Mr Cullen
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: The Cullen's come to forks but this time Bella is already there and the Cullens are the new kids, well everyone but Edward he's the new teacher. Fluffy story there will be very little angst. Original paring vamp and humans.
1. Chapter 1: A First

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Edward's life is changed when he and his family move to the small town of Forks, Washington. Being a teacher as a vampire proves to be a bit more difficult than he'd once imagined. Join Edward and the gang as they move to this new town and meet the chief of police's lovely daughter that will forever affect their lives.

Ages and personalities changed a little to fit my story.

Bella 17 in high school

Edward changed at 20

Carlisle changed at 35

Esme changed at 33

Rosalie changed at 18

Emmett changed at 18

Jasper changed at 18

Alice changed at 17

Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock-Cullen are twins and posing as seniors in high school.

Emmett and Alice McCarty-Cullen are brother and sister. She is a junior, and he is a senior in high school.

All four are the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are posing to be around the age 40

Edward Cullen is posing as a 23 year old high school teacher of English lit and the brother to Carlisle Cullen who is the local doctor.

Chapter one: A First

A special thanks to the beta's at Project Team Beta for helping me with this chapter.

Epov:

Forks, Washington- one of my favorite places to live. The last time we were here was almost seventy years ago; we attended Forks High School as students. This trip, I would not be a student, but a teacher. When Carlisle first approached me with the idea, I was completely turned off, but the more I thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. School was so boring and repetitive for me. Maybe I could use my life experience to influence the minds of impressionable children for a change. I laughed at my inner musings; I sounded like an old perv.

I was looking forward to putting my siblings in detention- that would be a definite plus. This time around, I was their uncle, much to their chagrin. I knew from their thoughts that they found my teaching to be unfair. They themselves wanted to pursue careers, but because of their ages at the time of their transformation, it wasn't really feasible.

School was starting tomorrow, but I'd been going to work for the past two weeks to prepare my class and to attend countless meetings. It was almost as bad as being a student, but at least it was the first time I'd had to sit through the lectures. The principal, Mr. Greene, was a nice man, who truly cared for the kids at this school and wanted to make a difference in their lives.

For the most part, the teachers seemed tolerable. Although I didn't really like the thoughts of the women, or Mr. Clark, unfortunately I was used to this after so many years of hearing everyone's mind. The women flirted shamelessly with me even though all but two were married. I paid no attention to their advances; I never did.

We had decided to go hunting in anticipation of being surrounded by hundreds of humans the next day. "So, Teach, you ready for tomorrow?" Emmett asked as he buried his latest kill.

"I guess. It will be a nice change." I shrugged.

"Lucky bastard. I wish I looked older; then I could get out of going to damned high school all the time," Em grumbled as he picked fur out from under his nails.

"You go to college sometimes," I reminded him sarcastically.

"Fuck you. Even if it is true... it all sucks." Emmett laughed. He always had a sunny disposition even at the worst of times.

I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement. We'd just finished college, where I'd majored in English Lit, before the move to Forks. Fortunately for me, I didn't really have to change anything, making it a pretty simple move for me as far as paper work was concerned.

"We should head back," Alice said as she stood up from the log where she had been sitting. She brushed the dirt from her pants before turning to me and reminding me, "You have to be at school before us."

We ran back to the house, showered, and changed for the day. Esme wished me good luck, kissing my cheek before I headed out. "Thanks, Mom," I said with a wink.

"Sister-in-law, Edward, but you're welcome, son. Have a wonderful day." Esme was the mother I never had. My own died when I was a baby. I was raised by my dad until Carlisle found me dying and changed me. So I had no problems with calling Esme "Mom" and did so regularly. The cover story for me was that I was Carlisle's little brother. He and Esme had taken me in when I was nine after our parents died. So seeing as she practically raised my imaginary self, I had no problems in referring to her as my mother; everyone would understand.

I pulled into the teachers' lot, taking a deep breath. Today would be a new step in my eternal existence. I was nervous and excited.

I walked into my class, getting the last-minute things ready. I didn't do much in ways of decorating, just several poems and quotes from the text books adorned the walls and bulletin boards. The warning bell sounded, signaling that the students would be arriving within minutes. I wrote my name on the board. It would take a while to get used to being called Mr. Cullen. The others were going by Whitlock and McCarty, so no one would know that we were related, though I'm sure it was bound to get out.

The final bell rang; the students started to flood the class room. Their thoughts were the same as always. High school was a shallow place. Several of the girls were having fantasies of me taking them on my desk. I sighed, trying to dispel the images. Not that I would mind taking someone on my desk, but I'd kept my virginity for over one-hundred years. I would only give it to the woman that I'd spend eternity with, and since all these girls were human, I knew it wouldn't be any of them. Emmett was in my first class. I groaned quietly but not quietly enough for him not to hear.

_What's wrong, Unc, you don't want me here? _he asked, chuckling mentally at me. I ignored him, clearing my throat before beginning my class.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm Edward Cullen, but the school insists you refer to me as Mr. Cullen. If you'll all take your seats, we can begin. The desks are arranged in pairs because you will be partnered together for different lessons throughout the semester. So where you are currently seated is your assigned seat... for now." I smiled as the class groaned loudly.

The rest of the day, I gave the same speech over and over until my free period. I sat down in my chair, mentally exhausted from my day. I only had an hour break before my next class. All of my siblings were in my class at one time or another, but overall it wasn't too bad... so far. Emmett was the worst with his constant mental comments aimed at sidetracking me.

My break ended when the bell rang. I gathered up my materials for my last class: another junior level class. I said the same speech and taught the same lesson I had to Alice's group earlier in the day. And here I thought I'd get away with not having repetition. Fool. I asked the class to read silently and prepare to talk about the passage tomorrow in class. I listened to the story through all their minds until I came to a dark haired girl in the back row; she had her head down reading. I zeroed in on her. I heard nothing. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she raised her head. As soon as our eyes met, I gasped; she was completely silent. She didn't break the stare as a small smile played on her lips; without conscious thought, I smiled back. She blushed, and god that blush made me want things I'd never even considered before. I quickly looked back to my student attendance book, to try to determine her name... Isabella Swan.

I listened to several minds around her, learning that she preferred Bella. I don't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful woman in my existence. I studied her again. Not a single thought came through to me. Why couldn't I hear her? I was so absorbed in this mysterious girl that I hadn't realized the time. When the bell rang, I jumped slightly, but luckily none of the students noticed. They all quickly left the class, all but Isabella. She sat doodling on a notebook. "Miss Swan, class is over," I said softly, not wanting to startle her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Do you mind if I stay and work on some homework? I normally do after this class," she asked. I couldn't deny her. I was too intrigued by the exquisite brown-eyed girl to deny her anything.

"Sure, that would be just fine. If you need help with anything, let me know. I have some work to finish up," I lied. I wasn't about to leave after hearing her sweet voice. I was even more enamored with this beautiful girl.

We sat quietly for a few more minutes until she broke the silence. "Um... Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's not your class... but are you any good at trigonometry?" she asked with an adorable, confused expression. She was so expressive.

"I'm not bad. What can I help you with?" She brought her book up to me. I was hit by her scent as she came around my desk. It was the strongest scent I'd ever been exposed to; venom flooded my mouth, burning my throat as I swallowed it down. I stiffened noticeably, causing her to abruptly back away.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried.

I struggled with my inner demon to calm myself. I tried to relax and stop breathing. "No... no, you're fine. I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting you to come so close."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed on the other side of the desk." She moved from my side to the front of the desk; for some odd reason, I missed her closeness. What was going on with me? I'd never had this type of reaction to a human or vampire before.

"No apology needed. You may stand wherever you like." I helped her with her homework; then she packed up and left the room. I finally took a breath; her scent hung in the room like a thick curtain. The venom flooded my mouth again. It took every ounce of my self control not to follow her and drain her dry. I quickly gathered my things and ran out to my car. I didn't have any more classes for the day and was free to leave the school. Alice was waiting by my car. "Did you see?" I asked almost angrily.

"Not until it was too late. I'm sorry, Edward, but you're okay and so is she. Please don't freak out. I've seen the result, and it won't work." She showed me a vision of me running away and being miserable, pining after this frail little human.

"Fine, Alice, I'll stay. I need to hunt."

"Okay, see you at home," she said, kissing my cheek and danced back to class.

I engorged myself on blood, making a vain attempt at avoiding a reaction to Bella tomorrow, but who was I kidding? I knew I would. Just because my thirst had been quenched did not mean that I wouldn't like the way she smelled. Freesia and strawberries maybe a hint of vanilla: it was delectable. As soon as I got home, I went straight to Carlisle's office.

_Come in,_ he said mentally.

"Son, what can I do for you?"

"Have you spoken to Alice?"

"Yes, she told me about Bella. Do you think you can handle teaching her?" he asked. His voice was full of fatherly concern.

"Yes, she's only in my last class. She does stay over, but I could always leave."

"Stays over?"

"Yes, apparently the last teacher let her stay and work on her homework since she has the period free."

"Oh, okay. I think you'll be fine, son; you have incredible control," he assured me proudly.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you something that's rather embarrassing for me, but I don't want to talk here. Can we go out?"

"Sure, why don't we go to the local diner?" I snorted a laugh but agreed.

We sat in one of the booths in the far back and ordered coffees. We pretended to drink them, and when the server wasn't looking, we poured some in the nearby plant. I decided that I'd waited long enough and started the conversation.

"When I first saw her, I was immediately drawn to her. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked up at me during class... our eyes locked on one another. I broke the stare, but I found myself smiling at her not as a teacher but as a man. I've never felt like this before, Carlisle. I don't understand. I don't know why I'm thinking the things I'm thinking," I confessed with frustration.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle queried.

"I want to be near her, touch her, hold her hand, and hold her in my arms. Not once have I ever thought of a certain person or wanted those things."

"Edward, have you considered that maybe she's your mate?"

"No, how would I tell?"

"I assume it's different with everyone, but with Esme, I had an uncontrollable need to always be near her. Any time apart from her hurt, like a piece of me was missing."

"I'm not in pain, but I do want to see her again," I said. Through Carlisle's thoughts, I could see a look of deep concentration on my face.

"It's new. Some people say that when you touch your mate, there's a strange kinetic energy that surges through both people."

"I've not touched her." I frowned as I made my admission. I couldn't help but hope that I'd get the chance to remedy this soon. It wasn't until this point that I realized she was my student. Even if I wanted to have a relationship, it would be impossible. First, and most importantly, I was a vampire, and vampires did not mate with humans. Second, I was her teacher, she was a minor, and I was frozen in time as a twenty year old, posing as a twenty-three year old.

"Carlisle, it doesn't matter. I'm a vampire, and she's human. I'm her teacher; she's just a minor."

"Esme was human when we first met."

"True, but she was not a healthy teenager when you changed her. She was almost dead anyway."

"Edward, just take things slow; see what happens. Don't write it off just because you see obstacles. If she is your mate, you'll know, and no matter what you think is the right thing to do, nothing will change the fact that you have to stay with her forever. And if that means changing her then let it be her choice. Maybe she will help you to realize that our existence is a blessing, not a curse," Carlisle explained with hope.

I nodded, not having anything left to say. Carlisle left for work and I wandered to the woods to run. It was really the only way for me to sort through my feelings. I arrived home just in time to change for school and get there on time.

All day the only thing I thought of was Bella. When it came time for her class, I took a deep breath. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my breath the whole class, but it would help to start. I slowly took small breaths after she entered until I was breathing normally. With all the other scents, it wasn't so bad. Just like yesterday, she stayed after class. I had given the class a lengthy assignment for homework to prepare them for the next few days of class. I could tell she was working on it when she suddenly stopped and put her pencil down. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"You're new to town, correct?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously.

"Where did you move from? If you don't mind my asking." Bella blushed beautifully, as if she were embarrassed by her question.

"Not at all. My family and I moved from Alaska."

"Your family... so you have children?" I'm not sure if it was just me, but she looked disappointed.

"Um no, I moved here with my brother, his wife and their children."

Her face brightened into a lovely smile. "Oh, so you're Dr. Cullen's brother?"

"That's right. Have you met him?"

"No, my dad is the chief of police. He told me about him. So Alice is your niece?"

"Yes." I'd never been around a human that spoke so freely with me before. I had to admit it was a little unnerving... but enjoyable.

"I like her. She's nice. We have trigonometry together," Bella said sweetly.

"Oh, I didn't realize she'd met anyone yet. I'm glad she seems to have found a friend."

"I was new here last year. I know what it's like coming to a new city and new school."

"Where did you move from?" I asked. I sought out random questions, anything to keep her talking. The sound of her voice was heavenly.

"Phoenix."

"Do you mind if I ask why you moved?"

"No, not at all. My mom remarried and her husband travels for work. She wanted to go with him so I offered to live with my dad. I think she's in Florida now. We don't talk much." She shrugged like it was not a big deal.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. My mom and I have never gotten along. She only took me to get back at Charlie, my dad... I'm sorry. I have a bit of a faucet mouth; once I turn it on, it keeps running." She giggled; the sound was angelic.

"You're fine, Miss Swan." I smiled softly.

"You can call me Bella, you know."

"Thanks, I'd say you could call me Edward, but I don't think the school would approve." She giggled again. I absolutely loved the sound. "Of course, if you and Alice prove to be friends, then outside of school you could call me Edward if you wanted."

"Thanks," she said with a gorgeous smile.

"No problem. How's the trig homework?"

"I was going to ask for your help again if you don't mind. You made it so simple. I think you may have missed your calling."

"I don't mind at all, but I'll just stick to tutoring instead of teaching trigonometry." I laughed lightly. She came over to my desk, this time staying in front. She handed me her book. I purposefully grazed her hand with mine. I felt a surge go through my body as our skin touched. We jerked back from each other as a jolt of electricity hummed though us. Instead of dissipating, it stayed buzzing between us. I wondered if she felt it, too.

"Do you feel that? It's like we shocked each other, but it hasn't gone away," Bella whispered. I looked at her for a few seconds too long, I suppose, because then she said, "Sorry, I'm just imagining things. I'm sure you think I'm crazy."

Before I realized what I was doing, our lips met, first shyly then a little more aggressively, however still chastely. I pulled back abruptly. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, completely mortified that I'd just attacked the poor girl. Esme would have flipped if she had seen. She'd raised me to be a perfect gentleman.

"Don't be. That was amazing. Did you feel the electricity?" Bella asked, slightly flushed.

"Yes, it's everywhere," I admitted. It was then I realized that my hand was cupping her face. We stood so close we were almost touching. I must have moved at vampire speed, and my skin was cold, yet she didn't act like she noticed. I dropped my hand and cleared my throat, trying to dispel whatever had a hold of me.

"You need help with your homework," I stated.

She came out of her fog and replied, "Yes." I sat back in my chair and looked over her materials. It didn't take long at all for her to understand the problems. The final bell rang. We both stared at each other.

"Well, I guess I should go. Thanks for your help, Mr. Cullen," Bella said softly, then blushed.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that."

"Do you regret the kiss?" she asked softly with a look of disappointment on her face.

"No, I just shouldn't have. You're a minor, and I'm your teacher."

"True, but I have no regrets, and I don't mind that you're my teacher or that I'm a minor." She winked and left the class. I blew out a gust of air, unsure of what would happen next but looking forward to finding out.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sure Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Just having a bit of fun.**

A huge thanks to my new beta princess07890 :)

Mr. Cullen Ch 2

EPOV:

"Edward!" Alice yelled across the school parking lot. Several heads turned. Giving her a stern look, I chastised her in a voice too low for humans to hear, "Alice that was unnecessary; you could have used your thoughts or a regular voice. I would have heard you."

_Sorry, _she answered mentally. She waved me over to her. I approached her cautiously. She was standing with Bella and as much as I wanted to run over to them and speak with Bella, I knew that I couldn't do that without raising suspicions.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. I tried to make my voice sound concerned, but instead I sounded excited.

"I can't get mom or dad on the phone. They told me if I couldn't reach them that I should come to you."

"Okay, what's the problem?" I asked eying her suspiciously wondering why she was hiding her thoughts from me.

"It's not a problem. I just want to go shopping with Bella after school, and then bring her to the house. I need to make sure that it is okay, or at the very least let you know what I'm doing."

"Alice, you know it's a school night," I said trying to sound like a responsible adult. The whole thing was ridiculous considering she needed neither mine nor our parents' approval for what she was doing. However, I understood the need to play the part.

"I know, Edward, but there's a big sale; I really need some things. Please." She pleaded over dramatically.

"Fine, Ali, but if mom throws a fit it's all on your shoulders. I won't take the responsibility for the outcome," I said holding my hands up, as if to prove I was not involved. Alice squealed, as she jumped in my arms and kissed my face all over.

"Calm down, Pixie, you're causing a scene," I laughed.

"Sorry Eddie. You're the best uncle ever!" she squealed.

"Thanks, and don't call me Eddie." I huffed. She rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Ms. Swan, you'll need it," I said to Bella with a smile.

"Now, I'm scared," she said, feigning fright as she watched Alice bounce up and down.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Let's go!" Alice said quickly as she pulled Bella away by her arm.

Bella turned back to look at me and mouthed, "Help me." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders and held my hands palm up "Sorry". She rolled her eye at me as Alice shoved her in the car.

"You got a thing for the Chief's daughter?" Jasper asked. There was no use denying anything he could tell how I felt.

I nodded and asked, "How did you feel when you first met Alice?"

"Let's go talk somewhere," Jasper said clapping me on the back. I nodded and followed him back to my car. We drove around aimlessly; it was really the only way to have privacy... unless we ran miles away from the family.

"Keep in mind, Edward, that no one can have the same experience when it comes to finding ones mate."

"I know. I just want to know your experience." I assured him.

"For Alice and me... it was different. She had a vision of me. So, when she finally found me she already loved me. She knew I'd feel the same way. I could feel the love radiating off her. Even though I didn't love her (I didn't know her), I found myself falling in love with this beautiful, bubbly little woman. Within fifteen minutes there was no doubt in my mind that I was hers and she was mine. If we would have met under normal circumstances, I'm not sure how it would have played out, but I know, I would have loved her. She's it for me," Jasper explained. His thoughts drifted back to that time in his and Alice's life.

I felt as though I was intruding so I asked, "Did you feel a static energy when you touched?"

"No, I don't remember anything like that. Why?"

"When Bella and I touched, there was an energy that went through us. It was almost tangible; I could feel it in the air. Shit, she could even feel it and she's human." I ran my hand through my hair as I remembered that feeling; I wanted to feel it again.

"Interesting... you should talk to Carlisle about that. What does she think of you?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I can't hear her," I confessed.

Jasper turned in his seat to face me with a look of shock on his face, which I, of course, expected. "You can't hear her?"

"Not at all, I can tell if she's in the room... I sense her being, but her mind is closed to me."

"She's perfect Edward! I'm convinced she's your mate. If you can't hear her... well it just has to be," Jasper said excitedly. Alice was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Maybe, I hope so. I've never felt like this before. Until yesterday I'd never kissed a woman. I just kissed her without thought. One moment I was sitting at my desk; the next my lips were on hers."

"Wait you kissed her?"

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly. "After her class, I didn't plan to kiss her, it just happened. I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Edward, I'm really happy for you. But you have to be very careful; she's a student and a minor."

"I know, Jazz, I know." We were silent the rest of our trip; eventually making it back to the house. Jasper went off to hunt, and I settled down at the kitchen table to work on some things for class, as well as check my email and the family's accounts. I had long ago taken on the responsibility of handling all the family's monies. We had enough for each of us for many life times, but it was my job to make sure it stayed that way.

I had a hard time concentrating on my tasks. My mind kept running back to a certain brunette. Jasper was right about one thing- I'd have to be extremely careful. I couldn't risk my job or exposing our family. It seemed doomed from the start, but I knew if she was my mate, there would be nothing I could to change that fact. I could only hope it would happen to us one way or another.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Esme calling my name until she shook me. "Edward, Edward!"

I blinked, clearing my thoughts with a head shake. "Sorry, Esme."

"Where were you honey? I've been calling your name, and shaking you for several minutes."

"I don't know, I was thinking."

"Are you alright? Should I call your father?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." I assured her with a smile.

"Okay. I was just going to tell you that everyone is going hunting. Alice should be home in twenty minutes. She said she's bringing a human friend home. Try to appear human, sweetheart, she probably would have had a heart attack had she seen you a minute ago," Esme laughed. She kissed my cheek, and then headed out the door. I sat motionless for a few more minutes; not really thinking, just sitting.

I heard Alice's car and her thoughts. _Edward, we're home. Look human; you're looking like a statue with a dumb ass expression on your face. S_he giggled in her head; effectively bringing me out of my stupor again. I concentrated on my computer as the girls entered the kitchen.

"Hey Edward, where's mom?"

"She and everyone else went out to eat. She said you were on your own for dinner. I'm not hungry, but I could order a pizza for you guys," I told them; trying not to laugh as Alice's grumbles in her thoughts.

"Okay, sure. Bella, what do you like on yours?" Alice asked.

"Um... anything really, but my favorite is pepperoni and cheese," Bella answered softly.

"Me too, order that Edward."

"Sure, where should I order from?" Alice and I both turned to Bella.

"There's a little place near the police station, it's called Mario's, that's really the only choice." She snorted a laugh. I found even that to be endearing.

"Well Mario's it is." I ordered the pizza as the girls went up to Alice's room, to put away, her purchases. I could clearly hear them talking from my seat in the kitchen.

"Wow, this is your room?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yeah, actually I share the room with Jasper," Alice said nonchalantly. The look on Bella's face was priceless.

"You share with your brother?" I chuckled at the disgusted Bella's voice held. God she was adorable.

Alice laughed, "I guess that would be weird to you. You see, Jazz is not my brother, he's my boyfriend."

"But the Cullen's adopted you guys."

"True, but Jasper and I were dating before then, so we just don't see it that way." Alice explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes since. So are Rosalie and Emmett together?" Bella asked. Her voice was now holding curiosity.

"Yep, Edward is the only one not dating." Alice popped her 'p' and waggled her eyebrows at Bella.

Bella giggled then said, "That surprises me."

"Why?"

"Because, well, he's so good looking, gorgeous really, it's just a surprise that no one has scooped him up already."

"Well, many have tried, but my uncle is very picky. He has never shown interest in anyone."

"Never!" I looked at Bella through Alice's thoughts; her face registered a look of complete shock, and an expression that I could only describe as mild smugness.

"This is just between us, but I don't think he's even kissed a girl before," Alice whispered, much to my chagrin.

"Really!" Bella asked in excited amazement. I groaned. I wasn't really going to confess my lack of experience... yet, anyway, I didn't want her think me incompetent.

"Yeah, I told you he's really picky. We've tried setting him up countless times. He's always polite, and will go on the date, but he never takes it further than that."

"Wow, that's just... just incredible."

"Incredible or just plain stupid, I'm not sure which. Have you ever had a boyfriend, Bella?" Alice asked. My curiosity was peaked. I despised the thought of someone else touching my Bella, but she wasn't really my mate at this point. I had no reason to feel jealous, but I was.

"No, I've had plenty of guys ask me out, but I've never accepted. Guys my age are so immature. I don't want to be one, of those girls that goes out with a guy, because he's cool. I want to wait, for the perfect guy," Bella said as her blush grew brighter. It was lovely.

"I get that. I never dated anyone before Jazzy, and he's definitely my perfect match. So you've never kissed a guy?" Alice asked.

"I didn't say that... I've just never dated," Bella clarified. A shot of jealously shot through me, I wanted to be the only man to have touched her lips.

"Oh! So who was your first kiss?" Alice bated her excitedly. She wanted Bella to tell her it was me (so she could push us together), though this excited me, it also had me worried. One: what if I was not her first kiss, not that I'd complain to her, but I liked the idea, of being the only one... I really liked that idea. I was excited for that possibility. Two: I was worried, because when Alice meddles sometimes things... well they get out of hand.

"I don't think I should tell you," Bella said blushing beautifully.

"Why not? We're friends. I mean, I know, we just met and all, but I promise I can keep a secret."

"It's not that. I do trust you. It's just complicated." Bella sighed heavily.

"Complicated? How can a kiss be complicated?" scoffed Alice.

"Because... he was older than me, I'm a minor, for a few more months, and I don't want him to get into trouble." Bella confessed.

"Oh, I understand, I swear, I won't tell a soul." Alice promised. She zipped her lips closed with an imaginary zipper, locking it, and then threw the key away.

Bella giggled, then acquiesced. "Okay, but promise you won't be upset."

"Promise."

Bella cleared her throat looking really nervous. In a whisper she said, "Edward."

"Edward, as in my uncle? The guy downstairs, Edward?" Alice clarified.

"Yes, you promised not to get mad." Bella pleaded unnecessarily.

"I'm not mad, Bella. I think this is fantastic," she laughed then continued. "I guess Emmett and Rose lose the bet." Bet! What bet?

"A bet?"

"Yeah, they bet that Edward didn't date because he was gay and still in the closet." Alice laughed hysterically. Oh my God! I cannot believe my siblings would think such a thing. Traitors.

"Why would they bet something like that?"

"Oh Bella, you'll learn my family bets on everything. It's just what we do, well they do, and I don't join in."

"How come?" Bella asked Alice with her head cocked adorably to the side, like a little puppy.

"I'm right too much. So I've been banned." They laughed.

The door bell sounded. I called up to them, "Girls foods here."

I paid the delivery driver, and then headed back to the kitchen. I pulled out two cups and two plates, setting them across from my place at the table. The girls sat down, and helped themselves to pizza.

Alice mentally told me, _you owe me big for eating this shit, Edward!_

I chuckle a "thank you," too low for Bella to hear.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked Bella.

"Do you have coke?" she asked blushing.

"Yes, we do. Alice, what do you want?"

"Water please." I sat their glasses in front of them and took my seat.

"Edward, aren't you going to eat?" Alice asked coyly.

"No, mom fixed me a sandwich before she left." I lied smoothly.

Bella looked puzzled then asked, "Mom? I thought Alice was your niece?"

"She is, her father, Carlisle, is my brother, but Esme is the only _mom_ I've ever known. So, I think of her as my mother, not my sister."

"Oh, what happened to your mom?" she asked then quickly added, "I'm sorry, that's a really inappropriate thing to ask your teacher."

"Its fine, and I'm not your teacher here, I'm just Edward," I smiled reassuringly. "My mom died when I was born. Carlisle raised me."

"What about your father?"

"He died just before I was born. Carlisle and I were on our own for a few years until he met Esme. I guess I was about three, when they got married." I was technically not completely lying. When I was born as a vampire all this took place.

"So how old is your brother?"

"He's in his forties. We have different mothers." That part was true, even though the rest of the things were not completely true.

"Wow, it's great that he could take you like that," Bella commented before taking another bite of her horrid smelling pizza.

"Yes, He's been a great dad and brother."

"You live here?" Bella asked as she took another bite of the pizza.

"Yes, I figure they could use the help. Especially since Carlisle works late and long hours." I offered.

"That's really sweet, not many people would help their family like that."

"We are a very close family," I told her honestly.

She nodded. I found it very easy to talk to Bella. I found myself wanting to tell her everything and anything. Just to hear her voice her thoughts. She completely fascinated me.

"I think I hear mom. I'm going to see if Jazz is with her." Alice announced jumping up from the table.

My family was indeed home. Esme came into the kitchen with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice a short while later.

"Alice, introduce your friend, honey," Esme said.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme, and you've seen my brother and sister at school, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course you met Jazz earlier," Alice cooed as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you all, Mrs. Cullen, your home is beautiful," Bella said politely.

"Thank you dear, but call me Esme. I've got a few things to do in my office, but I'll see you later on, I'm sure."

"Okay," Bella said softly.

"Ed, Rose and I are going to tune up your car, and change the oil. If you need me don't hesitate to come find me... you know if you need advice or anything," he winked. I groaned.

Esme and Jasper must have filled them in on their hunting trip.

"Sure," I said lamely.

"Bella, I'm going to show Jazzy what all I got today. You don't mind hanging out with Edward for a few minutes do you?" she asked, causing Bella to blush brightly.

"No, of course not." She stammered.

Everyone left us. We sat silently staring at each other. "So, how's the trig homework today?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"We didn't have any today, thankfully. I'm swamped with English lit, my teacher is relentless," she chuckled.

"Sorry, is it too much? This is my first time teaching. I'm afraid I get carried away," I asked seriously, even though, I was pretty sure she was joking.

"I was picking. It's not too much. I actually enjoyed doing it... the homework, I mean," she blushed once again. I think I loved it a little too much; my pants where very uncomfortable.

"If it ever seems too much, tell me." I smiled softly.

"Sure."

We sat for a few more minutes; the static built between us. I felt like if I didn't touch her at least somewhere, I'd explode.

"Bella, about that kiss..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Shit, please don't tell me you regret it, and that you're going to say it can't happen again. Look, Edward, I don't care how old you are. I don't care that you are my teacher. I like you. Wrong or right that's how I feel." she argued.

I chuckled softly at her little rant. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. "No, Bella I was just going to ask if it was wrong that I wanted to do it again."

"Oh! No! I'd really like that." She stood up and walked over to me. I pushed back from the table intending on standing, but she sat in my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. The hum of electricity increased; the venom filled my mouth. There was so much, that I almost had a hard time swallowing it down. Bella tried to deepen the kiss, but regrettably, I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized sheepishly. I lifted my hand to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"Don't be sorry, sweet girl." I leaned my forehead to hers; we sat like that for a few seconds. "Bella, I... like you too, I don't care if it's right or wrong either. We have to be careful, no one can know."

"I told Alice," she confessed.

"That's okay; my family will only want us happy. I'm afraid that no one else will see it that way."

"What will we do? It's only your second day of school, and I already feel like I can't keep my hands off you," she pouted.

I smiled like a fool before saying, "I guess, you'll have to hang out with Alice more."

"I suppose, I could suffer through more shopping for you." She giggled. That is so freakin' adorable.

"Thank you. Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure."

We left the house heading out to the back yard, and into the woods that surrounded my home. Bella placed her tiny hand in mine; I squeezed it lightly. She felt so fragile like thin glass. I was surprised that she didn't seem to be affect by my temperature.

"Edward?" I loved my name coming from her lips; it was like a sweet caress.

"Yes?"

"Your hands and lips are so cold, are you okay?" her voice shook with concern.

Yes, Bella, I'm fine, but I'm dead, so of course I'm cold. I guess this answers my question of if she noticed.

"I'm fine my skin is always a little cold. I have a circulation problem." I deadpanned. Not a lie, really I had no circulation.

"Oh, have you seen a doctor?"

"Carlisle is a doctor. I'm sure if there was reason to worry he'd let me know."

"Oh right, sorry." She bit her bottom lip. I found it to be sexy as hell and was trying desperately to think of something else as I felt my cock stirring in its confines.

"You should really stop apologizing. I don't mind telling you anything you want to know."

"Okay." She was quiet for a few minutes. Then she said, "Why do your eyes change color?" Shit she was way more observant than I gave her credit.

"What do you mean?" I played aloof.

"Well, I noticed that they were a golden color in class then after you kissed me they were black."

"Family trait, I guess," I said blowing it off or at least trying.

"Edward, I can tell you and your family are different. I know you may not want to tell me right now, but know that whatever it is, it won't matter to me. I don't think anything could make me stop wanting to be around you or Alice."

I stopped and turned to her, taking her other hand in mine. "Bella, I want to tell you, I do, but it's not something I can do on a whim. I have to talk to my family. I can't burden you with our family secrets, without their approval. But you must understand. You cannot tell anyone anything. Not that you noticed my eyes or that my skin feels cold." I tried to explain without scarring her.

"I won't. Edward your secrets, whatever they may be, are safe with me. Oh, since we're talking about your secrets, I've also noticed that your skin is hard." She blushed yet again as she pulling her lip back between her teeth.

I chuckled, "Okay sweet girl, tell me everything you've noticed. I may not have to tell you anything if you figure it out."

"Not much really, just that your skin is cold and hard, your eyes change color, everyone has the same color skin, even though you're not biologically related, and Alice is oddly fast," she nodded when she'd finished as if to say she was through.

"Okay good to know."

"So, I can't figure it out from that?" she hedged.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Although, you have surprised me so much over the past two days, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." I laughed. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. I don't know what did it exactly, but at that moment I knew that Isabella Swan was my mate and I loved her with every fiber of my being.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vampire is out of the Cof

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Super huge thank you to my beta princess07890 :)

Chapter 3: The Vampire is out of the Coffin

EPOV

Over the next couple of weeks school was hectic. I didn't see much of Bella. For whatever reason, Alice kept her away from our house. I didn't get a chance to confront Alice on this, because when I wasn't working at the school, or on lesson plans, and grading, I was helping Carlisle on a case at the hospital. He had a tricky case where cancer was involved, but wasn't showing up on the tests. Of course, with his heightened scenes he could smell the cancer, even though, it was extremely early on.

I missed Bella horribly. Seeing her for two hours a day, in class, was worse than torture, for both of us. She had yet to come up with any plausible theories as to what we were. I don't even think she was thinking supernatural. Her current guess was that we all had some rare disorder that was being tested by a top secret government agency. I will have to admit, it was pretty clever, but still completely off. I was having such a great time listening to what she came up with that I almost didn't want to tell her.

We were currently sitting in our free hour, she was working on homework, and I on grading papers. This had become our normal for day to day. We kissed and talked some too, but not much. She was just as swamped with work as me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I said not looking up from my work.

"Alice said that she and Jasper were going camping this weekend, since it was going to be sunny. Do you think we could do something? I know we can't be seen in public together, but I thought maybe you could come over. Charlie will be on a fishing trip all weekend; I'll be home alone," Bella said shrugging as if to make me believe it wasn't a big deal either way.

I smiled a sad smile before answering, "Actually our whole family is going camping. I won't be here on Friday."

"Oh," she sounded completely heart broken. "Do you think I could come?"

"NO!" I all but yelled at her, "Sorry, sweetheart, that came out wrong. No, you can't come. I wish you could but it's not safe for you."

"Oh, so it is more secret then?" She grumbled. I sighed, maybe, I should just tell her already. Everyone agreed that I should. I just was afraid she'd run.

"Yeah more secret."

"Edward, just tell me already. I'm tired of guessing," she huffed.

"Please understand, I want to tell you, but I want you to get to know me first and I you. With no outside influences," I tried to explain.

"Are you afraid I won't like you after you tell me?"

"Yes," I whispered, shuffling the papers on my desk, too afraid to even look in her eyes.

She walked over to the door, locked it and then came over to my desk. She pulled my chair out. I watched her curiously, but didn't say anything. I knew the only reason she could move the chair was that it was on wheels, but I liked the feeling of her being able to move me. She straddled my lap and put her arms around my neck. We have never been this close or in such an intimate position. The last time she sat on my lap she was cross ways with her legs to the side. I swallowed audibly.

"Edward," she said in a husky low voice that went straight to my cock. I was afraid that she could feel my erection. My breathing was jagged and fast.

"Bella," I squeaked like a hormonal teenager. I hadn't moved since she sat down one hand rested on the desk and the other by my side. I could feel her heat all over me. Venom was flooding my mouth like always, but not as much as normal. I prided myself in becoming accustomed to her scent. My cock, however, had no hope of being accustomed to her. He was getting harder by the second. Every wiggle was making me even harder than before.

"Edward, I want you to listen to me." I nodded "I don't care what you are, you could be a mythical creature, and I wouldn't care. I just want you, I need you." She leaned in and kissed me with more force than ever before. We'd only had the opportunity to kiss chastely. This was anything but chaste. I pulled back as I felt her tongue slip in my mouth. I wasn't ready for that.

"Not all mythical creatures are good, Bella," I mumbled my voice full of lust.

She smiled, "another hint? So you're mythical? Hmm... Are you a..." She looked absolutely adorable while she was pondering. I slowly moved my hands up her legs to rest on her hips. She gasped as my hands traveled, but made no motion for me to move them, so I kept them planted there on her hips.

"A what, Angel?"

"We'll... I'd say angel, but since you're obviously trying to tell me you are a bad mythical creature, I'd have to guess... werewolf?" she asked with a scrunched up nose like the idea wasn't a good one for her. I snorted in disgust it was most definitely not a good guess.

"Definitely not. They are hideous and smelly," I told her shivering at the thought. She laughed. I loved that sound, I lived for that sound.

"Okay, not a werewolf. Oh! I know... a leprechaun," she laughed heartily.

"Yes, I'm a short little green man. How you didn't get that right away, I'll never know," I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Leprechauns aren't bad anyway."

"That's what you think have you seen the movie Leprechaun? It scared the shit out of me. So, you're not a werewolf or a leprechaun, maybe a vampire?" I froze staring at her she was still a little giggly until she noticed I wasn't laughing with her.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"You're a vampire?" she asked.

"Does that make you afraid?"

"If it did I wouldn't be sitting like this on your lap. So you and your family are vampires?" she questioned. I stared at her, she wasn't showing any signs of being afraid her heartbeat was calm, her breathing normal.

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked stroking my cheek.

"I should be asking you that, Love." I said placing my hand on hers.

"I'm fine, though I'm worried about you."

"Of course, you'd be worried about me, when you should be worried about sitting on the lap of a dangerous monster. But, to answer your question, yes, I'm okay, just a little stunned that you are so calm about this," I said trying to keep the aggravation that I felt for her lack of self-preservation out of my voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because vampires are horrible creatures... perhaps they are the worst of all."

"That's not true. You have never hurt me. Neither has your family. To me you are just a normal person."

"You have so much trust in me; I don't deserve it. I fight every day just not to kill you." I thought for sure that this admission would cause her to run, but she just kept sitting on my lap.

"Are you fighting that instinct right now?" she asked pulling back slightly to look in my eyes.

"Yes, your blood is stronger than any other human I've ever met." I admitted.

"If that's true how can you kiss me?"

"It's hard, but I love you... I will never hurt you." I explained not really meaning to confess my love for her just yet, but it just came out before my brain could stop my mouth.

"You love me?" she asked smiling brightly.

I returned her smile saying, "With everything in me. I know that this is not the best place to proclaim my feelings for you, but it's true."

"It's perfect Edward, I love you." She leaned forward with no hesitation and kissed me. The kiss started to become deeper so I pulled back.

"Bella," I breathed as I leaned my forehead to hers. "I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you like that... yet."

"Why?" she asked sounding hurt and confused.

"My teeth are really sharp. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, so you don't have fangs?" she asked. Her expression was absolutely the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

I chuckled, "No, most of the folklores are myths and nothing more."

"So you don't' sleep in a coffin or burn up in the sun?"

"No nothing like that. I don't sleep... ever, and I don't burn in the sun."

"Then why can't I go camping with you guys? I know your secret." She looked so hopeful; I left bad turning her down.

"I don't burn in the sun, but the sun does affect me. I'll show you sometime. You can't go camping, because we aren't camping. We are hunting."

"Oh... Oh! You mean drinking blood. You can drink my blood. You said you thought I smelled better than anyone else. Do you want to?" Was she seriously offering? No self-preservation!

"Yes, more than anything, but I won't do that."

"Why?" she asked. She looked so childlike. She was killing me. She was so sweet and innocent.

"It would kill you love, our venom paralyzes the victim. They either die from being drained or turned into a vampire."

"Oh, so you are going out this weekend to kill people?" Her heartbeat quickened, but she made no motion to move.

"Calm down, Love," I chuckled, but glad she was at least having some sort of reaction. "I don't kill people. If I did, I wouldn't be around humans like this. My family and I hunt animals, nothing else. Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm relieved. If you hunted humans, I was going to chew you out." I laughed loudly she was feisty, like a kitten. I couldn't get enough.

"So, your heart was beating like mad, because you were getting angry?" I asked trying to understand her reaction.

"My heartbeat, you can hear my heart?" she said alarmed, blushing furiously.

"Yes, we have super scenes hearing, sight and smell."

"Tell me more."

"I would love to, and I will, but right now you need to go back to your desk someone is coming."

She jumped up and ran to her desk tripping along the way. I shook my head. That's all I need is for her to bleed. There was a knock at the door. I had forgotten it was locked. Quicker than Bella realized I unlocked the door and returned to my seat. "Come in," I called.

"Edward...uh... Mr. Cullen... I'm sorry I didn't realize you had detention."

"I don't she's doing homework. What can I help you with Ms. Carter?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I was just coming by to ask if you knew what had been decided about the field trip for the English department. I missed the meeting."

"The trip is on the fifteenth. There's a meeting about it next Friday as well." I could see the question she was really coming in here to ask and finally had the courage. After glancing at Bella and seeing that she was engrossed in her work Ms. Carter walked closer to me.

"That's great, thank you. I've been meaning to ask you... I know you're new in town, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting a coffee. I could show you around a bit." She offered.

Bella's heart quickened as she gasped quietly.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't think my girlfriend would like it much if I went out alone with another woman," I told her with my trademark smirk.

"No she certainly would not!" Bella mumbled under her breath too low for Ms. Carter to hear, but I heard just perfectly. I tried to hide my smile, her possessiveness as a wonderful surprise.

"Oh, we'll you could bring her along," Ms. Carter added with clear disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you, but she's not available."

"Long distant relationship?" her thoughts saying she could wait my girlfriend out, because those relationships never work.

"Yes, we rarely see each other, but we are very much in love," I told her with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Do you think she'll be moving here with you soon?"

"I'm not sure, I hope she will."

"Well, good luck with that, and If you need me... I'm just down the hall," she winked.

"Thanks," I said uncomfortably. She left quietly.

Bella looked up immediately, "I hope you were talking about me."

"Of course love, there's no one else," I smiled. The last bell rang. Bella packed up her belongings preparing to leave.

"Bella, if you wouldn't object I'd like to come see you this weekend explain things more."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll come home Saturday morning and come by your house," I promised.

"What about the sun?"

"I'll stick to the shadows; your back door is shaded. I'll come in that way." She eyed me suspiciously.

"How do you know?"

"I...I don't sleep, I miss you so sometimes, and I go to your house to check on you," I acquiesced. If I could blush I would be bright red.

"So you watch me sleep?"

I heard people coming so I kissed her quickly. "People are coming can we continue this later?"

"Yes, I'm coming to your house after school." She turned and left the room, I was unsure if she was angry or not. I hoped not.

I decided to go straight home. I needed to get all my thoughts clear for our conversation, and better yet clear the house of prying ears.

"You just want the house to yourself so you can get some," Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes but said nothing it would do me no good to get into it with Emmett.

"Come on Em," Rose said as she pulled him out the back door. Everyone else left quietly. Bella pulled up about ten minutes after they left. I couldn't hear their thoughts any more so I knew there were far enough away. I flew out the door to the drivers' door before she finished turning the key in the ignition. She screamed and jumped as I opened her door.

"Shit, don't do that," she said holding her hand over her pounding heart.

I chuckled, "this is who I am Love, I can't change, and I won't hide from you any longer."

"Fine, just warn me next time."

"Will do, would you like to go inside or for a walk?"

"Inside please. I'm really tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why?"

"My dreams woke me, and I couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"Will you tell me what you dreamt?" I had my suspicions. I had heard her moan and say my name before I left her room afraid I'd do something stupid.

"NO! You have more secrets to divulge, and I won't tell you mine until I get some answers Mister I'm so scary vampire."

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" I stalk towards her she squealed and tried to run away.

I had to fight my predator nature to run to her and drain her. I stalked slowly like a cat does its prey. She turned to see me, her eyes locked on mine as she froze in place. For a moment I thought I'd scared her until I smelled the scent of her arousal in the air, making it all that much harder for me not to attack her and ravish her as a man does a woman.

I kept my slow stalk and said, "Love, number one rule, never run from a vampire. It makes it extremely hard not to want to drain you of your blood." Crude maybe, but I wanted her to realize the dangers of my nature.

"So you want to kill me right now?" she asked looking a little afraid.

"No, I want to fuck you right now," I growled.

She stopped breathing for a second; her already quick heartbeat became so erratic that I was sure it would shut down.

"Are you going to?" she squeaked.

"No, not right now. I'd never do anything against your will Bella." I finally reached her, and before she could comprehend what was happening I grabbed her, and ran to my room. I sat her gently on the bed then crawled up her body until she was lying underneath me.

"Are you afraid?" I purred.

"No, I'm fucking horny," she whispered full of lust. I smirked

"You have such a dirty little mouth for such a pretty little girl."

"You have one too."

"Yes, but I'm an old man. I've earned it."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me, I mean really kiss me," she begged. I didn't need asked twice I crashed my lips to hers. Kissing her like I'd never done before. She opened her mouth to me, and I eagerly slid my tongue inside she tasted wonderful extra venom began to fill my mouth. I pull back slightly, she whimpered.

"Sorry," I mumbled before kissing her again. When she needed to breathe I trailed kisses down her neck stopping at her pulse point. I gently sucked on her flesh. I want to sink my teeth into her and drink that sweet blood so badly. I could practically taste it through her translucent skin. I pulled back and stared at her neck. I left a mark. I cringed as I lightly stroked her skin.

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asked huskily.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I... I gave you a hickey." I cringed saying the word. She had a smug look on her face, almost excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not upset?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, it's not the best place, but it's pretty awesome," she giggled. I laughed with her.

"You are going to be the death of me," I said shaking my head to clear my lusty thoughts.

"No, your indestructible remember," she smirked. Then her tone grew more serious. "Was that really hard for you? Did it make you want to kill me?" She was killing me with her flippant talk of death.

"Bella, it was extremely hard. I wanted to bite you, you were lucky. I think we need to really talk about everything. Before things get carried away, or I do something stupid." I pulled back to sit on the bed cross-legged she mimicked me.

"Okay."

"Why don't I just tell you my story? Some of what I said before you knew I was a monster was true. Carlisle is like a father and brother to me. He's my maker. In 1921 I was dying of Spanish Influenza. My mother Elizabeth asked Carlisle to change me; she wanted to do anything so I wouldn't die permanently. Carlisle did because he wanted a friend, a son, my father died of the disease before I contracted it. Carlisle and I were alone for several years until Esme came along. He changed her so she wouldn't die. She's his mate and my mother for all intents and purposes."

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"20."

"Did he change everyone else?"

"He changed everyone but Alice and Jasper. Alice can see the future; she saw us and found us. She wanted to live the vegetarian life style," I explained.

"'Vegetarian'?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion. She's too adorable.

"Yes, that's what we call it since we do not drink human blood." She nodded

"What exactly do you mean Alice 'can see the future'?"

"She has flashes or glimpses of what will happen in the future. It can be changed, of course, but it has help us to remain private... kept us from danger."

"Did she know about me?" Bella wondered.

"I don't think so, at least, from what she has shared with me. Sometimes she hides her thoughts from me." I'd have to remember to ask Alice.

"Huh?" Bella cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you that. You see some vampires are born with certain gifts. Carlisle thinks we bring to this life whatever was stronger to us in our human life. Alice could have very well had a psychic awareness as a human. Then being a vampire actually made her a psychic. For me I was aware of what people thought, maybe I could tell when a person was lying. In the change I became telepathic. I can hear everyone's thoughts."

She gasped, "Shit so you can hear all the perverted thoughts I have about you while you are teaching?"

I laughed as she blushed so red I thought she might combust.

"No sweetheart, unfortunately I can't hear your thoughts. Though now I really want to know what you've been day dreaming."

"No you don't. It's horrible!" she shrieked.

"I'm sure it's not."

"I'm not telling you we are talking about you and your vamp-ness."

"Alright, but one day I want to know," I acquiesced.

"We'll see. So Alice see's the future and you hear thoughts. Does anyone else have a gift?"

"Jasper can manipulate emotions. For instance, if he's in a room of angry people he can calm everyone down. He can also hype everyone up. He controls all the emotions, he can scenes how you feel too."

"Can he sense my emotions?"

"Yes," I said with a big smile.

"That's going to be really embarrassing."

"Don't let it be love; he has been sensing all our emotions for fifty years."

"Anything else I should know?" Bella asked like this was the most normal conversation, like how she talks about what she's making Charlie for dinner.

"I guess you should know what traits we have."

"Oh yeah, this should be good." Bella rubbed her hands together excited.

I laughed, "You shock me with how okay you are with all this."

"Why, it's who you are. I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't love of every part of you. Now would I?" she asked. I leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

"I guess not, so back to my 'vamp-ness'. I can go in the sun, but not in front of humans, my skin is like granite, I'm cold, my eyes change color, my scenes are heightened, I can move really fast, I'm strong," I shrugged I really hated talking about my monster parts.

"So are these traits just you or all vampires?"

"All vampires and we are all venomous," I said quickly thinking she'd have some sort of reaction, but of course she didn't.

"What about stakes?"

"Myth, our skin is impenetrable from everything except another vampire or a werewolf."

"So they really exist?"

"Yes, I told you that earlier silly girl."

"I know it's just so much to take in. I mean one day I'm walking around with a huge crush on my teacher and the next day I'm finding out that not only is said teacher a vampire, but that other mythical creatures exist. It's a bit much ya know?" she sighed. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry love; we can stop if you'd like time to adjust."

"No, I'm fine. Are there any other vampire myths I should know about?" she asked as she laid her head against my chest.

"No coffins, garlic, holy water and crosses."

"So pretty much everything I've ever heard is a lie."

"Yeah pretty much, are you really okay with this or do you think I'm just nuts?" I pulled back to look in her eyes to be sure. I may not be able to read her thoughts but her eyes tell me everything.

"I'm okay, I believe you. You've proved several times that you're not human. It's just overwhelming I promise you I'm okay and I'm not running anywhere."

"Good." I leaned forward and kissed her again. I was terrified that eventually she would run but, for now, I was content in this moment.


	4. Chapter 4: I Smell Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Super huge thank you to my beta princess07890 :)

Chapter 4: I smell Werewolf

EPOV:

We kissed for a little while before I pulled away and hugged her to my chest, burying my face in her hair.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with everything. I'll understand if you need time or don't want this life." She paused for a moment and looked up to see my face. She looked confused.

"Are you saying that if I choose you that I have to become a vampire?"

"No, it's completely up to you, love. I'd never force this life on you." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Love, I'm sorry did I say something to upset you? Please don't cry." I felt panicked who knew a vampire could become panicked.

"I'm not upset; I just can't believe you want me for forever." She sobbed. I chuckled as I pulled her as tightly to me as I could.

"Silly Bella of course I want you for forever. You're it for me."

"Do you want me changed now?"

"No sweetheart, you need to finish school, you could even go to college if you wanted. There's no rush."

"Why can't you just do it now?"

"It's not that simple. You wouldn't be able to be around humans for a year or more, and I know from experience that repeating high school over and over is a pain in the ass. I'd rather you wait until you are at least twenty, or even better, graduated from college."

"But it's ultimately my choice?"

"It is…mostly."

"Explain."

"I will not change you while you are a minor or while you are still in high school. You need that human experience."

"Oh, I don't want to rush anyway. I need to know what to expect."

"You've got it!"

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be back Saturday as early as I can. I don't like the idea of you being home alone."

"Edward I'm seventeen not seven. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since my mom ran out on my dad when I was four. I think I can handle one weekend. Besides I won't be alone, Jake will be there." My jealousy flared at the sound of another man's names, and the fact that he would be there alone with her." Jake?"

"Yeah, he's like my big brother. Charlie took him in when his parents died. He used to live with us but he recently moved back to the rez, he's the tribe's leader now that he's of age."

"Oh, I thought you grew up with your mom?" I thought I'd start with my first question even though I was "dying" to find out more about Jake. If I was correct in my assumption, he was a werewolf."

"I did, she left my dad when I was four, but Jake lived with Charlie. Renee and I moved around a lot, but we stayed the longest in Phoenix, so I say that's where I'm from."

"So at four you were practically on your own?"

"Yep, I gave latch-key kid a new meaning. If my dad had known, he would have taken me long before now."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I wanted to but my mom always threatened me, so I didn't."

"That's horrible baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be I'm here now and completely happy."

"I'm glad. So how old is Jake?"

"He's your age I guess. He graduated from Forks High before I was in high school. So I'm just guessing."

"My real age or the age I'm pretending?"

"Pretending, I think he's 23 or 24."

"He just became the chief?"

"Yes, this past summer. He didn't want to take it at first, but then he got really sick and for whatever reason, he decided it was his time." _Hmm, I wonder if he changed during that "sick time". Carlisle would be interested in this, I wonder if Bella knew about the legend. _

"Do you know about the Quileute legends?"

"I know some. Like, they're supposed to be decedents of the wolf."

"Yeah that is one, and the reason the Cullen family has a treaty with them. We made it with Ephraim Black, who I'm assuming is Jake's great grandfather, since he is now the chief. We are not allowed on their land, if we break the treaty, they can kill us."

"I thought nothing could kill you except for your own kind or werewolves, how could the tribe hurt you?" I didn't say anything; I wasn't allowed to tell the secret. "OH MY GOD! Are telling me that Jacob is a FUCKING WEREWOLF?" I laughed, if she was adorable when she was angry, she was even more so when she was shocked.

"I don't know love, but I would think if he's the chief, then he would be."

"That little rat bastard! How could he not tell me?"

"He's not allowed, that's part of the rules of his tribe, they cannot expose themselves to humans. And we're supposed to keep their secret and they are to ours. I don't guess I've really broken it since you guessed."

"So what, I can't even tell him that I know?"

"That's up to you, love."

"I'll think about it. But, I really need to get home I have school tomorrow. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning, after you leave for school"

"Are you coming to spy on me tonight?" I chuckled,

"If you want me to stay away when you're sleeping I will, but I really enjoy watching you sleep, you say the cutest things."

"Shit, what have I said?"

"Random things; you say my name a lot."

"Did I talk last night?"

"Yes." She groaned shortly after that. I tried to stifle my laugh, but failed.

"Damn it Edward, just tell me what I said."

"Let's just say, that not a lot of words were said, but I had to leave early."

"FUCK! So, all this time you've known that I had a sex dream and you acted like it was nothing at all?

"I didn't know for sure, but I assumed it was a sex dream, besides you didn't want to talk about it earlier." I kissed her reddened cheek; it was like molten lava it singed my lips. I couldn't have loved it more.

"It was and it was the best damn dream I've ever had." She sighed wistfully. I turned her to face me pulling her legs to straddle me. I pulled her flush against me so that she could feel my hardened member.

"Do you feel that? That's what you do to me what your dream did to me last night." Her breathing picked up and she said "Really?" in a low sexy voice. She started grinding on me, her heat was searing, like her cheek before. We kissed furiously; the friction was by far the best thing I've ever felt in my life. I could feel my stomach tightening as my orgasm drew closer.

"We should stop," I panted in Bella's mouth.

"No, please don't." She begged; it was my undoing I couldn't resist her, I knew then that anything she wanted at any time would be hers. I've waited too long for a mate to deny her anything now that I found her. She was moving frantically over me I wasn't going to last much longer, luckily I wouldn't have to. "Oh God... I'm... Edward" She breathed as she fell into bliss. I followed her; moaning her name as my head slumped forward to her shoulder. I have never done anything sexual, other than the occasional masturbation, and even that was few and far between; well they were until I met Bella, now they are a necessity. I cannot describe the beauty that is Bella in orgasm, her face so relaxed and carefree, she's perfect simply perfect. She giggled and snuggled closer in my chest.

"What's so funny?"

"I just never thought our first sexual encounter would be dry humping, but it was fabulous."

"Yes it was, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to get myself cleaned up."

"Oh, right, okay." She giggled again. "Would you like some help?"

"I'd love some help but I think that would be dangerous, and I'm not ready for that step quite yet," I confessed.

"Okay, I'm alright with more of the dry humping, you know." I laughed.

"Love, not that I didn't enjoy it, but the reality is; I'd rather not."

"Oh" the look of disappointment was clear; I sighed and walked back to her. I hadn't made it into my bathroom yet and my stuff was running down my legs. I was completely uncomfortable, but she was more important.

"Don't be upset."

"I thought you wanted me that way."

"I do, oh God Bella, it's so hard to resist ripping your clothes off and having my way with you every time I see you. If it happens again I'm okay with that, but I'd much rather make love to you then 'dry hump' as you called it." She giggled then looked up

"You want to make love to me?"

"Yes more than anything, but I'm not sure that's a very good idea right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a minor and I'm your teacher."

"No one would know."

"True, but I don't know if I can. I was raised in a time where we were taught that sex outside of marriage is wrong. Now I've come to terms with that and understand that it's different today, but I'm having a hard time taking your innocence when you're under age."

"Edward? Do you love me?"

"With everything I am."

"Do you think that you will grow tired of me and want someone else?"

"No, never you're it for me. It's impossible for me to want someone else."

"And I feel the same, so why does it matter how old I am? We'll be together until the end of time. Do you think that in one hundred years it will matter that I was seventeen years and five months, rather than eighteen?"

"I guess not, but what if we get caught?"

"For crying out loud Edward you're a damn mind reading vampire don't you think you'd know if someone was coming closer to us or not?"

"Oh, that is true; I guess I hadn't thought of that. We'll we'd still have to be careful anyway and I don't want it happening at school or your house." She rolled her eyes at me.

"We'll see Edward, now go get your jizz off you, and hurry back so you can drive me home." she laughed and pushed me toward the bathroom. I wanted nothing more than to take Bella and bind our love but several things had to happen before then and the first thing was to have a talk with Carlisle.

I drove Bella home in her decrepit red truck. "Would you let me buy you a new car?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with my truck."

"It's slow" I pouted.

"No, it's just right, speed demon. Besides what would people say if I suddenly had a brand new car?"

"I guess you're right, but I will buy you a new car as soon as we are allowed to be together in public."

"Fine Edward, I really don't care, just promise me that it won't be anything over the top. I'd drive your Volvo and you could get a new car."

"You deserve a brand new one, but I could get you a Volvo if you'd like."

"I do like the SUV."

"Deal" I beamed with excitement.

After I pulled up to her house, I walked her to the porch. "I'll see you Saturday right?" she asked with the cutest pout.

"Yes, sweetheart, and here's my cell number, text me if you get too lonely."

"I don't have a cell." I pulled out a brand new iPhone and handed it to her.

"Problem solved."

"And what do I tell Charlie when he asks where it came from?"

"Tell him you and Alice went in together on a cell plan." She rolled her eyes again

"Fine. You're too much you know."

"Sorry, it's who I am, I can't change."

"Whatever, I still love you anyway."

"For that I'll be eternally grateful." I kissed her quickly and chastely before turning to leave.

"Hey how will you get home?'

"I'll run."

"It's a long way."

"It will take me less than two minutes to get home. You can time me if you want. Call the house phone in two minutes I'll answer." I smirked

"Okay, vamp boy, I'm timing you starting now so you better go." I took off like a flash I could hear the fading sounds of her laughter as I ran. As I came through the front door the house phone rang I picked it up and said "Told ya."

"Oh my God I can't believe that, you have to run with me sometime. That I've gotta see."

"I'll take you somewhere this weekend and show off my mad skills."

"Okay I can't wait. I miss you already."

"I miss you too, love. I love you Bella."

"I love you, Edward." there was a pause but neither of us hung up.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah"

"Will you stay the night with me? Hold me while I sleep?"

"Of course, baby."

"Thanks"

"No problem, love." I heard her sigh as she hung up. God, I love her so much. More than I ever thought possible.

I sat on the front steps waiting for my family to return. I needed to speak to Carlisle, before this weekend. I had no doubt in my mind that if I spent the weekend with her that we would consummate our love. I had to know how this would affect me. Yes, I'm a man, an immortal vampire man, and we react differently than a human. Our emotions and desires are much stronger, I've heard of mates that had to hide away for years before they were around others. I couldn't risk this since it was impossible for us to leave everyone. I also had to be able to teach class and not be distracted by her presence, which was already hard enough.

I heard my families' minds before I could actually smell them. They all seemed rather happy after their short hunt and looking forward to leaving in the morning. "Eddie, I didn't know you had it in you. I bet that was a complete mess." Emmett's booming thoughts sounded in my head. Shit, Alice! I can't believe she told him. I'll never live it down. "Sorry Edward it slipped out" Alice apologetic thoughts reached my mind next. "And yes everyone knows. Don't be mad, please it was an accident." She continued. I listened to the rest of my family. Rosalie was laughing, Jasper, though, thought it was hilarious, but understood my feelings. Esme was over the wall excited that I'd found my mate, she didn't care what we did, as long as I was happy and Bella was safe.

Carlisle was intrigued that we accomplished that much without me harming her. Great, thanks for the faith, dad. They finally broke through the tree line. Emmett bounced over to me and slapped me hard on my back sending me to the ground. I really should have seen that coming. "So how does it feel Eddie, to be a half virgin?"

"Shut up Em and don't call me Eddie."

"I bet you can't keep it in your pants all weekend."

"That's not a bet I'm willing to make Em. I don't want to 'keep it in my pants'" I smirked he busted out laughing and fell to the ground.

"Wow, what happened to broodward?" Jasper asked.

"Funny, I can bring him back if you like."

"Nope, I don't think I would like that I'm rather enjoying these positive vibes coming off you. That and the major lust vibe will come in handy for me later." He waggled his eyebrows at me as I rolled my eyes. Images of my sister in every position imaginable zoomed through his brain.

"Jazz, give me a break, that's my sister you're picturing."

"Sorry Ed." He said sheepishly

"Aww come on Edward, you know that we all have sex now you can join the club. You won't feel so bad and you won't have to leave so often." Alice tried to sound positive.

"Whatever, I'm not subjecting Bella to the likes of any of you, especially not Emmett."

"I'm not that bad." He defended

"Em, we are that bad and you know it, and speaking of bad, I want to be right now." Rose purred to him which earned groans and eww's from the whole family. Finally Carlisle and I made it back to his office.

"Well, I guess it's pointless to ask if you know what happened." He chuckled. "Yes son, it is."

"I'll never live that down. It's impossible to say no to her."

"Welcome to the club, Edward."

"Thanks" I smirked.

"So, Alice said you'd need to talk to me."

"Yes, I'm coming back Saturday, Bella's going to be home alone for the weekend and she wants me to stay with her."

"Edward I know that you can sneak and probably go undetected but, I think it would be best if you didn't stay at her home."

"I was thinking that Saturday, I'd take her to my meadow. Then Sunday, maybe we could come back here or maybe Portland. It's far enough away no one would know us."

"You're probably right, but if someone did see you together and word got out. Think about what it would do to Bella."  
"Are you suggesting that I wait until she graduates to continue our relationship?" I asked not even trying to hide my anger.

"Edward calm down. I'm not asking you to do that. I know you wouldn't be able too. I'm asking that you keep this as quiet as possible. Use your sisters friendship as a cover as often as you can. Maybe Alice could ask Charlie if Bella could stay here all weekend starting tomorrow night even though we aren't home."

"Perfect!" Alice yelled unnecessarily from downstairs.

"I don't know if I like the idea of her being here along tomorrow night."

"She won't be, I'll stay behind and then join the others after you come home. I had plenty tonight anyway." Alice said as she bounced into the room.

"Okay, but ask her first don't assume she'll go along with your scheme." I sighed hoping she could tone it down but knowing she couldn't

"Now that that's out of the way what other questions do you have Edward?" My cell phone chirped alerting me of a text.

**B- Just had a**_**pleasurable**_**shower, thinking of you. Luv U ;)**I groaned this girl was killing me and I told her so. Carlisle chuckled.

"I take it that was a message from Bella?"

"Yes, she's slowly killing me I swear she is. To be blunt, my question is can we have sex without me harming her? I know I can control my strength, today proved that, but will my semen harm her?"

"No, she should be fine. It's no different than kissing. The amount of venom in your sperm is actually less than what your mouth produces."

"Okay, and there's no way she can get pregnant?"

"No, have you discussed that with her?"

"No I wanted to this weekend before anything physical happened. I also am worried about what it will do to me. Emmett and Rose had to leave for a year before they could even be around us."

"I thought of that. Jasper says her feelings for you are almost as strong as your own. That's very rare for a human. That worries me, but then again she is human and she cannot go hours and days like we can, so that may bring things down for you. You'll have to put in your mind that her safety is what's most important. Put her needs before your own." I could do that, I've done that already.

"Thanks Carlisle, I think that's all my questions. I'm going to be out for the night I'll meet you guys here in the morning." He chuckled.

"Tell Bella hello from us." I nodded and took off to her house. I jumped up the tree beside her window that's when I noticed two things. First, it was already open and second, the horrible stench of a werewolf invaded my nostrils.

AN: R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogated by a Werewolf

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.

Mr. Cullen

Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter.

Chapter5

EPOV:

I stopped and listened carefully. I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I heard what sounded like a man and Bella.

"So your dad said he was going out of town for the weekend. He wants me to keep an eye out on you," the man said.

"Jake, I'm seventeen I can take care of myself." _Ahh, so this is the mysterious Jake._

"Sure, sure. Just doing as I was asked." I could tell by his thoughts, that he smelled vampire on Bella, and was extremely nervous, it was probably Alice and my scents.

"So Bella, you met any new friends lately?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Well, as a matter of fact, there are some new kids at school; I've been hanging out with one of the girls."

"You've been hanging out with the one girl?"

"No, not really I've met all her family. Why are you sniffing like that, you look like a moron." Bella asked annoyed. He huffed. Her face, even though it was through his eyes, was adorable.

"Sorry, I just smell something weird. And honestly Bella you reek."

"Thanks a lot, asshole."

"Listen, this is serious, who is your new friend; were you with her today?" He had all sorts of scenarios running through his mind, since she smelled very much like sex and vampire.

"Her name is Alice and yes, we went to school and then I went to her house for a while. Why?"

"Was anyone else at her house?"

"Sure her whole family was there."

"What's Alice's last name?'

"Cullen. Jake what's this all about?" I was surprised at Bella's acting skills. She was really looking puzzled by his behavior. Perhaps she'd forgotten he was a possible wolf.

"Shit. Cullen? You're sure?"

"Yes damn it. Why?"

"Bella, you have to stay away from them, they are not what they seem."

"They are exactly what they seem and I will not stay away from them. They are all extremely nice to me, they are wonderful people." She defended me and my family, and being defended by her was strangely arousing, so I tried to think of something else to make the bulge in my pants deflate.

"Bella, you don't understand they are dangerous. Please, you have to stay away from them."

"Oh please Jacob they would no sooner hurt me than you would. Just because people are different doesn't make them bad." Jacob was now wondering if she knew. Her inflection on the word "different" had made him think she knew something.

"So you're just friends with Alice?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Images of Bella and a female vampire having sex were running through his head. I tried hard not to move from my spot in the tree. Tree bark was crumbling from my grip.

"I guess I'm friends with all of them, but I'm closer to Alice, we are the same age and in the same grade. I know Edward a little better; he's one of my teachers and he's been tutoring me in Math."

"Edward?"

"Yes Edward. I don't have to call him Mr. Cullen unless I'm in school." she pouted adorably.

"That's not what I'm concerned with."

"Bella do you have a boyfriend?"

"No why?"

"Are you and Alice...?" He trailed off not knowing how to ask his little sister if she was a lesbian. I stifled a laugh; I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction to this.

"Are me and Alice _what_?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I could tell by her face she was utterly confused.

"No, I mean your girlfriend, like instead of having a boyfriend you have a girlfriend."

"HOLY SHIT! Are you asking me if I'm gay?" She started to laugh, surprising me yet again. I thought she'd be pissed. "Oh that's great, you've known me my entire life you should know the answer to that."

"Well I don't Bells; you're not boy crazy like some girls."

"Jake do I have one poster of a girl on my wall; do I ever talk about how pretty a girl is? No, I talk about how hot guys are and I have tons of pictures of male actors and singers in my room. I may not be a frilly girl, but I'm definitely not gay. Why would you even ask?" He sighed.

"Because you smell like sex" He finally confessed.

"Oh" Bella deadpanned.

"Oh? What? Are you saying you had sex?"

"No, I didn't have sex."

"Well then why the hell do you smell like it?"

"I don't! I don't smell anything. I can't help it you have a way too sensitive nose."

"There has to be a reason."

"Do I smell like another person's sex?" He leaned into her sniffing her.

"No, not really, but you do smell like..." He trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Nothing just forget it, just be careful and stay away from the Cullen's and don't have sex until your thirty. Better yet, never have sex."

"Jacob, you are being ridiculous. I'm not staying away from them, Alice is my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You're my brother it's different."

"Fine, but you still can't be around the Cullen's, nothing you can say will change my mind, and if you try it I'll tell Charlie." She was panicking and I knew she was going to say something she'd probably regret.

"No I can't, don't ask me to. Please, Jakey, please." Tears began to roll down her cheek. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and shield her in my arms.

"Aww, Belly, please don't start that; you know I can't handle tears. This is for your own safety honey, I'm sorry." he pulled her into his embrace trying to comfort her.

"No, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. I wasn't jealous, which surprised me, but it was probably because in his mind he held nothing but sisterly love for her, and he was just trying to protect her, that I could respect.

"I need him," she whispered barely audible.

"Need who sweetie?"

"Edward," she whispered. I debated on whether to go to the door or not. Jacob seemed confused.

"Edward, your teacher?"

"Yes, I'm his mate. I can't live without him." Aww and there it is, he knew she was in on the secret. He pushed her back and looked at her sharply.

"What did you just say?"

"Jake, please don't be upset. I didn't plan for this to happen, but I can't change how I feel."

"Bella, do you know something you're not telling me?"

"I know everything Jake; they aren't bad, they would never hurt me."

"Never hurt you? Bella, he's a damn bloodsucker."

"No, no he's not he only drinks from animals. They are good; Carlisle is a doctor." He grabbed her arm tightly pulling her towards the door. "Come on we're leaving." No, I wouldn't allow this, so I jumped down from the tree and ran to the front of the house.

"I don't want to go to the rez." She pulled against him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed out the door; he froze when he saw me.

"Put her down." I seethed.

"Get away from her bloodsucker." Bella started kicking her feet and punching Jacob. "Put me down you fucking asshole."

"No, now shut up." he admonished her.

"You can't talk to her like that mutt."

"She's my sister, I'll talk to her any damn way I please."

"Edward, help me." I didn't know what to do. I wanted to grab her, but I couldn't see any way to do that without hurting her.

"Love, calm down, Jacob, if she promises not to run will you let her down?"

"I guess, but if you make one move, Bella, I'll kill him you understand me?"

"I promise. Jake just don't hurt him, please." New tears filled her eyes. My dead heart was breaking.

"It's going to be okay, love, please don't cry."

"Stop calling her that. Not only are you a stupid leech but you're a pedophile too!" I cringed.

"No he's not!"

"Shut it Bell." Jacob was shaking with anger. I was afraid he would phase, but his mind seemed to be in control.

"Look we can talk about this like two rational adults. We don't have to let our instincts get the better of us." I tried to calm the situation down, while he started to panic, trying to decide what course of action to take. "I'm not going to attack you and I would rather die than hurt Bella.

"Fine but you move and this is over." Bella fell to the ground in tears, I wanted her so badly, but I wouldn't put her in danger.

"Can you at least let her come to me?"

"Hell no!"

"Then do something, comfort her, I can't stand to see her crying like this." He sighed and looked down at her. "Belly, please don't cry, I'm gonna try to understand, just please stop crying." he cooed softly to her. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Let me go to him, please. I promise we'll stay right here, or we could all go inside, but please, I need him." He sighed.

"Let's go inside." He scooped her up and went in the house. I followed silently. He sat in the large recliner with Bella on his lap and I sat on the couch. She tried to get up, but he held her firmly.

"Bella, I'll let you up, leech, if you make one false move, I'll kill you."

"I promise you I will not harm her, like she said, she's my mate. I need her like you need air." He rolled his eyes, and released Bella she ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck and straddling my lap. I slowly brought my arms around her and rubbed softly up and down her back.

"Shh love, it is okay. You're safe, no one will harm you." I tried to comfort her.

"What's all this mate shit about?" He was thinking about imprinting; which is what happens when a Quileute met his mate. You couldn't be away from that person; you needed her more than anything. You feel the need to constantly protect and love her. He was thinking of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. His love for this woman, whoever she was, rivaled the love that I felt for Bella.

"Jacob, how you feel for her is how I feel for Bella." He looked at me puzzled. "I read minds."

"Well stay the fuck out of my head, and you couldn't possibly feel for Bella how I feel for Leah, you're dead."

"Am I? I am sitting here talking to you."

"You're nothing more than a reanimated corpse."

"I'm not a zombie, Jacob. I'm alive, to a point. I don't have a heartbeat but, I have feelings. I have no brain waves but I have thoughts. I have to be somewhat alive. I'm sure whatever magic that lives in me lives in you and every other supernatural being." He was puzzled; I was nothing like the elders had made vampires seem and after seeing how calm Bella was, he was starting to consider that maybe we weren't so bad after all.

"I have a suggestion."

"Okay, let's hear it, leech."

"Edward" Bella said harshly

"Fine, let's hear it, Edward." he said in a mocking tone, like a child, I stifled my laugh, before continuing.

"You and some of your pack members come to our house, we'll feed you and you can get to know us. Bella can come too; we can do a barbeque in the back yard."

"It's the middle of winter."

"Do you get cold?"

"No."

"Okay, then it doesn't really matter then, and Bella can stay inside where it's warm and we won't be too uncomfortable with the smell." I said, gesturing between us.

"Is that what you want Bell?"

"Yes, please Jakey." She said; giving him the same doe eyed pouty look she'd used on me earlier. He was just as vulnerable to it as I am.

"Fine, I hate that face. Good luck with that man." He laughed and I felt the tension leave the room. I said a silent thank you to whatever God was listening.

"You don't have to worry about Bella this weekend; Alice arranged for her to stay with us while Charlie's gone."

"NO! No fucking way!"

"Why not Jacob; I am not a child and I want to stay with my friend. Besides Dad will say I can." She stuck her tongue out at him; I covered my mouth as I smiled.

"Real mature, Bells, real mature, but you know what, go, but know this, if they kill you or hurt you in any way we will rip them to shreds and burn them to ash."

"Dramatic much? You really have nothing to worry about, Jacob." She rolled her eyes.

"And you better keep it in your fucking pants. She's a minor."

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob. I can have sex with whomever I wish, I don't care how old he is."

"Oh, no, you can't little girl. You're too young. He's too old for you and he's a damn vampire."

"He's only twenty and I don't care that he is a vampire."

"Is this necessary? Jacob, I have no intentions of having sex with Bella right now, so can we drop it? Charlie will be home soon and I really need to leave. I don't think he'd approve of her teacher being in his house."

"Yeah, you should leave." Jacob said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, love, but I really should go." She sighed and leaned in slowly and pressed her lips lightly to mine. Jacob growled, but, she either didn't hear it or didn't care. She pulled back "I love you; I'll see you later, right?"

"I love you; I'll be back before you have time to miss me." I taped her nose I sat her down on the couch. I bid them both good night and left. Though I didn't go far; I stayed with in hearing distance.

"Bells," Jacob said.

"What?" She said with an attitude that made me smile. She's so feisty.

"You really love him?"

"Yes."

"How's that even going to work? He doesn't age." She stared at him for a minute; his thoughts registered her intent, without her saying a thing.

"I see, so you really want to be a bloodsucker and leave behind your family?"

"No, I don't want to leave my family behind, but I can't live without Edward. I'll put it off as long as I can, but, eventually maybe after college and we get married. I'll join him in immortality."

"I don't know if I can't support this, Bells."

"Just come to the barbecue; please just give them a chance."

"Fine, I will for you; but I'm not promising you anything."

"That's all I ask Jake. Thank you." She hugged him tightly before he left.

"Edward?" Jake called and I step out from the tree line.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will personally kill you."

"I would expect nothing less. I promise you Jake, I will do everything in my power to protect her."

"You better and do me another favor, and keep it in your pants." I could not help but chuckle.

"Jacob, I would never push Bella for sex. She has her mind set on it; and I'm doing what I can to put it off but, I can't promise that I'll be successful." He thought back to his girlfriend and how he couldn't tell her no to anything, especially when she pleaded. "Exactly Jacob; I can't tell her no."

"Tell me something. Why does she smell like sex?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, but tell me any way."

"We were kissing and ended up dry-humping." I said, running a nervous hand through my hair. I didn't want to anger him for Bella's sake.

"That's just...just messed up; how could you let her do that?"

"I tried to stop her, but you know how it is with her and those damn eyes and "pleases",  
I couldn't say no."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I'd much rather you dry-hump instead of having sex with her; that's for sure. She's too young and innocent. She needs to stay that way."

"I agree and will do what I can, but, I can't deny her anything; much like you can't deny your girlfriend anything."

"Yeah I get it, just be careful. I gotta get back. I'll see you at the BBQ." He snorted and thought. 'Who would have ever thought I'd be going to a barbecue held by vamps.' I turned and headed to Bella's room. Her father arrived ten minutes later.

"Hey Bells," he called as he entered.

"Hey dad, how was work?"

"It was okay, I can't wait for this trip. I haven't gone since Billy passed; it will be good for us to honor him."

"Who all is going?"

"Just a bunch of guys from the rez and me."

"Oh, Jake came by earlier."

"Yeah, I asked him to keep an eye on you this weekend, but Alice called at the station and asked if you could stay with weekend with her so you're not alone."

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure honey, just don't over stay your welcome. You can always go stay with Jake."

"I know and I will, if I feel like I've imposed."

"Alright, well I'm headed to bed, thanks for dinner and have a good weekend and be careful."

"I will, love you dad, night." Bella came into her room, shut the door and spoke as though she knew I was already there.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, since I supposedly smell like sex. You wanna join?" I groaned

"Bella, don't say shit like that. You weren't surprised to find me here?" I asked I was sitting in the middle of her bed with my legs cris-crossed.

"No, I just figured you'd be close, stalker." She giggled as I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll be right back." She pulled her pajamas out of her dresser then left the room.

She came back twenty minutes later and I almost attacked her on the spot. I swallowed the pool of venom that flooded my mouth trying not to choke as I asked, "Um... what happened to your normal sweats and t-shirt?"

"What? You don't like this?" She was wearing a tight cotton tank top and a very small pair of cotton boy shorts in the most delicious shade of blue I'd ever seen. The top was the same blue but had a picture of an owl sitting on a tree branch, it would be innocent, had it not been so damn tight that I could see every contour of her breasts and harden nipples. "'Like' Bella, is a poor word choice to how I feel about that outfit." She blushed, but sauntered over to me, like a cat coming at its prey. I swallowed again, if my heart still had a beat, it would be close to going into failure from beating so frantically. She crawled slowly up the bed from the bottom and didn't stop as she reached me; pushing me back onto her bed. I was already a pile of putty in the bed. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Edward?" She asked as she ran her hot hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. "I don't know?"

"You have too many clothes on to go to bed and you promised to stay with me until you left for your trip." She reached for the button on my jeans and snapped it open; pulling me out of my haze, I grabbed her hand. "No" I said softly.

"Why?" If I could blush I would be red as fire right now. I swallowed yet again, and said. "Um... well I...I don't have any underwear on."

"You aren't wearing any underwear?"

"No, I don't like them, so I don't wear them." She grinned devilishly

"That, Mr. Cullen, is the hottest thing I've ever heard. So, when you are up there in front of your classes, you're teaching without underwear?" I looked at her strangely, not seeing the big deal.

"Yea, why is it a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem Edward, it's fucking hot and you can expect me to not pay attention to anything from this point out, because I will be fantasizing about what I'd like to do to you while your teaching."

"Fuck me." I hissed

"I'd love to."

"That's not what I meant, Bella." I rolled my eyes, I mean _at least this time, I do not mean it_. I released her hand and she continued to unzip my pants. I felt extremely uncomfortable, "Bella I don't think this is right."

"Shh it is right, baby. I'm not asking for sex just let me do this for you please." My breathing was shallow and quick as she pulled my pants down and off me. Her eyes traveled up my legs pausing at my hardened cock and continuing on to my face. She had the biggest smirk I had ever seen on her face.

"My God Edward, you are absolutely stunning and perfect, and your cock, well it's just huge." I half laughed half-snorted causing my cock to bob; I knew it was bigger than average but no woman had ever seen me like this save for her so I had a large amount of pride going on right now. She moved between my legs and kissed her way up starting at my ankle, when she reached the top of my leg she blew across my manhood, drawing a moan from me before she started over at my other ankle and kissed up to my manhood again, when she finally got back up, she licked the pre-cum off the tip.

I hissed because her tongue was so fucking hot. "God Bella, that's unbelievable." She sucked the head softly; I could not control my moans as she continued to work me in and out of her mouth. Her hand cupped my balls; they were tugging and messaging them wonderfully. She was so confident; I wondered, briefly, how she knew how to do this, but I quickly forgot as she began to twist with her other hand; the parts her mouth couldn't reach. "So good, Bella. Your mouth feels so fucking good." She hummed in appreciation and the vibrations sent me in to over drive. "OH GOD I'm so...move I'm going to come." She didn't move and I couldn't hold back any longer. I came shooting my cold seed into her mouth and she swallowed everything. We were both breathing heavily. After a couple minutes, I pulled her up to me and kissed her passionately; I could taste myself on her and it was strangely arousing. I trying to control myself, but, I couldn't, I was completely hard, again. I tried to hide it from her but there was really no way I could.

"Again," she asked.

"No, ignore it, you didn't have to do that for me, but it was amazing, thank you, love."

"I wanted to Edward; I really enjoyed making you so happy." She yawned loudly. I told her, "You should sleep."

"Yeah, I think I will. I love you, Edward, hurry back. I think I miss you already."

"I will sweet girl, I love you." I kissed her head and softly hummed the song I had been working on since I met her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hunt and Brother Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I did come up with this story all on my own!

AN: First, a big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story, I honestly didn't think it would go over so well. So thank you, thank you! Okay, back to Edward.

Beta'd by princess07890

Chapter 6

EPOV

I wanted nothing more than to reciprocate her act of love, but I was terrified at the thought of having my teeth that close to such a sensitive area or her body. Not to mention the heat and feel of her pulse; I'm afraid it will be too much for me to handle. As I lay here with her in my arms, I feel overwhelmed by the changes that have taken place in my life since the first of the year. We are quickly approaching the middle of the term almost spring; I cannot wait to take Bella to my meadow in the spring.

Originally, I had planned on taking her there on Saturday, but it's too cold this time of the year, the last thing I want is for my beautiful angel to become ill. I cringe at the mere thought. Bella stirred and mumbled. "Don't leave me, ever" I frowned; she has been saying this the past few nights, even before I told her about my extended hunting trip. I don't know how to prove to her that I'll never leave her, but I can't help but to respond to her sleep talk. "Never angel, I will never leave you." She smiles softly and burrows deeper into my hard chest. Even before she knew what I was, she never seemed to mind my temperature or my hard skin. She knew I was different but; it obviously didn't matter to her, for which I was grateful.

"Edward?" Bella blinked her sleepy eyes.

"Shh I'm here love." I pulled her into my arms more.

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry angel. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I don't really remember much. We were standing in the woods by my house, you said goodbye, and then you were gone. Edward, promise me you'll never leave me, I'll never survive if you leave me."

"I'll never leave you Bella I can't. I'm too selfish."

"I love you Edward." She yawned and drifted back to sleep. At least now, I understood why she keeps saying not to leave her.

"I love you too angel. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I kissed her lips softly and pulled myself from her embrace. I wrote her a quick note.

_**Sweet Angel,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't spend the beautiful sunny day with you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember that I'll never leave you. You are it for me.**_

_**See you tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**I love you ~~E**_

I jumped from her window and made my way home. I changed into some old jeans and a black t-shirt. The rest of the family was gathered outside in front of the garage.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, everyone nodded and we set off. We were leaving before sunrise to be sure that no one would see us. We were heading into Upper Canada; they had an over population of bear. Emmett was so excited that he could hardly contain himself. It only took us about three hours we split up girls and guys. Most times we split up in couples with me on my own or tagging along with Carlisle and Esme. I can't wait until Bella joins me and we can go off together. There isn't anything better than hunting with your mate according to my family. Storms are even better; the electricity in the air heightened our scenes and helped charge the sex drive. I've obviously never experienced this because I refuse to go hunting in storms with them, but they leave looking good and come home with torn or no clothes, so I'm just guessing, but I'd say the sex is fucking hot.

I took off after a scent it wasn't bear, but my favorite mountain lion. He stood facing me his alert high. I stalked closer to him predator against predator. We both lunged at each other at the same time. He was nothing against me and I drained him quickly. I tore him up quickly scattering his parts for the other forest creatures. I caught another lion, a bear, and a few deer. I was full. It was just past midnight when I sat down on a rock, waiting for the others. As part of tradition, we would all gather around a campfire and talk at the end of every day on our hunting trips. I pulled out my cell and turned it on; I had a missed call from Bella as well as a text. I looked at the text first.

**Thank you for my note baby. I miss you so much. Love you.~B**

I smiled at her nickname; no one had ever used such names for me. "What's that smirk about little bro?" Emmett asked as he plopped down on one of the tree stumps that I'd found when setting up the campsite.

"Bella, she sent me a text."

"So she's the one, huh?"

"Yeah she is Em. I can't wait until she graduates and we don't have to hide."

"I bet this is the only time you wish you were a high school student." He laughed

"No doubt."

"So when you think you'll be getting some?"

"Some what?" I asked, knowing what he meant.

"Sex obviously."

"Oh, I'm not sure, she's seventeen and I'm forever twenty; I feel weird about taking her virginity, but then again, I don't want anyone else to, she's mine."

"Don't be such a prude Eddie. She's your mate; doesn't matter if she's seventeen or twenty-four. She's only going to ever want you. Besides, it's pretty awesome to know that you're the only one that your chick has ever been with." Emmett made scene, which was a scary thought. She's not a child, if she was alive in my time we'd already be married by now. I also knew that even if I didn't think it was a good idea, that I would do it if she wanted it so I guess it was all a moot point. I just worry that she's not ready, but I'm just going to have to trust her. Emmett broke me from my thoughts.

"So have you guys done anything else than dry-hump?"

"Em, I don't really think that's any of your business."

"What the hell ever dude. You can read my fucking mind; you know exactly what Rose and I have done."

"It's not like I want to or that I try to know. If you'd block your fucking thoughts; it wouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever, Eddie, just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Jasper said as he sank to the ground.

"What else he and his little chica have gotten up to."

"Ohh, yeah do tell, I could smell her on you when you ran by the house."

"Fine, but this goes no farther, and you will not pick on either Bella or me, or I'll never tell you another damn thing.

"Fine" They both agreed. I listened to make sure the girls and Carlisle weren't close enough to hear before I started.

"She sucked me." I said feeling completely uncomfortable. They both gasped and fell over laughing and saying various remarks of praise. I smirked at their antics; I knew they'd put up with my brooding for a long time, Emmett longer than Jazz and they just wanted me happy. It did feel somewhat good to tell someone, but if they picked on either of us, that would be the end of my sharing.

"Dude, that is fucking awesome. How'd you get her to do that? Some chicks don't like it. Oh God, did she swallow? God tell me she did, that's so fucking hot." Leave it to Emmett to want all the gory details.

"I didn't ask her... she wanted me to go to bed with her, you know cuddle with her while she fell asleep. She pulled my shirt off and then stared on my jeans... I had to tell her that I don't wear underwear and things went from there."

"Dude that's just... wow. Who knew innocent little Belly would have it in her. So, did she swallow?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. I groaned at his antics.

"He's feeling a little guilty and proud. So I'd say that's a yes."

"OHHHHH shit! That's fucking awesome. Rose won't even do that." Emmett bellowed

"Keep your damn voice down, I can hear their thoughts," I hissed at my brute of a brother. He continued to laugh.

"I mean it Em, one word and I'll never say another damn thing!"

"Alright, alright I get it. Geesh." The rest of the family joined us, all looking well feed.

"So Edward, I was thinking that we should invite Charlie and Bella over to the house for dinner or for just an evening. We would of course, be under the pretenses of meeting Alice's new friends' father." Esme said sweetly kissing me on the cheek then sitting down next to me.

"That's fine if you want to do that, but I need to talk to you all about the wolves."

"Oh, did you have a run in with one?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"Yeah the chief, Jacob Black, is Ephraim Blacks grandson. He's also Bella's adopted brother. We talked last night when I went to Bella's; he's agreed to bring some of the pack members to the house for a barbecue."

"It's too cold for humans to cook out." Rose said sarcastically

"They aren't humans Rose. They're wolves and Jacob said they'd eat outside, they don't get cold. He knows about Bella and I and he's willing to try to work out something for her sake."

"That's excellent news Edward. I wonder if they'll be open to amending the treaty so that we can make Bella one of us when's she's ready. You do want her to be one of us, don't you?" Carlisle asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Do I want her to go through three days of pain and suffering? No, but I can't live without her. She's agreed to wait until at least graduation, but I'm encouraging her to go to college first. She wants to learn more about our lives, so I think it would be a good idea for her to spend a day or so with each of you so you can tell her your stories." They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you." Esme cooed as she pulled my cheek to her lips. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks mom." I said softly.

The rest of the night was spent laughing at Emmett as he wrestled with each of us and lost. For someone so large that you would think he'd be able to beat us all, but his bulk considerably slowed him down and unless he got his arms around us; he lost.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with Bella," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah I bet I will. Newbie will have nothing on me." He said proudly.

"I'll take that bet Em and I'll say you will be no match for our little Bella." Jasper countered.

"What's the stakes?"

"If you win you and Rose can borrow my island for a month." Everyone turned and stared at our mother she never got involved in any of our bets or games.

"Really?" Emmett beamed. "Alright mom it's a deal; what if I lose?"

"If you lose then Edward and Bella can have it for two months." Esme beamed right along with me.  
"Thanks; that will be awesome." I said to her kissing her on the cheek.

"She's not one of us yet, little bro."

"Oh, but she will be Em, she will be, one day, just you wait." We all laughed.

"At dawn I set off to get back to Bella, stopping along the way to drain a few deer and elk. I wanted to be overly full in case anything happened while I was with Bella. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was terrified but excited. Alice had Bella at our house so I ran straight there. Alice met me out in the yard.

"Bella's upset."

"Why? What happened?"

"You didn't listen to your voice mail?" Shit, I forgot with all the antics last night.

"No, tell me."

"Nothing major, don't worry she's just upset because the substitute picked on her during class and made her stay after because she got an attitude with him." I looked at her puzzled.

"I've had a vision of you and this teacher getting in an argument which raises suspicions so you can't do that Edward, but you can question him. He will be there Monday subbing for another teacher."

"What else, Alice, I know you're hiding something." She sighed heavily.

"You're going to overreact; I don't want to tell you."

"ALICE! Tell me now!" I barked.

"Mike Newton tried to kiss her."

"WHAT! How in the hell would he even get that close to her?"

"She won't say and I didn't see it. Edward, remember, if you overreact to this, it's Bella who gets hurt and upset and she will refuse to see you." That sobered me up. Alice smiled

"See all better; now leave her alone she is sleeping." I raised an eyebrow at her since it was lunch on Saturday. "She couldn't' sleep last night; she had horrible nightmares. She left you a few messages just to hear your voice; I'm gathering you didn't get them either?"

"No, I didn't have service once I left camp. I didn't hear my phone." I patted my pockets; my phone was gone. "Shit, it must have fallen out when I was fighting Emmett.

"You don't have it, do you?"

"No" I said sheepishly

"Go, she'll wake up in thirty seconds." I zoomed up the stairs and sat on the couch in my room waiting. I wasn't sure if she'd be upset with me or not. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings; as soon as her eyes landed on me, she was up and in my lap, faster than I would have thought possible for my little clumsy girl. "Edward, I'm so glad you're back. I had a really shitty day yesterday."

"I'm so sorry Alice told me. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I know. I'm just so mad at that teacher and Mike. What's wrong with people?"

"Tell me what happened with the teacher."

"After class started he asked everyone to pass their notes up so that he could see where we were and make sure we were all on the same page. I was so stupid; I completely forgot that I'd written your name and drawn hearts all around it, I did it before anything ever happened between us. Anyway, when he saw mine, he opened it and I hadn't taken notes so he thought I was goofing off and he'd make an example of me. I didn't miss a single answer; he seemed to be angered by that and asked me to stay after class. He gave me a detention for being a smart mouth and not taking notes."

"Did you serve the detention?"

"No, he said that he'd make you do it because I was slacking in your class not his. He'll be at school Monday and he said he'd have a good talk with you. He was a complete jerk. Then Mike tried to kiss me on top of that. It was a horrible day."

"I'm sorry love; but I don't know what I can do about Mike without raising suspicions. That is, unless he tries something in front of me. I'd like to rip his head off, but I'm sure that wouldn't go over well."

"You shouldn't really worry. I kicked him in the balls and told him if he tried to touch me again I'd feed him his own dick."

"BELLA!" I admonished but with a chuckle; she could be so crude sometimes.

"Sorry," She giggled.

"It's quite amusing really." I laughed with her.

"Enough of that, what are we going to do today?"

"We'll I'm not sure really. I wanted to take you to the meadow, but it is way too cold to run with you."

"Oh," She said disappointed. I kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry angel. I just don't want you sick."

"I understand. I can think of some things we could do and still stay toasty warm."

"Oh, what's that?"

"We could make love."

"We could, but you'd still be cold. I'm not the warmest of people."

"I don't care, Edward. I want you."

"And I want you, but we have to talk about some things before I'll be ready for that step."

"Okay" she said completely dejected. I started to say something when she did a turnabout and asked. "Do you think you could fix me some lunch while I shower?"

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Nothing major, Alice said that you had some yogurt, fruit, and granola, I'll take that."

"I'll be back soon." I kissed her; I was back with her food in no time she was still in the shower. The door was open I could hear the faint sound of her singing; I couldn't help walk closer to the door. Her voice was just like an angel's. Before I realized it, I was standing in the bathroom listening to her sing. Her scent was intensified by the steam of the hot shower. I could taste the venom in my mouth; it wasn't nearly as strong as the desire swelling in my pants, but it was still very strong. I quickly stripped my clothes and climbed in the shower and she yelped. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay." She looked up at me through her beautifully long lashes. I fell to my knees in front of her.

"You smell so good; I can't resist you any longer, I have to taste." I said, not waiting for an answer as I drove my tongue into her pussy. She was soaked with arousal, "Bella, you taste incredible." I said before plunging my tongue back into her opening. I had never done this but I'd seen enough in my bothers' minds to get the picture of how it was done. I sucked gently on her clit.

"Oh God, Edward."

I felt her start to tremble and steadied her with my hands cupping her perfect ass. "I'm so close" She panted. "Come for me Bella." I pleaded; she came forcing herself into my mouth with every spasm. I greedily drank up every drop of her sweet nectar. I pulled her down on my lap as the water cascaded down on us. "Edward that was...well it was just awesome."

"I agree. Did you finish your shower?"

"Yes; I was just about to get out."

"I'll help you." I said with a chuckle as she was panting wildly in the crook of my neck. I sat her on the side of the tub then wrapped her in an oversized plush towel. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on my bed; not ready to have her dressed. I also wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Here you should eat." I said as I heard her stomach grumble. She giggled and dug in. she ate quietly for a few seconds then cocked her head to the side adorably and asked?

"Can you eat human food?" I chuckled

"Yes, but it's nasty; I have to barf it back up, so I avoid it as much as possible."

"So, what's the nastiest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Without a doubt, it is cottage cheese." I said shivering at the very thought while Bella laughed loudly.

"Really? I like it."

"You wait until you're changed; you'll hate it." She smiled brightly as she did any time I mentioned her change. I suppose it should make me feel guilty for taking her human life, but we've both agreed that the benefits far exceed the consequences.

"Is there anything you don't mind eating?"

"Red meat is okay if it's rare..."

"Oh, because of the blood?" she interrupted

"Yeah, trust me blood has no appeal coming from a dead slab of meat, but it does make the stuff tolerable. I also don't mind sweet tasting things, not to eat, but I wouldn't mind licking that strawberry off of your nipples." I said as she bit into a huge strawberry. She stopped in mid bite the juice ran down her lip slowly. I couldn't help myself; I leaned forward and licked from her neck to lips then kissed her deeply. Pulling back satisfied with my accomplishment, I smirk at her shocked expression. "Are you okay love?"

"Um...yeah I'm great. That was...well it was fuck-hot." she breathed roughly shaking her wet head trying to clear her thoughts. "So anyway..." She continued trying to get back to our conversation. "If you were to have dinner at someone's house you could eat?" She asked looking as if she was trying to hide something.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well Charlie wanted Alice and her parents to come over for dinner and of course, I suggested that you all come too. He agreed."

"Esme was thinking the same thing. It is a great idea. I'll suffer through anything if it means I can be with you." She blushed deeply

"We could have dinner at our house and then dinner at yours," she suggested, I agreed. We lapsed into comfortable quiet; she was still in her towel but now laying stretched out long ways on my bed with her head in my lap as I read a book for class on Monday, since I was out on Friday. My hand idly stroked her silky hair; she had her eyes closed enjoying my ministrations but I knew she was awake. I felt like now was a good time to talk about our sexual relationship. I had no worries that I'd be able to control myself; since I was able to taste her with no problems. I had to be sure she understood these issues and what the consequences could be, this was not the time to be overcome with lust.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to discuss some things with you. Some you may not understand until you're changed, but if we want to go to the next step, we'll need to be open and honest with each other."

"Okay, discuss away," She said looking up at me from her place on my lap.

Although I loved seeing her there; I needed this to be a serious talk and since towels only covered us; I needed to remedy that problem first. I pulled her into a sitting position then climbed off the bed I grabbed some shorts from my drawer and threw one of my tee's to her. Probably a mistake since the sight of her in my clothes caused me to be raging with want, but I would have to endure; right now, this was more important than my aching cock...this time.


	7. Chapter 7: Virgin Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, but this story is all me.

Mr. Cullen

Beta'd by princess07890

CHAPTER 7

EPOV:

We settled back onto the bed, both sitting in the middle while facing each other cross-legged. I took an unnecessary deep breath, before starting what was sure to be a long and tedious talk. "First, I want to make sure I'm absolutely clear on what your thoughts are on the subject. You want to make love; I'm not making you feel like you have to?"

"Of course I want to Edward. I'm the one that instigated everything. Why would I if I didn't want you." She giggled. It wasn't exactly true, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"You weren't the one who instigated this afternoon." I waggled my eyebrows, which made her giggle more. "Seriously, though, I want to do what's best for both of us. We need to compromise and talk things through. You agree?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so first things first, making love for a vampire is very intense; it's close to our hunting instinct. It is all-consuming and can alter our state of being. We don't change for the most part, but there are a few exceptions. We become the way we were when we ended our human life. I will always be a twenty year old from 1921, along with the ideals that were established in me at that time. I can, however, work around what I think is right or wrong because of my need to please you."

"So are you saying that I'm forcing you to do something you don't want?"

"No, I want it, believe me I want it. I was raised to believe that the things that we have done and the things we want to do should wait until after marriage. I can't change what I was raised to believe, but I can compromise. What you need, what our relationship needs, over powers my desire to practice what I was taught."

"It just seems wrong to ask you to go against what you believe."

"It's not asking me to go against it, I was just taught to believe those things. But, that doesn't mean that I want to believe that way now. I'm just saying that it's set in stone, so it's hard to evolve my thinking to this day and age. Hard, yes, but it is not impossible. I think I proved that earlier when I joined you in the shower. You didn't ask for that; I actually took it without permission and for that I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes

"Don't be, I really enjoyed myself."

"Good, me too," I winked.

"Okay, so making love is a big deal to vampires and it can alter us, even if we've never experienced it before." But, what does that mean? Wait… are you telling me you are a hundred year old virgin?" I groaned and scrubbed my face with my hands roughly, if I was still human I am sure I would be blushing. In fact, I was still a virgin, and yet, I wasn't embarrassed.

"Actually, I'm a one hundred and nine year old virgin." She started to say something, so I held up my hand to stop her. "Bella, I have never in my entire existence wanted anyone like I want you. I've had opportunities obliviously, but I never gave anyone a second glance. I was completely taken by you the moment I looked into your eyes." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. "I'm so glad Edward, I thought I'd have to live up to all these other women; be better than them, but now I know that we on that aspect; are equals." I smiled "Yes, we are. Most of the time when a vampire finds a mate, it is another vampire. Therefore, the intense feelings are mutual. For us, however, you are human and though I know that you feel strongly, it isn't going to be as intense for you and it will not alter you the way it will alter me. I'm sure it will alter you in the way it alters every human...I'm not really explaining this well," I paused to gather my thoughts. I felt like I was offending her, so I was treading carefully. "Okay, when Emmett and Rose found each other, they had to leave us for over a year just to be able to control themselves; the connection was that intense. It was basically sex for days straight. You as a human are not capable of that type of stamina, so Carlisle believes that we'll be able to contain ourselves and function normally. Does that make any since to you?"

"Yes, I think so. You're going to be really horny and unsatisfied because I can't keep up." I groaned because that's not what I meant at all. This was going to be a lot harder than I anticipated.

"No love, I will not be unsatisfied. Our feelings will not reach that point until you are turned. I'm always horny around you, so there's not going to be much difference, but it doesn't mean I'm not satisfied. Bella, you are all I want and believe me as soon as we can, I'm going to whisk you away to some far off place where we won't have to show our faces for months or maybe years. I am willing to do whatever you want." I bent forward to kiss her passionately trying to ease her worry. "You know, Carlisle could be wrong." I winked and she granted me with one of her heavenly giggles.

"Okay, so we are going to be super horny for a long time. I like that, what else should I know?"

"Well, mating for vampires is for eternity. It's a stronger bond than marriage in our species. I guess it's a type of marriage."

"So for all intents and purposes we'll be married?"

"Yes, everything I have is yours, no matter what. If you need anything, I want to provide that just like any husband would. Whether sexual or material, it's yours love." She smiled widely,

"Mrs. Edward Cullen I like that." I attacked her mouth with mine. The sound of that name did something to me that I cannot even describe. "Wow," she said as I pulled away.

"Wow is right. Bella, I know right now I can't really do much for you because of our situation, but I really want you to have a safer vehicle." Probably not the best time for this but since we were talking about my ability to provide her with needs. I gave it a shot.

"Edward, nothing is wrong with my truck."

"Please don't fight me on this. I have the ability to give you anything you need or want. I want to do this for you; I need to do this for you."

"Fine, but I don't know how you'll ever be able to convenience Charlie to let you buy me something."

"I'm not going to buy you a car; I'm going to sell you my Volvo for whatever you can get out of that truck. Then you're going to use that money to open a savings account or checking account for yourself."

"Sneaky vampire," she giggled. "Edward, do you realize you're a little ADD? You just went from talking about making love, to talking about being married, to buying a truck." I shrugged.

"It's not really that far off the subject, I want you to be safe and as my mate you deserve the very best." I kissed her cute little nose.

"Yeah, I guess, but we are talking about what I need to know before we can fuck. How's my truck even related to that?"

"What a mouth Miss Swan, if you keep talking like that I may just have to punish you." I purred seductively.

"Punish, how?" She quirked an eyebrow and a new wave of her arousal hit my nostrils. Fuck, this was turning her on. I put my lips to her ear and whispered,

"I suppose I'll have to turn you over my knee and turn that pretty little ass of yours bright red." She inhaled quickly as her heartbeat speed and her arousal grew. Fuck me!

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Cullen; I'll try to do better I promise." She said as she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Very well, Miss Swan, I'll let it go for now, but next time I may not be so gracious." Shit I was so ADD, I was probably the world's first vampire with attention deficit disorder.

"Okay, let's get back on topic, shall we?" she nodded "I can't give you a family. I understand if this is a deal breaker, but it's impossible for me to father a child."

"Edward, you will give me a family, even though there are no children involved. I'll gain a mom and dad and brothers and sisters. I've only really had a mom and dad and even then it wasn't like your family. Don't get me wrong; I love my dad and Jake but they are always busy and working, so I've been on my own. It felt like this especially when I was with my mom. So, in a sense, you'll be giving me the family I've never had. That is all I need. I would love to give you a child Edward, but if it is not in the cards for us, that is perfectly fine with me too, I promise." She kissed me softly. I loved this woman she was absolutely perfect.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry I can't offer you more. You deserve more."

"Edward, please believe me when I say that you are all I want and you give me everything that I need and then some. I love you."

"Thank you baby." we kissed for a while longer. I came here thinking that we'd most likely have sex, but now I wanted to wait. I wanted it to be special for us both. We need to explore each other farther than we had before to make sure I have control. I will not risk hurting her.

"Bella, I came here planning on making love to you, that is if you had agreed, but I think we need to wait a while longer. I need to be absolutely sure I have control."

"How will you do that?"

"Keep doing what we have been. The more I'm around you the easier it is." She nodded.

"Okay we can do that. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I just want you to understand that this is a huge step, even bigger than for two humans. This binds us for eternity. It's also very dangerous for you. If my control slips, I could kill you."

"I'd rather die than to stay away from you Edward." She said with conviction. I pulled her tighter to me.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. You should get some sleep, it's pretty late." I looked over at the clock and it said eleven p.m. The day flew by; all we did was talk, kiss, and of course, Bella ate.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. What will we do tomorrow?"

"I thought maybe we'd go out, maybe to Portland."

"Isn't that kinda far?"

"It won't take long the way I drive." She rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"I saw that," I chuckled.

"Oh right, vampire eyes." She blushed beautifully. "Sleep my sweet girl."

Portland turned out to be a great trip. The carnival was in town we rode all the rides that Bella wanted, I won her a stuffed lion, which she fell asleep with on the ride home. It was six a.m. and I had to be at school by six thirty for a teachers meeting. Bella was just waking up as I was about to go out the door. "Edward don't go."

"Love, I have to, I have a meeting." I bent and kissed her forehead. I loved seeing her in my bed, but she was going home after school. I dreaded getting back to the normal; sneaking around but in the end, it would be worth it.

"Oh," she pouted.

"I'll see you in a little while. I'm taking over as your homeroom teacher. Mr. Greene called a few minutes ago, so we'll see each other a little more often." She smiled at this bit of news as she stretched and groaned getting up out of bed. I instantly had a situation in my pants. I groaned and adjusted my pants, much to Bella's amusement.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" She looked up at me through those damn long lashes. I groaned again and adjusted myself not even trying to be discrete.

"You woman, will be the death of me. Now get up and dress your gorgeous body before I'm late." I grumbled as she giggled, walking naked to my bathroom. The sight sent me straight into the memory of the night before.

_Bella was sleeping but woke with a start from a bad dream; which was a recurring dream that I had left her in the woods by her father's house again. I stroked her face and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and tugged my tee shirt over my head. We made quick work of our clothes she moved down my body kissing and sucking on my hard skin until she came to my throbbing cock. She licked from the base to the tip causing me to groan loudly. "God, Bella, your mouth feels so fucking good." She licked and sucked until I came forcefully down her throat. I didn't hesitate for a second; as soon as she sat back I had her pinned to the bed and dove my tongue into her delicious heat. "You're so wet; I do this to you no one else."_

"_God, yes Edward only you. That feels so good, don't stop." She panted as I circled her clit and pumped my fingers into her; I felt her walls tightening. I used my tongue at vampire speed on her clit and she screamed, "FUCK EDWARD!" as she came. A surge of pride flooded me until I heard my siblings laughing downstairs. Then, I heard Emmett's thoughts. "God Eddie, are you killing her? Geesh keep it down." I laughed, "Payback is a bitch, Em." I said too low for Bella to hear. Roars of laughter came from downstairs and this time Bella heard. "Oh God I forgot they were here. They heard everything, didn't they?"_

"Sorry love, but please don't be embarrassed they've tortured me for years. It's about time I could get them back." I kissed her pouting lips.

"Edward, you'll be late!" Alice yelled snapping me out of my current stupor. I yelled bye to Bella and then headed to school.

I had been in my class all of five minutes when a man appeared at my door. He said "Knock, Knock" Then entered.

"Can I help you?"

"I think so, I'm James Woods. I subbed for you on Friday." So, this was the ass that my Bella had to endure. I was immediately on guard as his thoughts played back their encounter. He thought something could be up between us, but had no proof other than Bella's notebook; but every seventeen-year-old girl had a crush on someone, so he was going to see what he could get from me. Fat chance, asshole.

"Ahh, I see, thank you. I hope the class didn't give you too many problems."

"No, they were great, for the most part anyway."

"Oh, did you have problems with someone?"

"Just some smart mouths, but that was to be expected really with teenagers." I just nodded hoping he'd leave, but I could tell by his thoughts he wasn't done. "So how well do you know Isabella Swan?"

"Miss Swan is a good student. She's makes straight A's I believe. Why?"

"Well, I had all the students turn in their notebooks and I noticed that she'd not taken any notes but had drawn all over her notes your name with hearts all over it."

I chuckled, "James, surely you know that all girls have crushes. I hope that you didn't embarrass her; that could be pretty scarring on a young girl."

"No, I didn't say a word, but she did get rather smart mouthed with me when I asked her questions, so I gave her a detention and she'll serve it today with you. I don't tolerate students speaking to me so disrespectfully." I wanted to roll my eyes at this moron. He just didn't like the fact that Bella knew more about the story he was teaching than he did. "I find it hard to believe Miss Swan was rude, she's always very insightful in our classes. She seems to have a love for the classics. I believe that's why she doesn't take notes. I don't require my students to take notes. Especially if they are making high marks. Maybe this detention is unjust." He looked angry now.

"No, it was very just. You were not here. Maybe for you she is a shining star, because she's infatuated with you. She was rude and disrespectful and if you will not make her serve this detention then I'll take it up with the principal; it's my right as a sub to hand out punishments as I see fit and it's also your job to make sure the student serves their punishment. So do we have a problem?"

"No not at all. I'm just saying it's hard to believe not that it's impossible. When is her detention to be served and for how long?" I didn't care; it just meant more time alone with Bella.

"Today, after school for an hour, I didn't give exact instructions on to what she'd need to do, so I'll leave that up to you."

"I'll be sure she serves it." I said dismissively. I was tired of him and wanted him gone. The bell rang and students started to trickle in. I heard Bella and Alice laughing from the hallway. I sat patiently in my chair, taking attendance as the students took their seats. Alice approached my desk. Most people had realized that I was her uncle by now, so no one seemed to think anything of our frequent chats.

"Hey, Mom and Dad are having dinner at Chief Swan's tonight, are you coming?" She asked.

"Alice, I know that you think I'm aware of all my brother's activities but I'm not. I had no idea he'd even met the Chief." I slightly annoyed, since she was blocking my peripheral view of Bella. "Humph," She huffed and went to her seat. In her thoughts she asked, "You're going right?" I nodded slightly so she'd know that I'd heard her. I wouldn't miss a chance to be with Bella publicly, even if it would have to appear to be under the guise of my brother inviting me to dinner with the family. I had about five minutes before class would begin, so I decided to let Bella know about her detention. "Miss Swan may I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded and walked to my desk. "I spoke to Mr. Woods; he told me he gave you a detention for disrupting his class. Though I find that hard to believe, you'll still have to serve it today after school. Will that be a problem?" Tears weld up in her eyes. I felt like a huge dick.

"No," she whispered.

"I'm bound by school policy; if a sub hands out a detention then I have to see that it's served. I'm very sorry."

"I understand. It is just that my father is going to be really upset. I've never gotten into any trouble in school." I nodded, "Miss Swan would you like me to speak to your father about this? Alice tells me our family was invited to dinner with you and the Chief, so I'm sure I could explain it to him then." She nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." A tear slipped down her face. My heart was breaking and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and make everything better. I would do just that but I knew couldn't right now. "Don't cry, everything will be okay." I said softly. I motioned for Alice to come up to my desk.

"Alice, can you help her to the restroom?"

"Sure, come on Bella." She pulled Bella from the room. I hated James Woods for making my angel cry, stupid bastard.

School drug by at a snail's pace. All the students were so worked up for spring break in two weeks; that it was almost pointless to even try to get them to focus. I looked forward to my free period at the end of the day. That was when Bella would serve her detention.

The bell rang and the class rushed out leaving Bella and I in the class alone.

"So, I guess I'm serving my detention now. What do I have to do?"

"He left your punishment up to me, so why don't you finish your homework. I have a few papers to grade." I said then turned back to my work I couldn't do what I really wanted to do because James was lurking around the door to my class. Of course, I couldn't tell Bella this, so she looked appropriately pissed. A soft knock sounded at the door and then it opened quickly. James barged in hoping to catch something that he knew shouldn't be happening.

"Cullen, I see Swan stayed. I just wanted to be sure you followed through."

"James, I'm well aware of school policy and even though I can't imagine there ever being a reason for Miss Swan to be given a detention that doesn't mean that I won't follow policy. Now if you'll excuse me I have papers to grade and detention to watch over." I walked him to the door and after he was far enough down the hall, I locked the door. I waited until he left the parking lot before I turned to Bella and said "Love, do you need any help with your homework?" She looked up, slightly confused.

"Um... no I'm good, I'm on my last problem." I nodded I walked back to my supply closet to gather the books we were going to begin studying tomorrow. I smelled her before I even turned around; her arousal was so thick it brought a flood of venom to my mouth. I swallowed it down as I turned to face her. She was a wonderful shade of pink, she walked up to me slowly not saying a word then she took the books from my hand, set them on the shelf and then turned back to me, grabbed onto my belt swiftly unbuckling it and releasing my aching cock from my pants. I sucked in a breath as I felt her hot mouth sliding down my length and started sucking hard. "Bella, we can't do this here," I panted.

"Shh it's fine. You're a fucking vampire that can read minds, I think you can tell if someone is coming towards us," she growled at me, turning me on even more. "I can't think when your mouth is on me. Hurry, Bella" I pleaded. She worked me aggressively until I came in her mouth. I pulled her up to stand and kissed her roughly stopping only for a second to notice thoughts and sounds. Then picked her up and sat her on the counter. I pushed up her skirt and reached for her panties finding none. "Oh God, Bella, you're not wearing any panties."

"I thought it was only fair Mr. Cullen, since you never bother with them." I spread her legs wide and dove into her beautiful pussy, lapping and sucking everything I could get. She started to moan. "Bella, you have to be quiet. If you don't stay quiet, I'll stop," I chastised.

"Okay, I'll be quiet, just don't stop." I continued my ministrations until she was about to come and then, I moved up quickly capturing her cries with my mouth. I pulled back after she'd settled down. "Oh God, that was fucktastic. We taste so good together." Bella panted and I immediately became hard, again, at hearing her words.

"Fuck Bella, you can't say shit like that right now. Go back out in the classroom and unlock the door. I need a minute." I said breathlessly. She grinned as she slid down off the counter, every inch of her rubbed against me. Once her feet were on the ground, she pushed her naked sex into mine. We both groaned at the contact. "Bella, please, if you keep doing that I'll take you right here. I really don't want us to lose our virginities in a school supply closet."

She giggled, "Fine, I can't wait for dinner." She grinned mischievously. I groaned, thinking of what I would be enduring tonight. I just hoped that she could at least behave herself until I came back to her house after her father was in bed, but I seriously doubt she will.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Mr. Cullen

Beta'd by princess07890

Chapter 8

EPOV:

I made it home without any more advances from Bella. I was afraid that we'd get caught. I know I'm a vampire and all, but the girl disarms me. I think the entire student body could be in the room and if my dick was in her mouth; I wouldn't know. I needed her to understand that, but I felt like it was a worthless cause, shit, I wanted it to be.

"So Eddie boy, I hear you got a little head in class today." Emmett laughed and I turned to see him standing in my bedroom door staring at me as I worked on my tie getting ready for dinner with Bella and her father.

"I wouldn't say it was little, Em." I said continuing my perfect Windsor knot. He burst out laughing.

"Ed my man, I have to say I like this new side of you. That girl is definitely what you need." He slapped me on the back as we headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of our family.

"Carlisle, are you sure it's okay if I come?" I grimaced as soon as I said this, because I heard Emmett's thoughts _You don't need his permission to come, that's just sick man, sick. _I glared at him, but, made no reply. Carlisle continued, either not noticing our silent conversation or not wanting to know; his mind gave nothing away.

"Yes, the chief invited us all. It's in public, so there will not be any reason to speculate."

"Public? I thought it was at their house."

"No, it's at a small restaurant in Port Angeles, _Little Bella_." How fitting. I nodded and headed to my car; Alice and Jasper rode with me while everyone else rode with Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, I've seen what happens tonight. I am not going show you, so you should be prepared for anything."

"Alice, just please tell me that she doesn't convince me to lose our virginity in a nasty public bathroom and I'll be okay."

"No, that doesn't happen. Although, I can say it will happen soon."

"You've seen us lose it in a nasty public bathroom?"

"No, you idiot, you guys losing your virginity and it's not in a public bathroom. Believe me, I wish I hadn't seen, and all I'll tell you is that it's perfect for her and you both are fine."

My mind raced. I had several ideas churning but I didn't know which would be the one that would be the best for her.

We arrived at the little restaurant at the same time as Bella and her father. Carlisle greeted Charlie and then turned to introduce us all.

"Charlie, this is my brother Edward Cullen, he teaches at Forks High." I shook Charlie's hand.

"Yes, we've met; he gave Bella a ride home one afternoon." Charlie smiled, his thoughts were almost silent to me but I did pick up that he was glad I helped Bella out, although, I don't think he'd like to know how much I've helped his daughter.

"Oh, of course, he did mention that. This is my lovely wife Esme and these are our sons, Emmett and Jasper and our daughters, Alice and Rosalie." Charlie nodded and shook all everyone's hands.

"It's good to meet all of you. Shall we?" Charlie said motioning for the door. Bella and I brought up the rear. Before we walked into the restaurant, she slapped my ass and whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties." My breathing hitched and Emmett stifled a laughed and turned it into a cough causing Charlie to pat him on the back, "You okay son?" he asked.

"Sure, Chief Swan, thanks," while his thoughts said _"Hot damn Eddie, you've got yourself a little vixen. Good luck with her."_ I whispered low enough for just my family to hear. "Fuck, I know." They all laughed in their minds. Esme said, "Language dear, but I'm so very happy for you."

"Sorry and thanks, I guess." I'm not sure how I feel having my "mother" saying she's happy for my sex life.

We were seated in the back at a large table. Charlie sat at the head with Carlisle on his right and Esme on his left. Alice sat beside Carlisle while Jasper beside Esme. Rose sat beside Jazz and Em beside Alice, which left Bella on the other side of Emmett and me on the other side of Rose. Conversation flowed freely between everyone. I ordered spaghetti, figuring I could more easily hide the fact that I wasn't eating. Bella ordered mushroom ravioli with a side of cottage cheese. I shook my head in disgust as she giggled.

"So Edward, how's teaching? Carlisle told me this is your first year." Charlie inquired. Just as I was about to answer, I felt a small un-shoed foot travel up my leg. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my mind on the conversation so I could answer coherently. "Yes, this is my first year. So far, it has been great. I have some really bright students."

"How's my Bella doing in your class?"

"Wonderful. She really should just be able to exempt the class." I smiled at Bella as I removed her foot from my thigh only to feel it creeping up my leg again.

"She has always loved literature. She is the only kid I know that asks for books, instead of the latest game or movie. Are you sure that detention won't go on her record? I'd hate for her not to get into a good school because of that jackass. Pardon my language, Esme." She waved him off as I fought for control to answer him. I pinched Bella's toe trying to get her to stop it of course only spurred her on.

"I spoke with the principal; he made sure to remove it from her record as long as she served her time."

"What'd you have her do?" At this point, Emmett lost it, spitting food that he was pretending to "eat" everywhere and barely controlling his laughter. Jasper had to shoot out a wave of calm to the whole table to bring the table back to normal.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked getting up to check on Emmett. He whispered low for only us to hear.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you and Edward but you better cut this out or I'll send you to Alaska again." Emmett straightened right up and apologized, excusing himself to the bathroom to clean himself up. He hated being punished, but Alaska was a death sentence for him because it meant no Rose and having to deal with Tanya, and no one in their right mind would want to deal with her.

"To answer your question Charlie. I just asked her to finish her homework," I said. He nodded and went back to his food. I pulled Bella's foot off my leg, once again stopping her right before she reached my aching cock. I wanted nothing more than to feel her on me, but I couldn't allow that to happen. She huffed and put her foot down. She had finished her ravioli and had moved on to that despicable cottage cheese. She stared me right in the eye as she seductively ate a bite of the retched goop with a spoon. I grimaced but was turned on, at the same time by the way she moved the spoon and how she chewed. "Stop," I mouthed as I nudged her leg under the table. She shook her head no and slipped her damn foot up my leg again. I gave up. I let her foot travel all the way up the inside of my leg and come to rest on my hardened manhood.

She winked then proceeded to rub me slowly and tortuously. I wanted to moan and call out her name, but I instead stuffed another bite of food in my mouth. I was never happier that Carlisle and Esme had Charlie wrapped up in conversation as I was right this minute. As much as I didn't want to have her in a public restroom for our first time, right now I'd reconsider. As I was about to climax, she moved her foot off me, smiling wickedly. "You will pay," I mouthed to her and then she giggled and took another bite of the lumpy shit. I was hating my siblings right now for not helping me out. I could hear them all laughing at me in their thoughts. Jasper wasn't helping matters, as he pushed more lust on Bella. I shot him a look and he let up. I excused myself from the table to adjust the big problem in my pants. I was waiting for the bathroom to empty when Alice and Bella walked down the narrow hallway that held both the male and female restrooms.

"Bella, you will pay for your little stunt tonight. Mark my words." I growled in her ear before sucking her lobe in my mouth, biting down with my lip covered teeth. She yelped; I smelt a fresh wave of her arousal. "You like that?" She hummed as she nodded her head. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the bathroom with me and pushed her against the door.

"You are driving me bat shit crazy woman." I scolded before crashing my lips to hers roughly. I felt my way up her skirt cupping her naked sex (she really had no panties again, damn!) in my hand before plunging my middle finger between her slick folds; it didn't take me long to work her to the point of climax. I stopped and pulled away from her. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. I adjusted my clothes, and then left the bathroom while she just stood there with her mouth opened in shock. I could hear Alice telling Bella, "Serves you right you know," to which Bella replied, "The war is on Cullen." I chuckled as I took my seat, glad that Carlisle had Charlie distracted.

We all left the restaurant, getting into our respective cars after wishing Charlie and Bella a good night. As I started the car, my phone beeped. I looked down to see a text from Bella.

**You are a dirty rotten tease. ~B**

**Me? You are the one that started it my dear. If you can't take it, don't dish it out. ~E**

**Oh, I can take as good as I get, so you better be on your game Cullen. ~B**

I found it absolutely adorable that when Bella was pissed or flustered with me, that she called me Cullen.

**Bring it Swan. ~E**

I chuckled all the way back to the house. I loved this woman, even if she did torture me to death with her sexiness.

"Edward, just so you know, you're in for it, so I'd take some precautions before school in the morning." Jasper said as we walked into the house. "I felt some serious mischievousness coming off that little girl." He laughed, slapped me on the back then scooped up Alice over his shoulder and headed out the back door. I knew I was in for something but whatever it was, I'd take like a man at least I hope I can.

I arrived at Bella's house after a quick hunt and barf session. She was sound asleep and though I missed the opportunity to sing her to sleep, I was grateful since I wasn't sure what kind of evil plans she had for me. One thing I knew for certain was that this weekend we were going to lose our virginity because I couldn't take much more of this without taking her with wild abandon.

I left Bella as her dreams started. I couldn't handle hearing my name coming out of her mouth in moans and pleads for harder and faster. I couldn't make it home before I had to stop and take care of myself.

I was late coming to school the next morning, not by much, but all my students were already in the room. I looked around and didn't see Bella or Alice. I searched for Alice's mind and found her quoting the Declaration of Independence. I knew that I was in for something. I called the class to order and began my lesson; about ten minutes in I heard Bella's heartbeat, I was so in-tune with her that I could pick her out above everyone in school. The door opened and Alice walked in and handed me her office pass, I didn't stop talking, I just nodded as she took her seat. The door opened again as I had my back to the class writing on the chalkboard and I heard several in takes of breath. I closed my eyes, I knew it was Bella; I could smell her and hear her heartbeat. I blocked out everyone's minds, afraid of what I'd see. I steadied myself and turned to look at her; without missing a beat I said "Miss Swan, nice of you to join our class today. If you'll give me your tardy slip you can have a seat and we can get back to the lesson."

She walked over and handed me the paper, being sure to touch my skin as she put it in my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity and was suddenly glad to be standing behind my chair because I had a raging hard-on. She looked miffed that I appeared to have no visible reaction to her, but she turned to her seat and sat down without saying a word. She was breathtaking; I wanted nothing more than to throw her on my desk, rip her clothes from her body and take her, no matter who was watching. She was wearing the shortest tightest denim skirt I'd ever seen with a boyfriend tee shirt (yes I know what that is, I live with Alice, remember?) that hung off her bare shoulder; she was not wearing a bra and I doubt she was wearing panties. She had on thigh high boots that had fuck me heels. That's exactly what I wanted to do, fuck her and hard. I decided then and there, it was happening tonight.

She won, I could not play this game with her any longer and it was just the second day. I had to give myself credit because during this whole interaction, I didn't miss a beat in teaching. Well, that was, until I turned back around to see that Bella was indeed not wearing panties and had her legs spread wide enough for me to get a good look at her freshly waxed bare pussy. Fuck me; fuck me hard. Alice was doing all she could not to laugh out loud and the smirk on Bella's face proved she was too. I sat down at my desk and said. "Class dismissed, I'm not feeling so well." Everyone cheered and jumped up and left the room. Alice and Bella stayed behind. "Edward, are you okay? You're looking a little green." Alice taunted.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my damn class." I growled she laughed again and exited leaving me with the devil herself.

"You win, damn it, you fucking win." I said rolling my head from side to side on top of the desk. Bella laughed,

"I warned you not to mess with me, Cullen."

"You did and I will never underestimate you again." I was still groaning and definitely not looking at her.

"Tell you what; I'm cutting class for the rest of the day. I'll be at my house if you need me." She left shutting the door softly. I heard someone enter directly after Bella left. I knew who it was and really didn't want to deal with him right now. "Looking a little sick there, Cullen."

"I am, James. Listen, are you substituting for anyone this afternoon?"

"No, I just finished my last class."

"Would you be willing to do me a favor and teach the rest of my classes? I'm not feeling well and I need to go home."

"Sure, but if that Swan chick gives me any shit, I'm giving her a week's worth of detention."

"Fine," I said as I blew past him going to my car as quickly as I could at human speed. I didn't go straight to Bella's; I went to my house pulled out my laptop and booked us a hotel in Seattle. It was the Presidential Suite, I knew we couldn't stay all night, since she had school but I was hoping that Alice could take care of that little detail for me. Before I'd even finished my thought, Alice texted me.

**Took care of everything, stay all night just have Bella back to our house before school so I can drive her to school. Good luck, I see no problems. 3 A**

God, I loved my sister. I sent Bella a text, but I was sure she already knew.

**Woman, get your shit together, I'm coming to take what's mine. ~E**

**Cullen, I'm ready. Come and get it. What's taking you so damn long? ~B**

I was right, I flew out of the house and drove very fast to her house. She was standing on the front porch and once she saw me, she ran to the car, climbed in and we were off. I took the back roads, so no one saw us. We arrived in Seattle faster than I even thought was possible. I grabbed our bags, checked in and set off for the room. I stopped outside the door and opened it slowly, threw our bags in the trunk and then then scooped her up bridal style; it was the first I'd touched her since she gave me her tardy slip. We didn't speak or touch the whole trip to Seattle. "Bella, I love you." I said as I carried her into the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Edward, now put me down." I pulled back and looked at her strangely, "I want to freshen up." She explained. I nodded and she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. I busied myself while waiting by getting the candles I brought lit, trying my best to make it look romantic. I also spread out rose petals and a few red roses. I stripped down to my boxers; Alice insisted I wear black silk ones. They weren't as bad as the cotton ones I used to wear; I kind of liked them. I sat down on the bed listening to Bella. The water of the shower stopped, I heard the towel as she dried herself. My dick was aching with need from imagining what she was doing. She opened the door and stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was a true vision. She was wearing a white satin gown; it was delicate and modest but completely arousing. She walked to me slowly. I stood, pulling her closer to me. I could feel the electricity flowing between us. "You look stunning love."

"Thank you, I like these." She said as she tugged on my shorts. I winked at her and said my thanks. She continued, "The room looks great."

"I tried to make it more romantic." I said with a shrug, and for the first time in my life, I was feeling a little unsure and intimidated. "It is, I love all the candles and roses," she said as she leaned up to kiss me. It started slow and sweet but grew more heated and deeper than we'd ever kissed before. I felt her tongue slip in my mouth; I gasped and pulled back. "Bella, that feels amazing but you can't... I can't..." I stumbled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she soothed me rubbing my face and chest. I started breathing easier trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry love."

"Don't be Edward and don't let it ruin this. I want you all of you. I know I can't have certain parts of you, for my safety but one day, I know I'll have it all." She winked, bringing a chuckle out of me. She always knew just what to say and what to do to bring me back to her. I leaned down and kissed her again. Then, I trailed kisses down her jaw, neck and to her shoulder. I moved the strap of her gown off her shoulder as I kissed and sucked her flesh. My hands roamed all over her delicate body. I reached the hem of her gown and pulled it up and over her head. I held her back at arm's length looking at her. I'd seen her naked before but this was all together a new experience. She had indeed waxed herself bare, like I'd suspected in class. She was a true vision. I ran my hand down her body. "I really like this." I said as I lightly ran my fingers over her mound. She moaned,

"Edward, that feels so good." I smiled

"Is it more sensitive?"

"Yes, oh God, I need you Edward."

I kept circling her clit with my thumb and plunged two fingers in her pumping in and out a few times. I pulled them away and licked them clean. I turned her to the bed and pushed her down lightly. She grabbed my hips and pulled my boxers off.

"Make love to me Edward,"

She breathed in my ear sending shivers down my back; another first for me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you? You've waited longer than me, if you aren't ready I understand."

"Love, I'm ready, I'm over ready."

I smiled then crashed my lips to hers. I kissed my way down her body and back up to her lips. We were both burning with desire, I couldn't wait any longer. I positioned myself at her entrance,

"Bella, if I do anything that hurts you tell me. Scream at me if you have too."

She nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise Edward, I trust you. Please."

I nodded then slowly entered her I stopped just inside.

"So hot," I whispered. I didn't know if she could hear me or not, I felt better talking out how I was feeling. I eased in until I felt her barrier. "Love, keep your eyes on me, don't close them." She opened her eyes; I couldn't read her mind but, I could read her eyes to know she was okay.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I pushed forward quickly and then I felt her give way I stilled. I was hit by the smell of her sweet blood. Her eyes held pain and filled with tears. She tried to blink them away, but one spilled out of the corner, so I kissed it away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it hurts more than I thought, but I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm trying to be. Your blood is really strong," I whispered. She moved her hand between us and touched herself, then brought her fingers to my lips and traced them with her arousal. I licked my lips and tasted her, which helped me calm down. I couldn't believe it, but slowly the blood-lust left and all I had was my lust for her.

"Thank you,"

I whispered and she smiled sweetly.

"Baby, can you move?"

I nodded and started to move slowly in and out it was amazing; I'd never felt anything so hot.

"Bella, you're so tight, and hot, God baby you're hot. I can feel every pump of your blood and every twitch of your muscles. It's fantastic, so much better than I ever imagined."

I picked up speed, spurred on by my Bella's moans and pleads for me to go faster and harder.

"I'm so close Edward, don't stop,"

She panted. I felt her start to quiver around me and it sent me into my own orgasm. A feral growl escaped me as I came. I was afraid that I had scared her, but I couldn't help it. I collapsed on top of her, holding my weight as best I could.

"Are you okay love," I asked, once my breathing returned to normal.

"I'm better than okay Edward; that was wonderful,"

She said as wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. Normally her hugs felt light, but this one felt tight to me. I looked down at her. She was okay and smiling; I pulled all the way back and looked down at her.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that your hug...it was strong. Not like one of us strong, but stronger than a human."

"I don't think it's me, I think it's you."

She picked up my hand and squeezed; my skin felt softer and gave way to her touch. She pinched my arm and I felt it. "Ow," I said with the biggest grin I ever had. "I really hurt you?" Bella asked slightly panicked.

"Yeah, it was great." I smiled then frowned. "What's wrong with me?" I was starting to panic a little

myself. My phone rang, so I ran to the other room to get it.

"Hello?"

"Son, calm down Alice just had a vision. I'm almost there; I'm entering the hotel now." Carlisle said calmly. I hung up, ran back to the room and pulled my boxers on while throwing Bella a robe.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but Carlisle is coming up." She looked so sad then the tears started to run down her face.

"Love, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"I broke you," She sobbed. I laughed and pulled her into my arms.

"I doubt that love. Carlisle will know what's going on." He knocked just then, I carried her into the living room and sat her down on one of the plush couches. I opened the door for him. He hurried in; set his medical bag on the table in front of Bella and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I broke Edward." She sobbed again. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart, will you do something for me?" He asked her gently. She nodded.

"Pinch my arm." She looked at him puzzled but did as he asked. His skin didn't budge.

"Edward, Bella is still very much the average human girl. Son, I should have thought to tell you this but it slipped my mind. When we, as vampires, have sex, it's the closest we come to being human. It makes us vulnerable. We still have our vampire traits, but our skin becomes softer like a human. We would have never noticed it, of course, because we have vampire mates. Tanya mentioned it to your mother once a long time ago and I didn't think to tell you. Your skin should be fine now. Bella, try to pinch him." She did and nothing happened. My mind was reeling; I couldn't believe this. "So, why come all this way to tell me?"

"I didn't, I was in Seattle today helping out a colleague. Alice called me when she had the vision of you freaking out and Bella being upset. I thought I'd stop by, just to be sure she was alright." I nodded.

"Bella, welcome to our family" Carlisle smiled, kissed her head, and then headed for the door.

"Be careful son, just because you feel human for a few minutes doesn't mean that you can't hurt her. Are you okay? Did you handle the blood alright? I can still smell it."

"It was hard at first. I thought I'd have to leave, but, Bella pulled me back. It was amazing; she just gets me," I said, shaking my head not really knowing how else to explain it. Carlisle clapped me on my shoulder.

"Well done son, I know you'd be just fine. Let me know if the connection becomes too strong. We may have to have a plan B." I nodded and assured him I would and then he was gone.

I turned to see Bella had fallen asleep on the couch. I changed the sheets then carried her back to bed. As I was laying her on the bed, she said,

"Edward, I want to do that again."

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"We will love; I have a lot planned for you my little minx. Sleep now,"

I said as I snuggled closer to her. Lying here holding her was the closest I could get to sleep and it was becoming one of my favorite parts of my day.


	9. Chapter 9: Barbecue

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

Beta'd by princess07890

Chapter 9

EPOV:

I can't believe the path my life has taken. If you would have told me a couple months ago, that I'd be lying in bed after having unbelievable sex with a human girl that loved me as much as I loved her, I would have laughed and told you, you were insane. Yet, here I lie with the most exquisite creature that has ever been. Bella stirred in my arms and moaned out my name in her sleep. Two days ago, I would have groaned just thinking about what she could be dreaming and this thought would have caused me to flee into the woods to remedy my problem, but tonight I didn't dare move, even though my hard as steel cock was pressing into her back.

She moaned again and wiggled against me, eliciting a low moan from me. I want so bad to wake her up but I know she needs sleep. We both have school in the morning. She rolls to face me and thrusts her hips against me unconsciously. This is more than I can bear. "Bella, wake up love." I say softly as I kiss her lips, then move down to her neck, then behind her ear. She hums in her sleep but is still not fully awake. "Mmmmm, Edward, that feels good." She says still not waking. I chuckle softly and continue my trail of kisses to her naked shoulder working my way down to her breast, rolling my tongue around her nipple until it is hardened for me. I suck lightly on the hardened peak until she gasps. I look up to see her wide eyed and staring at me. "I thought it was a dream."

"Love, you were dreaming. I didn't want to wake you, but I can't handle you grinding into me anymore." She groaned and flushed red, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Love, please don't be embarrassed. I love that you dream about me. If I could dream at all, they would only be of you. I'd also wake up every morning in my current state." I said gesturing to my arousal. She giggled, "Since I'm awake now, I could help you with your not so little problem."

"That's what I was hoping for, I'm sorry that you will be tired tomorrow."

"Don't be I need and want you right now." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her into my lap to straddle me. I easily slide inside her and we both sighed at the connection. Our love was slow and passionate; our climax building until we both screamed out the others name in bliss. She snuggled up to my side with her head on my chest. "I love that your skin is cool." I froze momentarily; she never said anything that I expected. "You do?"

"Yes, it's not cold just cool, which is always comforting."

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused. Of course, I knew my skin was cold and hard but comforting was not how I'd describe myself or any vampire to a human.

"It just is; I know you love me and I guess because of that, I find your cool hard skin comforting because I know it's a part of you and I love every part of you."

"Thank you, love." I said not knowing what else to say, because I was still slightly shocked and confused by her confession. She was asleep before she could reply. The rest of the night was silent. At the first rays of light, I gathered up our belongings and woke her gently.

"Love, we have to head back to my house so we can go to school."

"No, five more minutes." She growled, I laughed.

"Love, we have to go. I can carry you if you want."

"Okay," She held her arms up with her eyes still closed. I laughed loudly.

"Don't you think you should put clothes on?" She pouted still not opening her eyes. I kissed her protruding lip.

"I would much rather have you here naked all day, but unfortunately we have to go to school today. I promise you that I'll take you away for a weekend trip or maybe for Spring Break."

"Oh, okay." She slowly climbed out of bed, stretching like a cat.

"Bellllla," I whined. "You're killing me." She granted me with one of her heavenly giggles and then sauntered over to me. "I really doubt that Edward, but I will have fun trying." She winked.

"So, you want to kill me?" I teased.

"Don't you think that would be a good way to go?"

"Oh it would definitely be a great way to go; however, I'd prefer you to torture me indefinitely." I winked, then pinched her nipple she yelped, I lightly smacked her ass and told her, "Go get ready naughty little girl." She jumped and ran off to the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

The next two weeks flew by and Bella and I didn't have much time together. I was extremely uncomfortable making love to Bella under her father's roof, even if he wasn't home. She hadn't been able to come over to my house very much ,the few times she was there, stupid Alice hogged her. As a result, we were both growing frustrated and became snippy with each other. This also led to our snippiness with the rest of the family. I was both looking forward to this weekend and dreading it at the same time.

I was dreading the wolves were coming over Sunday for lunch; however I was looking forward to a weekend of just Bella. Alice had asked Charlie if Bella could stay the weekend with her, so I knew we'd have at least a few uninterrupted hours...at least I hoped.

Bella rode home with Alice and me from school. Alice talked her ear off the whole time. "Bella, we have to do all the traditional stuff humans do at sleep overs. You know popcorn, movies, manicures, pedicures...and of course a makeover. Oh my gosh; I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"So, you're going to eat popcorn with me?" Bella asked with a mischievous glint in her eye; I chuckled softly as I glanced in the review mirror at the girls. I longed for Bella to sit in the passengers' seat as I drove, but to keep up appearances; both had opted to sit in the back.

"The popcorn is for you and you alone. I guess I could go round up some deer, if you insist I eat with you." Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're absurd."

"Whatever, I just know this is going to be fun."

"Alice, I want time with her alone." I interjected.

"Edward, this is a slumber party. Uncles aren't allowed.

"Good, I'm no one's Uncle."

"As long as we are in Forks, you are my Uncle, dear brother."

"Whatever Alice, you will not hog my girlfriend all weekend."

"Fine," She huffed. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and pulled Bella to me pushing her against the car and kissing her passionately. I pulled away when she needed to breathe, but my lips never left her body; I trailed kisses from her lips to her shoulder and collarbones. "I've missed you so much Edward."

"It was all I could do today not to take you right there in class. Bella, we can't go so long next time." When I had finished that, I whisked her up to my room. I had her spread out on my bed naked within seconds. She gasped, "Edward." I smirked and innocently asked. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that. I don't have any other clothes here."

"Yes, you do, Alice shopped for you," which cued the eye roll from my beloved. Sometimes she was so predictable. "Let's not worry about that now." I continued my kisses down her body; as I was about to reach her delicious center, my father called me from his office. "Edward, I need to see you right now, son." I growled, frustrated and laid my head on Bella's stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Carlisle wants me to come to his office."

"Now? What does he want?"

"He has to leave in a few minutes and he need to speak with me about Sunday. Esme and he are going out of town until Sunday afternoon. I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's the only time he has."

"It's okay Edward, I understand. I'll just go to Alice's room for clothes."

"I'm so sorry love; I'll make it up to you."

"I know, it is okay, don't be upset." She ran her fingers through my unruly hair; if I were human, I would have nodded off to sleep. Carlisle called me again. "I have to go love." I kissed her softly and threw her one of my shirts and a pair of shorts then left. I walked at vampire speed to Carlisle's office.

"Could this not wait?"

"You know that it couldn't Edward. Your mother and I are leaving in a few minutes. I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Bella. I'm sending you and your brothers hunting, you need to be at your best since all the wolves will be here Sunday. It's not that I don't trust them… ok, I don't." He chuckled.

"Fine, I'm not happy about this. I've not been alone with Bella for two weeks, Carlisle."  
"I'm sorry Edward, I really am. Why don't you have Alice ask if Bella can go with us on a family vacation for Spring Break? We'll go to the house in Alaska. Everyone can go hunting and you and Bella can have the house to yourselves for a few days."

"That sounds great, I'm sure Alice has already seen how this will work out."

"Okay, I have to leave; I'll see you Sunday morning." Then, he and Esme left. Rose and Emmett left for the night too, leaving Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I at the house. Of course, I thought I'd be able to have some alone time with Bella, but I was wrong. Alice suggested we all go to the mall in Port Angeles to shop. Jasper and I were not allowed to shop with them, so we roamed aimlessly around the mall waiting on the girls.

"So you excited about the hunting trip?"

"Not really, it's not that I don't enjoy hunting with you and Em, but it's been two weeks since Bella and have been alone. I'm really starting to worry if vampires can get blue balls." He laughed loudly.

"Ed, it's amazing to see the difference in you since Bella came into your life." He slapped me on the back then continued. "We'll make the hunt as quick as possible. You and I will leave tonight after Bella goes to sleep and then Em is gonna meet us in the morning and we should be back by seven Saturday evening."

"Fine, but I'd rather just stay the night with Bella and meet you guys in the morning."

"We haven't had any brotherly bonding time. I know I don't say it often but sometimes I just need a little one on one with my little brother. Is it too much to ask?"

"No, I'm sorry Jazz. I've been so wrapped up in Bella I've been putting my family in the back of my mind. You're right; we do need some time together."

"It's completely understandable Edward. You're a newly mated vampire. Honestly, I'm surprised that you haven't gone off the deep end, it's been two weeks since you've had sex. That's gotta be some kind of record." He sighed mockingly.

"Yeah, I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't have her soon. It is strange, a couple months ago, sex was the last thing on my mind and now, I want it all the time. I knew it would change me, but I had no idea it would be this much. I don't want to tell Bella how badly I need her. She has school and friends, besides it is not like there's much we can do without being caught. Shit, I can't wait to be able to go to the mall with her alone, or just walk down the fucking street and hold her hand. I hate all this secrecy. I want to shout it from the roof tops."

I was growing more and more restless and contemplating dragging Bella into a dressing room and having my way with her. "

It won't be too much longer. She only has a year of high school left. That's nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"You're right. I'm just being pissy." We both laughed. We were in a sports store, when a familiar voice met my ears. "Hey Jasper, Mr. Cullen is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hey Mike." Jasper said.

"Hello Mike. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, my parents own this place. I help out on weekends. Jazz, are you sucking up to the teacher for a good grade?"

"No, he's my Uncle." Mike's face showed his shock before he realized that Alice was my niece, so he should have put that together.

"Oh, that's right. Are you here with Alice and Bella; I saw them a few minutes ago."

"Sort of, we all rode together, but the girls went off on their own. I don't think Alice likes to be seen with me, since I'm both her Uncle and teacher." I laughed lightly.

"Right, so you guys need something particular?"

"Our family is pretty big into camping and hunting. I wanted to check out the store."

"Cool, we have just about everything you'd need. If we don't, dad has a huge catalog and he'll order it."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for your help, Mike." He nodded, then walked off to help another customer.

"Did he think anything strange about us all coming here together?"

"No, he didn't realize Bella was such good friends with Alice. He's thinking about trying to buddy up with you to get to Bella."

"Fat chance," Jasper smirked. He loathed Mike about as much as me. We both laughed as we exited the store. I smelled the most delectable smell coming from my left and as I turned, I was met but a sight that I didn't enjoy at all. Bella and Alice were talking to James. I wanted to rip the guy's throat out for what he was thinking about my Bella. He wanted to do vile things to her, things that I wouldn't do; even if she wanted me too. I growled, lowly, and Jasper grabbed my arm. "We can't just go over there; it will look to suspicious. I'll go over and get them and we'll meet you at the car. It will look like you're picking us up."

I wanted to resist, but knew he was right. I nodded and stormed out of the mall. I didn't go all the way to the car just far enough that I could still see through Jasper's mind what was happening.

"There you guys are. I said I was going to the bathroom, not to leave me." Jasper said as he placed his arm around Alice.

"Sorry Jazzy, we just got distracted." She kissed his cheek in apology.

"Are you three here alone?" James asked

"Yeah, but we have to get going, our Uncle is picking us up in a minute." Alice played along, having seen our plan.

"Actually he should already be here, so we should go now." Bella chimed in.

"So Bella, are you always with the Cullen's?"

"No not always, but Alice is my best friend, so we spend a lot of time together."

"I'd be careful if I were you, it may not come across very respectable for you to always be around Mr. Cullen in a casual setting."

"Um, I'm not." Bella said looking at him as if he were crazy and gesturing around her as to show I was not there. Then she continued, "He gave us a ride, then left for a date and now he's picking us up after his date." Bella said, quite convincingly.

"Oh I see, I didn't know that he was dating anyone."

"I'm not sure what business my Uncle's personal life is to you, but I suggest you keep your nose out of it." Alice defended.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I am just stating fact. If you'll excuse me; I have shopping to finish." He walked away briskly.

"_Edward, that guy is a complete ass. You need to be careful_." Alice said in her mind.

_"Ed, man, I'd watch out for that guy; he was putting off some strange vibes_." Jasper added in his mind.

Later that night after Jasper and I had finished our hunting, we sat around the campfire. We were silent at first, not sure who should speak first. Finally, I said, "When's Emmett coming?"

"I just got a text from him, he said in the morning sometime." Jasper said looking at his phone.

"Jazz, is there a reason everyone is hiding their thoughts from me?"

"Not that I know of, I was hiding them because Alice didn't want you to know about hunting, and I assume that's why she's hiding hers now, but other than that I don't know."

"So, there is no horrible vision involving me?"

"Nope."

"Then what is with all the secrecy and cock-blocking?"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed so loudly that birds flew from their sanctuary in the trees. I was beyond frustrated, tonight when we got back to our house Bella was so exhausted that she showered and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I didn't understand why it seemed like everyone was trying to keep us apart. I can understand Charlie wanting to keep his daughter from me. I heard it in his thoughts, he didn't trust me. I deserve that; I am after all a vampire who is over a hundred years old. I give "robbing the cradle" a completely new meaning.

"Dude, I have no idea. I certainly haven't purposefully tried to get you away from Bella. Don't worry about it, Spring Break starts Friday; then we'll all be going to Alaska and you'll have you few days alone with her."

"Yeah I can handle one more week." Can't I? I hung my head; I really didn't know if I could.

XXXXXX

As I expected, Alice kept Bella to herself all day on Saturday. When she finally let me have a turn with Bella, she was exhausted and fell asleep while I was kissing her. That did wonders for my ego. I didn't blame my poor Bella. I blamed my pixie of a sister. I sighed and snuggled closer to her. She slept like a log, not talking or moving all night. Sunday morning, she woke up late, around eleven, which left no time for what I wanted to do, so she showered quickly and dressed, so we could help get everything ready.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner Edward?" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry; I thought you needed your sleep. You've seemed exhausted all weekend."

"I have been. Alice has run me ragged. I really just wanted to spend yesterday with you."

"Bella, tell her no. She'll pout and try to make you feel bad, but she'll get over it, love." I said as I pushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her softly. It quickly turned more passionate as she straddled my lap and deepened the kiss. I kissed down her neck traveling downward to her beautiful breasts, I was about to take one in my mouth when we heard Emmett's loud yell.

"Eddie, get your ass down here, we've got work to do!" I growled. Bella started to giggle, but stopped short as I pinched her nipple between my lips. "Ahhh, Edward don't stop," she breathed.

"Really Edward, stop and get your ass down here." Emmett bellowed again.

"He'll just keep it up until I'm down there." I said.

"Fine!" Bella jumped up, pulled her shirt down and stormed out of my room. I sighed as I followed her downstairs.

"EMMETT!" she screamed.

"You cock-blocking son of a bitch, if you don't leave Edward and me alone..." He laughed loudly interrupting her.

"You'll what shorty? Punch me?"

"No I'll...oh forget it. You bunch of stupid vampires with your damn impenetrable skin." She grumbled as she stalked away. Emmett was rolling around on the ground, laughing. I had to admit it was pretty funny. "EDWARD!" I swallowed and froze as I saw her standing there, staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes love," I said sheepishly.

"I can punish you for annoying me, so you better stop laughing."

"Yes Ma'am"

"You're so whipped," Emmett mumbled.

"Like you aren't, Emmett, let's just get this shit together, so we can get this damn meeting over with."

The dogs arrived around one. We had set up everything on the back patio, with a small table inside for Bella, where she refused to stay.

"Edward, I'm perfectly safe with them, they are my family."

"I know love; I just don't want you to get cold."

"You built a fire. I'm not going to get cold." She proved the point by sitting on Jacobs lap. I growled, which made everyone, including Bella, laugh.

"Payback's a bitch, Edward," was all she said.

"What's this about Bell?" Jacob asked as he poked her side, making her squeal.

"Nothing, I was just annoyed earlier with Emmett and Edward."

"Oh really, what were they doing? Do I need to kick their asses?" She smiled wickedly.

"Jakey, I'd never ask you to do something like that, but could you? I mean, is it possible for you to hold your own with one of them?"

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm built for baby, killing vamps is instinct."

"I didn't mean kill them. I just mean, if I ever needed you to be my muscle, you could." He laughed "You are quite the feisty kitten tonight. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just annoyed."

"Annoyed? You called me a cock-blocker." Emmett laughed.

"EMMETT!" Esme chastised.

"What? She did." He shrugged as laughter spread throughout the group.

"Oh ha-ha, laugh at the human, you bunch of supernatural freaks." She grumbled under her breath.

"You know we all heard that right?" Jacob asked her laughing.

"Good! I'm going inside so you can talk about what you really came her to talk about, though I'm sure I'll be part of that topic, I don't think my sex life or lack thereof should have any place in the conversation." She tried to stand, but Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Ahh come on lil sis, don't go away mad."

"I'm not mad I'm just..." She started to cry; now everyone was silent and felt like asses. I knelt down in front of her and cupped her check with my hand.

"Tell me what's wrong, love." I pleaded. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just...Look I don't want any fighting okay. I love all of you and it would destroy me if you all couldn't get along. I know you're mortal enemies, but please for me give it a chance. Everyone is getting along so well tonight, it can always be like this if you let it. Just please, please try."

"Belly, we'll try okay. I know what you have with Edward is real. I know there's a lot to hash out, but trust me to do what's best for you okay. Haven't I always done what's best?"

"Yes," She whispered then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jakey, I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, kiddo. Why don't you go to bed since it is kind of late?" She nodded.

"Will you tuck me in?" I smiled,

"Sure love." After I made sure that Bella was sleeping soundly, I joined the others.

I joined the conversation just as Carlisle and Jacob were discussing the treaty.

"Carlisle, I think we can be a little giving on the boundary lines. I was thinking that as long as Bella is with you, then you can come on our land, but, you'd have to call us first."

"That sounds realistic. I'm sure Bella would be pleased with that."

"I need the truth, what does Bella's imprinting with Edward mean?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"Imprinting?" he repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what we call it when we find our mates."

"Oh okay, well I would assume that eventually Bella would want to become a vampire so she can stay with Edward."

"Other than the vampire traits, what would change about her," Jake asked.

"Nothing really, she'll have to learn to be around humans and partake of our diet of course, but really not much will change she'll still be who she is now."

"She'll still be our Bella?"

"Yes, very much so, she will only be more durable."

"More durable would be nice." He chuckled. "I'll leave the choice up to her then. Can you do it without killing her?" He turned to me.

"Yes, I have no doubt that I can."

"Good because if you did; then all deals are off and we will kill you."

"I'll let you kill me, if that's the case." I said sternly, meaning it completely. I was nothing without her.

"I guess that's the important stuff. Now, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Bella seems to be suffering from being newly mated." Carlisle said with a chuckle, I glared at him.

"What's that mean?" Jacob asked confused.

"When vampires first mate, they need to be with their partner continually. It seems that Bella is experiencing this to a certain degree." Carlisle stated.

"Wait a fucking minute. You said you weren't going to defile my sister!" Jacob growled.

"I'm sorry, I tried she wore me down." I sighed and hung my head. He laughed loudly which sounded more like a howl. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Dude I'm sorry, that girl has always gotten what she's wanted. I'm not surprised that you weren't able to resist her." He continued to laugh. All and all the meeting was good; I actually liked Jacob, he was extremely protective of Bella, for which I was grateful.


	10. Chapter 10: Trip up North & a lil' South

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

Beta'd by princess07890

Chapter 10

EPOV:

The torturous weekend was over and the week was going by so slow that I wasn't sure if I was even moving. By Wednesday, the student body was so restless, I gave up teaching anything new and just reviewed everything that they'd need to their finals and then had them start on an essay for a quiz grade. Bella was late this morning. Alice was once again hiding her thoughts from me.

"_Where is she_?"

I whispered too low for the humans to hear.

"_She'll be here soon_."

She said with a devilish smirk and laugh in her thoughts. After about ten minutes, Bella walked through the door. Everyone turned to see who the new arrival was; everyone had the same expression as I did, "_HOLY FUCKING HELL!"_ I muttered under my breath much to Alice's amusement. I recovered enough to address her, "Miss Swan, do you have a tardy slip?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen but I didn't go to the office. Would you like me to go now?"

"No, just don't forget next time." I said, eying her suspiciously; no wonder she was late, if her father would have seen her, he would have never let her out of the house. She looked like a Catholic school-girl with Mary Jane's, knee socks, plaid mini skirt, tight white dress shirt and braided pigtails that sat at the base of her neck. She was every male's fantasy and I was currently having to see all of the boys in the class dreaming of what they'd do to her and what she could do to them.

I was disgusted by the vulgarity, but at the same time, I was also thinking the same nasty things, but she was mine, that's different, right? She strolled to her seat and crossed her legs; revealing innocent white cotton panties. I groaned lowly. Innocent you are not, Miss Swan!

"Miss Swan the class is writing a short essay on Robert Frost. It counts as a quiz grade. I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you an extra ten minutes at the end of the day if you do not finish during this class."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

Just hearing her call me that made me hard. Well, if I could get any harder; my zipper was quickly reaching its limit as my cock fought for escape. I was suddenly confined to my chair for the remainder of this class and quite possibly the next. The bell sounded and all the students fled, save for Alice and Bella. Bella handed me her essay.

"See you at the end of school Mr. Cullen."

Then, she exited the room. Alice and Bella's laughter rang out in my ears as they walked quickly down the hall. They were both going to pay, Alice for helping Bella and Bella for torturing me.

I was just wrapping up the last class of the day. Bella had been rather silent in this class; she normally played an active role in class discussions. I could tell that she was bothered by something, but I was not sure what. I couldn't look at her for any length of time without my length hardening. The bell went off as I was finishing my sentence.

"Make sure you all finish that essay tonight if you've not already. Be prepared to discuss what you've written tomorrow."

Bella stayed in her seat. I fished out her essay from her earlier class and walked it over to her; I didn't think I could stand to see her walk to me. "You have ten minutes to finish this Miss Swan. I suggest you use it wisely." I turned and walked back to my desk. I couldn't break from my role as a teacher, James was lurking outside the door. I hoped she'd get the message. She sighed and went to work on her essay. A soft knock sounded and then the door pushed open.

"Sorry to bother you Cullen."

He looked at Bella and stopped to stare. His mind was full of lewd things that he wanted to do to my Bella. They were things that I would never do. I growled low in my chest, not loud enough for him to hear, but he still became on alert that I was dangerous. His heartbeat sped up.

"James, I don't believe it's polite to stare at students." I said menacingly.

"I know you've got a thing for her Edward. I mean look at her, she's fucking hot. I bet she wore that 'get up' to get at you. I'd say, if she wants to give it up to you, then you should take it and take it hard."

"James, that is highly inappropriate. Miss Swan is my niece's friend and I treat her with respect, as should you."

"I'd treat her with respect all right." He said, with a waggle of his thick brows.

"Alright, enough James, what do you want?"

"I'm subbing tomorrow for Mrs. Clark; she has her books with her, Principal Greene said you'd have some extra books."

"Yeah, there should be teachers' copies in the storage closet, give me just a minute."

I went back to my storage closet and quickly found the book. I was about to exit, when I heard James talking to Bella.

"You know Bella, you really shouldn't dress that way at school."

"Why?" She asked innocently

"Because, it makes men and boys think inappropriate thoughts. It's a major fantasy in the male population."

"Well, they can think what they want. They will never live out the fantasy with me."

"I think you want someone to live it out with you, why else would you have worn such a provocative outfit? I think I know someone who would be glad to help you."

"No thanks." She said, sounding annoyed.

I watched through James' eyes as he reached out and stroked her cheek. I was going to rip his fucking hand off. I would have stormed out of the door, but Mr. Greene was listening to the conversation through the door. He wanted to be sure that he fully understood what he was hearing, before coming into the room. He opened the door just as Bella was saying,

"Get your fucking hands off me. I will do no such thing with you."

"What's going on here?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Nothing sir, I was just getting a book from Mr. Cullen."

I came out of the closet trying to control my anger.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mr. Woods propositioned me for sex." Bella said in a huff.

"Is that true?" Mr. Greene asked. He wasn't shocked, of course, but his voice sounded like he was.

"No...I ….I would never. I was just telling her that she shouldn't wear this outfit to school; it is out of dress code."

"Edward, would you call the Chief? I heard exactly what he said; I also heard and saw Miss Swan refuse." I nodded and pulled out my phone. Charlie arrived within five minutes and arrested James. He was apparently wanted in several counties for lewd conduct with a minor.

"Edward, do you mind taking Bella home?"

"Not at all, Chief Swan."

"Thanks, Bella, I'm going to be late will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Sweetheart, do me a favor and never wear anything like that again." Charlie cringed.

"Sorry, I won't." She said quietly, trying to pull her clothes to cover more of herself; it didn't work.

"Ready?" I asked. She just nodded and walked ahead of me out of the room.

A short while later, I pulled up in front of her house and I turned off the car while Bella sat quietly, just like she had the whole trip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so low that a human wouldn't have heard her.

"It is okay love; I know you just wanted to drive me crazy. You did by the way. Just don't do it so publicly next time. James is a sick man and I'd hate to think of what would have happened if I hadn't have been there."

"You had to of heard the whole conversation; why didn't you step in?'

"I heard Mr. Greene outside the door. I thought it better if he stopped James, but believe me, I wanted to and still want to rip his fucking arms off."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure."

I opened her front door and walked her into the house. Her dad called to make sure she was alright. She assured him she was. To my surprise, he asked if I'd stay there with her until he could get home. I, of course, agreed. After Bella hung the phone up, she turned to me where I sat at the kitchen table. She still had the same sad expression that she had in class.

"Love, what's bothering you? You were so quiet in class."

"Oh um, nothing really, it's just that Alice had a vision of today. It went differently than our day actually did."

"What was the vision?"

"Well, you sort of lost it and instead of handing my essay to me and walking away, you dragged me to the closet and well, you know."

"Ahh I see, that is exactly what I was going to do, but James must have made a last minute decision to come to my class." She gave me a weak smile then said,

"I umm...guess I should go change."

"Oh no, you don't! You have driven me out of my fucking mind for weeks and today you have reached the limit, Miss Swan."

"I have?" she squeaked.

"Yes, little girl. You are in desperate need for punishment because of this little stunt of yours." I waved my hand up and down her body.

"I am?" She looked at me sheepishly.

"Yes. Now come over here." She pushed off of the counter where she was leaning and walked to me slowly. I took her hand and pulled her across my lap, chest down. She gasped, but made no move to get up.

"Since you have been such a naughty little girl, I think you deserve a spanking." Her breathing hitched and her arousal grew thickly. "Do you agree; little one?"

"Yes, I need to learn my lesson." she whispered.

I flipped her skirt up and pulled the virginal white panties down. I was rather surprised to see how much this was turning her on; her juices were running down her legs. I lifted my hand back and brought it down sharply on her backside. I as always was mindful of my strength but the pink handprint on her ass was making me harder than I thought possible, it was actually painful. I felt strange that I liked it so much, but I continued. I spanked her ten times; her moans and whimpers encouraging me. When I was done, I ran my finger through her slit collecting the moisture.

"So wet, you like that don't you, little girl?"

"Yes, I fucking love it Edward." I swatted her again; she cried out in pleasurable pain.

"Language, Miss Swan and you will call me Mr. Cullen, understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen."

I pulled her up to stand then pushed her down, chest first onto the kitchen table. I entered her from behind roughly and pounded into her; releasing two weeks full of frustration. I was going to come and come hard. I reached around and worked her hard bundle of nerves as she cried out.

"I'm close come with me." I demanded.

"NOW," and we both came hard.

It was the most intense orgasm I'd had, so far. I collapsed onto her back, trying to hold my weight off. After I recovered, I pulled her panties up and sat down with her on my lap, she was flushed and panting beautifully.

"Now you will never wear anything like this to school again; is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

She was looking down at her fingers, playing with the hem of her skirt. She looked like the chastised child that she was. I pulled her chin up, so her eyes would meet mine but she cast them down.

"Look at me." I said and she looked up.

"I want you to go to your room and take off this damn outfit. Then wait for me in the bathroom."

She nodded and then hurried upstairs. I sighed and put my hands in my hair. I could still smell her arousal floating all around me. I couldn't believe that, one: she enjoyed it so much, and two: I enjoyed doing it so much. I know it had to hurt because her ass was bright red. I shook my head to rid my thoughts. Oh well, if we both like it, it's not wrong, right? I went upstairs when I heard her enter the bathroom. I opened the door and there she was, standing there with her head down, playing with her fingers, she was completely naked. Her hair was still in braids. I turned the water on hot, and then took her hair down, leaving it to fall in soft waves. I leaned into her ear.

"I loved that outfit; we'll save it, though next time for private play."

I kissed her ear as I pulled back; I saw her trying to hide her smile. I turned her around to see her ass. It was still quite red, but didn't' look like it would bruise. I stripped quickly before I picked her up and put her in the tub with me. The water was a little hotter than normal, but with my skin, it cooled to the right temperature. I wrapped my arms around her; kissing her shoulders and ear.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I chuckled.

"I think we are back to being Edward and Bella now."

"Okay. That was fucking awesome, Edward."

"You really liked it?"

"Yes didn't you?"

"I liked it, I feel like I should be disgusted with myself, but I'm not. I don't know why I acted like that."

"It was perfect."

"I'm glad you had fun, but you better not ever wear something like that in public again. I can't take the thoughts people have, or what it does to me. I could have taken you in front of the whole damn class or school for that matter." I said with a dry chuckle while shaking my head.

"Were the thoughts bad?"

"Bad doesn't' even start to describe it."

"Sorry. If I wear something that you don't approve of, are you going to spank me again?"

"Yes, though it may be harder than today." I growled in her ear, she giggled. "Tell me what you were thinking."

"At first I was shocked. I never expected you to do something like that. I thought you were really angry with me and I almost cried but, something about your voice sounded so sexy and then I could feel you getting hard. It was then, that I suddenly became completely turned on. I wouldn't have complained, if you would have spanked me more." I chuckled; who knew my girl liked a little kinky sex. It was suddenly the best fucking day ever.

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. We were now on our way to Alaska for Spring Break. The family was leaving today, Friday, and returning a week from Sunday. Bella and I would have from today until Monday morning alone. The family was leaving tonight after Carlisle's shift at the hospital. They were heading up; stopping only to park their cars before they continued to hunt. I was grateful that my family understood that we needed privacy.

The only plan I had for this weekend was to have lots of sex in any way that Bella wanted. I was hoping we could talk about everything. I know we both enjoyed our little scene of light BDSM but I needed to know how exactly she wanted to experiment. Spanking was my limit of physical pain and I'd never do it hard enough to cause her any permanent damage. Bella was quietly looking out of the window. I was worried, because she was concerned with our last sexual encounter.

"You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?'

"I'm excited, I can't wait to get there, and I really need to pee." I laughed.

"Sorry, I'll stop at the next place. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have drunk that huge soda. So, what are we going to be doing up here?"

"Have a lot of sex." I answered simply.

She graced me with one of her beautiful giggles.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Oh, I suppose, if you're going to insist we do something."

"I'm not insisting, but I don't think your family is going to let us stay in your room the whole time."

"True, I want us to relax this weekend. If we want to make love, we will. If we want to go out and explore, we will. We could even do both at the same time." I waggled my eyebrows.

"You're silly, but I wouldn't mind having some wild sex in the woods. Hey, could I see you hunt?"

"Umm, no."

"Why, too scary for me?"

"If that were the case, I'd take you right now. You need a good dose of fear," I growled lightly while she laughed.

I continued on with my explanation. "When we hunt, we are animals giving ourselves over to our senses. I'm not sure if I could stop myself from killing you if you were near me as I hunted."

"Oh, just wondering. I'd really like to see you."

"You will, but not this week, after you're a vampire." She nodded and looked back out the window.

The silence was comfortable, until I smelled the scent of her arousal in the air.

"Bellllla," I whined.

"What?"

"Now?"

"Now what?"

"You're aroused."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I can smell you, love." She looked embarrassed,

"It's not bad, I promise you, it's actually one of my favorite scents."

"Really?"

"Of course, I love how you smell in general, but when you're aroused it's like your scent is concentrated and so much stronger."

"Does it make it harder for you to resist my blood?"

"No, it just makes it harder for me to not fuck you senseless." I growled.

She turned in her seat to face me.

"Edward?" She said coyly.

"Bella?" I replied cautiously.

"You have no problem concentrating on the road and doing other things, right?"

"Yeah, I barely need to look at the road. Why?"

Instead of answering, she unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned across the console and started to unzip my pants.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think Eddie disagrees with you."

"Eddie? You named my penis Eddie?" I groaned.

"Of course," was all she said before she engulfed Eddie into her hot mouth.

"Fuck Bella...shit...don't stop baby."

I stroked her hair with my free hand. I found I was having to concentrated extra hard on the road. I decided since this was a deserted area, I'd pull over. I parked the car and leaned the seat back all the way back; I pulled her around to me so her pussy was right in my face. I ripped her jeans away causing her to moan.

"No panties, you are so naughty little girl." I said, before I plunged my tongue into her over heated dripping slit. I was already so close.

"Baby I'm close, move, please," I said.

She shook her head no and sucked harder, swallowing the tip of my cock.

I cried out "FUCK," and came hard down her throat.

As soon as she pulled away, I started to harden again. I turned her so that she could ride me. There wasn't much room for her to move so I moved her up and down my length.

"Edward" She panted and I pulled her into a searing kiss.

I pulled back so she could breathe. I kissed and sucked my way down to her breasts, taking each nipple into my mouth in turn.

"I love your tits Bella." I mumbled.

"I'm so close...harder."

I increased my thrusts and bit down harder on her nipples. I couldn't wait for the day I'd use my teeth on her, but for now my hard lips worked just as well.

She cried out, "Yesss, I'm coming...shit yes."

She panted as she came around me triggering my own release. After we recovered, we both began to laugh.

"That was awesome."

"I agree love, I agree. Do you still need to stop?"

"Yes. Now I'm kind of hungry."

She chuckled.

We arrived at our Alaskan home around 2:00 A.M. Bella was sound asleep, so I gently lifted her and carried her into the house. She started to wake as I lay her down.

"Shh love, we're here, go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna."

She mumbled and tried uselessly to open her eyes. I chuckled, lightly kissing her droopy eyes.

"Sleep, so you'll be well rested for what I want to do to you tomorrow."

"Emmm kay." she said as she drifted off.

After carrying all our things inside, I started a fire and turned up the heat. The house hadn't been used since we'd moved to Forks. We had a cleaning crew come, set the house up, and turn the heat on, so Bella would be comfortable, but it was still just a little drafty. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie, hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"It's two in the morning, what do you think?"

"Oh, right she has to sleep. Well any way, I am just calling to tell you, that we are on our way. Jacob came by the house and wants to come up and see the place, since we'll most likely bring Bella here after her change."

"He doesn't think I'm changing her this week, does he?"

"We told him you weren't, but I think he wants to be sure."

"Fine," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Why was everyone conspiring against me? I just want to have ravenous sex with my girlfriend, is that too much to fucking ask?

"How long is he going to stay Em?"

"He said not long and that he'll be up sometime on Monday."

Good, at least it wouldn't interfere with my plans for this weekend.

"Hey, Esme says that we are going to stop by the cousins' house on the way home. You want me to bring Tanya back with us?" He laughed loudly.

"NO, and don't you fucking dare bring her here!"

"She's coming, I've seen it." Alice said in the background.

"Fucking great," How am I supposed to explain her to Bella? I've never liked Tanya, but she constantly throws herself at me; it's really sad and pathetic.

"Don't worry Eddie, leave it to me and Jazz, we'll protect you from the mean ol' harpy."

"Shut the fuck up. I gotta go, Bella's having a bad dream." I hung up and ran to my room.

She was thrashing around on the bed mumbling, "No, no please don't"

"Bella, love, wake up it's a dream, sweetheart wake up."

She fought against me. "Help me Edward."

"Love, I'm here wake up please, it's just a dream."

"James," She whined.

That son of a bitch had scared her enough she was having a nightmare about him. I shook her a little bit harder; she cried out and then opened her eyes. Her heartbeat was frantic.

"Edward," She said as she clung to my shirt and cried.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You said 'James' in your sleep."

"I'm sorry Edward, it was a nightmare; he was raping me." I growled. I hated that bastard.

"It was only a dream, he's not going to hurt you love, I won't allow it." She nodded. I hummed to her until she was sleep again. Bella woke up around noon on Saturday.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey," she croaked.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"What? Lunch?" She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the clock. "I slept until noon? Edwarrrddd," She whined adorably.

"You need your rest and strength," I said as I bent to kiss her head.

"I'm going to make you something to eat, so are you in the mood for breakfast or lunch?"

"I just want some juice and toast. I ate a lot last night and I'm still kind of full."

"Okay, you have your human moment and then come down." She nodded and I pointed her to the en-suite bathroom before I left to fix her food.

A few minutes later I heard her call me, "Edward?"

"Go down the stairs and straight ahead." I instructed.

"Geez, this place is huge."

She looked amazed as she entered the kitchen looking all around.

"I'll give you the grand tour after you eat, but this is the eat-in kitchen."

"It's so modern, compared to the rest of the house I've seen."

"Yes, we rent this house out at different times of the hunting seasons. Esme wanted the kitchen to be state of the art."

"She did her job well."

After she finished eating, I took her to the first room of the house to start the tour.

"This is the living room," I gestured the room was large with huge plush couches and chairs that were enough to seat at least twenty people comfortably. The fireplace was huge and took up most of one of the walls. It was covered in rock to give it a rustic look against the logs of the cabin. The decorations were simple and earthy. Over the years hunters had taken to buying little souvenirs to leave here, there were several deer and bear figurines on the mantle.

I explained this to Bella who said, "I didn't think it looked much like Esme's taste."

"No, it's really not. Emmett does enjoy playing with them, so she leaves them."

We laughed as we continued on back up the steps to the kitchen. "Of course you've already seen the kitchen."

The kitchen was very modern with cement gray counters with black appliances. The dining room was directly off the eat-in kitchen.

"This table is beautiful."

"Thanks, I bought that for Esme. Its several old trees and formed into one huge heavy table."

The table was oval shaped and looked like it was cut from one huge tree, with hundreds of year-lines, circling around the outer edge was bark. The table sat eight. The chairs looked as if they were trees plucked right from the forest, without the limbs and leaves of course. We continued on through a small hall to the side of the dining area.

"This is Carlisle's office. Of course, it is nothing like the one in Forks. He keeps a plethora of books here but nothing of the supernatural genre."

His office was three walls of log and the fourth wall was almost completely glass. Here, like in Forks, he had a huge oak desk with brown leather, wingback chairs, as well as a couch and chaise lounge for reading. It was simple and very Carlisle.

"I love it; I want to read here sometime."

"Anything you want sweetheart. Shall we continue?"

"Yes," We headed up to the next floor.

"This floor has Alice and Jasper's room and Jasper's office. It also has a studio for Alice's designs. Of course, right now they all are just bedrooms because of the hunters, but when we move back after your change this will be their floor."

"Does everyone have their own floor?"

"No, I share a floor with Carlisle and Esme."

I showed her the next floor that housed Carlisle, Esme and my rooms.

"This is a guest room. Esme is classifying this as your room. So, be thinking of what you'd like to do with it."

"Are they not going to let us share a room?"

"Yes, of course, this is just for you to use as you see fit. You can do anything you want; it doesn't necessarily have to be a bedroom. You could make it your own library."

"OH! I like that idea."

I loved to see her eyes sparkle.

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They have the entire basement. Emmett made half of it a media/rec room and the other half houses their bedroom and bathroom. There's a door down there that leads to the garage, so Rose obviously wanted that room."

"What about you? You don't have your own space?"

"Of course I do, love. Follow me."

I led her to my room and shut the door. We walked into the closet she looked confused.

I smirked, "It's a secret passage way."

"Ewwww, it's a vampire with a hidden layer."

"I know, the irony is not lost."

I moved the clothes to the side and pushed on the wall it popped open. "The steps are very dark; I can carry you if you'd like."

She held her arms out to me so I scooped her up bridal style.

"This is kind of creepy Edward. Do you have a coffin up here or something?"

"Yes," I said solemnly just for her reaction.

She didn't fail to please; she gaped at me.

"I'm kidding, love, it's not dark at the top. See?"

I sat her down and flipped on the light.

"Wow Edward, this is incredible."

"Thanks, this is what's left of my human life, and everything I've collected over the years. No one, but my family knows about this room and obviously, now you."

"How can you keep it all here? I mean I thought you couldn't stay in the same place for long."

"We can't, but we've had this house since the 1930s, Carlisle purchased it for us so that we'd have an escape; we rarely live here for longer than a year or two. It is so far away from civilization that no one notices. The people that rent it just assume that it passes from generation to generation. But as of now, it's no longer available for rent."

"Why?"

"Because when you are ready this is where we'll move for you to adjust to your new life."

"Oh, that makes since, but why so soon? I mean I'm not going to change until I'm closer to your age and we talked about finishing college."

"You can do all those things; we just want to give enough time so that everyone realizes that the property is now off limits. Emmett and Jasper are going to post no trespassing signs after their hunt."

"Oh, I see."

I watched Bella look around seeing all my childhood baubles. She stopped at a wooden box that had belonged to my mother. It held all her jewelry; she wiped the dust off the top and opened it slowly.

"It was my mother's," I whispered feeling slightly nostalgic; it had been a long time since I'd really thought about her.

"It's beautiful. Was all this hers?"

"Yes, if you see something you like, take it, I know she would have loved you and I want you to have a piece of my past."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, anything, but this," I said as I held up my mother's engagement ring.

"This I'll save for later." She smiled.

"It's beautiful Edward."

She continued to look through the box; she came to rest on a necklace, the chain was gold and delicate. She pulled it free from the box; exposing the trinket attached.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

I cupped the charm in my hand. It was a diamond heart.

"I remember my father giving this to my mother for their anniversary right before everyone became ill. It's prefect love." I placed it around her neck.

"Stunning," I said as I leaned in to kiss the heart, it lay up above her breasts.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"I'm okay sweetheart, just feeling a little sentimental. I wish my parents could have met you. I know they would have loved you."

"I think I would have loved them too, is this a picture of them?"

"Yes, that was taken for their anniversary, also. This is a picture of all of us together."

I handed her a picture of my parents and I standing in front of our house in Chicago.

"How old where you?"

"I think, fifteen."

"You look so different and yet the same. What color were your eyes?"

"Green, I got my hair and eyes from my mother."

"You look a lot like your father, other than those things."

"Yes, I guess I do."

She picked up a photo album and started to look through it.

"Who's this?"

"That's my sister."

"You had a sister?"

"I guess that's what Carlisle told me, but I don't remember her. He said she was older than I was, and died when I was very young. My mother told him the story after she asked him to change me."

"What?" Her eyes were big as saucers.

"Um yes, my mother figured out what he was and wanted to save me. She told him about the girl I was to marry and as much of my past that she could recall. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably not remember anything."

She looked shocked then asked, "Girl you were going to marry?" I sighed. I didn't really mean to say that, sometimes I find I have a bad case of word vomit around her. Although the truth is better than lie, I guess.

"No, the girl I WAS TO marry. I don't remember her at all. It was a prearranged thing, I'm not even sure that I had even met her yet. Carlisle explained to my mother that I'd not be able to see anyone from my human life. She understood, but made him promise that he'd help me find someone. It was very uncommon in my day to be unwed at twenty; all of my friends were married and had children by the time they hit twenty."

"So, you didn't love her?"

"No, you're the only one I've ever loved."

We kissed and it quickly became more passionate, I picked her up and laid her on the chaise lounge that I had by the only window in the room. We made slow passionate love until we were both satiated.


	11. Chapter 11: A Bear that's hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Mr. Cullen**

**I don't normally answer questions, but I thought I would this time.**

**Gabby871 asks if Edward's betrothed would pop up as an immortal and the answer is no. They never met, so I'm sure she would have moved on with her life. I think for now Tanya will be enough trouble, lol**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love my reviews. Sorry I don't respond to each of them personally, but thank you so much for your support!**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV:**

"Edward?"

"Yes Love."

"I want to talk about something."

"Okay what's that?"

"The spanking," She said in a whisper.

I was surprised she even brought it up but glad she did. It was one of the things I had on my list of 'to do's' this weekend.

"Sure, what about it?"

"Well, I really liked it and I'd like to do something like that again. Maybe not a spanking, per se, but some sort of role playing."

"That sounds promising. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you, but, first I want to say thank you for not getting upset about spanking me. I really did enjoy it and you didn't really hurt me."

"You don't need to thank me and as opposed as I am to liking causing you any sort of pain. I did really like turning your ass red." I whispered the last part into her ear.

Her arousal floated around me like a warm blanket.

"Tell me what would you like to do?" I urged.

"I was thinking of small things really. Maybe not requiring a costume, like in a dressing room where we have to be quiet and I like the idea of the mirrors." She blushed.

"I like that; it's something we could do in Port Angeles."

"Yeah, that would work, especially since we are sneaking around to begin with. What about you?"

"I'd like to tie you to my bed and tease you until you beg me for release." She gasped and her arousal grew.

"I think that's really sexy."

"Your turn."

"My bedroom while Charlie is asleep in the next room." I groaned.

"I don't know love, I'm not the most observant when we are in the throes of passion."

"It's just a fantasy; we don't have to. What about the meadow?"

"That is a must." I agreed. I loved our little meadow we could escape the world there.

"In your classroom; on your desk."

"Too risky, but I agree it would be fun. What do you think about toys?"

"Toys? Like vibrators?"

"Yes, but, there are others, too. You know the spanking was a very light form of BDSM."

"That's like bondage and domination right?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be my Master, Edward?" She asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

That was an intriguing thought. I did like to be in control, not that I'd ever want Bella to be my submissive, but maybe it would be fun to do on occasion.

"No, not like that, but I wouldn't mind exploring different ways to bring us both pleasure."

"I think I'd like that too. I wouldn't mind calling you Master and serving you, though." I swallowed loudly and my cock hardened against her.

"I think you like that idea," She said as she wiggled against me.

"Yes" I said huskily. "Not all the time, it would be just when the mood struck us to play Master and submissive, like any other role playing game."

"Sounds fun, we should research it together. I don't know much more about the lifestyle."

"I know some, but we are not living that lifestyle and really, it wouldn't work once you're changed. Well, I wouldn't think so, it's not like we feel pain."

"True, but the tying up and teasing until the person begs for release would still work."

"Yes, it could. Tell me another fantasy."

"Hmm, your car is already tackled." She giggled.

"Yes, I think we fulfilled that one nicely. We could always do it again in the Vanquish." She nodded just as her stomach growled and ended our conversation.

"Looks like we need to take a break, you need to eat."

"I don't want to leave. I'm not finished looking at everything." She whined as she motioned to my belongings in my 'secret vampire lair'. I kissed her nose and then pulled my pants up.

"Stay, I'll fix you dinner and bring it up. If you need a bathroom there's one behind that door." I pointed to the door in the corner of the room.

"Thank you."

When I returned she was wearing my shirt and looking through one of my old trunks from my parents' house.

"Edward, whose house is this," She asked as she held up a picture of my childhood home.

"Mine. I grew up there."

"Do you still own it?"

"Yes, I keep it up, but I haven't lived there since my human death."

"Do you rent it out?"

"No, it's exactly the way it was when my human life ended. I keep it restored and everything looking as it did save for the personal effects, which are all here. I have a security system that allows me to look around the home anytime I want. Would you like to see it?" She nodded excitedly.

"Okay, stay here, I'll get my Macbook."

xxxxx

"This is the outside of the house." I said as I pointed to the brick Victorian house that I spent my childhood.

It was large and sat on several acres of land. It was uncommon back in those days to have a house so secluded, most of the lawyers lived in the busy down town area, but my mother loved the country feel of our home, even if it wasn't that far from the city.

"It's beautiful. So, your parents were well off?"

"Yes, my father was the best lawyer in all of Chicago. My mother stayed at home with me, but she was very active in different clubs. She was popular but not like other well-off women; she was kind and loving. She went out of her way to help the less fortunate and she waited on me hand and foot, much to the disproval of my father."

I smiled, it had been awhile since I'd thought of my mother. I loved her dearly. My memories of her were the most clear memories that I had. My father was a good man and loved us both. He spent a lot of time away from home working and participating in his own clubs to keep his social standing.

"Appearance was everything back then and he didn't like her babying me so much, but after losing a child, I can understand why she treated me that way. She had rules and I obeyed them but she indulged me quite a bit." I smiled

"It's quite easy to do." She kissed my lips softly. "Do you have many human memories?"

"I guess, I wrote down a lot of my memories after my change, so I'd remember them more clearly. I also kept a journal when I was a human so that helps. We don't really forget our memories but they become foggy and lost if we don't actively try to remember."

"So, I will remember you when you change me?"

"Yes, you'll remember everything. At first it may be like you have amnesia, but after your first feeding your mind will settle and you'll remember." I kissed her temple.

"Good, I'd hate to forget you. Was that your room?" She asked as I clicked on the picture of my old room.

"Yes."

I don't know why but I felt a little self-conscious showing her, maybe it wasn't what she'd expect or maybe it was to juvenile. I'm sure teenage rooms differed in the early 1900's than those today.

"I'd love to see it in person." I smiled.

"You don't think it's too...I don't know..." I trailed off.

"I think it's you Edward. It doesn't look much different than your room in Forks. If you put all your personal effects in there, it would be pretty much the same. I mean the big differences are, instead of a massive king size bed you had a twin and the décor is of that era, unlike your room now, which is more modern. You really haven't changed sweetheart."

I was relieved and now that I did look at the room, it was just like every room I had ever occupied. I could easily take all my things from my current room and they would fit perfectly in my human room. She kissed my cheek and asked,

"What else are we going to do today?"

"Well, if you're done looking at everything up here, we could go for a walk."

"I'm not done, but I'm feeling cooped up, so a walk sounds good."

We walked for a while just holding hands, occasionally smiling at one another. The weather was still pretty chilly even though it was April. I had insisted that we take an extra coat and blanket for Bella in case she got too cold but so far, she was doing fine. We walked to small open area that was no more than a couple hundred feet in diameter. I spread the blanket on the ground so we could sit.

"I could build a small fire, if you'd like."

"No, I'm okay. I like the quiet."

We sat for a while longer, just enjoying each-others company, but I couldn't take it any longer, I had to touch her. I started to kiss her slowly starting at her temple and working my way to her neck. She moaned and sighed encouraging my moves.

"It's suppose to be warmer tomorrow; I want to come back here and make love to you." I whispered into her ear.

"I'd like that. I'm not too cold now if you want." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled crookedly, just like I knew she loved.

"If you get too cold tell me."

She nodded and I slowly started to unbutton her coat, "I think we'll leave this on, just unbuttoned."

"Okay."

We finished with each-others clothes. I was about to enter her when I looked up and saw a huge male bear. I froze.

"Bella, be very still."

I whispered she looked confused but obeyed. I was hoping the bear would leave if we remained still, but it was hungry and we looked like easy prey. The bear growled and Bella screamed.

"Shh love it's alright. I won't let it hurt you."

I kissed her temple. "Put your clothes on while I deal with this."

I pulled my pants up and quickly the bear charged at us, but I was stronger and faster. My predator instincts took over and before I realized what I was doing, I clamped my mouth around its neck and drank greedily. I hadn't had a carnivore in a while, the taste and warmth filed me quickly once the bear was drained and my senses returned I froze.

Bella was staring at me with an expression I'd never seen. I thought for sure this would be when she ran screaming from me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly rose from the ground as I did the wind picked up blowing Bella's scent towards me. She was aroused. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"That didn't scare you?" I asked with a little chuckle.

"Ummm. No, Edward that was...incredible. I knew you were strong but that...wow that was something. Probably the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed."

So, that was the look, she thought it was sexy. I shook my head and walked back over to her.

"You never stop amazing me love, you should have been completely freaked out and ran from me. I had no control over myself. I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

"Me too, and it's probably as close as I'll get to seeing you hunt, until I'm changed."

"Definitely! Let's go back, before some other wild animal comes by for lunch."

"Are you just leaving it there?"

"Oh, no," I walked over to it picked it up by its paw and flung it over the trees I heard it land miles away.

"Really that's how you get rid of your meals?"

I wasn't sure if she was impressed or disgusted so I just shrugged and said,

"No, I normally just leave them for the other animals, but I don't want it in our little meadow."

"Oh, circle of life right?"

"Yep."

xxxxxxxx

Sunday was passing too quickly. Bella and I were wrapped up in each other on my bed; we had just made love for the fourth time in as many hours. "I'm happily exhausted." She stated.

"Would you like to go to sleep?"

"No, it's our last day of privacy. I'm selfish; I want more of you."

"You can be selfish all you want, I enjoy being selfish with you."

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

I smiled, but stopped as I saw the serious look on her face.

"What is it, love?"

"What are we going to do when Charlie finds out about us? Even if you aren't my teacher anymore, he won't like the fact that I'm with someone Jacob's age."

"Hmmm, I really haven't thought of that. What will you do if he forbids you from seeing me?"

"He can't, I'll be eighteen in September and once you're not my teacher, it won't matter anymore."

"True, but only if he finds out after you've graduated love, you'll still be considered a minor until you graduate from high school."

"Oh, maybe I'll get my GED after I turn eighteen, then I won't have to worry."

"No, you deserve a graduation, we'll just be sure he doesn't find out until after you graduate."

She nodded. We lapsed back into comfortable silence. It was really wonderful to be with her and not hear any thoughts. All I could hear was our breathing and my own inner musings. I really was a lucky man.

xxxxxx

"Love, wake up." I kissed her nose it was Monday morning, my family was due back by eleven and I wanted a last bit of alone time with her.

"Don't wanna go schooool." she slurred sleepily.

"No school, I promise." I chuckled, kissing her face and running my hand down her side.

"Good, more sleep." She turned slightly away from me. This is more difficult than I expected; time for plan B. She was already naked from our night of love making, so it would be easy enough. We were laying on our sides; her back to my front, we weren't touching, so I pulled her to me. I lightly brushed my hands down from her collarbone between her breasts, circling around her belly button and then back up. She sighed but made no other moves. I ran my hand down the side of her leg; pulled it up and back over my thigh. I positioned myself to her entrance.

She had quite the dream last night and was more than ready for me as I pushed into her. She gasped and moaned loudly, "Edward."

She still did not open her eyes. I began to thrust into her as she pushed back onto me. I kissed and sucked any part of her skin I could reach. She was breathing heavily and I knew she was awake but she was keeping up her sleeping facade.

"Bella," I whispered.

"You're so tight and hot. I love fucking your pussy." I chuckled, as her eyes flew open.

"Edward, oh God more...more"

"More what?"

"Dirty talk."

"Oh, so you like it when I talk dirty to you, naughty girl?"

"Yes!"

"You've tortured me all night, moaning and calling my name in your sleep as you touched yourself."

She blushed and gasped, "NO!"

"Oh yes! I almost came just seeing you slip your finger into your pussy."

"Did you like seeing me touch myself?"

"Fuck yes, touch yourself now. I want to feel your fingers on my cock as I fuck you." I picked up the pace as she fingered her clit. Her fingertips brushed against me with every thrust.

"I'm close come with me baby."

I pushed into her hard three more times and then we both came wildly.

"God, Edward that was awesome. I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day." I chuckled.

"I'd love to oblige and one day I will." We lay recovering for several minutes. Bella got up first, to take care of her human needs. After she returned, I groaned,

"Love, we have company."

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"What! What the hell is he doing here?"

"He came to see the place where you will be changed."

"Does he think it's this week?"

"He was told no, but apparently he needed to see for himself."

"Bastard!" She hissed.

She put her clothes on quickly. Just finishing as the doorbell rang.

"You stay here; I'll take care of him."

"How about I fix you both some breakfast while you're talking to him?"

"Okay, thank you and love you." I kissed her quickly as we parted ways.

I listened to their conversation; I don't consider it eavesdropping since they were talking so loudly. It's not my fault that I have super hearing.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jake? Did you follow me?"

"Now, is that any way to greet your dear old brother?" Jake chuckled.

"Yes, it's the prefect way, especially when I'm pissed off at him."

"Well don't be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, but I ran all this way so you could at least invite me in and feed me."

"Fine, come in."

I heard them moving around the living area.

"Damn, this place is huge. It's more of a lodge than a house."

"It is a lodge, you idiot."

I loved pissed Bella, the sight of her angry like a fiery little kitten made my pants very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, geez calm down."

"I'm trying but I'm really angry that you followed me. Do you not trust me to tell you the truth? Do you really think I'd run off and have him change me without saying goodbye to my family and friends? Do you think I'd want that for my Dad? After everything he's done for me, you'd think I'd just up and leave without a goodbye? It would kill him to think I was lost out there somewhere. It has to be done inconspicuously. Besides, I told you I was going to wait until after college, so I'd be closer to his age."

"How old is he?"

"He was changed at twenty."

"Oh, right. Listen Bell, I'm really sorry. I'm trying really hard to trust them, but it's my natural instinct to hate the enemy. I like Edward I think you guys are good together. I just worry about you. It's my job as big brother."

Jacob, I could tell, cared for her and tried to trust my family. I understood, I'd probably be doing the same thing, if the situations were reversed. She sighed and I knew her anger was gone.

"I know Jakey, just please trust me to keep you in the loop."

"I'll do my best. Now, I've got some news for you."

"Yeah?"

"Daddy dearest is dating." Jacob said wagging his eyebrows.

"WHAT! Who?"

"Sue."

"Really! That's great, they are really good for each other."

They talked and had breakfast it was comfortable. I loved seeing her happy and her face just lit up as she talked to Jake about her dad and Sue. My family arrived about an hour after Jacob left. I was surprised that he hadn't caused a bigger scene; I am grateful Bella has such a caring brother figure.

"This place reeks," Emmett yelled.

For a second, I thought he was talking about Jacob, but I quickly realized his thoughts were in the gutter as always and I was too late to stop him.

"It smells like an orgy took place in here."

"EMMETT" Esme and Rose yelled, he just shrugged and said, "What? It does?"

"Emmett, do you really have to embarrass Bella like that, have a little discretion." I told him sternly.

"She needs to get used to it; I'm not gonna change any time soon."

"It's fine Edward, really. I'm not ashamed of anything we did here this weekend. Maybe he's just jealous."

"HELLS NO!" he roared

"You wanna throw down the gauntlet little sister? Cause I know Rose and I have got you two beat!"

"Maybe right now you do, but you just wait until I'm a newborn I will take your ass down!" Bella growled causing the entire house, including her, to burst out in laughter. I hugged her to me.

"Okay kitten let's go for a walk before any more madness erupts." I chuckled.

"Fine, but I swear when I'm changed, I'm taking his ass out!" She turned to glare at Emmett again, but failed, breaking into a smile instead.

"Bring it, little girl." Emmett taunted and I hurried her out the door.

When we were far enough from the house, I began our conversation.

"You were great in there."

"Thanks, I don't want Emmett to think that he can walk all over me. Even if I don't intimidate him. I at least want to hold my own."

"We'll you did, he was actually shocked that you came back with anything. He was trying to make you blush." He succeeded, but the shock of her comeback, ruined it for him.

"Why did you call me kitten?" I laughed loudly at this.

"You acted like an angry kitten. It was cute and I'm ashamed to say it was a complete turn on."

"So, kittens do it for you, huh?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, but broke into laughter before I could answer. I growled at her, pulling her into my embrace and then said,

"You are the only thing that does it for me love."

I whispered in her ear as I licked the outer shell, causing her to moan and shiver. I kissed down the her neck to her collarbone, slowly unbuttoning her blouse; it was still a little chilly, so I left her shirt on. I moved to unclasp her bra but couldn't find the hook she giggled and pulled back from me unsnapping it from the front.

"Oh" I said in surprise. I didn't know they made them with clasps in the front.

"That's convenient," I chuckled.

"I thought you'd like that." She giggled but I quickly stopped her, as I took her pert nipple into my mouth.

"God, Edward, that feels so good." Her hands tugged on my hair I moaned.

I loved when she did that. I slowly moved to her pants quickly, dropping them and her panties to the ground. I pushed her up against a tree and entered her swiftly.

"Is this okay, I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked, afraid the bark would dig into her back and hurt her.

"It's fan-fucking-tastic, don't stop." I continued to pound into her hard and fast. I felt my belly tightening. I knew it wouldn't take me much longer.

"I'm so close baby come with me." I whispered to her.

"Let me hear you Bella" I said between thrusts.

"OH GOD YES! EDWWWWARD!" She screamed her climax and I came right after her with a loudly stuttered, "BELLLLA"

I collapsed into her lightly our breathing was ragged. We both broke out into giggles.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too baby."

We both turned to our left when we heard applause.

"Nice show Eddie. I didn't know you had it in you."

xxxxxx

_**Any guesses? Oh Eddie needs to learn how to pay attention when he's in the act. Lol**_

_**Reviews are most wanted and loved :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

Mr. Cullen

Chapter 12

Beta'd by princess07890

EPOV:

_Last chapter_

_We both turned to our left when we heard applause._

"Nice show Eddie. I didn't know you had it in you."

A growl erupted from me as I stared at the person who dared to intrude on my private time with Bella. I pulled her behind the tree, so we could get dressed without being seen.

"How did you not know?" Bella whisper yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't hear anything. You know I can only concentrate on you when we are making love."

"I just...argh it's so embarrassing."

"I'm so sorry love." I kissed her cheek then step out from the tree. Still standing there looking totally unashamed.

"What the fuck, Tanya?"

"Oh Eddie, come on, you should know better than to fuck in the woods."

"You followed our scent! That's low Tanya, even for you."

"It's not low Eddie. I missed you; I just wanted to see you. How was I supposed to know you'd be fucking, it's not like you. I would know because I've tried."

She was highly jealous. She'd been after me for years. I was nice and a gentleman about it, but today, she's crossed the line and my gentlemanly ways end now.

"I don't know why you'd even want a human. You have to hold back so much. We could have knocked that tree down Eddie."

"Shut the fuck up! I wouldn't fuck you, even if you were the last female on this planet. Bella is more of a woman than you'll ever be, and stop calling me Eddie."

I grabbed Bella and raced back to the house. Tanya stood stunned for a while, and then followed. I burst through the front door, set Bella down and went straight to Alice.

"Is this another one of your games, Alice?" I yelled.

"First, you sent Bella to school looking like a fucking wet dream, then you send Tanya to watch us fuck in the woods!"

I was shaking with anger, Jasper tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working, so he stepped in front of his mate.

"Edward, calm down. I don't want to fight you, but you know I will." He crouched down.

"Boys, please! We can sit down and talk about this rationally." Esme pleaded while Jasper and I were in a stare off, he was trying to calm me by talking to me in his thoughts, but nothing was calming me down.

I was finally happy and had everything I wanted then Tanya threatened to take that all away. I could hear her hideous thoughts and all they were making me do was become more angry, I was livid. I heard Bella pleading with me to calm down, and though her voice normally calmed me, it wasn't helping right now. I'm not sure how long we stood staring and growling at one another. I wasn't aware of anything, until Bella stepped between us and placed her warm hand on my chest. I jumped and looked down.

It was a dangerous move. I'm surprised that my family let her come between us.

"Edward please take me upstairs, home, anywhere, just please come with me."

I looked into her tear-filled eyes and sighed. I nodded and scooped her up in my arms and took her to my room at vampire speed. I sat her on the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. You know Alice didn't set that up. Yes, she dressed me like a slut, but you know she wouldn't let Tanya watch us have sex."

She was right, I knew that, but it didn't make me any less angry with Alice. I had yet to talk to her about the stupid stunt that she pulled in the first place. I suppose we are even now. I wouldn't have ever hurt Alice. Yelling and maybe throwing things is the worst that I've ever done to any sibling when I've been angry. It's impossible to live with the same people for eighty plus years and not be angry at some point.

I sighed and sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and putting my head down.

"Bella she watched us...consciously watched, not like some accident. She saw and stayed. Our love- making is for us, for our eyes only and she's robbed us of that. She keeps replaying it in her fucking mind, she's doing it now. Damn it Tanya cut it out!" I yelled causing Bella to yelp.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't, it just surprised me. She's really thinking about us?"

"Yes."

I heard Esme telling everyone to leave, so we could have some privacy. Finally, some peace and quiet; this week was not starting off so well, I hope that it goes better, but I don't see it happening.

"Everyone left so we could have privacy."

"Oh, but they just got here."

"They'll come back in a few hours."

"Oh, okay, are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually, I'm just so angry that she'd do something like that, I don't understand why she would. She is incredibly jealous and feels that you've stolen me or manipulated me somehow, because I never gave in to any of her advances."

"What's the story with her, anyway? Did you date?"

"No, not really. We met the Denali clan back in the early thirties, before Alice and Jasper joined us. I was the only one without a mate and Tanya soon had her sights set on me. We talked and did the vampire version of a date to appease my family, but there was never a connection. Honestly I don't like her at all, she has a horrible personality and is to, I don't know, just too much."

"What's the vampire version of a date?" I laughed dryly,

"Hunting. We hunted together; it can be a very sexual experience as you know from this weekend, but it wasn't at all with her. I was very uncomfortable, she's messy and a complete savage, it was a complete turn off." Bella snorted,

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we'll just have to move past it, I'll apologize to Alice and I'll try to ignore Tanya. She is after all, family of sorts. I suppose it's normal to have a family member you hate."

"I don't know if I can face her, she not only saw us naked, but she plays it in her mind to annoy you. I wish I was a newborn, so I could at least rip her arms off.," she growled causing me to laugh.

I raised my head to look at her. She was smiling from her perch on my bed, I held my arms out to her, and she jumped up and ran into my arms squeezing me as tightly as she could. Her legs were on either side of mine, straddling me. I pulled her back and kissed her softly, but she had another idea in mind as she pulled me back for a crushing kiss.

She locked her legs around me as she started to grind into me; my arousal grew instantly. "Bella" I breathed as I kissed down her neck. I ripped our clothes off at vampire speed, she gasped when I entered her.

"How'd you..." She started to ask, but I cut her off.

"Vampire," was my only reply.

"Mmm, sexy" she mumbled in my mouth. I moved her up and down my length, until my we came, crashing down into bliss. We rested our heads on each other's' shoulders.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love"

"Do you still feel different after we make love?"

"Yes, can't you tell?" I asked as she rubbed my back.

"Yes, you're soft and warm. I should have said vulnerable, not different."

"Oh, no, not really. I understand what's happening now. I just enjoy feeling human with you for a few minutes."

We kissed quietly for a few minutes. I heard the family coming back in and Tanya was with them. I guess it was time to suck it up.

"We should get dressed, everyone is back." 

"Shower first?"

I nodded, walking to the shower with her still wrapped tightly around me, as I moved; I grew hard inside her once again. She pulled back and smirked.

"Let's give them a show Eddie." She cooed softly in my ear.

I laughed loudly and of course, denied her of nothing. After our shower, which sent them all out of the house again, I brought dinner for her to our room. She insisted on going downstairs, but I didn't want her to, She had a long day and I wanted to protect her a while longer.

"You know I'm going to have to face everyone sometime Edward. It's not like they can't hear everything we're saying right now anyway."

"I know love, just please for me. You're tired, just eat dinner and let me sing you to sleep. You can do whatever you like tomorrow, just please do this for me tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You know, you're being ridiculous, right? I mean, I don't really care if she saw us or not. It just solidifies that you are mine. She can fantasize until the cows come home, it won't change anything. You, Edward Cullen are mine and ONLY mine." She growled I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers.

"Only yours Bella, only yours." It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and after a few hours and the pleads of Carlisle, I joined the family in the living room.

"First, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier Alice. I know that you would never do something that offensive. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way. Forgive me?"

"Of course Edward, thank you, and yes I'd say we are even." I smiled and hugged my tiny pixie sister. I took a seat next to Alice and Jasper on the sofa. Tanya just sat staring at me. I sighed and turned away from her direction.

"Tanya, we have family business to discuss, will you give us an hour?" Carlisle asked her.

"Of course Carlisle, I'll come back in an hour."

"Thank you." The whole family relaxed after she left.

"Edward, I understand your reaction to her, but promise me that you will not take it out on any of your siblings again. I can't have that type of discord with Bella in the house." Carlisle said to me, I knew he was right, it was dangerous for Bella to be around us in that mindset.

It also made my dead heart swell with love for my father, that he cared so deeply for Bella, like she was his own.

"Of course and I am sorry."

"I'm quite surprised that Bella was able to calm you down so easily. It was impressive." I nodded.

"I do have a question though." I turned to Alice.

"Why have you been blocking your visions?"

"I'm sorry, at first I did it because of Bella's outfit. Then I kept getting flashes of you and Bella having sex and honestly, I really didn't want to see my brother and my best friend going at it, so I blocked them from you and myself. It was stupid. I could have stopped Tanya if I'd been paying attention."

"I understand Alice, don't be so hard on yourself." I tried to console her. Carlisle took the floor,

"I think we need to discuss Bella's change, I'd like to do that when she's awake but there are things that we can talk about that you can fill her in later." He looked at me I nodded.

"I think the best timing would be after graduation. Bella can say goodbye to Charlie and her friends; then leave for college with Edward, on the way we could stage an accident and have a cover story that no one would question."

"Does it have to be so soon? I mean couldn't she visit during the summers? She really wanted to finish college before I changed her." I told Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you'd want it sooner rather than later." 

"I want her to stay human as long as she can. She wants to be closer to my age and I really like the idea of her graduating college first."

"Okay, we can work around that, since there really isn't a since of urgency like I thought. I don't really see a reason to talk about this now, but Edward you do need to talk to Bella and find out her wishes if an accident were to occur and she couldn't be saved otherwise, if she'd want you to turn her."

I nodded again. I'd thought about this before and honestly, I'd turn her no matter what, I couldn't lose her.

Tanya rejoined the family as we began our sibling game night. Carlisle and Esme went off for some alone time, they never enjoyed our games. Which I'll admit were juvenile, but what can you expect from a bunch of vampires that were changed in their teens. Well I wasn't a teen, but twenty is still young and juvenile at times anyway.

"Truth or dare," Alice shouted.

"Shhh Alice, you'll wake up Bella."

"Oh, sorry; I vote truth or dare." She said in a normal volume.

"I agree." Emmett laughed

"Fine with me," Rosalie said, half bored.

"I'd love to play, what are the rules." Tanya said to me as she stroked my leg.

I moved away from her reach.

"Each person gets a turn, 'truth' you have to answer a question truthfully no exceptions, 'dare' you have to complete whatever the person asks." Alice explained.

"I'll go first. I pick Edward. Oh, and you can't pick the same person twice in a row. Truth or Dare Edward? Truth?" she asked which is normally what I'd choose, but I shook my head and said,

"Dare."

I didn't really want to play, but I'd been avoiding my family for weeks to spend time with Bella, so I'm going to suffer the consequences now, I suppose. Alice laughed and hid her thoughts from me.

"Eat a spoonful of cottage cheese and you can't throw it up, until Bella's wake."

"Alice, please, something else."

"Nope," She said as she popped the 'p' annoyingly.

"Fine, but I will get revenge." I got up, went to the kitchen and came back with a small spoon of cottage cheese. I was trying really hard not to vomit. Everyone was on the floor laughing, except Tanya, of course, who didn't know the story of the dreaded cottage cheese.

"Why is this so funny?"

"Because in 1967, we were in school in Maine and a human sat down at the table. She had a crush on Edward. He had gotten cottage cheese as his food prop for the day. We were all really surprised that she sat down with us, but anyway, she noticed that he wasn't eating and asked him about it, so of course, he couldn't just sit there and let her get suspicious, so he ate the cottage cheese, he was so sick afterwards that he went home and barfed for hours. Carlisle had to bring him a deer, he was so weak." Jasper recounted my embarrassing tale.

"Haha, I just hope this spoonful isn't going to make me sick like that."

"It was an act and you know it!" Emmett laughed.

"It was not, you ass." I said defensively

"Enough; eat the damn cottage cheese." Alice chastised.

I took a deep breath, immediately regretting it, because now I had the nasty smell in my nose. I put the spoon to my lips and swallowed the lumpy shit down. I gaged once, but was okay. My siblings all laughed, Tanya included, this go around.

"Haha, laugh it up fuckers, payback's a bitch." I seethed.

It was my turn, I wanted to pay Alice back right away, but decided use her man to punish her. "Jasper." It would be a two-fold punishment for Alice.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I knew he'd pick dare, because he and Emmett normally did.

"Dare."

"Go in Alice's closet and put on one of her most expensive dresses and wear it for one round, then rip it off." I glared at Alice, who shrieked.

"I hate you Edward Cullen! You are so evil"

She squealed as Jasper ran up the stairs and appeared moments later with one of Alice's ball gowns, it was bursting at the seams.

"Jazz, I love that one." She pouted.

"I'll buy you twenty more darlin," He put on his thickest Southern drawl and kissed her pouting lips. _Gag_.

"Rose?" Jasper said.

"Truth."

"Did you or did you not have sex in Edward's Volvo?" I gasped and glared at my sister

"No, I did not have sex in his stupid Volvo." I breathed a sigh of relief. "It was his Vanquish."

I stopped breathing and turned slowly to face her.

"You bitch, you will pay." Anger shook through me, as Rose and Emmett laughed along with the others.

"That was your payback Edward, besides it was a long time ago I'm surprised you never smelled us."

"I haven't driven that car in so long, well, since we moved to Forks."

"Your loss, then you had your chance." She smirked.

"Tanya?"

"Truth," I heard Rose's question before she asked it; I had to say I was curious of the answer.

"Why Edward?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, but she knew what Rose was asking.

"Why did you choose to go after Edward?"

"He's handsome, why wouldn't I want to have him."

"That's not a good enough answer. I want to know why you keep pursuing him, especially now that he has a mate."

"We are perfect for each other, it's obvious to me. He'll see one day that I'm better suited for him than a human a human couldn't satisfy him like I know that I can."

"I think this human satisfies him perfectly, thank you very much." Bella seethed from the stairs.

I was so wrapped up in listening to my siblings and Tanya's mind that I hadn't heard her coming. I sat up quickly from where I lay on the couch.

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare and you weren't there when I woke up, so I came to find you." I zipped to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry love, forgive me." Tanya huffed and mentally said,

"See Edward, you wouldn't have to worry like that with me." I glared at her.

"We were playing truth or dare. I'll come back up with you."

"No, I'm not tired anymore, I want to play." I pulled her back and examined her face, she looked really tired, but her eyes pleaded with me.

I knew she was afraid of the nightmare coming back, whatever it might have been."

"Okay love, Tanya you're up." I cringed, when she decided to pick Bella.

"Bella?"

"Dare," Bella said quietly. I would veto anything dangerous that came from Tanya's twisted mind.

"Hmmm I dare you to let Edward taste you." I growled, because _unfortunately,_ she didn't mean sexually, she meant her blood.

"How will you be able to change her Edward; if you don't know if you can resist her? Just a pin prick."

"I'm going outside." Jasper said, as he flashed out the door, ripping off the dress along the way. Alice had a vision of Bella insisting that I taste her blood, and though it would be fine, I really hated Tanya at the moment, well I always did, but I really hated her right now.

"Okay," Bella said, shocking Tanya.

"You can do it Edward, I trust you." She pulled a safety pin from the hem of her shirt and opened it up as I sat there dumbfounded, like my siblings.

She opened the pin and jabbed the tip of her finger. I could feel my eyes blacken at the sight and smell of her blood. Everyone was stiff. Bella held her finger to my lips and traced a line of blood on my bottom lip; instinctively my tongue darted out to taste. I closed my eyes; it was the best thing I'd ever had in my mouth. She did it again, but this time I grabbed her hand, put her finger into my mouth and sucked, I was careful not to let the venom touch her cut. She gasped wide-eyed, not from fear, but from arousal.

It floated all around us. I pulled her finger from my mouth, after sealing her wound. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her mouth with an amount of passion that I'd yet to release on her. She moaned as I pulled her to straddle me. I wasn't conscious of anyone else in the room. Bella's fingers twisted in my hair and she pulled softly on the strands. We both moaned and grunted as we pulled each other closer. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm guys," said Alice, as I pulled back from Bella, our breathing was heavy. I noticed immediately that Tanya was gone.

"Sorry," Bella and I mumbled together.

"Dude, I thought we were going to get a live porn show." Emmett chuckled.

"Where's Tanya?" Bella asked.

"She got mad and left. Edward, you do realize that she thought you'd kill Bella."

"Yes, I heard it in her thoughts. I think we need to make sure Bella's not alone ever." Everyone agreed.

"I don't want babysitters." Bella

"Baby, it's not babysitters. I know you can take care of yourself in a normal world, but this isn't a normal world. Tanya could easily kill you. She's so hell bent on having me that I'm not sure she wouldn't try. I can't lose you, please understand." She sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I don't like it and I'm not going to be pleasant about it!"

"Okay," I smiled and kissed her head, I loved my angry kitten. The rest of the week passed too quickly. I took Bella to every secluded spot I could think of, so we could be alone. We discussed everything about her change, from what it entailed to what she would have to endure. I wasn't trying to frighten her, but she deserved the truth. She said, that graduated or not, she wanted me to change her before her twenty first birthday, so we'd be the same age. I agreed reluctantly. I joked that we could change her the same day I was changed; she loved the idea, so it was set, she'd be changed in roughly three years.

My change took place about a month before I would have turned twenty-one, on May 8. So, in three years on May 8, she would become like me. I had to admit, I did like the idea of us having the same immortal birthday, not that we celebrate; I liked it all the same. Bella also agreed that should anything happen and she could not be saved, that I was to change her. I sighed in relief, I would have done it anyway, but I would have been full of regret if she herself regretted my decision.

"I don't want to leave." Bella whined, as we lay on a blanket in the middle of our little meadow.

"Nor do I, but we have no choice."

"Change me now and we can stay." I chuckled; it was becoming easier to talk about her impending death.

"Okay," I said and flashed over her putting my open mouth over her neck, she gasped loudly, her heart sounded like it would explode it was beating so furiously.

I grazed her neck with my teeth, careful not to break the skin, then covered my teeth with my lips and bit down. She moaned and I released her.

"Seriously, that turns you on?" I questioned with a smirk as I gazed down on her flushed face.

"Yes, the thought of you biting me makes it necessary for me to change my panties immediately, lucky for me, I'm not wearing any right now." She winked and I plunged into her, feeling completely at home.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

Mr. Cullen

Chapter 13

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

Chapter 13

Spring break came and went. Time had passed quickly; we had two weeks of school left, everyone was abuzz, worrying over their finals. I barely saw Bella. We stole kisses here and there and I watched her sleep every night, but it wasn't the same. I missed being inside of her; the closeness, the warmth, the love, I missed her. Seeing her every day and holding her while she slept wasn't enough.

I can't remember the last time we had sex, well, actually I can in perfect detail; it was last Sunday night, we were in the meadow that I'd found here in Forks. It was beautifully slow and passionate. Making love, once a week, was simply not enough for me. I was determined to change that, to live out a fantasy or two before school was out, sure, she needed to concentrate on her finals, but she was stressed and she deserved a break.

Her light was still on in her room. Charlie was snoring soundly and loudly. I hurried up the house and silently slid into her window. I watched her for a minute or two; she was absolutely beautiful as she poured over her textbooks. She was clad in my favorite pair of her pajamas; a midnight blue camisole edged in lace, paired with (what she told me were) boy shorts of the same color. She jumped when she saw me leaning against her wall.

"You scared the shit out of me Edward," She whisper-yelled at me.

"I'm sorry love, you are just so breathtaking, I didn't want to disturb you. Now that I have, however, I'm going to steal you away." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Oh and where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but you are to wear this." I held out a garment bag containing that fucking prep outfit that I loved. She unzipped the bag and looked adorably puzzled.

"Why am I wearing this and more importantly where am I wearing this?"

"Why, because I thought it was time we acted out some of our fantasies. Where is a surprise; now hurry before Charlie wakes up." She smiled widely and pulled the outfit on quickly.

I stared unashamed as she changed. Once she was ready, we jumped out of her window and headed towards the school. I sat her down outside of my class.

"We are redoing that dreaded day. Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Okay, come in when you're ready. I know the lights are out, but we can't risk turning them on; there's a street lamp right outside the window, so you should be able to see." She nodded I walked into the class and took my seat behind the desk. I didn't want this to be verbatim, I just needed the starting point. She opened the door slowly.

"Miss Swan, do you have a tardy slip?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I didn't go to the office. Would you like me to go now?"

"No, just don't forget next time."

"I'll be sure to remember."

"Good," I said curtly standing up knowing that I had an obvious erection. I purposefully wore light- weight pants and of course, no underwear. She gasped in fainting shock.

"Why Mr. Cullen, is something wrong?"

"No, there is absolutely nothing wrong, Isabella." I said in my best seductive voice as I walked slowly to her.

"You didn't expect to come to school wearing a provocative outfit and get away without punishment, did you?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I don't know what you mean." She put on her best innocent face.

"What I mean, Miss Swan, is that this is incredibly too low..." I traced my index finger from her collarbone to the top of her bra, which was pushing her breasts together to create the most delectable amount of cleavage.

"…And this skirt is extremely too short." I breathed into her ear as I ran my hand from her knee to her apex, though, careful not to touch where she needed the most. Her breathing was hot and heavy on my neck as I slide my hand to her backside, no panties,

"What's this, no panties? You naughty little girl."

"I'm very naughty, Mr. Cullen." She could barely get the words out, she was panting so heavily. I squeezed her ass tightly, causing her to moan loudly.

"Miss Swan, you do realize that we are in a classroom full of students. I doubt that sound is considered appropriate."

"I can't help it Mr. Cullen, you make me so wet." She licked my neck; I couldn't take any more, I spun her around, which knocked all the things off my desk and hoisted her on top. I slowly climbed over her before ripping our clothes off and plunging into her wetness.

"Ahhhh Mr. Cullen," She panted. My words left me; all I could concentrate on was her and our lovemaking.

"So close," I breathed, "come with me Bella" she tightened her grip on me as we plummeted off the edge into a blissful orgasm.

Bella started to giggle uncontrollably and it was contagious.

"What's so funny love?" I asked after she settled down some.

"We just fucked on your desk and you ripped all our clothes off, I didn't bring a change." She started to laugh again. I raised an eyebrow at her smiling brightly.

"Did you really think I'd come unprepared?"

I climbed off the desk and picked up my bag, pulling out a set of pajamas for both of us.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and dressed quickly.

I was sitting in class the next day, and I couldn't help but to stare at my desk; I could still see her there and smell her, maybe it was gross, but I didn't disinfect my desk; my siblings would be the only ones that could smell her in the room.

"Gross dude," Emmett mentally said to me as he entered the class. I just smiled at him.

"You know Eddie, you are one sick son of a bitch. You go from prude to delinquent in the course of a couple months, it's a shame really..." he shook his head as he took his seat. "You've made me proud brother." He faked wiping a tear from his eye.

I chuckled and shook my head. Sometimes it pays to be a mind reader I don't think I would have been so calm, if had he said that out loud, even if it were too low for humans to hear. Today was my last exam, I'd still be in class, but I was finished for the year. I couldn't wait for the summer. I had a surprise for Bella that I hoped that we could get her and her father on bored.

"Okay class, this is the last exam of the day so as soon as you're finished, you may leave. I hope you all have a great summer." I passed out all the tests and Bella grazed my hand as I handed her test to her.

I resisted the urge to shiver; our static connection was become harder to ignore. One by one, the students left the classroom, leaving only Bella and Mike Newton. I knew Bella was finished; she kept looking up at me winking and mouthing "I love you" and doing naughty things to her fingers with her mouth whenever Mike was distracted. Finally, he finished his test, practically running out of the room, which leaf only Bella and me. I checked the minds of those around us; everyone was either testing or leaving the school grounds.

Bella smiled coyly, "Mr. Cullen, I'm having a hard time with one of the questions, would you help me?"

"Of course, Miss Swan." I rose from my desk and walked over to her. I bent down over her desk our faces were close but not touching.

She leaned forward and said, "I want to fuck you in your storage closet." I sucked in a breath

"Bella, it's too dangerous."

"Please Eddie, for me." She batted her eyelashes she'd never called me Eddie like this and even though I hated the name, coming from her only made me rock hard. Well, if granite can get any harder.

I sighed and hung my head. "You and your damn please and batting eyelashes." I mumbled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the closet while she giggled at my absurdity.

I locked the door. "If we get busted, I'm going to make it so you can't sit for a week." I growled in her ear and she moaned loudly.

"You have to be quiet Bella."

She nodded I listened again as I pulled up her skirt, no damn panties again. God, my dick hurt. She was more than ready for me so I made quick work of my pants.

"Ready?"

She nodded; I wasn't going to be able to make his anything but hard and fast.

"Hold on to me baby."

She grabbed me tightly as I pounded into her soaking center.

"Oh God Edward...more," I sped up, I was almost at vampire speed; I knew how hard I could go; I didn't hurt her, but my speed just seemed to drive us both into a bigger frenzy. "

Bella I'm going to come so hard...oh God, I can't hold back baby."

"I'm coming Edward let go," and I did; I've never come so hard.

I couldn't be quiet, neither could she. After we settled down and cleaned ourselves up a bit, I listened for any minds close by; it seemed all was quiet. We opened the door and walked out into the class as though nothing happened; of course, if you looked at us, you could tell something was up; we were completely disheveled. Bella fixed herself as best she could and left the room. I sat down at my desk and put my head down still breathing roughly, even though it was completely unnecessary, but it felt good.

"Man Eddie, you look rough." Emmett laughed as he sat on the edge of my desk.

"I feel rough." I mumbled.

"That little girl has you completely whipped."

"Yes, but I love every second of it." I smiled broadly.

"You ready?"

"Yep, everyone else left with Rosie."

"So why did you stay behind?"

"Because Bella needs a ride home and I'm her chaperone." He winked.

"Great."

Bella met us at the car.

"Sit up front Bells."

"Are you sure?" She asked Emmett.

"Yeah, mom would have my hide if I wasn't a gentleman." He reassured her and she slid into the front.

After we pulled out of the school's property, I picked up her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you Bella."

"Love you Eddie." She cooed.

"HEY! I'm back here, and how come she can call you Eddie?"

"Because I love her, Emmett."

"Oh I see; you don't love me!" He faked a pout

"I love you like a brother you idiot, I'm not in love with you."

"Whatever, you just let her call you that 'cause she lets you have a warm place to stick your cock."

"EMMETT! That's vulgar." Bella was laughing hysterically

"It's okay Edward, I love it when I have your cock in my hot pussy." Emmett was flabbergasted, he just stared at her and for the first time in his vampire life, his mind was completely blank, as was mine, as I stared at my beautifully dirty little Bella.

"Bella" I chastised lightly once my brain began to function.

"I can't believe you just said that Belly Bean."

"You've met your match Em." She said as she got out of the car to head into the house laughing the whole way. I just shook my head my girl was something else and I loved it.

"I like her Ed, she'll be awesome as a newborn. I'm so gonna kick her ass."

"I'll bet on Bella."

"Fine, I'll get with dad and Jazz; I'm sure they'll bet on me." he said smugly.

Xxxxxxx

Summer, ahh glorious summer, Bella and I were spending a lot of time in our meadow. Her father didn't seem to question her spending so much time with Alice, for which I was grateful. It did come at a price; one day a week Alice would steal my Bella. I understood they were friends but every second apart was wretched. I took that time to go hunting so I wouldn't have to be away from her any longer than necessary.

"Eddie" Bella cooed she called me this when she wanted something.

I was really surprised that it didn't bother me in the slightest to hear her use this name. It actually made me feel loved. However, only Bella could call me that, though.

"Yes Belly" I chuckled she giggled and slapped at me playfully.

"I want you right now." She purred. I rolled to hover over her.

"How would you like me love?"

"I want you to make love to me." I nodded and swooped down to kiss her slowly; we took our time with our clothes kissing every inch we could reach of each other's skin. The burn of release built slowly inside me and took us both by surprise. We didn't come in our normal, loud name calling, cursing passion. It was quiet and lasted for longer than either of us thought was possible.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." We lay in the meadow wrapped in each other; making slow passionate love over and over until the sun started to set. She blew out a long, slow breath.

"I should probably get home, Charlie will worry."

"Okay before we go, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"What would you think about leaving for the summer? We could tell Charlie that you got a scholarship for an overseas program. It will look great on your college applications."

"That would be great, but would he buy that?"

"Of course, I don't do things half way Bella. I'll have all the necessary paperwork together, it will look legit. Alice and Jasper will go also. We'll have alone time, but we'll be in the same cities as them, so you will have pictures to send your dad."

"Wow you've really thought this through."

"I have. I need to be with you Bella. I can feel the pull of our bond so strongly that it hurts to be without you." She cupped my face in her hands.

"I know what you mean baby. When I was out with Alice shopping, I cried in the dressing room because I needed you so badly."

"Bella, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to disturb your hunt."

"Bella, promise me that no matter what, next time you will call me."

"I will if you promise to do the same."

"I will; I promise baby." I kissed her softly.

"Where will we be going?"

"I thought we'd tour Europe. Start in England and continue on to Ireland, Scotland, France, and Spain. We can stay a couple weeks; exploring each country and be back by the start of school."

"What about the school? Won't they know this isn't a real scholarship?"

"You truly underestimate my powers Bella." I rolled my eyes she giggled.

"We had one of our family companies offer the scholarship to the school. It was awarded to the five top students in the school."

"So that would be who?"

"Well, the Cullen kids and you."

"Really, I knew they were in the top, but me? I'm next highest?"

"Yes sweetheart, if it wasn't for us, you'd be the top."

"Wow. Okay I'm so excited; when do we leave."

"June 20."

"Your birthday?" She smiled hugely.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but you know I don't celebrate it; I'm not getting another year older."

"Yes you are! You may not be changing but you are still another year older."

"True, 109 is hardly a record though." She rolled her eyes

"Whatever, if we have to celebrate mine then we celebrate yours."

"Okay love, whatever makes you happy." I kissed her nose.

"I really have to go." She sighed.

Charlie agreed to let Bella go on the trip. I knew he would, because of Alice's vision, but I was nervous nonetheless. Carlisle and Esme decided to go as chaperones. So now the entire family was going. We'd still have plenty of privacy. We own huge estates in each place we were going this summer, so Bella and I would have our own wing in each of the small castles.

"You ready?" Alice asked Bella.

I was waiting outside near the car; we were on our way to the airport. Our first stop was England.

"Yep." Bella beamed; she hard got any sleep last night she was so excited.

"Bells you be careful and call me often. I expect pictures."

"I will dad; I promise." She hugged him before heading out to the car.

"Take care of her Edward." Charlie called out to me.

"I will Chief Swan. She's in good hands." He nodded before heading back into his house.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm leaving the country do you realize I've never been farther than Albuquerque!" I'd never seen Bella so excited; she was definitely channeling Alice.

This was the start of a wonderful summer.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I've not been receiving any updates from FF so I'm sorry that I've missed reviews, but thank you so much I've read them all. You guys are great.

I've been slightly preoccupied this past week. I've read several BDSM based stories and had an idea for one of my own. My sister loves it so I think I'll post the first ch. Let me know what you think. It won't be overly graphic and it will have more of a plot than how much kinky fuckery Ed and Bell can get up to. I hope you guys like it. My sis loves it so much she's hounding me for Chapters. Until next time. Any requests for Edward and Bella's summer will be taken into consideration, so let me know.

Luv ya's,

B


	14. Chapter 14: Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

Mr. Cullen

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

Chapter 14

Bella stayed awake for most of our flight, laughing and playing with my brothers and sisters. I sat and watched, sneaking soft touches and kisses when I could. It was a relief not to hide our relationship. We landed in London late in the night and Bella was finally sleeping soundly. We had to wait to deplane, so I decided to let her sleep a little longer. I could tell she was dreaming and I wanted to hear what she was thinking. Selfish, I know and maybe a little mean considering my whole family would hear, but I couldn't help myself.

"Mmmmm Edward." She mumbled. Emmett stifled a laugh that came out sounding like a giggle, which made everyone laugh and Jasper call him a girl. Now I try to stifle a laugh at a pouting Emmett. Bella stirred again.

"Hold me Edward." Okay, now I'm worried it that sounded more of a frighten response, rather than the sexy sound of her humming my name. "Edward don't go." I thought about waking her but she didn't seem distressed. She hummed again then purred out "Eddie, you naughty boy." Laughter erupted in my family, though quietly. "No panties" I looked around at my laughing family I was about to wake her when she said. "You're a bastard, Edward."

I turned to look at her shocked and desperately wanting to know why I was being called a bastard. My family's laughter was almost non-contained. I was grateful to hear the pilot announce that we could leave the plane. "Bella sweetheart we're here wake up."

"Carry me." She mumbled. I handed our carry-ons to my father and lifted her sleeping form into my arms, bridal style. She was quickly back to sleep. The flight attendants of the plane thought it was the most precious thing they'd ever seen, especially when I kissed her forehead and said. "Okay, love you, sleep, I'll take care of you." We made our way out of the airport and arrived at our estate before Bella even stirred.

"Where are we?"

"We are at our home for the next couple weeks, sleepyhead."

"Huh? How'd I get off the plane?" I chuckled, she didn't remember.

"You asked me to carry you, so I did."

"Arggg That's so embarrassing." She groaned.

"Why? Everyone thought I was the sweetest man ever." She smiled. I got out of the car and picked her back up.

"I can walk, you know."

"I'm well aware but you're too far away when you're walking. I want you here." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and buried her head in my neck.

"Okay," she whispered back. I carried her in and set her in the grand entrance. She looked around in awe, I imagine. I doubt she's been anywhere like this. This was the largest of our places in Europe. It had fifteen bedrooms, as many baths, several living rooms, library and a huge modern kitchen.

"This is incredible. Have you lived here before?"

"Not for any length of time. This is our getaway spot in Europe; if we have to leave abruptly, like our home in Alaska. We've not been here since the late 80's." I took Bella for a grand tour. Esme had people come and open the house for us so it wasn't dusty for Bella. She was still tired from the travel.

"I thought for the first day or two, we'd hang out around here. We own a lot of land that we could explore the house inside and out and just be together. Then, we could start our sightseeing. What do you think?" She was quiet for a minute as she trailed her hand over the different things in our room.

"Edward, I know you've been around for a long time and all, but do you realize how seriously cool this all is?" She wasn't even listening to me.

I chuckled "I guess it does have some aspects of cool. Did you hear anything I said?"

"That made you sound very Mr. Cullen-y" I laughed loudly as she scrunched up her face.

I settled down and asked, "What exactly is Mr. Cullen-y?" she giggled.

"Asking me if I heard you, it wasn't so much the words, but your tone of voice, like you were scolding one of the students in your class."

I hummed and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Isabella, maybe you should listen and answer the question, so I wouldn't have to get all 'Mr. Cullen-y."

She sighed, "Oh fine, if you need an answer right now."

"I do."

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

"Thank you, love," I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Are you hungry? Sleepy?"

"I'm sleepy; can we take a shower then go to bed?"

"Sure, anything you want. This summer is about giving you your every desire."

"Every desire," I waggled my eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"Yes. What do you desire my love?"

"You and only you right now in the shower." I scooped her up and had us both naked and in the hot shower in ten seconds flat. She stumbled a bit.

"Wow head rush." She giggled.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly before sealing my lips to hers. I kissed all the way down her body to the heat of her desire. I lightly grazed the outside of her lower lips with my tongue and she moaned loudly. "Oh God Edward...can anyone hear me?"

"No baby, we have the whole wing to ourselves."

"Good, I don't think I can be quiet." I excitedly dove back into her pussy. She was definitely not quiet, as she screamed my name as she came. I was one smug son of a bitch.

We lay wrapped up in each other in the huge bed that, I suppose Esme had ordered, because I do not recall there being a bed in my wing of the house.

"Bella?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Do you remember your dream?"

"I don't know, why did I say something?" I laughed, causing her to groan, "Okay what was it this time?"

"You said my name, told me to hold you and not to go, you said I was a naughty boy, no panties, and then you called me a bastard." I was laughing hard now.

"It's not funny Edward!" She shrieked. "Did everyone on the damn plane hear me?"

"No just my family."

"ARRRRG, that's even worse. Do you have any idea how badly Emmett is going to tease me."

"I won't let him tease you love. So, do you remember?"

"I think the first part was that nightmare I keep having about you leaving me in the woods by my house. The second part, I'm assuming was a sex dream, but I don't remember and I have no clue as to why I'd call you a bastard." I kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry you keep having that dream sweetheart, but I promise it's just a dream; I'm not leaving you, I can't." I squeezed her to me so she felt safe. I hummed her lullaby until she was sleeping soundly.

She didn't wake up until after lunch the next day.

"What time is it?" She mumbled into my bare chest.

"After noon."

"Ohhhhh, why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Love, you went through several time zones, you needed your rest, but now that you're awake, you should call Charlie. Esme called him when we arrived and promised you'd call as soon as you woke up." She spoke briefly with her father; he could tell how tired she was so he ended the call; telling her to get some rest.

"I don't want to sleep anymore; can we just hang out here today while I get adjusted to the time zone?"

"Sure love, anything you want. Esme is making you breakfast, well lunch, now. Why don't you shower and get ready and I'll pack us a bag and have Esme put your food in a picnic basket."

"Sounds good, umm do you think you can wait for me? I think I'd get lost in here." I chuckled lightly

"Sure thing Belly bean." I teased; she smiled and swatted my arm lightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think this is my favorite spot ever."

"You like it better than the meadow?"

"I love the meadow because it's special to us but this spot is a lot prettier, don't you think?"

"Anywhere is perfect as long as you're with me."

"You're such a cheese ball Edward." She blushed brightly and pushed me roughly. I played into it and fell over holding my arm, as though she'd done real damage.

She rolled her eyes and said "vampire, remember." throwing my words back at me. I laughed loudly. I loved spending time with her like this. There were no expectations and we didn't have to worry about someone seeing us. It was wonderful and I couldn't get enough. She was lying on the blanket in her barely there bikini soaking up sun, while I read to her from a book we'd found recently about vampires it was surprising realistic, which frightened me but I didn't write it, so I didn't have a reason to worry about the Volturi.

"Edward, what would you do if a nomad came after me like that?"

"Probably the same thing this character did, I'd rip his head off and burn the pieces, and you better not ever run off to a vampire by yourself, no matter what he threatens you with. You're too precious to me Bella; I will not lose you."

"I promise I won't. It seems like a perfect love story but the lead character is kind of controlling. I'm glad you aren't like that."

"There really is no controlling you love, as long as you're safe I'm happy."

"Gee, thanks." She giggled, which is my favorite sound, next to her screaming my name in the throes of passion.

"I couldn't be this guy. I mean we have the hundred-year-old virgin thing going on, but once I met you, I couldn't think of anything but having you, this guy pushes her off all the time. It's not fair to her."

"Yeah, I'm definitely glad you aren't like that, I'd feel like you didn't want me." I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I want you Bella; I want you all the time and especially right now." I growled lightly as I nipped her ear with my lips.

"You have me, take all you want."

"Don't say that love, I want more than you could possibly withstand."

"One day Edward, one day." She smiled but looked sad.

"Bella don't, I love you everything we do is perfect. Besides I wasn't talking about more sexually." I said If I could blush I would have been bright red.

"What were you talking about then?...OH my blood." She whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's just that in the sun, with the heat, your scent is thicker, better even. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was...i don't know... I guess I was just being honest."

"Edward, it's fine you didn't scare me. I was just shocked. I want you to be honest with me even if you think it will upset me. Do we need to go back to the house?"

"No, but maybe we could swim it might help." She nodded and walked to the edge of the water. I was determined not to let my slight lapse in judgment ruin our day. I ran to her swept her up in my arms and jumped in. She came up spitting water and yelling at me. I loved it.

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"You're such a child sometimes are you sure you were changed at twenty and not seventeen?" She ranted. I shrugged and splashed her. We played for over an hour racing and splashing and just talking, talking was the best we played twenty questions.

"Your turn Bella."

"Okay Favorite human memory?"

"That would have to be the Christmas I got my piano."

"Did your mom teach you?"

"Yes."

"Favorite decade."

"The 50s, music was just starting to blossom and of course, it's Alice and Jasper found us." I was staring at Bella I felt like I was having deja-vu.

"Edward, are you okay?" She splashed me with water then laughed, I chuckled then it hit me.

"OH GOD, BELLA IT...IT WAS YOU!" I practically yelled.

"What? What was me?" She asked slightly panicked.

"No it's good love, in 1990, Alice had a vision of me in a pond laughing and splashing with a dark haired girl. We couldn't tell anything about you or where we were. Oh God, Alice had the vision was on September 13th."

"The day I was born," she whispered.

"It was you, Baby, it was always you. If I would have known," I shook my head; we'd always thought her vision was a mistake. She'd never had one so clear or from so far into the future, so we just assumed it was a mistake.

"Really, Alice saw me the day I was born? Here with you?"

"Yes, but we didn't know, we thought it was a mistake. She's never had a vision like that or since, it was so far into the future. Of course, we didn't know it was from the future then. If I had, I don't know what I would have done. Probably watched you grow up then come to Forks and enrolled in high school and not teach." She swam up close and wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"We can't change the past baby, and I'm glad you didn't see my awkward phases. We have each other here now." She kissed me with a renewed passion. I quickly rid us of our clothes and entered her; we made love for what felt like hours. We eventually made it out of the water and made love on the shore. It was the prefect ending to a perfect day.

XXXXXXXXXX

On our third day in England, we ventured out. The sun had kept us indoors until now. We visited Big Ben, the London Bridge and Stonehenge. We took a sightseeing tour on a triple decker bus and explored all over London. It was fun seeing everything through her eyes. We spent most of the first week with my family. We took tons of pictures, some of us together, but mostly of Bella with everyone, to keep up the facade of a school trip. We were going out tonight to watch a play; one of the old theater houses was preforming _Peter Pan_. Bella was excited to see her favorite childhood book brought to life. During intermission, I helped her find the restroom.

"That bathroom is the prettiest thing I've ever seen, Edward. It totally didn't look like a bathroom with all that marble and embellishing, it was just amazing." I chuckled.

"Come, I want to show you something." I pulled her to the lower levels and down an old abandoned hallway.

"Where are we going? I don't think we are allowed down here."

"It's okay I promise. I've been here before. Back when we were last here, we had to make a quick getaway. This leads to the alley behind the theater."

"Are we leaving?"

"No, we aren't, but there is a perfect place around the corner for me to fuck you against the wall." I winked. "You did as you were instructed correct?"

"Yes, I'm not wearing panties."

"Good." I shoved her lightly against the wall. "Pull your dress up." I made quick work of my pants; I could already see her wet slit glistening with her arousal. I wasted no time in pushing myself into her.

We both groaned. "Wrap your arms and legs around me baby. This is going to be hard and fast." I was already needlessly panting, right along with her. I pounded in and out of her, just as I said; I could feel her walls tightening around me.

"I'm so close Edward."

"Hold on baby; I'm almost there." I whispered into her ear before attacking it with my mouth.

"Now Bella, now," I said, as we both came together. After we calmed ourselves I sat her down and then helped her fix her dress and hair. We walked back up to my family and sat down, as though nothing had ever happened.

"You reek," Emmett told me mentally. I shrugged, "I think you guys are worse than Rose and I. You both always smell like sex. How 'bout you give us a break."

"Just catching up, Em," I said only loud enough for my family to hear.

"Boys," Carlisle said with a chuckle. I'm sure he could have guessed what Emmett had told me.

The play was great; the actors really did an excellent job, although I was mostly just watching Bella and how her eyes popped and her mouth would for a perfect 'O' at certain parts.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bit of a surprise for the family." Carlisle announced, as everyone sat around the dining room table with Bell,a as she ate her breakfast. Carlisle had our full attention.

"So what's the surprise, Pop?" Emmett asked.

"As you are all aware, I was born here in London in the 1640's, but what none of you, other than Esme, know is that I bought the small area of town, where I am from and I restored it to what it looked like when I was human. Even my father's church still stands. I hired actors to work and portray the lifestyle of the time. I even hired people to act as the "vampires" of the time, though I changed the folklore, so that we wouldn't be recognized. I'd like to take you all there today, so you can see where your dear old dad had his start."

Everyone was stunned that he would go through so much trouble to save his history. I was even surprised; he would have known about this for a while and I'd never picked up his thoughts on the matter.

"How long have you had this in the works?" Alice asked

"A few years," He answered vaguely.

"Why didn't I see it?" He sighed.

"I started the town in the late 40s, you hadn't found us yet, and after I set it up, I hired a historian familiar with the time to manage the place. He passed away a few months ago and I'm interviewing new historians while we are here. I'm sorry I never told any of you. At first, I never planned to bring you all, but Esme convinced me that we should come here as a family, that it was important for you all to see my home. I thought this was the perfect time, now that Bella is here and our family is complete." He smiled in Bella's direction, causing her to blush.

"Awesome, when do we leave?" Emmett boomed

"In an hour."

An hour later, we all piled in a rented fifteen passenger van and rode to the small area of town where Carlisle was born. The cobblestone streets were lined with old buildings made of rock; young children ran and played in the streets. Women hung wash on lines that stretched between buildings. There was a blacksmith sitting under a canopy with a fire and anvil, hammering away at what looked like a horseshoe. We strolled through the streets just like the other tourists. I felt as if we'd stepped back in time. He'd thought of everything, even the smallest details.

"Carlisle, this is truly amazing. Do these people live here year-round?"

"Yes, we've been lucky to find families and individuals that want to live this way. They aren't really acting as much as creating a life for themselves. They are paid handsomely for there work, the fact that tourist ratings have dropped over the years hasn't really made a difference, these people love this area and for the most part live here. There's a doctor on site and if you'd look in his office, it would be as the physicians of the time, but then in back he has all modern equipment and medicines to care for the people. There are even second generations living here."

"Impressive" I said. I truly was. We walked to what we expected to be the end of town, but a little white church sat there, Carlisle stopped and stared at it for a few minutes.

"This is my father's church. I've had it restored; this is exactly as it looked when I was human." The white church was surrounded by a white picket fence; a small graveyard lay to the side of the church. Carlisle's mind thought of his father, wife, and children that were buried here next to the grave that should have held his body. His body shook with a sob, he tried to hide it, but we all knew that he was overwhelmed with emotions. Esme wrapped an arm around his waist to show her support.

"Would you like us to give you some privacy dad?" I asked.

"No son, I want you all with me." We followed him to the small graveyard. He'd made headstones from granite for all his human family. He knelt beside his mother and father's grave.

"This is my mother and father. Mother died of an illness when I was rather young, I don't remember her; of course you all know my father died when I was an older teen." He touched the stones lovingly then moved in front of his own grave.

"Here I am, it's weird seeing your own headstone, and knowing that nothing is there and never will be, of course, any of you could go to your birthplaces and see the same thing, well, except for Bella." He was mostly talking to himself; I wasn't even sure if he realized it was out loud.

"This was my wife Sarah. She passed while giving birth to our youngest son." He traced her name, his mind was hoping Esme would understand and not be uncomfortable with learning about this part of his life that he'd never shared with any of us. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"She's not; we all want to hear this." I encouraged him. He placed his hand on mine. "Thank you son." Then he continued,

"Sarah was a very sweet lady, everyone loved her. Esme, you are like her in a number of ways. She was a nurturing spirit and a fantastic mother, just like you dear." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly. Esme's heart was breaking for her husband. She knew that he loved her irrevocably but she was saddened by the fact that he had to leave his human family. They were without a husband, as Sarah was still alive when he changed, or a father.

"David was my oldest son. I followed his life as best as I could. He lived a long life, for the time-period at least, he died at forty five. His wife Elizabeth passed giving birth to their first child, he never remarried and he carried on the work of the church when he became of age."

"How old were your kids when you changed?" Jasper asked.

"Umm... David was fourteen and Rebekah was twelve. This is her grave, though she doesn't lie here."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"She disappeared when she was sixteen; her husband searched for her for years. Everyone assumed that she was either changed or died in a vampire attack."

"You don't know what happened to her?" Rose asked she was always extra sensitive to stories of lost children or children in general.

"No, I searched, but could never find her." He traced her name repeatedly on her grave. We were all silent, letting him remember his human life and mourn his family again.

The wind picked up and blew a scent that all of us knew well, vampire. We all turned in the direction of the scent, as we surrounded Bella. I pressed her firmly against my back. Esme and Carlisle took the front, as the rest fanned out beside them, in a semicircle around Bella and I. It wasn't planned, but rather, instinct to protect our weakest link.

"I mean you no harm," The girl said, her eyes were golden like ours, we relaxed but didn't move our stance.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked; he looked confused, his mind trying desperately to bring up a human memory.

"You don't remember me?" She asked

"I'm trying, I'm sorry." Carlisle's mind froze on an image of a girl maybe eleven or twelve.

"It's okay, I look different from the last time you saw me, and it's been over three-hundred years." Carlisle gasped, "Rebekah?"

**A/N Just a reminder I'm changing things from the original to fit my story. So, if something contradicts the book I'm sorry but this is how I needed it to go.**


	15. Chapter 15: Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

Chapter 15

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

Epov:

"Rebekah?"

"Daddy," She sobbed; they took off to each other she jumped into his arms. They were both sobbing. Esme's hand flew to her mouth and the other to her throat as she tried to control a sob of her own. Everyone else was in complete shock and silence. Even their minds were silent. Carlisle pulled back from Rebekah, looking her over. She looked like him, so much so that she looked like a female version of him. I'd imagine that her human eyes would have been the same color as his; like her hair was an exact match for his.

"It's you? Really you?"

"Yes it's me, daddy." He hugged her again tightly, then composed himself more and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come meet my family" They walked over to the rest of us; we didn't move just stared at them.

"This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle introduced. Esme wrapped the small girl into her arms,

"It is so lovely to meet you." She pulled back, keeping her hands on the girls shoulders. "You look just like him." She smiled; her mind was unbelievably happy for Carlisle but saddened by the fact that he'd spent over three hundred years alone, when he had a daughter that could have been with him.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Esme."

"These are our children; Rosalie and Emmett; Jasper and Alice; Edward and Bella."

"She's human?" Rebekah asked, there was no bloodlust, just curiosity.

"Yes, she's Edward's mate."

"So she knows?"

"Yes, she knows everything."

"Wow, it's nice to meet everyone." Her mind was confused, but happy. She never thought she'd find Carlisle.

"So you knew Carlisle was a vampire?" She looked at me puzzled.

"I read minds." I said. She nodded,

"Yes I knew, Aro told me that he lived with them for some time. He told me about your golden eyes; how you drank only from animals. So, I decided to follow in your footsteps. It's the one thing I despised about myself; I rarely fed because I didn't want to kill." Carlisle was so proud of her; he squeezed her tightly and kissed her head.

"Why don't we all go back to the estate?" Esme suggested. "Do you have a coven dear?"

"No, I've always been alone." Esme thought, _perfect_. She was already planning a room for her, just like she had with the other children. She was so loving and accepting, a true saint, my mother.

"You are welcome to stay with us for however long you'd like." Carlisle informed her. We all agreed.

We arrived home and gave her a brief tour of the house. We all gathered in the kitchen while Esme helped Bella fixed her dinner. Rebekah watched them quietly then turned to me.

"How did you fall in love with a human?"

"I didn't have a choice really; as soon as she stepped foot in my classroom, I was gone."

"Classroom?" I told her the whole story of how we met and why we had to keep it secret. She agreed to keep the secret as well. She was fascinated that we went to school and she wanted to join us. She would have to be a student because of her age; no one would believe she was anything else.

"When were you changed, exactly?" Carlisle asked

"The day after my 16th birthday, I was walking home from town. I should have taken the horse, but my husband had it that day, we didn't live far from the town, so I didn't see the harm. On the way home, a man jumped out from the trees and bit me. He was interrupted by another vampire and fled, leaving me to die. The other vampire took me back to his cave and took care of me for three days, until the change was finished. He explained everything to me and stayed with me until I had fed and then he left me on my own." She stopped; her eyes filled with venomous tears.

"I knew I could never be with my husband or child again, but I thought if I could just see them and say goodbye that they wouldn't worry anymore, but when I smelled them, I couldn't go through with it, so I had to watch from a distance as my husband looked for me. He thought he saw me once. I went to him when he was dying and told him what happened and he begged me to change him, I didn't know how, but I tried and I killed him. My son saw me killing his father, Oh God daddy, I'm a horrible person." She started to sob. Carlisle held her, whispering words of encouragement and love to her.

"You are not horrible Rebekah, you were a young vampire, no one blames you."

"I killed my family. Ever since, I've lived in isolation, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. After I met Aro and I'd noticed the town was restored, I started coming there getting used to being with humans. I come every summer, hoping to see you."

"I haven't been back there since I set everything up, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Don't be sorry, we've found each other now."

"Will you stay with us?"

"If you are all okay with that, I'd love to go to school and be a part of a family again." Everyone agreed to her staying.

"Do you have a power?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I see the future." Alice squealed,

"Me too!"

"Aww man, not another one," Emmett grumbled.

"How does yours work?" Alice asked, completely ignoring Emmett.

"I have to touch the person and I only see their future. It can change, of course, but normally the clearer a vision, the more set in stone it is."

"Can you see mine?" Bella asked, holding out her hand. Rebekah took it slowly. She saw us together in the woods; she quickly let go of Bella's hand, like she'd been burned. I laughed.

"What? What was it?"

"Umm well, it was you and Edward..."

"She saw us 'mating' in the woods." I laughed again as Bella blushed profusely.

"That sucks doesn't it? That's all I ever see from them anymore. I think I've seen more of Bella than I have of myself. Brain bleach is definitely needed." Alice grumbled

"Yeah, it was pretty...wow I didn't think that was possible with a human." She shook her head trying to clear the obscene vision.

We spent several more hours talking with Rebekah, learning all she had done over her sad 300 years without Carlisle. The majority of the time, she was in England looking for Carlisle after she'd met Aro and confirmed that he was a vampire. Around the '20s, she was actually in Chicago the same time as him, but never knew. She returned to England when she'd learned that the town was being restored. She hoped that Carlisle had a hand in the recreation, so she came every summer and several other times a year and waited for him. She was about to give up and continue traveling alone, if she hadn't found him by summer's end.

"Rebekah, would you be willing to stay with us? You could go to school with the others or you could stay at home. Anything, just please stay." Carlisle begged. She had mentioned it earlier, but Carlisle wanted to be sure.

"I'd love to; I've never lived with a family. School sounds wonderful. I've never been."

"Have you spent time around humans?"

"Well some, I do every summer and of course to shop for clothes. I've worked a job or two but mostly I stay alone in mountain caves." It broke Carlisle's heart that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him and now he'd do anything in his power to help her.

"We are traveling this summer, and then we'll be returning to Forks, Washington. If you feel okay around humans, then I'll enroll you in school and have all the necessary papers forged."

"Who will they think I am?" Rebekah asked, Esme answered.

"Why not tell a version of the truth, Carlisle? She's your daughter from a previous marriage, she's come to live with you. It's not that farfetched in today's age."

"What do you think, Rebekah?"

"Yes, I think I need you to just be my dad. I've missed you so much." She threw her arms around his neck they cried together. After they separated, everyone began to plan for our new addition. Esme already mentally decorated the spare room in Forks for her. Bella was falling asleep in my arms, so I lifted her, wished everyone a good night and took her to our room.

"I need a human moment." She said as she walked slowly to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on in the shower then she asked, "Can you bring me some clothes and towels." I grabbed what she'd needed then entered the bathroom. "Care if I join you?"

"Actually I think that's a good idea, I'm so sleepy, I don't know that I can even wash myself." She said with an over exaggerated yawn and stretch. I moaned. "If you keep that up I'll be doing more than washing you, my love."

"What will you do Eddie?" I hated the nickname but the sound of it coming from her lips made me achingly hard. I whispered in her ear, "Fuck you." Her breathing hitched as she whispered, "please." I picked her up she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I lowered her on my throbbing member.

"Ahhh," she sighed.

"Hard or slow?"

"Hard and fast," She retorted. I set a fast hard pace; I knew it wouldn't take long like this. I was so close even now, I paused, she looked at me puzzled.

"I need a minute; I don't want it to be finished yet." She nodded and tried to catch her breath. "Bella I want you from behind."

"Okay" I pulled out, sat her on her feet and turned her to face the wall. "Spread your legs." I pulled her back to me and lifted her back on to my cock. It was tighter this way. She was a little bit off the ground, so she wrapped her legs around mine as best she could with her hands wrapped around my neck and I moved her up and down my shaft.

"Holy fuck, it's so tight...oh God baby, I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Me either, it feels so fucking good Edward...faster." I moved her faster and harder on me. We were both panting and yelling obscenities into the air.

"I'm so close...Edward."

"Me too...I'm going to..." I trailed off as she started to convulse around me drawing out my orgasm. We both yelled, "FUCK" as we came. I put her on her feet but kept her close; I could tell that she was not going to be able to stand on her own.

"Sit on the seat, I'll wash us," I told her as I pulled her to sit on the bench. I washed us both and then carried her naked to bed. I had already turned on the warming blanket so the bed was nice and toasty for her. I slid in quickly, so my skin wouldn't cool down.

"Thank you baby," She mumbled as she fell asleep. I hummed her lullaby softly all night. It seemed to help her not to have nightmares. The sun was well up in the sky by the time she stirred.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she came to consciousness.

"Yes, love."

"I'm really sore." I was instantly alarmed. I pulled the covers back and looked over her naked form. I didn't see any bruises, so that was a relief. She giggled,

"What? What's funny?"

"You, you're so damn cute. I'm fine Edward, I meant sore in a good way, 'I've been fucked thoroughly' kind of way." She kissed my nose and sat up, wincing slightly.

"If it's so wonderful, why are you wincing?"

"I'm just stiff, I promise you I'm alright."

We joined the family once I was sure she was okay. After breakfast, we all went to where Rebekah had been staying to collect her things. It was a small apartment in the rough area of town. We packed it all up quickly then came back to the estate. I was taking Bella out to dinner tonight, so we went to get ourselves ready.

"This is really nice Edward, thank you." I took her to a little cafe that reminded me of _Bella Italia. _She ate slowly, it was absolutely killing me with her every moan and hum, the way her lips wrapped around the fork as she ate the food that she said was "absolutely delicious." I was so hard I thought I would come right there in my pants.

"Bella, are you done?" I asked as soon as her fork hit the plate.

"Yes, are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Yes," I said seriously; she giggled, I groaned, the sound of her giggle always lit me on fire. We exited the restaurant quickly. I barely made it inside the back seat of the car before I attacked her mouth.

"You were killing me in there." She giggled; "You little minx, you did that on purpose." She shrugged,

"I just didn't want you to be bored watching me eat."

"I wasn't bored; I was hard. Feel that?" She hummed in response. I kissed her like mad and quickly took her right there in the parking lot of the restaurant in the back seat of our rented car.

XXXXXXXXXX

We were leaving the next day to head to Spain, but plans changed due to the weather. We decided instead to visit Scotland. We had actually lived here once for ten years; our estate was back in the mountains. The house was actually a small castle that sat on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was still pretty rustic, there wasn't a need for us to really update it, other than the plumbing for the bathrooms so we could shower after our hunts. Esme had updated the kitchen and of course, had a room fixed up for Bella prior to our arrival. It was huge with a fireplace so large that she could walk into it. The castle itself was a cool temperature, since it was built out of stone, so there was no need for air conditioning and if Bella got too cold, we had plenty of blankets and the fireplace.

She woke up early the next morning; I took her to Loch Ness _side note: Loch means lake in Scottish, so Lake Loch is redundant_.

"So, is there really a Loch Ness monster?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am, Em, Jazz and I dove to the bottom once, we saw it, but of course it's not going to come anywhere near us. It's just a water dinosaur. There are actually more dinosaurs in the ocean, they just live deeper than a human can go."

"Have you gone to the bottom of the ocean?"

"No, it's too dark and we can only see in the night, because there is always some light. The deeper you go the less light. They don't make diving equipment that can go that deep, but we have gone several thousand feet. It's not really something that any of us have had much interest in, but after your change, if you want to go exploring we can. We can stay down as long as we like." She nodded and looked like she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's just weird ya know, you've lived for a century, you've seen so much and have so much knowledge. I'm just seventeen, how can I compete with that? Why do you want me?"

"You don't have to compete with anything love. I've been lonely for my entire existence, until you came along. You've changed me in ways you can't even imagine. I only know so much because of boredom; there's not much else to do when you don't sleep, and you don't have a mate. Please don't think you're less than me, you're so much more than I could ever hope to be. I love you Bella because your sweet, caring, loving, and everything I could have asked for in a mate, actually you're more than I could ask for, so much more than I deserve."

"You're more than I ever thought I'd have." Bella said as a tear slipped from her eye. I kissed it away and then held her in my arms as we watched the water.

"I wish I could see the Loch Ness monster."

"You never know, I think most sightings have been at twilight. I'll bring you back tonight." I punctuated with a kiss to her head. We walked around to the different sights in the area, explored the castle and the different shops. She picked up souvenirs for her father, Jacob, and herself.

We took some pictures together in front of everything she wanted. We were going on a tour with the family this afternoon as part of our 'school trip'. We arrived back to the house in time for Bella to eat lunch; Esme had made Bella's favorite lasagna.

"Damn Bella, I can't wait until you are changed. I can't stand the smell of that shit." Emmett complained.

"Emmett, language."

"Sorry mom," Rebekah laughed,

"You guys are like a real family, it's awesome." Esme smiled at her then adamantly said,

"We really are; these guys are my children and no one could convince me otherwise."

"How did everyone become a vampire?" Rebekah asked the room. Carlisle answered,

"I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. They were all on their deathbeds; I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Alice and Jasper joined us in the '50s."

"So they really are like your children then."

"Very much, I love them like they were my own. I love them as I love you," Carlisle said; her face was shocked at first but then a huge smile spread across her face.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do, I always have. I looked for you after you disappeared, I wish more than anything I could have found you."

"Me too, I love you dad." They hugged quickly.

"So Bella, will become one of us?"

"Yes, Edward will change her when she's ready."

"I've never known anyone to choose this life. You must really love him."

"I do, it was an easy choice. I know it won't be easy to go through, but I'd go through hell to be with him."

"You definitely will be going through hell. I admire you."

"Thanks," Bella blushed. We talked a while longer explaining in detail about all of our transformations.

Bella yawned loudly, which made us all chuckle.

"I think it's time for the human to go to sleep."

"Five more minutes," She grumbled. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Just sleep love, I'll stay with you."

"M'kay" She said as she drifted off in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16: more trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 16**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

We spent the rest of our summer in Scotland, we had plans to go elsewhere, but with the addition of Rebekah, we'd needed to get home earlier, to get her settled before school began. We were trying to make the best of our couple of good days before we headed back to the States. Today, I was talking Bella on a tour of the Highlands.

"I've always had an interest in Scotland." Bella said, as we looked out of the tour bus window at the rolling mountains.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I know this is going to sound absolutely corny, but ever since that show on TV 'Highlander' I've always wanted to come here. I'm glad we did, it's beautiful."

"'Highlander', huh? Did you think Duncan was hot?"

"Hell yeah," She said with excitement; I pretended to be upset, she back peddled. "Obviously not as hot as you, besides he's old."

"I'm old Bella."

"That's different, you don't age."

"Neither does Duncan MacLeod. Maybe you have a thing for immortals."

"I have a thing for you, immortal or not."

"I'm picking, love." I said kissing her nose.

"So, you've obviously watched the show. I bet you had a thing for Amanda." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, she was a looker." I said wistfully; she gaped at me.

"What? You said Duncan was hot."

"So what; you aren't supposed to think other women are hot."

"I didn't say she was hot, I said she was a looker."

"Which, in old people language, means she was hot," I laughed.

"This is ridiculous. We love each other; no one else matters. We were both teasing, right?"

"Right," She said as she kissed me softly.

"I can't believe we are leaving day after tomorrow."

"I know; the summer has really flown by."

"Yes, but it's been interesting, I've gotten a lot of fantastic pictures, although I can't show most of them."

"Do you have enough to do your report?"

"Yes, but I seem to remember a certain English Literature teacher telling me that he would be helping with said paper."

"I'll write it for you if you'd like. I'm grading it anyway."

"I'll write it; I just wish we could have seen more of England. Why couldn't we stay longer?"

"Because we lived there not long ago, we didn't live there for long, but long enough to be recognized."

"I thought it was just your safe house?"

"It is, but before we moved to Alaska, we had to stay in England for about a year. Carlisle worked while we went to school. I promise we'll come back and I'll take you to all the famous places from your favorite books."

"We could have a book tour. We could pick out all our favorites and then map out a sightseeing list and do that for the whole vacation."

"That would make a great trip."

"I can't wait." She smiled; I loved seeing her so happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Truth or Dare," Emmett suggested excitedly.

"You always want to play that." I whined.

"So what, it's fun and we've never played with Rebekah. It's like an initiation into the family." He defended.

"Em, she's more 'family' than we are." I deadpanned. They all looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Do you really believe that?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

"I just meant that you are Carlisle's biological daughter. Honestly, I didn't mean anything negative by the comment. I'm sorry, it was thoughtless."

"I just don't want any of you thinking I have more claim to him as a father; essentially he created you, just as he created me. The method may be different, but he's just as much your father as mine."

"You're right; I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'd really like to play the game. I've never played, so you'll have to explain it to me."

"Awesome!" Emmett jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Sit down, you idiot." Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat.

"Sorry Rosie. Okay, so each person takes a turn and picks another person to ask truth or dare. If you pick dare you have to do it, if you don't, then the next dare will be worse than the first. Truth, is where you just tell the truth."

"It sounds easy enough." She said; we all laughed, then Bella said,

"In this family, looks are very deceiving." Rebekah looked scared, but wanted us to continue.

"Okay," Emmett said as he clapped his hands together. "I chose the game, so I go first. I pick Jasper."

"Dare."

"Run naked around the house; make sure Carlisle and Esme see you."

"Em, they are having alone time."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're impossible."

"Are you denying your dare?'

"Hell no, I'm blaming it on you when Esme throws a fit." He took his clothes off, throwing them to lice, then took off running vamp speed around the house; moments later we all hear, "EMMETT!"

We all burst out laughing. Esme came into the living room wrapped in nothing but a sheet and had a naked Jasper by the ear. Emmett's face looked even paler, if possible.

"Is that your idea of funny Emmett?"

"It was; geez mom, put some clothes on."

"Oh, so now you want people to put clothes on? Get dressed Jasper! NO MORE NAKED DARES! I will ban the whole game if you disobey me, understand?" We all said "Yes ma'am" before she turned and stomped up the steps, but I could tell she was laughing in her head. I smiled and turned back to the circle.

"I told you it was a dumb idea."

"Shut up Edward, don't be a party pooper."

"Enough, it's my turn. Ed." Jasper said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Truth."

"Did you or did you not kiss Tanya willingly on your 'date'?"

"Did not; I've only ever kissed Bella willingly."

"Wait," Bella said. "What do you mean willingly, has anyone kissed you unwillingly?"

"It's not your turn love, it's mine." I smirked she huffed and said, "Fine."

"Rebekah."

"Truth."

"Tell us one memory you have of Carlisle from his human days."

"Ummm... We'll he 'died' when I was twelve, but I remember him putting me to bed and reading and praying with me at night. The only book we had was the Bible, so he'd tell me the stories. I thought it was wonderful." I smiled that sounded like something he would do. It was weird to see his human self in her mind. It was fuzzy but clearly him. He had blue eyes; I never knew that.

"He had blue eyes?"

"Yes," She answered. "I did too." She smiled wistfully "So, it's my turn?" I nodded; I could see the plan in her head to get Em back for embarrassing Esme. She already had a daughter's love for Esme.

"Emmett."

"Hell yeah, Dare!"

"Kiss Jasper for one full minute… on the lips." He stared at her unblinking.

"Awww hell, how come I always get dragged into these things?" Jasper whined.

"You embarrassed mom and dad showing them your...you know." She chuckled; I heard Esme and Carlisle's thoughts, both of them were elated that she had just referred to them as mom and dad. She always called Carlisle dad but he loved it every time as if it was the first.

"Fine, are you game Em?"

"NO!"

"Your next dare will be worse than this," She reminded him. He sighed.

"This does not leave this family. If any of you ever tell a soul, I will rip you to pieces and burn them." We all nodded then Bella said,

"Even me Em?" He looked at her and softened his face; she had both Em and Jazz wrapped around her little finger.

"No Belly Button, I'd never harm you, but I'd tear his ass up in a heartbeat." He said smirking at me and laughing at Bella's open and shocked mouth.

"Get on with it Em, you're stalling." Rebekah chastened. I really liked her; she fit in well with us.

"Come here big boy." Jazz said faking a Southern Belle's accent. Emmett huffed, then grabbed Jazz and dipped him, kissing him fully on the mouth. We all felt Jasper send Emmett a wave of lust before he plunged his tongue in Emmett's mouth. Emmett's mind was screaming no, but his body couldn't stop from kissing Jasper back passionately. Rose and Alice stared at their husbands with a mixture of disgust and lust. I said time and Emmett dropped Jasper to the ground.

"That was sick dude. Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Payback's a bitch."

"You're the bitch," He grumbled; we all laughed at him as Rose tried to console him. It was Jasper's turn again.

"Bella."

"Dare, but remember, I'm human."

"Of course darlin', I think it's only fair that we get some girl on girl." I growled,

"Lighten up Edward, it's not like she's kissing another dude. Plus, two girls making out is fuckin' hot." Emmett bellowed.

"If she doesn't want to; then no harsher dare." I said firmly.

"Fine, kiss Alice, Bella" Alice looked at her husband and smiled. I saw the vision; this was the end of the game.

"I'd love to." Bella said confidently as she walked over to Alice, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and immediately, they began to kiss and it was hot and heavy. They were pawing at each other; we all stared at them in complete and utter shock. I was so hard that I thought for sure I'd come right there in my pants.

The minute was over, but no one called it, Alice picked up Bella and she wrapped her legs around Alice's body; they were both grinding into each other. I couldn't take any more, I grabbed Bella, threw her over my shoulder and ran to my room. Jasper did the same; leaving Rose, Em and Rebekah still shocked in the living room.

"I'm going hunting." Rebekah said and left, so Em grabbed Rose and they went off on their own.

"Bella," I said as I plopped her down on our bed.

"Yeah?" She was breathless.

"Did you want to do that?"

"If you're asking if I have any lesbian feelings, the answer is no, but I wanted to get the guys back. I think it worked."

"I'd say so."

"Did you like watching?"

"Yes, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I just wish that it wasn't with my sister." I laughed

"Would you rather it was with another girl, so you could get involved?"

"NO, I don't want anyone else but you. I just didn't like getting a hard on watching my girlfriend and my sister making out." She giggled.

"Fuck me Edward." I did just that; I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran into the woods, so we'd have privacy. I threw the blanket I'd grabbed down, put her on all fours, ripped our pants off and pounded into her hard and fast. I was completely lost in the sensation. We came with yells and screams and I collapsed down on top of her, holding my weight off so I didn't crush her, but just barely. I rolled us over so she was lying on my chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." "Are you sure? I didn't hold back I lost myself."

"Edward, it was wonderful." I moved to check her over she had bruises already starting to form on her hips in the shape of my fingertips. I groaned.

"You're bruised."

"I don't care, it was worth it."

"Bella, I lost control. I hurt you it, could have been worse; I could have killed you."

"It would be a good way to go."

"Stop, stop talking like that, this is serious. I'm having Carlisle check you out." She started to protest; she jumped to her feet and then stumbled.

"Okay" She said, grimacing. I'd never forgive myself if I'd fractured anything. I picked her up, wrapped her in the blanket and ran to the house. We stopped in our room, so she could grab panties and a skirt. I called Carlisle and asked him to come to our room.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I hurt her." I said as I sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Carlisle, I'm fine, just a few bruises, nothing dramatic, he's overreacting."

"May I check you just to be sure, please?"

"Yes," I saw the wince, it had to be more than a couple of bruises. Carlisle examined the bruising.

"Edward, she's fine, these bruises could have happened even if you were human. She doesn't have any pain when I press down around the area. Maybe next time you could just move your hands. Son, really, she's fine." I nodded, still in disbelief, but his thoughts told me the same as his words.

"Bella, I'm so, so very sorry." I held her hand and kissed each knuckle lightly.

"Edward, I see what you're doing and I want you to stop it right now." She looked furious and completely sexy.

"What am I doing?"

"You're wallowing, and you're probably thinking about never touching me again until I'm like you. If you are thinking it, you can forget it, because I'll go to Carlisle right now and have him change me! I'd rather die than stay away from you Edward." She said with as much passion as she could muster.

"Your right love, I'm being ridiculous, I'll do as Carlisle suggested and just make sure my hands aren't on your body."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, why don't you take a nap."

"I think I will. Will you stay please?"

"Of course."

Bella slept for a couple of hours. Any time I'd try to move, she'd move with me, it baffles me at how insecure she is sometimes. She's it for me, no one else will ever compare to her. I've waited over one hundred years for her and I won't let go, no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17: Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

**Chapter 17**

EPOV:

We arrived back in Forks around 3:00 A.M. Bella was out cold, so instead of disturbing her and ultimately, Charlie, we just took her back to our house.

I laid her in my bed, then helped carry in all of the luggage. When I returned to her, she was waking up.

"Edward?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here baby, go back to sleep; it is only 3:30 in the morning."

"M'kay," Bella mumbled again.

She was so freakin' adorable. She slept soundly until 9 o'clock.

"Love, are you going to sleep all day?" I asked the sleeping form next to me.

"Yes," she grumbled and rolled over.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her shirt covered shoulder. I blew my cold breath down her sleeve and watched as her nipples hardened.

"Stop," Bella's reply was muffled, as her face was still smashed into her pillow.

"Come on, get up." I chuckled, she was so grumpy today.

"No," She murmured lowly as she pulled the covers over her head.

I got up; went to the foot of the bed and uncovered her cute little feet. I picked up her left foot and kissed each toe, the arch, and heel. She wiggled as my cool breath tickled her, but didn't try to get out of my grasp. I continued my journey up her leg and under the covers until I was hovering over her, face to face.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me. "You don't play fair."

"Sorry, never said I did." I gave her the crooked smile she loved.

"I know you don't sleep anymore, but some of us do and I'm still really sleepy. Please let me sleep." she said as she tried to tuck herself back under the covers.

"I'd love to, but you're due home at ten thirty and you've already wasted an hour." I reminded her.

She huffed. "Fine, shower with me?"

I nodded. I knew we didn't have time, but I couldn't resist her, especially when she looked at me through her lashes, little vixen. I needed her as much as she needed me.

"Let me wash you." I told her as she turned slowly under the water.

"I love when you do that; I feel so cherished," Bella lifted up on her toes to kiss my chin.

I kissed her back as I cleaned every inch of her glorious body.

"I need you Edward. You're driving me crazy." She whined.

"How do you want me?" I said as I gave her my best smoldering stare.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped in my arms with her legs wrapped around me tightly. This placed her in the perfect spot to enter quickly. I wanted to take it slow and easy, but we didn't have time. As much as I hated a 'quickie', that's what we had time for and we both came softly. Sighing, I kissed her lips tenderly three times.

"I love you. I wish we could be a regular couple here."

Bella frowned, "I know, but it's my last year in school and then we can be a couple out in the open."

She kissed me quickly then unwrapped herself from my embrace. As we were dressing, I realized how normal this felt; to have her here with me all the time. Being naked with her was nothing new, but this feeling of normalcy did something to me. A shift took place that was completely inevitable. I stopped and looked at Bella as she stood beside me, naked, in my closet looking over the different undergarments that Alice had purchased for her during our trip.

She noticed my stare and looked up at me and gasped.

"Edward, what's wrong? Your eyes they're..." She trailed off.

As I captured her lips in a searing kiss, I heard Alice screaming for Carlisle, but couldn't register what was wrong. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown across my room, away from Bella. Emmett sat on my chest as I struggled to get up. A wild feeling came over me as he held me down. I wanted my mate and I wanted her now. I couldn't see her.

"Get off me," I yelled.

"No dude, you need to calm the fuck down." I continued thrashing; Jasper grabbed my arms and Rose had my legs.

"Someone cover his junk up; I don't want it in my face." Rose snapped.

I felt something cover me. I couldn't think about the fact that I was fully erect and Rose was near it, or how Emmett sat on my chest and Jasper tackled my arms. I didn't care, I just wanted one thing and that was to be inside my mate, but I couldn't get to her.

"Is Bella okay?" Esme ask Carlisle.

"Yes, she's a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Bella, try to calm Edward down, but do not kiss him."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bella queried.

"It's a mating phase. He shouldn't be experiencing it until you've been changed. We may have to resort to drastic measures to insure he doesn't accidently hurt you." Carlisle explained.

I didn't understand. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to mate with her. I needed my mate. She came and sat down by my head; she was wearing my robe. I didn't want it on her, I wanted it off and I told her as such.

"Take that off," I almost shouted at her.

"Edward, she's not taking it off, and we are not leaving you alone with her. You need to calm down." My father's calm demeanor irritated me even more.

My mate touched my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into her.

Bella pleaded with me, "Edward, please settle down. Tell me what's wrong."

I opened my eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I just need you."

Her eyes softened further. "I need you too, but I need you to calm down." She said as she continued to stroke my face.

I heard a rattling noise in my chest that I'd never experienced before.

"FUCK!" Emmett yelled. "He's fucking purring and his dick is touching my leg. Do something Carlisle!"

I didn't care. I knew in the back of my mind, that this was completely messed up, but I needed her so bad that nothing would stop this feeling, until I had my cock in her hot pussy.

"Emmett, son, I'm sorry, but we can't let him up until he calms down." Carlisle said, shaking his head in warning.

"Edward, calm the fuck down!" Emmett yelled.

My brain wasn't registering anything from anyone.

"Edward, sweetheart, please look at me." Bella begged.

I turned to my mate and growled, "MINE!"

"Yes, baby I'm yours. Please calm down Edward, you're scaring me." Bella's voice rose in anxiety.

I took a deep breath trying to decompress, like my mate wanted. I'd do anything for her. I started to become more aware of everything around me. I felt my hard cock deflating.

Emmett mumbled, "Thank God."

"Edward, are you alright?" Carlisle looked into my eyes, searching for acceptance.

"Jasper," Carlisle questioned.

"He seems confused; he doesn't have 'the urge' anymore." Jasper answered with a chuckle.

"Let him up Emmett." Carlisle ordered.

I sat up slowly and scrubbed my face in my hands. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

I turned to Bella, my beautiful Bella, she looked so afraid. I reached for her slowly and she put her hand in mine. I pulled her swiftly to my lap, causing my whole family to gasp.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure...we were changing, I looked over at you and just had this unexplainable feeling overwhelm me," I told them as I shook my head, trying to clear away the confusion.

"Edward, what you experienced happens to all of us. It has just never mattered before, because we are all vampires. You would have killed Bella." Carlisle dropped his head, shocked by the incident.

I looked down at Bella's scared little face and saw a small bruise around the bottom of her lip. I traced it with my fingertip. "I'm so sorry love."

"What caused it Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Well, from what I know, it's when we feel a strong surge of love or completion with our mate. The force is so strong that we have to mate. We can't do anything else until the feeling is sated. I'm really surprised that Edward calmed down, normally its' impossible", he stated.

"Do you guys still have those or does it just happen to newly mated vampires?" Bella continued to question.

I looked nowhere but her little bruised mouth.

"Yes, we still do, although, it is nowhere near as strong as the first. In this situation, I'd say that it will happen again, until the need is sated. Edward, I think it's for the best, if you are never alone with Bella." Carlisle wearily explained.

I nodded my understanding.

"But, I can't sleep without him." Tears filled my love's eyes.

"Don't worry Belly; we'll all take turns supervising your sleep." Emmett grinned widely as his mind filled with not so friendly thoughts towards me.

"That's unfair to you guys to have to babysit us all the time." Bella said in exasperation.

"Sweetie, it's no trouble at all. You're my daughter and I'll have no harm come to you. It's for Edward's safety as much as yours," Esme sweetly told her.

Bella just nodded and then looked over at the clock. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago, I should leave."

She started to stand up, but I tightened my grip, I wasn't ready for her to get up.

"Can we just have a minute alone?" I asked.

"I think he's okay." Jasper said.

"I see nothing happening," Alice added.

They all left, but I knew they weren't far away.

"I'm so sorry love," I said as I kissed her bruised little mouth lightly.

"It's okay...I'm okay." Bella tried to reassure me.

"You have a bruise right here. It seems that no matter what I do, I hurt you." I spoke shakily.

"So, change me early." She insisted.

"I can't, it would be too suspicious," I shook my head, hating to deny her anything.

"Edward, I can't go a whole school year being babysat. We'll have no privacy. I'm sure they're all just right outside the door as it is." She sighed and leaned into my chest.

"It's for your safety love." I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet fragrance.

"I don't care what it's for; I want to be free to be with you, however you need me," Bella said as she squeezed my hands tighter.

"I need you to be safe right now." I spoke lowly, tenderly to her.

"I don't understand what happened." Bella's confusion was plain in her tone.

"I know you don't and you won't until it happens to you. I didn't think of you as a human, or even as Bella, you were my mate, and I had to mate with you. It was animalistic; there was nothing human about me during that." I explained, ashamed.

"I _am _your mate." Bella stated forcefully.

"Yes, but you are a human, Bella. Carlisle was right, I would have killed you." My voice wavered at the power that the image had over me.

"Change me Edward!" Bella pled, burrowing her face into my chest.

"I can't; not right now." I told my beloved, resignedly.

"Please?" Bella's lips ghosted over my chest.

"Bella baby, I want to really, I do, but I can't right now. Think of Charlie and Jacob." I countered.

"You're right. Will you take me home?" She sighed.

I knew I'd won, I nodded in agreement. As we walked over to the closet, I stopped, "Maybe I should go to the bathroom while you get dressed." I grabbed my clothes and headed to my bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

I engrossed myself in work so that I could keep my mind off of Bella. I decorated my class more than I would have if left to my own devices. I put forth every effort to be involved with the teachers' activities during the weeks before school began. I wasn't doing very well in keeping my mind from Bella, but I was at least not a danger to her. I hunted every chance I got. I even went as far as bringing a flask of blood to work. I kept in my blazer, and snuck sips when I knew no one was around.

I was worried about last night; it had been another close call. If Emmett hadn't have been the one with us, I don't think I could have been stopped. Obviously, Bella and I hadn't had sex since my episode. Shit, we'd barely kissed. I remembered back to the conversation Bella and I had right after I settled down.

"_Edward, I can't go without at least kissing you. I really need you to make love to me, but I'll settle for a kiss." Bella entreated._

_A wave of her arousal wafted up to my nose. "Bella, please this is hard enough without you and that," I pointed to her girl parts._

_She sighed, "I can't help but become aroused around you, Edward." She shrugged._

"_I'm so sorry, love," I apologized earnestly._

"_We have to have sex. I don't care if someone watches, and pulls you off if you get carried away, but I have to have you inside me! I need you; I need to mate with you." Bella practically screamed._

_It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home, "I can't baby, I'm sorry." I tried to appease her, kissing her hands._

"_DAMNIT," Yelled Bella as she began hyperventilating in rage._

_I'd never seen her like this. Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle had burst through the door with an oxygen tank and mask in his hands. He told me to hold her as he put the oxygen over her nose._

"_Breathe Bella." Carlisle instructed._

"_What's happening, her heart is beating like crazy?" I asked in confusion._

"_It would seem that Bella is experience a very mild form of what you went through. Alice had a vision; I came as soon as I could. Edward, I think you may have to take Bella up on her suggestion." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, resigned to the fact things had gone too far for Bella and I._

_I glared at my father._

"_I know it's not very romantic, just think about it."_

I was pulled from my memory by the bell, signaling the start of the new school year. My students poured into my class and took their seats. Bella was in all of my classes this year. I had her for English Lit II, Chemistry, Math, homeroom, and study hall. I had adjusted her schedule to insure her presence. I knew I'd never get through my day if she wasn't a major part of it. I had several free periods this year, for which I was grateful. It would seem that the absence of my recently acquired sex life was enough to trigger the teenager in me. I had to relieve myself several times a day just to function. My siblings all thought this was hilarious, at least Bella was understanding.

The day passed quickly and without incident. The students were well behaved for the first day. This was my last class of the day, a study period for my students. It was really a babysitting job, but I didn't mind as Bella was in this class.

Bella approached my desk slowly, "Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"I was wondering if you could help me with my Chemistry homework. There's a lot of math and it's my weak subject."

"Of course," I pulled out the side tray on my desk so she could sit across from me.

"Grab a chair," I told her.

She mumbled low, "I feel like I did last night. Not as bad, though."

I knew no one else could hear her. I pulled out a paper and quickly wrote her a note.

"_**I'm sorry baby; I wish I could help you. Tell me what to do."**_

"_I just need to be close to you, I think,"_ Bella wrote back.

I nodded slightly. "Okay Miss Swan. What part don't you understand?"

We worked on her homework for the rest of the class. Any time I could touch her, without it being obvious, I did and she relaxed and sighed lightly. I don't know what we will do, but something had to happen and soon.

XXXXXXXX

I went out for a hunt, the only thing I could do alone. I took down a bear and a mountain lion. By the time I took out the deer, I was standing in the woods near Bella's home. I had unconsciously come here, I could hear Bella's heartbeat inside; Charlie wasn't home. I knew no one on the street was paying attention to the Chief's house, so I zipped through the back door. She was in her room, humming. I flashed up the steps and into her room. What a sight she was, laying on her stomach and doing homework while listening to her iPod. She was faced away from me and hadn't noticed that I'd come in. I ran my finger down her spine, causing her to jump and rip off her headphones.

"You scared the shit out of me." Bella breathlessly panted out.

I smiled coyly but didn't say anything.

"Edward, are you having an episode?" She asked me, smiling widely.

I shook my head in the negative; I was just admiring the beauty before me. I continued to trace my finger over her skin until she was covered in goose bumps.

"What are you doing?" She moaned in a whisper.

"Admiring you," I answered teasingly.

"Would you like a better view?" She asked.

"Yes."

Before she could move, I had all our clothes off. I lay between her legs and attacked her mouth. I gently pushed my hardened member into her heat. We both sighed in contentment. Our love making was hurried, leaving us both panting roughly as we came together.

"I need more," I whispered into her open mouth.

"Take what you need." Bella softly bit my earlobe as she answered.

She was so perfect, I was instantly hard again and rocked into her. This time it was slow and passionate. We had somehow made it under the covers of her bed. I made an effort to keep her warm by covering us in her heavy quilt. I kissed and sucked every inch of her that I could reach. We were both so close, again, so I slowed down. I didn't want this feeling to end. I knew eventually my family would come to check up on me or Bella, but until then, I was going to enjoy her warmth. We came together again and started right back up.

"I'm sorry, love. If you need me to stop, tell me." My lips traveled across her jaw to the corner of her mouth.

"No, don't stop, I need you." Bella begged.

I nodded in understanding. We were still taking it slow and easy; it seemed to be more satisfying this way.

I never heard his thoughts; I don't know how he got so close without my knowledge. What happened next will never leave my memory, nor will I ever hear the end of it from my family, more specifically my brothers. As we were coming for the third time, and Bella was calling out my name loudly, the door burst open to reveal a confused and angry Charlie.

"What in the hell is going on in here!" He yelled.

I jumped and entangled in the quilt, I fell to the floor causing a loud thud. Bella screamed grabbing the sheet to her chest.

"Dad, you can't just barge in here!" She shouted.

"I'll barge anywhere I damn well please. Especially when my daughter is in said room with her teacher! Not only that, but they're doing what I'm pretty sure will land him behind bars. Someone better start explaining before I make my arrest or start shooting," the Chief said as he shook his index finger at me, his voice loud with righteous anger.

"Dad, NO! Please don't...I love him. Please don't arrest him." Bella shrieked.

Charlie looked at Bella then to me. "Get dressed and downstairs in sixty seconds or I'm arresting you and charging you with rape."

I swallowed loudly; Bella was in tears, her shoulders trembling.

"Get dressed baby. We'll work it out." I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"You're a damn vampire; you didn't hear him," She whisper-yelled at me.

I stiffened, "Shit, this is just what we need."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Jacob is here."

"This could be good Edward, he knows about us."

"I doubt anything will help, love." I frowned at the added complication.

Charlie yelled up the steps, "Thirty seconds!"

"What's with the shouting, dad," Jacob questioned his father figure.

"I just found your sister in bed with her teacher. I gave him sixty seconds to get his ass down here before I cart him off to jail and charge him with rape." Charlie's face was now purple with rage.

"Ahh come on Charlie, Edward's harmless." Jacob tried to sooth Charlie.

"Edward! I didn't say who he was. You knew about this?" The Chief pointed his finger as he now yelled at Jake.

"Umm yeah, Bella tells me everything." Jacob revealed.

I came down the stairs with a scared Bella clinging to my arm. My hands were shoved as far as possible into my pockets. I was afraid to touch her.

"Dad please, this is all a big misunderstanding." Bella's forehead was wrinkled in anxiety, trying to think of something to mollify her father's anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted back.

"I mean that Edward and I love each other. I'm not just some student he's seduced." Bella winced at her father's decibel level before replying.

"Does Carlisle know about this?" The Chief asked

"Yes," I answered.

"And he's okay with you dating a student?" His face was astounded.

"I wouldn't say okay, he warned us of the dangers, but he understands that we love each other and he respects that." I tried to keep my tone even and low, almost neutral.

"I may have respected it, had I not found you disrespecting my daughter. Did you guys at least use protection? I certainly don't want to raise a grandchild." The Chief's face screwed up in disgust.

I winced; it was one of the things that I hated not being able to give her.

"Dad, we were fine. I'm not going to get pregnant." Bella rolled her eyes at her father.

"How do you know if you weren't using protection?" Charlie with hands on hips, questioned his daughter sarcastically.

"One, I've been on birth control since I was fifteen, and two, Edward can't have kids. He had a horrible fever when he was twenty; it's not possible for him." Bella bit her lower lip and sighed.

Charlie was a slightly relieved that he wouldn't be raising a grandchild, but was still determined to speak with Carlisle. Before he could voice his thoughts to call him, the doorbell rang.

"Carlisle, I was just about to call you." Charlie answered the door, voicing both surprise and confusion.

Carlisle nodded and looked over at Bella and I.

Mentally he informed me, _**Alice says everything will be fine, and the boys said to tell you they 'own you', whatever that means.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN/ I want to thank all of you for your reviews. This is the first story I've written to receive over one hundred reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying Mr. Cullen. I know I do.**

**Enjoy this early post, and keep the reviews coming!**

**Thanks,**

**B**


	18. Chapter 18: Compromise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV:**

"Carlisle, I was just about to call you." said Charlie, after he recovered from his shock.

"Really? Well, I guess I have impeccable timing. I just stopped by on my way home from work. Bella left some things in my car, when we delivered her home. I was returning them." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you. Come in please, we have a situation to discuss." Charlie said as he ushered us all into the living room.

Bella still clung closely to me. I have a feeling that she wasn't over her earlier episode. Maybe she was just scared and truthfully, I was a little scared too.

"Oh, what situation might that be?" Carlisle inquired, knowing exactly what the situation was.

"Well, I just walked in on your brother defiling my daughter." Charlie said, his anger rising again.

Carlisle sighed and turned to look at me then back to Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie. What would you like me to do?" Carlisle glared at me quickly for effect.

"I don't know what there is to do. I'm aware that you know of this." Charlie accused Carlisle loudly.

"I am." Carlisle nodded resignedly.

"I felt my brother and Bella were mature enough to take the proper precautions and to deal with this on their own. Perhaps I was wrong in that assumption." He sighed disappointedly.

"I think you may have been. They say they are in love, and honestly I've not seen Bella so happy before. That started not long after she met Alice. I assumed it was because of her; but now I'm just guessing it was more because of him." Charlie pointed at me, sighing as he looked over at the two of us.

He glared at his daughter before continuing, "Bella scoot over and give him some room." He fussed at her.

I looked over at Carlisle who asked mentally. _**"Episode?"**_

I nodded slightly so that only he could tell.

"I can't," Bella whispered.

Charlie looked at her puzzled "What's wrong with her?" He asked half angry, half afraid.

"Charlie," Carlisle said, "I don't know why, but Bella and Edward seem to have a rather strong connection. They seem to be having an extremely hard time being apart from the other. Even just the separation of night or during classes seems to affect them negatively." Carlisle explained as he looked at the two of us sadly. He knew that this would increase our time table, and for that, he felt sorry for Bella.

"It's like imprinting, isn't it?" Jake asked.

"Imprinting, what the hell is that?" Charlie was getting more irate by the second.

"You know on the rez, like Sam and Emily, they saw each other and knew they were it for each other and now time apart physically hurts the other." Jacob shrugged at his explanation.

"Really? Isn't that some kind of supernatural thing?" Charlie smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess. You know rez legends and all." Jacob said dismissively. He was trying to come off as sarcastic but I could tell from his thoughts that he was really curious if that's what was happening for us.

"Well this is real life, and unless you tell me werewolves, vampires, and witches exist, then I don't buy that crap." Charlie shouted angrily.

We all froze. I could only hear Charlie's thoughts, he was scoffing at Jacob's thought of Bella and I imprinting, but he certainly hit the nail on the head. It worried me that maybe our cover would be blown. We'd have to be extra careful around him.

"You know what the legends say; that's all I'm saying." Jacob held up his hands in resignation.

"I know Jacob, but this isn't the rez, this is my home; I don't care what excuse they give me. Fact of the matter is that Edward is twenty four and Bella is seventeen."

"Dad, my birthday is Saturday." Bella said defensively.

"I don't care! I'm sure that wasn't the first time you two have done that." Charlie wagged his finger angrily between us.

He was thinking of punishments, now this would not be good.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." Charlie nodded emphatically, and then seemed to come to what he thought was a plausible excuse. "Not only will it ruin his career, but it will hinder your chances of getting into a good school. You don't want to be known as 'that girl' Bella." He emphasized 'that girl' with air quotes.

"He's right love." I told her regrettably.

She began to shake her head no. "Edward, don't say that. You know we can't be apart."

"Everything will be fine. We'll wait until you graduate, and I'll put in for a transfer we'll be together then." I tried to sooth her. It wasn't working for either of us.

I could see the panic rising, but I couldn't stop it. I needed Charlie to believe me and he would, but only if Bella was believable.

"Maybe you should transfer now." Charlie added.

"NO!" Bella yelled. "No, please no, don't leave me." She clung tighter to my arm.

"Maybe that would be better, love. If your father is willing, maybe if I transfer, and you turn eighteen we can date more freely." I suggested before I looked up at Charlie, with pleading eyes. "Please sir?" I asked simply.

"Fine," He sighed, defeated. "I can see she won't be happy any other way. If you can transfer to a different school then, and only then, I'll allow her to date you, but not in public. That can wait until she's at college." He said sternly.

I nodded, not necessarily happy with that solution, but accepting. Of course Bella was not at all content.

"I won't see you all day." Bella said, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

She was breaking my stone heart. I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb back and forth over her cheek bone.

"I know baby, it will work out I promise." I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her tiny frame.

"Carlisle, what do you make of all this?" Charlie asked as he pointed at the two of us. His heart was breaking for his little girl, but it wasn't diminishing his hostility towards me.

"I believe in soul mates, just as I believe my wife and I are. I know it was hard for Esme and I to be away from each other at first; sometimes it still is. I think that over time it will be easier, but for now it seems that they'll have to suffer through it." Carlisle explained.

"Gee, thanks Dad." I mumbled, causing Jacob to laugh out loud.

"What?" Charlie asked him.

"Nothing Dad, nothing," Jacob said, barely suppressing his laughter.

"You know you only call me dad when you are up to something, so what's going on?" Charlie chastised.

"Nothing Charlie, I swear, but maybe you should talk to Sue." Jacob said as his mind flashed a conversation he'd had with her earlier. Apparently we weren't the only ones to be secretly dating. Charlie had just asked Sue to marry him. He was unsure how to tell Bella and how she'd react.

"Sue? What does she have to do with anything?" Bella asked

"Nothing really, I just think that Sue could explain this all to Charlie sometime soon." Jacob simply said.

"That's enough Jake." Charlie grumbled.

"What's going on with Sue, Dad?" Bella asked sitting up straighter.

The Chief sighed, shook his head and then started to tell her in a low mumble. "Sue and I have been seeing each other for a while now."

Bella sat up straighter "What is that, old people speak for fucking?"

I stifled a laugh at her choice of words. She normally reserved them for the bedroom.

"ISABELLA!" The Chief barked at her.

"Well is it?" Bella insisted.

"NO! It means that we are dating, and I may have asked her to marry me Saturday." Charlie said in a rushed whisper, but we all heard him.

Bella was bright red with anger. "You get all over my case for not telling you about Edward and you are not only doing the same thing behind my back, but you've asked her to marry you! Did you not think of how your children would react to this?" She pointed to Jake and herself.

"Jake's fine with it," Charlie admitted with a shrug

Bella pointed at her adopted brother. "So you knew?" She seethed.

"Belly, I'm the Chief, he had to get my permission." He chuckled, thinking of Charlie's awkward conversation asking for Sue's hand.

"Why am I always the last to know?" She huffed and sat down harshly in my lap, which surprised me, but I wrapped my arms around her tiny body anyway. I ignored the Charlie's glares as I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have told you." Charlie whispered.

"I don't care if you marry Sue, Dad, but I want you to let me keep seeing Edward, and him stay at the school." Bella told him. She had found a point of leverage.

"I'm not compromising with you. I'm your father." He was starting to become angry again.

"So? I'll be 18 by Friday. I'll just move out and get my GED, and live with Edward." Bella said firmly.

I looked at her with raise eyebrow. I wasn't against her living with me, but she would not get a GED. She would finish high school.

"Fine." Charlie grumbled

"Damn Bells, you drive a hard bargain." Jake laughed

"Bite me." She snapped at him.

"Nah, I'll leave that to your boyfriend." He laughed again.

I stiffened and glared at him.

"Alright, enough! I don't want to know what they do behind my back. I'll keep my trap shut, and let you keep dating him, but I won't come to anyone's rescue if someone else finds out." Charlie told us with resolve.

"Thank you, Dad." Bella said, getting up and giving him a hug and kiss.

He grumbled. "I'm going to Sue's, don't wait up."

We all laughed at him as he walked out the front door.

"Jake, I'm going to kill you." Bella said before she lunged at him, but he caught her and held her arms and legs down.

"Calm down, Belly." He laughed. "Sue's going to tell Charlie. It's part of the rite of passage. He'll enter into the tribe as a member and since Sue's kids are wolves, Charlie's allowed to know the secret." Jacob told her as she wiggled in his grasp.

I was stunned. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Bella stopped moving "Jake, isn't that dangerous?" She asked.

"Nah, part of his acceptance in the tribe is that he lives there. He'll be protected."

"So, I have to move? Edward can't come to La Push. I can't sleep if he's not with me." She panicked again.

"Bells, relax would ya? Edward, will be allowed to come and go as long as it's to your house and back. The tribal council talked about it and with Seth and Leah both being wolves, he poses no threat." Jacob told her.

"Yeah but..." She trailed off and looked over to me.

Carlisle cleared his throat then spoke, "Jake I need to ask that we all be given freedom to go to Bella's house, part of their bond has already manifested itself, and it's causes Edward to have some restraint problems; so we've placed them under 24 hour supervision, in case the episode should happen when they are together."

"So, Edward's a danger to her?" Jacob asked panicked

"Not in the way you're thinking. He doesn't not wanting to bite her. It's a vampire's reaction to their mate. It happens frequently during the first year. Normally this isn't considered a problem, but with Bella being human it is a problem, because it's hard for Edward to control his strength when it happens. Bella has the same episodes; it just manifested itself differently for her, she is like you see now. She can't part with him." Carlisle gestured to her as way of explanation. She had situated herself back on my lap with her arms tightly around my neck.

"Dude, vamps are weird. Bells, I think you were born to be one. You sure are a messed up bunch." Jake chuckled as he stood up to leave.

"Jacob, you remind me a lot of your great-grandfather Ephraim." Carlisle told him.

"Thanks, why do you say that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you see that in everything, there is good and evil. Even though we are vampires we are not all evil. Much like humans, there are some that are evil but some that are not," Carlisle explained.

"That's very true. I hate vamps, but you guys are alright. I don't really think of you guys being vamps most of the time, you're just people that stink." He laughed.

"Gee thanks. We think the same of you." I chuckled in return.

"Well it's been fun, but I've got chief-y biz to tend to, so I'm outa here." He bent down and kissed Bella's head which rested against my shoulder. "Night Bells, love you."

"Night, love you too." She mumbled. Her eyes were getting droopier by the second.

"Before you go Jacob, will Sue be telling Charlie about us?" Carlisle inquired.

"Nope, that would break treaty and I'm not really in the mood for war. Charlie is a smart man. I'm sure he'll figure it out and if he does, we'll make sure he understands that you guys are okay. I can't promise he'll be okay with Bella becoming one of the undead, but I'll give you my vote of confidence." Jacob told us.

It was good that Jake was on our side, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what Charlie thought.

"Thank you Jacob." Carlisle said.

Jake nodded, waved a quick salute and closed the door behind him.

"I'm staying tonight, why don't you carry her on up to bed? I've got some paper work to get out of the car and then I'll join you." Carlisle told me.

I nodded and carried my love to bed. I tucked her in as best I could since she wasn't letting me go then lay with her in the bed. Carlisle came up shortly after I got us settled, and sat at her desk.

"So, tell me what happened." My father started, wasting no time at all.

"Charlie caught us. I'm oblivious to my surroundings when we mate; I don't hear anything but her. I'm completely wrapped up in her. It's like all my senses shut down." I sighed.

"Oh," He chuckled. "You know you are never going to live this down with your brothers."

"I figured as much. They already have too much on me. They heard Bella talking in her sleep over the past couple of days. Well, you all heard on the plane." I shrugged.

"Yes, she certainly has an active imagination." Carlisle laughed.

"Yes, I guess she does." I smiled as I kissed her forehead softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sue was supposed to tell Charlie the facts after their engagement party. Bella was worried, and so was I to be honest, though I kept up a good face in front of her.

Neither one of us had any more episodes since the night Charlie found us. I was glad things felt a little more relaxed. We still didn't like the other to be out of sight, but it was manageable. We spent a lot of time at my house.

Charlie was spending more and more time at the Rez with Sue since she was on the elder council. She took the spot once filled by her husband, Harry Clearwater, when he passed away. Charlie was letting Bella spend the night with me, since in his words 'You've already defiled my daughter, and you can't knock her up, so why the hell not. Spend every night with him you're gonna be 18 soon anyway.'

So, we've been doing that, 'livin' in sin', as his mind keeps repeating, though I don't see the difference really; he practically lives with Sue. Maybe to him it's different because of their age. I don't see a difference nor do I care, I was taught it was a sin, but let's face it it's not the 1920's anymore. Everyone else is doing it, so why not join in. Right? I was pulled away from my thoughts by my pesky little sister.

"Edward, I want to have Bella huge birthday party this weekend." Alice chirped excitedly.

I saw the vision in her head. It was over the top and not anything that Bella would like.

"Alice, no, she would hate it, don't you love her enough to do something more to her liking?" I used guilt unashamed because it was the only method that worked on the little pixie.

"Oh fine." She huffed.

The vision changed to a family dinner with our two families and Bella looking happy.

"Thank you." I smirked at her scowl.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ready love," I asked Bella, squeezing her hands in a comforting gesture.

"I think so. Who all is coming?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"My whole family, your Dad, Sue, Leah, Jacob, and Seth will be there," I reassured her.

"That's great! I'm glad we can all get together as a big family and not some over the top Alice party." she smiled up at me, happy with the party plans.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and peppered her face with kisses.

We arrived at _La Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles shortly after seven. Everyone else was scheduled to be there at exactly seven. They had all gathered in the back of the restaurant. Alice couldn't be stopped from putting up a huge happy birthday banner, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Are you really going to eat?" She whispered to me after we'd taken our seats.

"Yes, not much though, I hope. I'm ordering the same thing as you so if you want more you can eat mine." I leaned in telling her conspiringly.

"Sounds good; I'm getting mushroom ravioli." She smiled

"Of course, my favorite fungi," I returned her smile teasingly.

"So Bella, do you want your presents now or after dinner?" Alice asked knowing the answer.

"After, if you don't mind Alice," Bella rolled her eyes at my sister's enthusiasm.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm just glad you're not causing a scene, and actually accepting the gifts." Alice shrugged.

"You make me sound horrible, Alice." Bella blushed.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're not horrible, you're perfect."

"And you're cheesy." She laughed.

I pretend pouted without thinking and she kissed my pouting lips. We both froze as did the table.

"I'm so sorry." Bella whispered.

I listened to the minds of everyone in the restaurant, no one seemed to have noticed, but I'd keep checking to be sure.

"I don't think anyone noticed. It's okay." I whispered.

Conversation started back up; Carlisle was enjoying talking to Charlie. You wouldn't think that they would have much in common, but they seemed to have plenty to discuss.

Esme, Alice, and Sue talked about the upcoming engagement party and redecorating some of her house to help Charlie and Bella feel at home.

Leah and Rosalie seemed to get along well. Both hated what the other was and they seemed to bond over the fact.

Emmett and Seth were the jokesters at the table, and were currently in a contest to see who could get Bella to blush the most. They seemed to be tied.

Jasper and Jake were talking strategy and war. Jake found Jasper's history fascinating.

Bella and I interacted with just about everyone. We tried to steer clear of Em and Seth, but it didn't help. Em would make comments with innuendoes that I'm sure everyone figured out.

The food didn't turn out not to be a problem at all. Between the three wolves, we barely had to touch a thing.

"I think it is present and cake time." Alice announced

A waitress brought over a three layer cake that said 'Happy 18th Birthday Bella'. The three layers alternated purple and silver, with eighteen sparkler candles on top.

Bella glared at Alice, who just shrugged and said. "You wouldn't let me throw you a big bash, so I got a big fancy cake."

Bella rolled her eyes and attempted to blow out the odd candles. I decided to help her after she wasn't having any luck. I took the candles out and dropped them in my glass of unused ice water.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Bella blushed.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Swan."

We ate cake and believe it or not we actually had a little left over. Bella insisted that it go home with the Clearwater's.

"Okay presents!" Alice squealed, clapping like a mad woman.

I shook my head at her antics as Alice shoved Bella a small box to open first.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme." Alice informed a crimson-faced Bella.

Bella slowly opened the small rectangular box. Her eyes went wide. "You bought me tickets to an opera!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I hope it's alright." Esme looked slightly nervous.

"Of course, I've always wanted to see one." Bella hugged both of my parents before she returned to her seat to open more gifts.

"This is from Jake." Alice shoved a box in Bella's lap. It was roughly a foot high and a foot wide.

She opened it carefully, and then laughed.

"Umm thanks." She chuckled as she pulled what looked to be a large hand carved wolf from the box.

"That's so you have something to remind you of me when you go off to college," He winked at her.

She smiled and became a little teary.

"Ahh, hell Belly, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jake frowned.

"No, you didn't. It's just incredibly sweet. You're the best brother ever." They hugged and he kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

"Open mine next." Emmett boomed.

He was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Bella slowly pulled the tissue paper out of the gift bag then quickly stuffed it back in. Of course, everyone was curious now.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'd rather not say." Bella was blushing so brightly that I worried she might faint.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Emmett teased.

I took the bag and looked inside.

"Emmett, that's highly inappropriate." I scolded.

"Let me see that bag." Charlie demanded.

"Sir, I really don't think you want to see what's in the bag." I tried to warn as he jerked the bag from my hands.

His face fell before he said. "Emmett, did your mother drop you on your head when you were born? On what planet is it appropriate to give an eighteen year old girl something like this?" Charlie wasn't angry he was surprised and slightly amused.

"Okay, now I gotta know what's in the bag." Jake said reaching for the bag. He laughed "Really? You got her a bondage kit and a book on how to dominate your partner? Dude, that's fuckin' hilarious," Jake laughed loudly adding to Bella's chagrin.

"I thought they could use it since ol' Eddie keeps falling of the bed." Emmett defended his gift.

"It was one time, and I had a very good reason. Now shut up before someone overhears." I said to him, only loud enough for the vampires and wolves to hear.

"Moving on," Alice distracted. "This is from Rose and me."

They had given her several gift cards and a beautiful necklace that she seemed to really like. Charlie and Sue got her a camera with scrapbooking supplies which would go along with my gift to her.

"This is from Edward." Alice told her as she laid the good size box in her lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She told me.

"I wanted to; please just accept it with no complaints." I looked at her sternly.

"Okay, since you're twisting my arm." Bella sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"That's not all he wants to twist." Emmett couldn't help but add.

"Emmett, that's enough." Esme warned.

"Sorry mom." He apologized. Everyone knew he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Edward! This is too much. Really, I can't..." Bella shook her head no, as she looked at the MacBook. I had also gotten her a photo printer.

"You promised no complaining. It goes along with your dad and Sue's gift. You'll need somewhere to load the pictures to edit and then print them out." I rationally explain. "Besides it has a webcam so you can talk to your dad and friends while you are in college."

She perked up at that. "Okay, thank you it was very thoughtful I love it." Bella accepted.

She leaned over to kiss me and I turned my face just in time for it to land on my cheek.

She blushed beautifully and mumbled, "Damn, it's just so hard."

"I bet it is," Seth said, shocking his mother.

"Seth, am I going to have to forbid you from keeping company with Emmett?" Sue questioned.

"No mom, sorry," Seth frowned and looked down at his shoes. I could hear it in his mind and see it on his face he was fighting a smile with everything he had.

Seth and Leah each gave Bella a gift card for her favorite book store.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jasper has a gift for you." Alice said as Jazz handed her a gift bag.

"Thank you Jasper." Bella said before she opened the bag. "Oh my gosh! Jazz, this is too much."

"No Bella, I have one and love it. I know you love to read. Now you can have all your books in one place. I loaded your favorites; blame Edward if any are wrong." Jasper chuckled.

"I love it thank you." Bella said holding her Kindle to her chest.

After she thanked everyone and said her goodbyes. We climbed into my Volvo with Alice and Jasper to head back to her house.

"That was by far, the best birthday ever." Bella admitted as she yawned and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading.**

**B**


	19. Chapter 19: Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 19

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

I sat at my desk staring at the list of detentions for the day. This year, instead of the teacher that gave the detention sitting with the child, all the teachers were all going to take turns. This week was my turn to watch the disobedient children. It was no big deal really. The school was small and there weren't that many detentions to be served.

Like today for example, there was only one name on the list, but it was this one name that had me completely baffled. She had never been given a detention for a real reason. I'd given her one or two last year, but that was just to be with her. The door opened pulling my gaze from the paper to her face.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hi," I replied as I watched her sit down in the desk farthest from the front, her bookbag held tightly to her chest. I tilted my head to the side, curious of her choice.

"Are you mad?" She asked me quietly.

"Mad? Why would I be upset with you?" I asked.

"Because I got in trouble, I was disobedient," she whispered.

Still puzzled I asked, "Bella, what did you do?"

"Oh, you don't know?" She said with surprise in her big brown doe eyes.

"No, but I'd like for you to tell me," I smiled briefly.

"It was nothing really, I just kinda slapped someone," she whispered

I chuckled, "You slapped someone?"

She nodded, "He deserved it."

Oh, now I get why she thought I'd be angry. Bella had slapped a boy, meaning that he was more than likely being inappropriate. That did make me angry, but I couldn't act on the fact.

"So, who was the lucky guy?" I asked with raised eyebrow and the crooked grin she loves.

"Mike Newton," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did the vile boy do?" I asked all trace of humor gone. His thoughts had to be the worst out of the entire student body.

"He asked me out, I told him no. Mike kept pushing, then he said the only reason I wasn't saying yes was because I had some sort of sick twisted crush on you," her face was red with anger as she spoke of him.

"Ignore him Bella; he's just a stupid little child. Besides, you don't have a sick twisted crush on me, you love me and it's beautiful. I think he's jealous," I winked.

"He should be, you're quite the catch," she giggled as she released her bag from her tight embrace.

"I meant because _you_ are the catch," I clarified.

"Oh, I know what you meant. I just think that you're the one that he has the crush on," she said before bursting into laughter.

"Funny, naughty little girl," I said as I feigned a glare in her direction.

"So what's the punishment for naughty little girls?" Bella cooed seductively as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse.

I swallowed loudly, "Bella…we can't," I said, as I tried to readjust myself under my desk.

"Why not? Neither of us have had an episode in a while, and we've had sex several times since then; I think it will be fine," she purred as she stalked towards my desk, stopping to lock the class room door.

"I can't hear other people's thoughts when we are together;" I breathed a shallow breath.

"I think it will be fine, love. I've been bad and I need to be punished for my wrongdoings," Bella said as she leaned over my desk, her breath fanned across my face as she gave me the perfect view of her cleavage.

I turned my face up to meet hers, "Closet," I said in a strained, breathy voice.

She pulled back quickly and darted to my supply closet. I took a few deep breaths and listened with my ears and mind. No one was around; everyone was in their own spaces with no plans to visit my room. I turned out the light, hoping that if someone did think to pay me a visit, they'd think I'd left for the day. I made my way to the closet.

Bella had worn a skirt today; she was leaning over the table with her skirt raised above her hips, no panties. I sucked in a breath, the air was permeated with her arousal and my cock was so hard, I had no choice but to unzip my pants.

"You are a naughty little girl, aren't you?" I purred into her ear as I trailed my hand from her knee to her ass.

"Yes, so naughty," Bella moaned.

I smacked her ass lightly; she moaned and pushed back into my hand.

"More," she insisted.

I smacked her again, slightly harder.

"Yes!" She pushed back again, I smacked her twice more. Her ass was nice and pink, like her blush, and I couldn't bring myself to do it again.

"I'm going to fuck you like this," I told her as I pushed into her molten heat from behind.

"Oh God...Edward...I love your cock...so hard...so good," her breathing was ragged as she spoke.

I pounded in and out of her as hard as I dared. I kissed her from shoulder to neck with wet sloppy kisses.

"Oh...baby... I'm so...so close," Bella told me as she latched onto my hand gripping the table.

"Wait for me, I'm almost there," I pushed into her faster and harder wanting to come with her.

"I can't Edward, hurry," the urgency in her voice was all that I needed to climax with her.

"Come Bella, now!" I demanded and she did not disappoint.

I leaned into her trying to calm my breathing, "That was...wow, just wow, I have no words," I chuckled.

"That's a first," Bella told me sarcastically.

I pulled out of her and smacked her ass playfully. She yelped, and then giggled.

I listened before I opened the door for us. All was quiet. Then a thought occurred to me,

"Bella, if you and Mike were fighting, why didn't he have detention?" I asked.

Her face turned tomato red before she spoke, "Did I say I smacked him? I meant that I punched and bloodied his nose."

I laughed, "That's perfect, but don't do it again, you could have broken your hand," I raised it to my lips for a kiss.

"I'll remember that next time," she smiled brightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time was passing quickly, Halloween was in one week, and this weekend was Charlie and Sue's engagement party. Sue had told Charlie about the tribe after Bella's party. She didn't tell him anything about the Cullen's or the treaty. He'd yet to figure out anything.

I was currently lying on my back in my bed, watching Bella sort through her clothes and put them in the dresser I'd purchased for her. She was deep in concentration; she was by far the cutest damn thing I'd ever seen. Her lip was between her teeth as she tried to decide something that seemed monumental.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling her grin.

"I'm trying to decide what would be better. Should my shirts go in the first drawer or my pants?"

"Does it really matter as long as you know where they are?" Seriously, did it?

"Um...yes," she said slowly like I was a mentally challenged, and apparently on this subject, I was.

Bella explained, "Whatever I put in this drawer," pointing to the smallest of the big drawers on her dresser, "needs to be something I don't have a lot of because it's not that big. So I'm thinking that even though I have more shirts than pants, I still need to put shirts in there, because I'm pretty sure my pants take up more room. So, if I did put my pants in there, instead of my shirts, it would be crowded and things would be wrinkled. I don't want to waste time every morning ironing my clothes," she finished with a sigh.

"Wow, I never realized how much you thought about that. Alice can do it for you, she does everyone's clothes, then you won't have to worry," I tried, knowing she wasn't going to take the offer. It was hard enough convincing her to take the clothes Alice bought for her.

"No, she bought the clothes, but I will put them away. Maybe my brain is just too small for this decision. Maybe I need a vampire brain to decide," she looked at me seriously.

"Of all the things that would make me change you early that is not one of them, Love," I laughed, kissing her on the nose before I picked up the pile of shirts and dumping them into the drawer to help her make the choice. "There, problem solved," I said triumphantly.

Sarcastically she said, "Thanks, oh wise one," then rolled her eyes at me.

"No problem baby," I winked at her and was rewarded with her heavenly giggle.

"I can't believe I practically live here now. It should feel wrong, but it doesn't," Bella mused.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I love having you here," I told her as I kissed her up her arm to her luscious lips.

"Alright, cut it out you two," Alice yelled from her room.

I sighed and pulled back from Bella, we both rolled our eyes then fell into giggles over our joint reaction.

"I saw that," Alice called out.

This only caused us to laugh harder. After we settled down, I pulled Bella on to my bed, cradling her into my lap.

"I love you," I told her as I brushed the hair from her shoulder.

"I love you too, it's been a while since we told each other that," she told me with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to tell you more often, because you are the most precious thing to me. Bella, you are my world," I kissed her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ARGH!" Bella growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her sitting in the floor of our closet, _I love saying 'our' when referring to the close_t _we share_, sorting through all the shoes Alice had purchased for her.

"Why in the hell do I need so many damn shoes?" She grumbled holding up a high heeled boot and a sneaker.

"I'm not sure love, but those boots are rather sexy. I'd love to see you in them," I purred at her.

"Fine you want to see them so bad then bite me, 'cause that's the only way I'm putting them on. I'd break my neck," she said as she shoved them to the back of the pile.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. With a mischievous look plastered on my face, I moved from my seat in the doorway of the closet to my hands and knees, and I stalked towards her like a cat hunting its prey. She noticed me out of the corner of her eye then did a double take.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked me as she moved farther away from me. Bella looked like she wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not.

"Are you having an ep...episode?" She stuttered.

I wanted to laugh but kept by face unreadable, "I'm just doing what you asked, love," I told her in my best seductive voice as I continued to stalk towards her.

"What I asked?" She said confused.

I was to her now, as I continued to move, forcing her on her back. I bent to her neck running my nose from crook to ear. "Yes, you asked me to bite you. Is that not what you want?" I purred, licking the juncture of her neck.

"Yes, yes that's what I want," Bella breathed, her heart was running wild.

"Right now? Like this?" I asked, still licking and kissing her neck.

"Yes," she whispered.

I bent to her neck and opened my mouth pressing my lip covered teeth to her throat, and bit down. She gasped, immediately I was hit by the strong scent of her arousal. I pulled back and looked at her with raised eyebrow, "Really? That turns you on?"

"Oh, God yes," Bella moaned.

"You are a strange human, Isabella Swan," I chuckled.

"But you love me anyway."

"Most definitely," I told her as I went back to kissing her senseless.

XXXXXXXXXX

My family and I arrived in La Push at First Beach, where the anniversary party would take place, around three in the afternoon. The closer we got to the festivities, the more everyone stopped to stare. Minds all wondered if what was said in the legends were true.

"Quite welcoming aren't they?" Alice chirped.

We continued to our destination. Bella was sitting with Jacob and Leah, they were among the ones staring at us, but they were all laughing as they stared, as they all had smirks on their faces. Carlisle and Esme broke from our group to approach Charlie and Sue. The rest of us continued on to where Jacob, Leah and Bella sat.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Jacob welcomed us as he stood to clap me on the back, "So Ed, what were they thinking?"

"Wondering if the legends were true," I answered honestly.

"Well they can wonder all they want unless they are directly related to the pack, they will never know," Jacob confirmed.

"Did my dad think anything?" Bella asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I can't really be sure; his thoughts are a little jumbled. I'm getting pieces of the legend that Sue told him as he's talking to Carlisle. I think he may be on to us. We'll see," I told them, thinking Charlie was figuring something out, I just wasn't sure what.

"Maybe we'll find out sooner, rather than later," Jacob mumbled as Charlie approached.

Charlie's mind was set on talking to me, but I couldn't tell what he wished to discuss.

"Edward, you got a minute?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Chief." I followed him out on the beach, away from everyone else.

Charlie stopped near a large piece of driftwood and sat down, "Sue told me you and Bella know about the wolves."

I nodded in acknowledgement, so he continued, "I know Bella is safe with them and they tell me she's safe with you. I believe them, but I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, Chief, anything."

"Look, call me Charlie, I mean if you guys really are soul mates or have imprinted, it's just inevitable you'll marry one day. I'm okay with that. Anyway, just promise that you'll keep her safe and make sure she gets an education, a good one. I don't know why, but I just feel like she's going to leave me soon and I may never see her again. I just need to be sure she's happy and safe," he sighed, looking at me, desperately, for confirmation.

He wasn't thinking clearly enough for me to tell if he suspected anything, but it did sound like it.

"I promise you Charlie, she will always be safe, and I'll do my damnedest to keep her happy," I gave him my promise before continuing, "You're right about one thing, I do want to marry her, but I've not mentioned it to her yet, she's afraid of marriage," I smirked.

"Yeah, that'd be her mom's fault. I tried to tell her years ago, just because her mom and I didn't work doesn't mean she won't find someone and settle down with him. You know how stubborn she is," he chuckled.

"You got that right," I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread over my face when I started thinking of my Bella and her stubbornness.

I heard it then, the question in his mind. I figured I might as well let him in on the secret; it would make things better for Bella if he could accept us.

"Just ask Charlie," I told him.

He looked at me confused, "Ask what?"

"The question your thinking," I told him trying to be as disarming as possible.

"How'd you...wait… is it true?" he was putting it together. Charlie didn't seem shocked, like I thought he would be, instead, he was more relieved by the confirmation.

"Yes."

"So you and your family, you're the same coven that has a treaty with the wolves?"

"Yes, of course, because of you and your daughter, they've made some exceptions, but we are one and the same," I confessed.

"Jacob says you're a good family and I trust him. Don't make me lose that trust Edward," he told me sternly.

"I won't sir, but you should know that since Bella is my mate, that means that she..." I began.

He interrupted saying, "Will become like you," he nodded, answering his own thoughts.

"Yes, after college, hopefully," I sighed as I shoved my hands deep into my pockets.

"Why hopefully?" He asked with a concerned look.

"There is a possibility we might have to make it sooner. It would cause more problems, but... you've seen how she is around me. It's hard for us both. I could hurt her if I'm not careful. Trust me, I'm as careful as possible, but we both have these episodes where all we can think about is the other. It's not a problem with Bella, but it is with me because I'm so much stronger than her. My family is always there with us to be sure nothing happens. But, I still worry," I told Charlie as much as I could without being graphic about my sex life with his daughter. Charlie's mind was a mess, I couldn't discern anything.

He cleared his throat and then asked, "Will I ever see her again once she's like you...a vampire?"

"In normal situations no, but you know what we are, so I think that we can keep Bella in your life," I told him and he seemed to relax.

"I don't want to lose her, Edward. I've missed out on a lot because of her mother and I went through hell to get her back," the conviction of his words made me feel bad for him.

"At first she won't be able to be around humans, but after she can control herself, I don't see why you can't visit. You can video chat and talk on the phone anytime though," I tried to reassure Charlie that he wouldn't be losing her.

"Okay, I can live with that. When is this going to happen?"

"We talked about waiting until after college, but with the new developments, I think we'll be lucky to make it to graduation, she'll have eternity to attend college," _honestly it was for the best_, I told myself.

He nodded in understanding, and then told me, "I can live with that too. I'd like her to be at my wedding and if you two get married, I want to walk her down the aisle."

"I'll do my best to make that happen, Charlie," I told him with all the sincerity I could muster. I wanted Bella to have her father walk her down the aisle and for her to be at his wedding.

The party continued well into the night. By 1 A.M. only the wolves, my family, Charlie, Bella and Sue remained. Bella had fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder. I tried not to be jealous; I knew why she'd leant against him. It was chilly out and even if I could warm her up, she couldn't hang on me in front of everyone, a lot of people from school were here tonight. Everyone loved and supported their Chief of Police.

"Carlisle, I'd like for you to explain to me what's going to happen when Edward changes Bella," Charlie requested.

Carlisle sat up a little and turned toward the Chief, "I'll be as honest as I can, without getting too technical, but after the venom is introduced to her bloodstream, she'll begin to change. It will take about three days. After that, Bella will wake up and look more like us, but she'll still be Bella. Newborn vampires are sometimes a little wild; needing to feed often and as you know, we only feed on animals, so we'll have to keep Bella away from all humans for about a year," Carlisle finished.

Charlie scratched his chin as he contemplated Carlisle's words, "How will the venom be introduced?"

"I've not really talked to Edward about it yet, but the most common way is to bite the neck, wrists, and ankles. I've thought about injecting it through her skin with a needle and syringe, but I'm not sure that would be best. Her maker needs to drink her blood," Carlisle said, wincing in fear of Charlie's reaction.

"Doesn't the treaty say you can't bite a human?" Charlie asked which surprised us all.

"Uh, yeah Charlie it does, I'd not gotten around to talking to them about that yet."

Jacob interrupted; Carlisle motioned for him to continue "I think if at all possible you need to leave before then. You can come back after the fact if you want, but I can't have you biting a human around us, the wolf gene is activated when vampires drink human blood. I know it's odd, but that's what started this damn reaction in the first place."

"We can do that," Carlisle assured him.

"Thanks," Jacob said as he looked down at his feet, moving them in the sand. His mind was full of worry for his sister, but he knew if it were he and Leah in this position, he'd do anything to keep her with him.

I had thought about Jacob and the fact his wolf pack members didn't seem to age when the thought hit me, so I asked in a blurting sort of way, "Jake, do you guys age?"

Caught off guard, he choked on his beer, then shook his head no, "No, we...well, we can. Most guys do once they imprint, but since Leah and I imprinted and both shift, we can stay like this forever. Actually, the tribal council wants us to stay this way so we can watch over the tribe and teach the new generations of shifters."

"So once you mate, you stop shifting?" I asked to grasp a better understanding.

"No, not at first, it normally stops when the mate becomes pregnant," he explained, "Leah and I can't have children, so unless we just stop shifting, we'll always be wolves. I guess you could say we're immortal."

"So Bella won't be losing all her family once she changes? I mean, you'll always be able to stay in touch with us. She'll always have you."

"Definitely, I don't think I could agree to all this if I had to give her up completely," he smiled warmly before standing with Bella in his arms. He handed her to me, then clapped me on the back, "You keep her safe Edward, no matter what."

"I will," I answered, as I pressed a kiss to my sleeping angel's temple_._


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

Chapter 20

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

The girls; Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Rebekah were all sitting in the living-room discussing the Halloween party that was going on this Saturday at the vile Mike Newton's house. I wasn't invited, but I was going, no way in hell was I going to let Bella out of my sight with him in the vicinity. I promised I would go as whatever Bella chose, but I was starting to regret that promise now that I was hearing some of the off of the wall ideas the girls were throwing around. _Clowns, seriously Bella, that's a 'fuck no' without even hearing the rest of her sentence_. I sighed and walked out on the back deck to sit with my brothers and father.

"Hey, Eddie what's up?" Emmett asked as he passed me the football they're tossing.

"Have you heard their ideas for the Halloween party?" I asked the group, throwing the ball to my father.

"I know dude, they are insane if they think any of us are wearing a damn pair of tights," Emmett sighed, passing the ball to Jasper.

"Aww come on Em, you know you'll do anything Rose wants, besides I can tell you're a little excited about the possibility," Jasper laughed as Emmett tackled him to the ground, starting their usual wrestling match.

"What are your plans for Halloween, Carlisle?" I asked, as he threw me the ball.

"The hospital is having a party that Esme and I will be attending," Carlisle said as he sat back in the lawn chair.

"Are you worried about what mom is going to have you wear?" I laughed as I heard his thoughts.

"Little bit," he laughed with me.

Rebekah came out on the porch; her thoughts were quiet as she walked over to Carlisle and crawled into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked her with a slight bemused expression. He loved having her here and sometimes found himself treating her as if she was still eight years old. Not that Rebekah seemed to mind, she indulged him regularly.

"Daddy, I don't mean any disrespect, but your daughters are insane," she said with a huff and sighed.

Carlisle laughed loudly throwing his head back, "None taken, I know they can be a little much. What are your sisters doing to torment you today?" He questioned as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Since Edward and Bella can't exactly be seen with each other, they've elected me to dress to match them so it won't be as obvious…"

I interrupted her, "What's wrong with dressing to match me?" I asked, feigning offense.

"Well, last thing they were discussing, was us going as an M&M, pumpkin, or candy corn. So unless you want to look like a giant piece of orange and yellow candy, you should go talk some sense into your girlfriend," she huffed.

"I'll see what I can do," I assured her.

"What else is bothering you sweetheart?" Carlisle prodded Rebekah, knowing something else was on her mind.

She was trying to shield her thoughts from me.

"Nothing Daddy," she said.

Carlisle obviously wasn't convinced, "It's alright, we have no secrets in this family, we want to help you," Carlisle reassured, rubbing her back soothingly.

She sighed and snuggled closer to her father, "I'm lonely," she whispered.

I knew how that felt; I was alone for over 100 years, though she has been alone for a lot longer.

"I'm sorry honey; I know it must be tough for you living here with all the couples. I'll do whatever you need me to," Carlisle said.

"It's just hard sometimes. I'll be fine. I'm happy here with you, with all of you," she said before kissing her father's cheek.

"I should get back in there before they choose something really awful for me to wear," Rebekah rolled her eyes and stomped back in the house.

"I really hate it for her, Edward. It was so hard watching you go through the loneliness. I don't know what to do," Carlisle slumped down with his forearms resting on his knees as he stared off into the yard where Emmett and Jazz were still wrestling.

"There's nothing any of us can do Carlisle, I know what she's going through. Treating her differently will only make it worse. The right person will come along, eventually. We just need to support her until that time," I told him with conviction. I knew love was worth waiting for, and she'd one day have what Bella and I have.

I sensed her before she even stepped out on the porch. I turned to see her as she opened the glass doors to the patio.

"Hello love," I greeted her, pulling her body into my arms and kissing her soundly.

"Hi," she smiled after I pulled back so she could breathe, "miss me?"

"Of course," I smiled brightly, "did you decide what my torture would be?"

"Torture? It won't be that bad Edward, don't be such a baby," Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm not being a baby just tell me what will I be?" I pleaded with her.

"It's between a few of things actually. If we were going as a couple, I wanted us to be Beauty and the Beast," she giggled.

"Fitting," I agreed.

"I don't think you're a beast, Edward," she rolled her eyes again. "So anyway, it's that, clowns, or my personal favorite, vampire and her human pet."

"So, you want to be a vampire and I'll be your human pet?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, Carlisle was chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, it would be ironic, right?" She said cheerily.

"You know that I don't see you as a pet, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all in fun," she said excitedly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "So, which one are we going to be?" I asked again.

"Edward, you know we can't go together," she sighed

"I know, but what have you picked for the two of us to wear?" I tried again, and was shot down again.

"You'll see," she jumped up, kissed my cheek, then Carlisle's, and ran into the house laughing.

"She's really brought life to this family," Carlisle said proudly. He loved Bella as he did the rest of us, like his own child. She was the true baby of the family, and everyone, even Rebekah treated her as such.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah had been acting strangely the past few days. She would leave as soon as school was out, and then come home in time to change before school. She continued this same routine until Saturday morning. She came home to change and told me she wasn't going to the Halloween party, then left again. Alice couldn't see anything in her future, which worried her slightly, but with Rebekah, who is also a seer, she had the ability to block other seers. We had no reason to believe she was in danger; she was just acting strangely.

"I don't care what people think, we are coordinating our costumes," Bella said in complete seriousness. She was getting dressed for the day. The girls were putting the finishing touches on their costumes for tonight.

Once I pulled myself from my morning thoughts, I said, "Whatever you want love, just tell me what we are dressing up as."

"I don't know yet Edward, stop bugging me about it," Bella said in a huff, with her hands on her hips.

I stifled my laugh, but just barely, as she stormed out of our room to Alice's.

Emmett walked past her in the hall, "Where's the fire, squirt?" He asked, receiving a glare as she continued past him.

"What's up with the little one?" He asked as he plopped down on my couch.

"Apparently, I'm bugging her today," I told him with a shrug.

"You bug us all every day, it's just taken her longer to realize what a douche you are," Emmett chuckled.

"I heard that Em," Bella yelled.

Em and I both looked at each other, puzzled, Bella was on the next floor down and Emmett wasn't speaking loudly.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Yes, why are you yelling? If you want to talk, just come the fuck down here," she demanded.

Alice answered, "Bella, he's not yelling, you shouldn't be able to hear him."

Bella looked over to Alice in shock, and then took off running up the stairs to our room, "You're not yelling?" She asked, looking slightly panicked.

"No, love I was just talking to Emmett in my normal voice. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her forehead, she batted it away.

"I'm fine, just really grumpy," she huffed.

Knowing something was off; I decided to call Carlisle at the hospital.

"Hello son, what can I do for you?"

"Carlisle, Bella's acting very strangely. She could hear Emmett and me talking in my room while she was in Alice's room. She's extremely grumpy, I've never seen her like this before," the entire time I spoke, I kept a hand on Bella checking her temperature, keeping a count of her heartbeats, and making sure her breathing was normal.

"How are her vitals?" He asked, shifting into Doctor-mode.

"All seem to be fine. Do you think it has anything to do with my venom?" I asked, thinking that maybe the buildup over time could cause Bella problems.

"Only if it enters her bloodstream, but I suppose anything is possible. Does her skin feel different?"

Carlisle was silent while I checked. I put the phone on speaker and laid it on my bed.

I felt her arms, legs, stomach, back, chest, butt, face, everywhere I could possibly think to check.

"Are you done feeling me up Edward? I'd really like to finish our costumes," she said, aggravated.

Carlisle chuckled in response to Bella's sarcastic complaint along with the rest of my siblings.

I sighed and couldn't help the smile that spread over my face, "Love, I just want to be sure you're okay," I told her as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Bella," Carlisle questioned, he didn't give her time to respond, before he finished his question, "When was your last period?"

"I'm not sure, I started taking the shot, so I wouldn't make it harder on everyone," she said blushing furiously.

"Well I'm not sure what it could be. Can you stop by the hospital today?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, can Edward bring me now? We have to get ready for the party tonight."

"Of course sweetheart, I'll tell the front desk to send you straight to my office," Carlisle said his goodbye's, ending the call.

We arrived at the hospital in no time. Bella hadn't spoken to me since the call.

"Bella, love, are you upset with me?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No, I'm aggravated Edward, I don't know why I'm acting like this, but I can't stop and the more I try and the more people ask me what's wrong, the more irritated I become," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'll stop. Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, of course I do. I still love you, I just don't like you right now," she said, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"I love you, and even though you are in a foul mood, I think you're completely adorable, and it's making my pants tight," I said with my crooked grin.

She looked down, rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car.

I laughed.

"If you want that problem to go away you better shut up," Bella growled quietly, knowing I'd still hear her.

I stopped laughing and apologized.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you today?" Jessica Stanley greeted me as Bella and I entered the hospital. She was working as a candy striper today.

"Hello, Miss Stanley. I brought Miss Swan to see my brother, she's not feeling well. Can you let him know we're here?"

"Yeah sure, he just called a few minutes ago. You can actually go back to his office," she told us. Her thoughts were very suspicious as to why I'd bring Bella, instead of Alice, or one of the others, to the doctor.

"I know the way, thanks for bringing me, Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to interrupt your Saturday, I'm sure you had other things you could be doing," Bella interjected.

"It was no problem I was in the area," I said.

Jessica still wasn't convinced. Bella walked back to Carlisle's office alone, leaving me with my least favorite female student.

"So, is something going on with you and Bella," She asked, not bothering to be subtle.

"No. I was out and Esme called to ask me to bring Bella here. She doesn't have a car at the moment, her father is at work," I told her dismissively.

"Edward, there you are, why don't you come to my office while Bella is in the lab," Carlisle said, saving me from Jessica.

Bella was sitting on his leather couch holding a bandage on her arm.

"So did you find anything?" I asked as I sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her shoulder.

"There are traces of venom in her bloodstream, not enough to do any permanent damage, but it appears to have heightened her senses. As for her temperament, she's 18 and teenagers are prone to severe mood changes. Nothing to worry over," Carlisle said with a smirk.

"The grouchiness I understand, but the venom in her bloodstream- I'm I killing her slowly?" I was being to panic.

"No, I don't believe you are. If there is a way to slowly change her without the pain, wouldn't you want that? I'm not saying this is the way, but it's something to think about," Carlisle said, he was always the scientist.

"Yes, that would be better, but, what if you're wrong and eventually she has too much and the change starts without us even realizing what's happening?" I countered.

"I don't know what will happen, Edward. I just know that she's perfectly health right now; your venom has enhanced her immune system, along with her senses. For now there's nothing to worry about," Carlisle promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Jazz?" Emmett asked, as we waited for the girls to join us for the Halloween party.

"He went for a quick hunt. What are you anyway?" I asked, looking at his costume.

"I'm a vampire, duh," he said, as if it was completely obvious.

"Em, you look like you do every day."

"Well, I'm a vampire," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"True, but no one knows that."

"Oh wait," he said as he turned his back to me, then turning to face me with a smile.

I threw my head back and laughed, "So adding fangs is the complete look?"

"Hell yeah, I'm not wearing a fucking costume that's gay. I mean just look at you," he retorted as he gestured to my costume.

"Hey, Superman is awesome," I defended.

"You're wearing fucking tights and your underwear is on the outside. That shit is just messed up," he laughed.

"It's what Bella picked," I said lamely, as I scratched my head, wondering if I was really going to go through with this.

"Yeah, but I doubt Bella was thinking about Jessica Stanley," Emmett cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Yep, this isn't happening'", I said and darted up to my room. There was no way in hell I was going to listen to Jessica's thoughts about my costume. They were bad enough without wearing tight spandex over my junk. On my bed was a costume, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely better than what I was wearing.

Bella walked into our room looking adorably sexy, I wasn't sure who she was meant to be, but I liked it none the less.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," she answered completely serious.

_Little smart ass,_ I glared at her; it didn't last long as she started to laugh.

"I'm well aware of that smarty, but who are you dressed as?"

"Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter," Bella answered as she turned around in a circle, showing me her outfit.

"I thought that was a kids movie? They don't dress that revealing, do they?" I shamelessly ogled her cleavage-baring shirt and short skirt. She looked like a Catholic school girl with a cloak over her outfit. From the back, you couldn't tell how sexy she was.

"No, it's Halloween, girls dress sluty," she shrugged.

"Please tell me I'm not Harry Potter?" I looked at her pleadingly.

"You're not Harry Potter...you're Cedric Diggory," she smiled in return.

"Okay, whoever that is," I shrugged; at least I'm wearing pants.

"He saves Harry Potter's life. We should watch the movie together, the guy that plays Cedric is kinda cute," Bella said with a smirk.

I just laughed it off, even though it made me insanely jealous.

Bella must have noticed my jealousy because she distracted me by saying, "I think you look sexy as Superman," seductively she ran her hands down my chest tracing the huge 'S'.

I shivered at her touch and was immediately hard; this costume left nothing to the imagination. I pressed my hardness into her, as I asked, "Why don't we stay home and play Superman and Lois Lane?" I peppered her face with slow kisses as I spoke, trailing them down her neck and collarbone.

She moaned, "Okay."

I kept kissing her, working my way down her body to her chest. I was about to relieve her of her shirt when I heard Alice gasp, then I saw her vision of Rebekah running frantically in the woods. She kept looking behind her like someone was chasing her. Rebekah screamed and the vision went black. I stiffened in reaction.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Rebekah's been attacked," I said before taking off to follow my brothers and father out into the woods.

AN: Next chapter we'll find out what's going on with Rebekah.

Don't forget I love reviews. Thanks :)

Wishing all my fellow Americans a happy Thanksgiving :)

B


	21. Chapter 21: Rebekah

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 21

**I decided to start off with Rebekah's POV so we can see what's going on with her. So we'll back track a bit. Find out where she's been going and what happens when she's attacked. I'll go back to Edward's POV. I'm not likely to switch to much since this is his story, but felt that we'd understand better hearing from Rebekah.**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

Rebekah's POV:

Finding my dad and living with his family has been the best thing to ever happen to me in my very long life. I don't remember much of life with my brother, but I know he was nothing like these guys. Times were tough back then, we didn't have time to play games or pranks on people. I know I loved my brother and we had a good relationship, so it makes me extremely happy to have new siblings to share my existence with.

My grandfather was dead set on killing vampires and witches, dad/Carlisle followed in his footsteps, even though we knew he'd rather not, but he did it to try and save the innocent. Not much has changed since then. Carlisle is still the loving husband, dotting father, and humanitarian that he always was as a human. His compassion knows no bounds.

Even though he didn't father most of his children biologically, like he did me, he's still their father and they treat him as such. Each one of them is respectful and loving, they choose to follow him in his chosen life style. It seems that it doesn't matter that they didn't share his DNA; they've still all inherited his compassion. I'm truly blessed to have them as my family.

With every blessing, however, there's always a curse. My curse is that all of them are mated. I don't begrudge them for it, but it does make me realize how lonely and sad my life is. I've never really thought about not having a mate. I've always been obsessed with finding my father. Now it seems all I can think about is if I'll ever find the _ONE_. I leave the house as often as possible. I don't care if you're 3 or 365, hearing your parents having sex is disturbing on so many levels. On top of that, having five siblings that are all mated and having sex, it's too much to handle.

School is easy, I knew it would be and I've found myself a little bored. I've been sent to the office three times and served at least five detentions, all because I can't seem to keep my mouth shut when a teacher says something completely insane. Edward finds this hilarious and is often there to bail me out, but Carlisle has still had to come to school and have a discussion about my behavior. It's the most embarrassing thing ever to have your father come bail you out of trouble when you're over 300 years old, and could easily snap the necks of all people involved within twenty five seconds, of course I'd never do that, so I'm stuck having my father bail me out of trouble.

He just laughs and says he's enjoying experiencing this with me since he's missed so much of my life. I swear I'm not trying to piss people off, but I seem to take after my mother in that respect. I'm quiet and shy, until I hear crap and then I just can't stay quiet. People should know when they are wrong. I also may like to start shit, but no one's perfect. Right? Dad swears he loves that about me, but I'm sure that in 50 years he'll be singing and different tune.

So today, like so many other days, I'm sitting on top of a mountain. I'm not even sure that I'm in Washington any more. I've been coming to this ridge a lot; it looks over a valley, swimming with people; it entertains me. It also helps my boredom; there's a creek that runs down the mountain, though fish are nasty and I'd never drink from them, it is fun to catch them every once in a while. It helps stave off the boredom anyway.

As I sit here thinking in my own little world, I hear rustling behind me; I'm immediately hit with the smell of something putrid. It is like wet dirty dog, only worse. I turn slowly scanning the area when I see him. I've never in my entire life seen a wolf the size of him. I know he must be one of the Quileute's, but I've never seen the guys in their wolf form. He's staring at me like he's entranced. I'm more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello, are you part of Jacob's tribe?" I ask the wolf, who nods his massive head up and down.

"I'm Rebekah, Carlisle's daughter," I introduce myself, but I'm still feeling uneasy as he stares daggers in me. I position myself on the rock so that I can make a quick getaway if necessary. I know that not all the wolves accept us as friends, so the uneasiness I feel only grows.

I'm still sitting on the rock in my new stance; my demeanor is very unthreatening, just a small girl sitting on a huge rock. Sometimes, especially times like this, I hate that I was turned so young. Maybe if I could have been turned later, I'd be taller, stronger, or faster.

_Never mind that now, you idiot, there's a wolf here that may not like you and could rip you to shreds. _I berate myself.

"I mean you no harm," I say and the wolf growls. "Please, don't hurt me," The wolf sighs; he shakes violently and then there standing before me is a tall dark skinned man, completely naked. I try not to, but I can't help myself from checking out his package and the boy is packing, trust me.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I caught your scent and followed you, I didn't know you were a Cullen," He tells me.

"Oh," I say lamely. "What's your name?"

"Embry," he answers, but he's still staring at me strangely. He begins to walk towards me and I stiffen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assures me, but I'm not convinced. I remember seeing him at the cookout but I never spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Embry, I just...I'm just new to all this," I tell him, swallowing loudly. He's almost to me and he's still staring at me like I'm the only thing in the whole world. I don't understand.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle him. I have no doubt in my mind that in a fight, he would win. I may be strong, but he's four times my size when in his wolf form.

"I'm fine, Rebekah. It's just...you're so...wow, I can't believe this," he says, which makes no sense to me.

"Can't believe what?" I asked perplexed as I relax my stance so that I'm now sitting on the rock with ease.

"You know about imprinting right?"

"Yes, like Jake and Leah?"

"Exactly, Emily and Sam, too," I nod in understanding.

"Well...wait, tell me something first. Look into my eyes and tell me what you feel." He says as he sits on the rock beside me, never taking his eyes off me.

It's an odd request, but I comply.

"Okay," I say as I gaze into his beautifully deep brown eyes. They almost look black they are so brown. I can see a hint of green in them that a human would never detect. He's so handsome and strong, and...wait...what is that? I feel drawn to him like a magnet.

"What is that?" I whisper as he smiles; it takes my breath away. His teeth are so white and perfect, his smile is slightly crooked and completely adorable and without thinking I lean towards him. His tongue darts out and wets his lips. Oh God, his lips they are so full and warm, I can feel the heat radiating off him and...I shake my head.

"I don't understand," I tell him, he smiles again before slowly lifting his hand to my cheek.

"I finally found you," he whispers as he leans in to press his lips to mine. I feel a spark of energy between us, he's so warm, hot really that it's like he's burning my lips off in the most wonderful of ways. He smells so sweet that I can't help returning the kiss, but too soon he pulls back.

"Found me?" I'm still completely confused.

"We imprinted," is all he says before pulling me back in for another kiss. We kiss long and deep, pulling each other closer, before I realize I'm in his lap, cradled to his chest. We break the kiss so he can breathe.

"Imprinted? How's that possible, I'm a vampire, you're a shape-shifter, aren't we enemies?" I pull back farther, but can't find it in me to remove myself from his embrace.

"I guess not," he smiles. "I'm supposed to be running patrol, so I should shift back." He tells me as his smile falters.

"Don't go," I say rushed, "I have my cell; can't you call Jacob?" I try.

He chuckles, "Sam and Jacob are in wolf form, they wouldn't be able to carry a cell," my face falls, but he pulls my chin up and looks in the eye.

"How about I come to the house and pick you up after my shift and we'll go out," now his face falls as I take too long to respond.

"I think for now, if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep us a secret. Just get to know each other at first. I mean we just met and now you're telling me we're mates. It's a lot to process."

"Okay, why don't I meet you back here at dark?" I nodded. We kiss again; as he's leaving I notice that he's been naked this whole time. I chuckle to myself; you would think I'd notice such a thing. It also dawned on me that after I looked into his eyes, he didn't smell bad any longer. I could tell what he was but the smell didn't repulse me. It must be part of the imprint.

I decide to stay there until he returned later this evening. I can't believe what's happened. I've been coming out here to mope and be miserable and now, I've found my mate. I have a mate! I can't believe this and, not only that, but he's a werewolf! Okay, that part is strange, really strange, but I don't care, I have a mate! I did some quick hunting before I perch back on my rock.

I sat there for a few more hours, the sky has grown dark. I smell the wet dog smell but the closer he gets to me, the more he just smells wonderful. Like grass, and woods, and all things earthy and lovely. I don't turn around as he shifts and comes up behind me. He gently moves my hair from my shoulder and kisses me sweetly.

"Miss me sweetheart?" He asked as he continues to kiss my shoulder and neck, a small moan escapes my lips before I can reply with a whispered "yes".

"I missed you, I drove the others nuts. As soon as I shifted, they could tell we imprinted." He laughed lightly as he moved to sit beside me. I was facing the ravine and he was facing the woods. He leaned toward me, placing one hand on the ground beside my thigh, farthest from him. While his other hand moved my hair away from me face. He leaned in and kissed me cradling my head in his massive hand.

After he pulled back, he asked, "How was your day?"

"Boring really, I stayed here, hunted a bit, but mostly stayed here waiting for you."

"Is it hard to be around me?" He asked pulling back slightly trying to give me more space. I grabbed his hand.

"No, not at all, I just needed to eat." I assured him, he nodded.

"We'll have to go together sometime. It would be totally hot to see you take down a grizzly." He laughed.

"I'd like that," I smiled, "So what do we do now? How'd the pack take it?"

"We can do whatever you want, I'm a hormonal teenager, I have one thing on my brain," He laughed, I smiled and diverted my eyes; if I was human I'd be red with blush. "The pack is okay with everything, it's not like they can change anything. We don't choose our soulmate," he told me seriously.

"If you could, would you have chosen me?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

He smiled, "I can't think of another person that I'd want to keep with me for all eternity than you," he kissed me sweetly. I was glad I already knew that wolves could live forever if they chose to, because if they couldn't, I couldn't see it ending well for either of us.

"Aren't vampires poisonous to you?" I asked quickly, it seemed like an important thing for me to know.

He laughed dryly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're not planning on biting me are you?" He asked with a silly grin.

"As a matter of fact I was, you better run wolf boy," I told him with a mischievous smirk. He sat there for a few seconds debating if I was serious or not before bursting into wolf form and was off. I laughed as I chased after him.

I caught up to him about half way down the mountain and launched myself on top of his back. He rolled us around until he was pinning me to the ground with his massive paws. He seemed to be proud of himself as he chuckled and let his tongue loll out to the side.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I asked, He nodded his head then leaned down and licked me from chin to forehead. I gasped. He chuckled more before he changed back to his human form, laughing deliriously.

"You think that's funny, pup?" I poked him in the chest.

"Hell yeah, I think it's funny. You should have seen your face." He continued to laugh, not paying attention to me. Before he realized what was going on, I had him pinned to the ground. He stopped his laughing and looked into my eyes.

"Damn, you're sexy," He said before pulling me into a searing kiss. It was then that I realized he was completely naked, I could feel his hardness pressing into my stomach.

"Embry," I whispered.

"Bekah, I need you." I nodded and we quickly got rid of my clothes.

"I haven't done this in over 300 years," I told him nervously.

"So, I'd say that makes us both virgins, in a way." He told me with a quick peck on my lips.

"You've never?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you." He told me sweetly, kissing me again as we made love for the first time.

The next week was wonderful. I left every day after school and came to our spot. We would laugh and talk, make love, and just be together; getting to know each other. I knew that my family thought something was up, but I played it off as being lonely and needing time to think. Was it wrong? Probably, but I wasn't ready to share him yet.

It was the day of the Halloween party and I told Edward I wasn't going to attend. Then I made my way to my spot.

I waited for over an hour and he still hadn't showed. I tried his cell but there was no answer. I figured he got tied up with patrol or something so I left a note then headed back to the house. I had an eerie feeling come over me; like I was being watched. I couldn't smell anyone, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I ran as fast as I could, I kept looking over my shoulder but couldn't see anyone.

I ran even faster, if that was even possible. I was about to jump on a huge rock, when a wolf, bigger than Embry, jumped out of nowhere and took me down.

"Stop, I'm a Cullen!" I yelled, but he didn't seem fazed. I screamed and yelled for Embry, hoping if he was in wolf form, he'd hear me.

"I'm Embry's mate!" I screamed, but still nothing, then I heard a sick crunch and felt blinding pain as he ripped my leg off. "NO!" I yelled, before I started begging for my life. "Please don't do this, think of Embry, please." He changed into human form.

"Embry is a fool..." He said wiping the blood from his face where'd I'd punched him. He spit on me. "... a traitor. You're the enemy, and he's going to pay." He grabbed me by my hair, throwing me over his shoulder. He carried me and my leg to a small rundown cabin. He dropped me unceremoniously onto the floor and put my leg on the mantel of the old fireplace.

"You try anything and I'll burn the leg." He sneered.

"What's your name?" I asked while trying to patch my clothes back together where they were ripped from our fight.

"Paul, now shut up bitch. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to use you to teach Embry a lesson." Paul walked over to a small ice chest, grabbing a beer before sitting on an old chair and glared at me.

A little while later, he squatted down in front of me, breathing heavily. He lifted his hand to my face and brushed my hair back. I moved back away from him, but he grabbed my hair painfully tight.

"You know you would be pretty if you were alive, I'll give Em that much." He was seriously creepy; his breath was horrible and he smelled like rotten, dirty, wet dog.

"Don't touch me," I seethed, trying to push him away, my strength was fading. I barely had the strength of a human at this point.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want with you, bitch. Now shut up before I rip something else off." He slapped me across the face, hard.

I felt a sting from his hand on my face, this was going downhill fast. I was so vulnerable at the moment I knew if he wanted he could kill me; I'd not be able to fight back. I saw him flexing his hand so I know it hurt him to hit me that hard, at least it was something. I looked around trying to figure out how to get out of this shit hole. My leg, or lack thereof, was killing me; the venom pooled on the floor like blood. I'd never realized it had a silver color; it would be fascinating, if it didn't hurt so fucking bad.

There was one door, and one window. I'd never make it fast enough or quiet enough right now. I'd have to wait until he was asleep before I tried to escape, hopefully by then Embry would be here.

"Embry will come for me, you know." I told him.

He laughed loudly. "Embry is rather tied up at the moment."

"What did you do to him?" I yelled; trying to get up to attack, but I wasn't stable enough to manage.

"I just tied him up. He knows all about what I plan to do to you, but he can't do a damn thing about it." He was squatting in front of me again. My hair had fallen into my face again. He moved it back roughly

"What is it about you?" He asked rhetorically, before crashing his lips to mine forcing his too hot and slimy tongue into my mouth. I gaged, but he pressed forward; I tried to beat him off but he'd pushed me to the floor and pinned me with his knees. I couldn't move; the pain was getting worse; I felt like my arm was about to come off he was pressing into me so hard. He pulled back and looked at me smugly.

"You do taste pretty fucking good, for a leech," He assessed. He smacked me again before getting up.

"What did you tell Embry?" I sobbed.

"I told him I was going to make this slow and painful. I'm going to rip off your limbs one by one, as I make you watch me burn them. I'm going to fuck you so hard that even if you do somehow make it out of here, he won't want you anymore. I'm going to make you suffer." Paul was shaking, he was barely in control of his temper, and he looked as if he could burst into wolf form at any moment.

"Making me suffer makes Embry suffer, how can you do that to your brother?"

"He's a traitor; he deserves to be punished. He'll see after it's over that I was right. I'm always right."

He walked over to me again and ripped my shirt open and tore my pants from me. "Please Paul, don't do this." I tried to push him away. He grabbed my arms and pulled roughly; I felt the now familiar burn and pain associated with limbs being severed.

I screamed "NOOOOOO!" He threw them to the other side of the room, more venom poured from me I felt weak, like I was going to pass out.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." He said as he stared to pull my panties down my leg.

"Please...don't" I whispered as he positioned himself to enter me then he froze.

"What the hell?" He said quickly rising and leaving the cabin. I tried to fight against the darkness, but lost. The last thing I remember before I passed out was my father storming through the door.

"Dad," I whispered before the blackness took me.

XXXXXXXXXX

EPOV:

We raced through the woods, following Rebekah's scent. We caught the scent of werewolf mixed with hers, it dawned on me that was why the vision was cut off.

"The vision ended because a werewolf was near." I told the others.

"I swear to God, if one of them has hurt my baby, they will pay, the treaty will end." Carlisle growled. I'd never in my long life heard Carlisle speak like this or heard mentally, the amount of anger he was currently processing. That goes to show that you don't mess with a man's child.

"Hell yeah it's over." Emmett agreed.

We ran faster when we noticed a cabin off in the distance; we came to a stop to listen. We heard a man and Rebekah, she kept talking about Embry. I knew one of the La Push guys was named Embry but I didn't know which one. I listened to her thoughts.

"It's a wolf. His mind is full of revenge." I gasped. "One of the wolves, Embry, he imprinted on Rebekah." I told them. We had settled behind some trees that were not far from the cabin, he wouldn't be able to smell us until we made our move to close in.

"What?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Embry Call, he imprinted on her, they are mates." I said again.

"How's that possible?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but it happened and this guy, Paul, isn't happy about it; he's planning on killing her. He's tied up Embry so he can't get to her." I explained.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled his cell out.

"I'm calling Alice; she needs to tell Jacob so they can get Embry. I can feel Rebekah's emotions, she's not going to last long like this; her heart is breaking." He finished, helping to fill in Alice, she said the wolves were already on their way, they'd come by the house to ask if we'd seen Embry.

"He's coming out." Emmett said.

"Em and I will get him, Edward and Carlisle, go help Rebekah." Jasper said as he and Em took off after Paul. We raced into the house to find Rebekah naked, missing her limbs, and semi-unconscious.

"Dad," she breathed before passing out.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" I asked, shaking him out of his trance.

He looked around. "Grab her limbs and find me something to bind them to her body. She's lost so much venom that she'll need to feed as soon as she wakes up. The pain of reattachment will wake her." He said hurriedly. I brought him everything he requested.

"Go get her a deer or two if you can manage. Hurry!" I took off out of the door. Jazz and Em had Paul down on the ground. I could hear the other wolves.

"Jazz, the other wolves are about two minutes away." I let them know before taking off into the forest. I found the deer and hurried back to the cabin. The wolves had arrived and they had Paul. Embry didn't look so well.

"She'll be alright." I told him, clapping him on the back.

Embry jumped. "Have you seen her?" He asked me and I nodded. "She's looks dead, I can't look at her." He fell to his knees and started to sob. I didn't know what to do for him. I carried the deer into the cabin; Carlisle was explaining to Jacob what he had to do, they'd covered her with Emmett's shirt to give her some privacy. I'd noticed that Carlisle had reattached one of her legs.

"I have the deer Carlisle." I told him, setting them on the floor.

"She doesn't have enough venom to reattach her limbs." He said sadly.

"What do you need me to do Carlisle? I'll do anything." I owed this man my life and though I didn't think it would be necessary to trade my life for hers, but I'd do it if I had to.

"I need venom." I found a rusty looking metal bowl. Em, Jazz and I got to work filling it with venom.

"That is really gross," Jacob said as he watched, "Is she going to have to drink your spit?"

"No, Carlisle will use it to reattach her limbs," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad?" I heard her say groggily.

"I'm here baby, go ahead and rest, you need it so you can heal." Carlisle said as he tried to keep her from moving. He pushed her hair off her forehead so he could plant a kiss there.

"Embry?" She asked.

"I'm here." He ran over to her cradling her into his lap as best he could. He started to cry, "I'm so sorry baby, please be okay...please I can't live without you Bekah."

"I'll be okay," she whispered, her eyes brightened as she said, "Do I smell deer?" making us all laugh.

"Here sweetheart," Carlisle said as he helped her sit up so she could latch on to the neck of the animal. She finished both of them.

"Thanks, I feel much better." She smiled.

"The venom should start to flow now. I'm going to use the guys' venom to reattach your arms." Carlisle told Rebekah.

"Okay Dad. Hey, have you met Embry?" She asked Carlisle with a small, tired smiled.

"I have, I'm happy for you both sweetheart," Carlisle reassured her as he worked to prepare her arm to reattach. "This will burn."

"I know." She stifled a scream as he put her arm back in place.

"Embry hold here." Carlisle told him as he moved Embry's hand to hold her arm in place. He used the pressure from Embry's chest to hold the other arm in place. It took Carlisle about thirty minutes to get her put back together. Sam and the rest of the pack took Paul back to the La Push jail to hold him until the council decided what to do with him.

"Did he rape you?" Jake asked, suddenly.

"No, he was about to when Dad and the guys showed up," Rebekah told Jacob, her eyes filled with venom tears as she spoke. He nodded then stepped out of the cabin.

"Let's get home." Carlisle said as he stood.

"I'll carry you." Embry said to Rebekah.

"Okay," She smiled as he lifted her in his arms; she looked so tiny in his embrace. She nuzzled her face in his neck and they both sighed happily. "I love you Em." She whispered to Embry.

"I love you Bekah, rest sweetheart, I got you; you're safe." Embry told her sweetly.

We were all happy that she'd finally found her mate. It in no way bothered us that he was a wolf, because all we wanted for her was to be happy.

**AN: This will be the last chapter until after the New Year. Thanks so much for reading. Have a safe and happy holiday season.**

**B**


	22. Chapter 22: Opps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Just to refresh your memory from last chapter. Rebekah was captured by Paul and rescued by the Cullen men and the wolves.**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

Chapter 22

EPOV:

Embry carried Rebekah into the living-room and placed her on the couch. The whole family gathered around them as we listened to Rebekah's story of what happened.

"Bekah, I'm so sorry. He totally caught me off guard, by the time I came to he already had me chained up. I couldn't focus enough to change," Embry explained with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Em, it's not your fault," Rebekah kissed him softly before continuing, "would it be okay with everyone if I went to bed for a little while. I feel exhausted."

"Of course sweetheart, you've been through quite an ordeal. You need your rest. In the morning, if you're feeling better, I think you should hunt, it will help the healing process," Carlisle explained with a sad smile before he kissed her on the forehead.

"That sounds good to me, night everyone. Thanks for saving me," Rebekah said as Embry lifted her in his arms and carried her up to her room, leaving the rest of us in the living-room.

"What will happen to Paul?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, that's for the tribe to decide, but I will be speaking with Jacob," Carlisle answered her. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him again. Jasper eyed me, silently asking if he should send him calm, I nodded frantically, yes. Carlisle had never, in all my years, been this angry, not that I blame him. I wanted to rip the fucker's head off, but for Carlisle to feel the same way was surprising.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything else. It was getting late; I knew she was probably tired.

"If you'd like to stay with your dad tonight, I'll drive you," I told her. Though I didn't want her to go, but for the sake of the gentleman inside me, I offered.

"No, I want to stay here. This is my home now," Bella smiled widely at me.

"Well then let me take you up to bed," I winked.

I laid Bella on our bed. I took her shoes and socks off, kissing each of her cute little toes. "Sorry we didn't make the party," I told her softly as I lying down beside her.

I knew it was wrong of me, but it's not like I can help it, I listened to Embry and Rebekah just to be sure she was alright.

"I was so scared," Embry told Rebekah as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Me too, I didn't think I'd see you again," she looked as if she'd have tears falling if she were able.

"We're both safe now," Embry reassured her.

"What will Jacob do to Paul?"

"Nothing, because I get to kill him," Embry said somewhat smugly. I could hear his thoughts, Paul was no longer his pack brother, he was a trader. Embry would enjoy tearing him to pieces. It was almost like it was instinct, just as it is for us. If someone kills or harms our mates, it's almost impossible for us to think of anything else but revenge.

"Could you really do that? You've grown up with him, he's your brother," Rebekah moved back a little in surprise.

"He's not my brother anymore; once he laid his hands on you, he sealed his fate. He's lucky that Jacob didn't kill him on the spot. It's an unwritten rule, you don't fuck with another's mate, if you do you're as good as dead," Embry informed her, she nodded, but her thoughts were very confused, partly because it was odd, but mostly because she'd gone through so much today that her mind wasn't completely back to normal, just like her body.

"I can't talk about this anymore; will you just hold me for a while?" She sighed snuggling into him. I tried to block them off after that.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. Startled, I jumped a little, which caused her to laugh.

"Where were you just now?" she asked, touching my face soothingly.

"Sorry, I was..." I bent to her ear, so only she could hear, "eavesdropping on Rebekah to make sure she was okay. I'm done now." I kissed the spot behind her ear trying to distract her from my behavior.

"That's creepy... but in a way, it's nice that you care so much about your new sister," Bella kissed me and our conversation about the others was over. My attention was on no one but the woman in my arms.

I kissed my way down her body until I came back to her foot, she sighed as I sucked on her pinky toe. "This is better than a Halloween party," Bella admitted.

I smiled "Yes, I agree. So in the Harry Potter movie are Luna and Cedric together?"

"No, I don't think they know each other."

"That's too bad, I'm all for a little role playing," I winked.

"I can do role playing, Mr. Cullen," She said as she returned my wink.

"Exactly what do you have in mind, Miss Swan?"

"Tell me a fantasy," Bella breathed. Her eyes were dark and her breathing unsteady.

"You are my fantasy love," I continued my kissing up her body, removing clothes as I went along until I was hovering over her, kissing her lips as she lay naked beneath me.

"As you are mine, but I want to hear a different one," Bella kissed my chest as she spoke, I shuddered.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you'll have to stop doing that, I can't concentrate," my unnecessary breathing was coming in pants now.

"I thought you had a huge vampire brain," Bella teased.

"At the moment all my thoughts are located a little lower south. Do you want to hear this or not?" I faked annoyance.

"Yes, tell me," She squealed as I tickled her.

"Well, I have a couple, but some we can't do until after your change; one that I'd like to do sometime soon is to walk hand in hand with you around Forks, maybe go to the diner," I kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"That's not the kind of fantasy I had in mind Edward," She chastised with a giggle and eye roll.

I used my best innocent face as I said, "all I want is for everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours. You are the best fantasy I've had in my long life Bella, and I want to play it out every day and in every way."

"You're too sweet Edward, I love you." we kissed slowly as we made love, pouring our whole selves into the other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving passed without much notice. My family and I went to La Push to spend time with Bella and her new family. She got along great with both Leah and Seth already, so there wasn't much of an adjustment to being siblings. Rebekah met Embry's parents; they were thrilled that he'd found someone and didn't seem to mind in the slightest that she was a vampire; they just wanted their son happy.

Soon it was close to Christmas, Bella was adamant that I not spend any money on her. I compromised that I wouldn't spend that much on her. She sighed heavily knowing that I'd won because our opinions differed greatly on what 'that much' was. I had plans, that part was for sure.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" Emmett asked as he literally threw himself down beside me on the ground. We were sitting outside in our back snow-covered yard. School had been closed most of the week due to a snow storm. If it was called off again tomorrow, then we'd have an extra week of winter break.

"Nothing, just thinking," I responded absently.

"What are you so deep in thought about? If you were human I'd say that you look constipated." He roared with laughter.

"You're an idiot. I was just thinking about Christmas and the gifts I got for Bella. I'm sure she'll think about them too much, but she'll get over it...hopefully" I added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, she needs to get used to it because mom and dad went all out for everyone this year." He was guarding his thoughts. I knew something was up.

"What are you hiding Em?"

"Nothing," he said as he feigned innocence horribly.

"Tell me," it wasn't really a command or begging, just a nudge.

"On one condition," he bargained mischievously.

I rolled my eyes as I asked, "What is it?"

"You let me take Bells on after she's changed; you can't get mad or interfere if you think I'm too rough. She'll be a newborn and most likely stronger than me," He justified.

I laughed loudly, "Sure Em, it's a deal, but my bet is on Bella," and we shook on it, like we do all our bets. "So, tell me," I pressed.

"Okay, Carlisle and Esme bought an island off the cost of Brazil," Emmett whispered excitedly.

"How do you know it's for everyone and not just for them?"

"Because, I was at the hospital to see Carlisle, he didn't know I was there; I heard them talking about it being a wonderful family gift. They are flying us all out there tomorrow night." He was literally jumping up and down with excitement, very much like a kid on Christmas morning.

"How have Alice and Rebekah not seen this?"

"I have no clue, the pixies probably know and are keeping it quiet," Emmett finally sat back down.

I had to admit it would be nice to be normal with Bella for a little while. "Who all do you think will be going?"

"All of us, plus Embry and Bella, I'm not sure about anyone else," he shrugged. Rose called for him from the garage so he jumped up kicked the shit out of me and took off.

"Payback's a bitch, you just remember that," I yelled as he ran away and his only response was laughter.

"Edward, why in the Ham Hill are you sitting out here in the cold," Jasper asked in his best Southern drawl, but came to sit with me in the cold anyway.

"Well, I was thinking, before Em came out here. What's up?" I asked before throwing a snowball hitting him in the chest.

"I haven't talked to you much lately, just thought we'd catch up," he shrugged. He was right we didn't talk nearly as much as before Bella. I was always with him and Alice prior to Bella storming into my world.

"Sorry, I guess I've been a little preoccupied," I smiled brightly; he bumped against my shoulder laughing.

"I suppose you have. I'm really shocked that Emmett hasn't teased you that much about losing your virginity."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will happen one day. Did your little woman have any visions that she's not shared recently?" I asked, Jasper looked at me for a second then smiled, I knew that little pixie was hiding something.

"What's she hiding Jazz?"

"Let's hunt," he said before taking off through the woods of our property. We each took down several deer before we settled down at the base of a huge oak tree.

"Spill," I told him.

"I heard Emmett tell you there's nothing to spill," he shrugged.

"So if everyone knows, what's the point of the surprise? I mean, Carlisle and Esme are not that naive to think that we have no clue," I summarized.

We'd arrived home by then and saw Carlisle sitting on the porch with Rebekah and Embry.

"We didn't say anything because we knew you all knew," Carlisle answered my question. Before I could say anything else, he added, "We've also purchased a plane to take us all."

"Who's _all_?" Jasper asked.

"The ten of us," Carlisle smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

We landed on the runway in Brazil 48 hours after my conversation with Carlisle. He'd failed to mention, until we were unloading, that he also purchased a small yacht for us to sail to the island. Bella was in shock and hadn't said much. Shoot, we were all in shock. Carlisle has done some extravagant things in his time, but nothing like this.

"Are we humans sleeping on the yacht?" Embry asked Carlisle.

"No, we had a few houses built around the island. Once we arrive, I'll show you all around," Carlisle smiled as he pulled Esme into his side. Carlisle is a surprise a minute these days.

Once we had all of our luggage onto the shore, Carlisle led the way to the 'main house' as he called it. It was massive, with six bedrooms, seven baths, a massive kitchen that was full of state of the art appliances, a formal dining room with a table to seat twelve, maybe even fourteen; I couldn't tell if there was an expansion. The house also had formal living room and an impressive game/entertainment room.

"You each have a room here in the main house. Esme made sure that it was decorated to match each couple's tastes. There are two other smaller houses that we can all take turns using for privacy. I'd like for us all to stay here at the main house for a few days," Carlisle instructed.

"Whatever you say Pop, this place has got to be the biggest of all the houses we've lived in," Emmett said as he continued to look around. Esme showed us to our rooms. Bella and Embry were pretty tired, so they decided to nap while the rest of us set the house up.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Bella," I told him as we unpacked some boxes into his new office. He couldn't be far from his books and had multiples of most of them, so that he didn't have to lug them all over the world.

"What's going on?"

"I'm still worried about my venom and how it's affecting her. I've tried to abstain from intercourse and only chaste kisses, but she's not very happy with me," I sighed running my hand through my hair, pulling roughly.

"Is she still showing the same side effects?" he asked.

"Yes, and now that we are abstaining, she's back to her clumsy self, and her senses are back to where they should be. She's even more grumpy than normal because she believes I don't want her anymore."

Carlisle stopped unpacking and sat down as his large oak desk, "Edward, I think that the most important thing for you right now is for Bella to feel secure in your relationship. When winter break is over and we return to Forks, your time will be extremely limited. Even you have said yourself that people are beginning to become suspicious of your relationship with her. I understand she does live with us most of the time and you're always together, but you'll have to be more cautious upon our return."

"I know. I've tried using a condom, but the venom eats through it and it's a big mess. I don't know what else to do," I sighed.

"I can't and won't tell you to go have sex with your girlfriend even with my doctor hat on, I just can't do that," he laughed. "But, you do need to make sure she has no doubt on your feelings for her."

I left Carlisle to walk on the beach and rethink my thoughts. Tomorrow was Christmas; I knew what I was giving her, I knew she'd think it was too soon, but it would definitely not leave room for her to doubt my feelings. I pulled the ring from my pocket. It wasn't an engagement ring, but the ring was a symbol of my love for her my promise that one day, I would marry her.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. I raced to our room to see her just starting to wake up.

"How was your nap, love?" I asked as I lay down beside her in our huge bed. Our room was much like my room in Forks. Bella had told Esme how much she loved it. The bed was a huge black wrought iron canopy bed with gold and burgundy colors; the furniture was stained black and more modern in style. Bella gushed when she saw how perfect it was for us.

"It was okay," she yawned.

"Just okay," I asked.

"It would have been better if you would have stayed."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you should have told me; I would have stayed," I told her kissing her lips softly.

"It's okay; I knew you wanted to help everyone."

"I'm all yours now. What would you like to do? Anything you want and it's yours," I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Her lips turned into an evil smirk.

"You know what I want Mr. Cullen," she winked.

"Anything but that... it's not safe," I tried.

"Nope, you said anything and I don't care if it's safe or not. I'm not afraid of changing Edward. It's my fate anyway. It would be unfortunate timing, but I want it none the less."

"Okay, but it's against my better judgment. Truthfully, I don't want to resist you anymore. I miss the connection with you. I miss showing you how important and special you are to me. I love you so much Bella," I told her as I gave in to my lust and kissed her deeply, like I'd been wanting to for some time now.

I kissed every part of her body that I could reach and what I couldn't reach, I removed the barrier of clothing so that I could; soon she lay completely naked before me.

"You're a little overdressed," she said as she started to pull on my shirt. I stopped her hands.

"No, this is about you. I want to show you how much I love you," I told her in between kisses up her leg until I reached the place I wanted to be. I carefully licked and sucked on her until she was squirming wildly.

"OH GOD EDWARD!" she screamed as she came. I smirked widely as I looked up at her extremely relaxed face.

"So you like that, huh?"

"Like is an extreme understatement," she giggled.

The next couple of hours we spent wrapped in one another's embrace, sometimes making love other times just holding each other as we spoke softly.

"Edward I don't feel so well," Bella said. I pulled back to look at her face. She looked flushed and felt warm. I listened to her breathing and heart rate; both were elevated.

"Tell me what feels bad."

"Um... I feel hot, a little dizzy... oh God..." she moaned clutching her stomach.

"Love?" I asked urgently.

"My... my hooha is burning," she said panting. _'Hooha', what the hell is a hooha?_

"I'm sorry baby, what's a hooha?"

She laughed dryly, "my girly parts," she moaned again. I grabbed my tee shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. I pulled my pants on before I called for my father. He came in instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I relayed the information that I had been given.

"Bella, do you have any lacerations on the area?" Carlisle asked in full doctor mode.

"I don't know, I don't really look down there... OH GOD!... Edward, make it stop. I feel like my pussy is on fire," she screamed clutching her stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Carlisle, can you smell that?" I asked frantically.

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"Smell what? What's happening?" Bella demanded, before crying out again.

"My venom, it's changing you."

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**I want to recommend a story to you guys. She actually has several great ones, but my fav is Isle of Dreams by: savannavansmutsmut. Edward, Bella and a baby are stranded on a desert Isle after their plane crashes. It's really good and it's completed. Check it out and tell her I sent ya' ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 23

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

Never in all my life have I felt as horrible as I did in that moment. I don't remember ever tasting her blood or even noticing a scab, cut or so much as a microscopic nick. I knew for a fact that I had not cut her. The look on my love's face was not one of horror, as I would have expected, but one of love and surprisingly, peace.

"Edward it's alright, I'm alright," Bella tried to comfort me by stroking my hair.

"Edward, the venom is spreading, but it's not enough, if we leave her like this it could take a week or more for the change to happen and she'd be in more pain. She needs more venom," Carlisle explained softly.

I rose from my place on the floor and moved to where I'd knelt beside the bed taking her hand in mine.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" I asked my father. He nodded and left us. His thoughts told me that he was going to the beach to let the family know what was going on. I turned back to Bella. The pain was starting to get to her; she was trying to be brave, but I knew she was in pain.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" I asked while softly pushing the hair back from her sweaty face.

"Bite me, make the pain over quicker. I can't handle this for a week or more," she gasped for breath. Talking was becoming harder for her because of the intense pain.

"Love, before I do, I want to give you your Christmas gift. I know now isn't the proper time, but I want you to have it," I knelt down in front of her, "Bella you are the absolute most important being in my world. I'm so very sorry that I've ended your human life before we were ready. I'll always regret that you did not have the closure you need. I can't say that I'm upset that you'll be joining me in eternity in a few short days, but before you do, I need to ask you something very important."

I figured that now, since there was no reason for us to hide; that I would just ask her to marry me. I pulled the box out of my night table and grabbed her hand.

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife? Will you be mine for all of eternity?"

"Yes, Edward, oh God, please just fucking bite me already," she yelled. I know my timing was awful, but I needed that 'yes' to be able to give myself strength to go on.

"Sorry, I love you Bella," I said as I placed the ring on her finger, it wasn't the promise ring I'd originally intended to give her. It was my mother's engagement ring; a round solitary diamond encased in smaller round diamonds with a gold band. I kissed her lips softly then trailed my kisses down her neck; letting the venom flow freely. I paused at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I'll always love you," I vowed before sinking my teeth into her paper thin skin.

The blood pooled in my mouth. I tried to resist drinking, but I couldn't; the monster was in full force. I drank the sweet, sweet ambrosia until I heard and felt her heartbeat slow down. The monster fought for dominance, but I would not let him take my Bella from me. I pulled back, licking the wound closed and trapping my life killing venom inside. I quickly moved on to her wrists and ankles, trapping my venom inside. Carlisle came back into the room with a syringe.

"What's that for?" I asked, licking the blood from my lips.

"Put your venom in it and inject in to her heart. It might help the change go faster," Carlisle shrugged. He was unsure, but at this point it wouldn't hurt.

Bella was still conscious, so I left the decision up to her.

"Love, I won't do it if you don't want me to," I told her.

"Do it," she whispered, holding tightly to my hand. I filled the syringe. I paused staring at my love on the bed, writhing in so much pain already. She was so quiet, but I could tell she was fighting the urge to scream.

"Ready," I asked her and she nodded sharply. I plunged the needle into her without warning. She screamed out loudly. I threw the syringe across the room and collapsed into her, sobbing tearlessly. This is not how I wanted this to happen. I didn't want her to scream, I didn't want her in pain. I knew it was inevitable, but I didn't want it for her, she was so precious, sweet, caring and perfect. She deserved better than this life. Her screams stopped as she lay panting under my weight. I was barely touching her, but every movement seemed to make her wince. I moved to sit beside her and hold her hand.

"Ed... Edward," she gasped.

"Shh love, don't talk baby, just try to relax," I begged.

"Not... your... fault. Pl... pl... ease... don't... bl...bl...ame yourself," she stuttered.

"Okay, Bella, please stay still, don't speak baby. You need to rest."

"Edward, she's going to be just fine, I've seen it," Alice told me mentally as she placed her hand on my shoulder and showed me her vision of Bella waking up and being more stunning than I ever thought possible. I was relieved that she would be okay in the end, but still hated what she was going through right now for me.

"Did you see this?" I asked Alice gesturing to Bella.

"No, I'm so sorry Edward," Alice said kissing my head before leaving the room. I sat holding Bella's hand and told her all about my love for her and what I thought our life might be like now that I didn't have to worry about hurting her. For twenty four hours I did nothing but hold her hand and speak softly to her. She was so still and quiet that I was worried something was wrong, but Alice kept insuring me she was just fine. I wished for some way to be able to know for sure that she was okay; I knew she had to be hurting. She's the strongest person I know, so brave...God, I love her.

I climbed in the bed and lay facing her. I held her right hand in mine, she was burning up, her heartbeat was strong and steady and her scent was changing slowly becoming more bearable for me, although her blood was not tempting me in the least.

After hours of complete silence, Bella spoke, but not with her voice with her mind, "Edward, can you hear me?"

"Oh God Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby, do you know how much longer this is going to take?" she asked mentally.

I laughed at her aggravated tone. "I'm not sure love, is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just freaking bored, I've been alert for the past twenty minutes. I've been calling for you, but I guess you're just now being able to hear me," she sighed mentally.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, after I passed out from the injection things slowly stopped burning and then everything faded away until twenty minutes ago. It's strange that I can almost sense time, my senses are starting to become more like yours; I can smell so much, it's overwhelming."

"You'll get used to it. Do you think you can open your eyes for me?"

"No, I can't, I'm so tired. I just want to sleep and I can't sleep. I feel trapped in my body," she growled mentally, making me smile, despite my stressed and worried state. Then she asked, "Will you sing me my lullaby?"

"Of course love, anything else?"

"Hold me?" she asked. I pulled her into my arms and hummed to her softly. Hours later, I heard her heartbeat begin to slow. My family came in to watch her wake up.

"What's happening Edward?" Bella asked mentally, panic evident in her 'voice'.

"Shh, you're okay Bella, it's time love, your heart will stop and then you should be able to open your eyes."

My family looked at me strangely, I'd forgot that everyone had gone hunting this morning and were not around when I learned I could hear her.

"I can hear her thoughts," I smiled.

"Amazing," Carlisle murmured.

The room grew completely silent, save for the thunderous beats of my love's heart. No one was breathing or moving. The beats grew even more frantic before they abruptly stopped.

"Bella?" I said softly. She slowly opened her eyes for me. I gasped softly as I stared into her deep brown pools that I had always loved. They were ringed in a deep burgundy.

"What's wrong Edward; did it not work?" she asked.

"It worked just fine love; it's just that your eyes are still brown." This caused gasps from the rest of my family.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked in a small voice. I chuckled.

"You're absolutely perfect love," I kissed her passionately moaning at the sensation of being able to kiss her like I've always wanted. I broke the kiss abruptly leaving us both panting unnecessarily. I hadn't heard their thoughts in time; they were already in the house coming down the hall. I can't believe no one noticed them, but considering that we were all staring at Bella, it was understandable.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked softly.

"The housekeepers are here in the house, and... well you're changing," I shrugged; I didn't know how to explain what was happening before my eyes. I stared in disbelief as did the rest of my family. I felt panicked but tried to stay calm for Bella. Newborns emotions can change dramatically and sometimes it leads to unpleasant results.

"I knew I'd never be as beautiful as all of you," she sighed.

"Oh, you silly girl, you are gorgeous, but you just went from looking like us to looking and smelling completely human, can't you hear your heartbeat?"

"Is that what that sound is? There's more though," She said, which brought all our attention to the two figures standing in the doorway. Esme quickly jumped into action as I tightened my grip on Bella although she hadn't even attempted to move.

"I'm sorry Juan, Carina, we completely forgot you were coming today. Our daughter wasn't feeling well; we were just checking on her. Why don't we go into the kitchen," Esme escorted the human housekeepers into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, why?"

"Why? Bella two humans were just in this bedroom," I said to her, incredulously.

"I know," she said clearly confused.

"Baby, you're not human anymore, didn't it bother you to be that close to humans? You're only minutes old in your new life," I explained. She was obviously confused, because it was a given.

"No, I mean... I could hear their heartbeats and smell their blood, but I didn't want to kill them. Edward, is something wrong? Did my transformation not work?" she asked worriedly. I couldn't help but laugh loudly because my precious little angel was completely clueless.

"I love you, you know that?" I said completely in awe of her.

"I love you too, why are you laughing at me?" she huffed angrily.

"Man, she's getting a little aggravated, I'd watch it," Jasper warned with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'm not laughing at you. I'm just so relieved that you are still you," I kissed her softly. Her face turned a lovely shade of pink, mocking her human blush. I rubbed the back of my hand over her cheek.

"Amazing," I murmured.

"Edward, stop delaying, show her," Alice said, clapping and jumping up and down.

"Show me what, why didn't I want to kill the humans?" Bella insisted.

"I'm not sure, but first things first," I pulled her up from the bed and walked her over to the full length mirror.

"I just look like me, the transformation didn't work, I can't do anything right. I knew I'd never be beautiful like you guys," she ranted as tears filled her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Love, you are absolutely stunning."

"But I don't even look like a vampire," she pouted. I couldn't help my smile, she was just so incredibly cute.

"You did look like a vampire, until the humans came into the house," I told her.

Carlisle spoke, "I believe that you have a power, my dear daughter," he smiled and winked at her reflection in the mirror.

"So my power is to look plain and ordinary?" she groaned, clearly disappointed.

"No love, the power would be that you can mimic being human. Do you feel thirsty at all?"

"No, I feel hungry like I need to eat."

"Maybe that's because she's in human form. Bella, can you try to turn back?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know how," she said.

"Edward, why don't you take her out in the forest, maybe being away from the humans will help her. I believe her power is more than sifting forms, retaining human eye color is a sign of being a shield; each one is different. Maybe Bella shields herself by blending in, I'm sure with time we'll know more." my father instructed.

Alice handed Bella a pair of shorts to put on, with my black tee that I'd put on her after the change began. I grabbed Bella's hand and we took off into the forest, but not before Alice thrusted a hand mirror in my hand telling me mentally that I'd need it. We ran for several miles, Bella was smiling widely.

"What?" I asked her.

"I am a vampire, aren't I." she said excitedly.

"Very much love, here look." I handed her the mirror. Carlisle was right. Now that we were away from the humans, she was back to looking and smelling like a vampire.

"WOW! I am beautiful," she whispered in awe of herself.

"Told you," I smirked. "Do you feel thirsty now?" I asked, running my thumb down her throat and my hands on her shoulders, near her neck.

"My throat feels scratchy, like I've got a sore throat." she said clearing her throat.

I smiled, "I guess that's your hunger sign."

"Is it not like that for you?"

"No, it's more like a raging inferno in my throat," I grimaced.

"Oh," she looked worried.

"You're fine sweetheart. Believe me it is not a bad thing that you don't feel the fire," I winked. I rolled her shoulders a bit to help her relax. "Close your eyes," I instructed and once she complied I continued, "Tell me what you smell and hear."

"Um... I smell the ocean, salt, sand, wood and you; you smell like... honey, lilac, and..."

"Concentrate love," I chuckled.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Do you hear anything, like a heartbeat?"

"Yes, I hear two, I think, behind me."

"Very good..." I started to say more when she cocked one eye open and asked,

"Why are your eyes red?"

"I drank your blood; they'll change back in a few weeks. Concentrate please," I told her; I couldn't' help my smile, she was so completely adorable. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Her eye peeked open again.

"Does my father know?"

"Yes, concentrate please, Love."

"Is he upset?"

"Yes, he's upset, but not that you are a vampire, he's afraid he won't be able to see you again," I told her, I didn't want to feel aggravated, but she needed to hunt and frankly, so did I. "Baby please concentrate."

"Sorry." She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply. "There are two, maybe three animals, at six o'clock. What are they?" she asked eyes still closed with her head cocked adorably to the side.

"Pumas," I smirked as her eyes flew open.

"Really? You want me to drain a puma?"

"It's food, love, would you rather drain the humans back at the house?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"No, so, puma it is. Shall we?" she smiled as took off towards our meal. Watching her was so arousing. She was light, agile, graceful, simply perfect. She slowed as she approached the group, creeping along like a mountain lion in search of its prey. She was glorious and she was all mine. I was so hard for her that I wasn't sure that I could take another second of my observation; I was forced to continue my watch as she pounced first on the larger of the two pumas then on the second. I was completely taken aback when she captured the third but did not drink.

"Are you going to have some?" she asked innocently. I approached her slowly much like the predator that I am. Her eyes became big around as saucers.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked biting her lip just as she did when she was human. I sunk slowly to the ground in front of her and took the puma from her hands; never breaking eye contact with her I bit down on its neck and slowly drank its life away.

She swallowed heavily as she watched. The scent of her arousal thickly hung in the air. Once I had drained my prey I threw it off to the side. I crawled to her slowly until she was pinned beneath every inch of my weight. Without any notice, to her, I ripped her clothes from her body and mine. I pounded into her roughly. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, thrusting herself in time with me. Our lips crashed together in a passion that I'd never felt before. I could taste the blood still on her tongue and I growled deeply which only served to spur her on.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, she was on top of me riding me with all her strength. It hurt. Not in a bad way, mind you, but just the fact that she was causing any type of pain to me was exhilarating. Our orgasms came simultaneously and were more powerful than either of us had ever experienced.

We lay for some time silently spread out on the ground naked, only our hands touching as we lay on our backs. She was the first to break the silence, "Wow that was... wow."

I chuckled, "Yes it was." We remained silent for a bit more and then she spoke again,

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Can you still hear me?"

"No love, I've not been able to hear you since you changed to look human, after you woke up."

"Strange," she mused.

"Why?"

"Were you talking out loud when I was going in for the kill?"

"No, why? What's going on Bella?"

She giggled, "So my stalking like a mountain lion made you hard, huh?" I rose up on my elbows and looked down at her quizzically.

"Did you hear my thoughts?"

"I don't know, I can't hear them now. Maybe you were speaking out loud and didn't realize it."

"Maybe," I mused, before kissing her softly. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

"Yes, I'm kind of a mess," she chuckled.

"A beautiful mess my love," I said pulling her to her feet and onto my back before darting off to the ocean.

Bella squealed then said, "You know I can run just as fast as you now."

"I'm well aware love, but if I let you run, then I wouldn't get to feel your breasts pressed into my back so deliciously."

**AN: Let me know what you think. I love your reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24: Adjusting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

**I know I just posted on Saturday, but I thought you guys deserved a reward for sticking with me throughout my Holiday lapse. Enjoy and please review.**

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

Chapter 24

EPOV:

The next few days passed in a blur. We tested Bella to figure out her power. So far, we could tell that she was definitely some sort of shield or shape shifter, though we used the word shape shifter loosely, considering she could not change into another form, but she could change her appearance to that of a human. Her appearance did not change around Embry. Carlisle believed that was because he was a true shape shifter and a natural enemy. Of course, Bella felt no threat from him, and lucky for her, she couldn't smell his stench.

We took Bella close to the mainland, but not close enough to the humans, so she wouldn't be a threat, she rolled her eyes at my brothers and me as we held her tightly, like she was some sort of _'deranged psycho'_, I believe were her words. Today, Carlisle wanted to actually take her into the small town to see if she would change appearance, since our venture near the town didn't result in any luck.

"I'm not sure about this Carlisle," I told him seriously.

"Edward, if she poses no threat to the humans then we could all go home and all of you could go back to school. Think about the time that would buy us; she could see her friends and family and have a proper goodbye. Don't you want that for her?" he reasoned with me.

"I guess you're right, I just don't want her messing up, I know how that guilt feels," I sighed, running my hands through my hair, pulling it roughly.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, "We'll protect her Edward, we all love her."

"Thanks, I know you do."

"Ready love," I asked Bella as she slipped her shoes on her tiny feet.

"Yep," She said popping the 'p', "don't worry honey, I'll be fine. I won't let go of you the whole time," she smiled reassuringly.

We arrived inland about an hour later. It was off season, which was good, that meant there were less people to worry about. As we climbed onto the dock, we got the first whiff of a human, I noticed Bella starting to change.

"It would seem that you have to smell them to begin your change," I mused with a smile.

"So I look like plain me?" she asked with a frown.

I snorted, "Hardly Bella, you are stunning no matter if you are human or vampire," I told her kissing her delicious lips. I pulled back quickly as my throat started to burn, just like when she really was human.

"What?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I just... I wanted to bite you," I shrugged.

"Really, like when I was human?" she asked with a smile. I wasn't particularly pleased with this side effect of her shield, but she seemed to like the possibility.

"Yes, why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think it might be fun is all," she winked. I sighed heavily; she would still be the death of me.

The longer we walked around, the more I relaxed my hold on her, before, we were just casually holding hands, and before I knew it, she had let go of me while trying on silly hats and laughing. The store clerk approached her and asked if she'd like to buy one. "No thank you, we're just looking," Bella said just like it was the most natural thing in the world for a newborn vampire. I stood frozen in awe as she interacted with the human so easily. We returned shortly after the encounter to the island.

"I think it's safe to say we can return home with no foreseeable problems," Carlisle chuckled. Bella had returned back to her vampire appearance within ten minutes of being away from the scent of humans.

"Do we have to go back right away?" Bella asked disappointed.

"No love, we still have a couple of days before we have to go back," I told her.

"Good, I'd like to explore that waterfall again," she smiled coyly.

"Sure love," I said throwing her over my shoulder, earning a squeal from her lovely mouth.

We lay in the grass after our swim near the waterfall. She was flat on her back and I was on my side facing her, we were both naked and sparkling brightly in the sun.

"Your eyes are still red," she said softly.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"No, I like that I'm apart of you, even if it is for just a little while," she smiled shyly, looking down at our joined hands.

I cupped her cheek in my hand. I lifted her face to look in my eyes, "Bella, I'll always have a part of you with me, just because my eyes are no longer red, that doesn't mean you aren't always here," I placed her hand over my heart.

"I know, but I meant that I'll always have a part of you in me, you're my maker, sire, father..." I grimaced, she giggled, "or whatever you call creating a newborn and I have your mark on my neck for all eternity."

"You want to mark me?" I asked waggled my eyebrows.

She laughed, "You really want me to bite you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hot. Don't you think?"

"Maybe, if the circumstances were right." I could tell she was thinking seriously about her answer. I hated the fact that I'd not been able to hear her thoughts since she first woke up. I'd love to know what was going through her cute little head. Carlisle suspected that her shield had been lowered subconsciously in order to seek my comfort when she couldn't speak. He also believed that her physical shield protected her during her change so that she felt minimal pain, for which I was grateful.

"And what might the _'right circumstances'_?" I hedged.

"I really like the chase of the hunt. I actually can't wait for Emmett to teach me how to properly taunt a sleepy grizzly bear," she giggled.

"You want to hunt me?" I questioned with raised eyebrow and I'm sure, a shocked expression.

"Yeah, it's so fucking sexy to watch you hunt, and I get so turned on. I just think it would be hot to hunt each other," she shrugged. Again, I could tell she was thinking of something she seemed to want to tell me, but looked worried.

"I agree it is hot, and I think I'd like it if you hunted me. What else are you thinking? Tell me love," I encouraged.

"I want you to hunt me after we get home... in human form," she winced bracing for something, maybe my anger. However, that was not what I was feeling.

"Oh God, Bella, are you serious?" I couldn't help my reaction; my member grew hard instantly and there was no hiding it, as I was currently naked and facing her.

She pointed to _him_, "really?"

"Yes baby, God yes! I never wanted to tell you, but my deep dark fantasy is to hunt the human you, fuck you, then drain you." It was my turn to grimace, waiting for her anger, but it never came.

She lightly eased the frowning V that had formed between my eyebrows, from my disgust with myself, with her fingertip and then kissed the same spot. "Baby, I'd love to help you live out that fantasy," she whispered.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you Edward, always."

XXXXXXXXXX

We decided to wait until Bella was a little more adjusted to do any marking or hunting of each other. Today was our last day on the island and we were currently packing. Well Bella was packing; I was watching her move with speed and agility that she'd never before possessed. I was so mesmerized by her; I didn't hear her call my name until she tapped me on the face.

"Earth to Edward," she said in a singsong voice.

"Sorry love, you need something?" I said, shaking my head to clear my foggy brain.

"I said, are you going to stand there all day and gawk at me, or are you going to help?" she pointed to our luggage as she laughed.

"Sorry honey, I was just completely engrossed by you," I kissed her softly.

The trip back was uneventful, but we still guarded Bella closely. It was a little unnerving seeing her in human form. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but I kept finding myself being more and more careful with her. This caused her newborn temper to flare and Jasper to panic. We had our own plane but there were still humans around the airport, and as we stopped to gas up our cars for the trip back to Forks, there were humans as well. It was definitely not a good idea to anger the newborn. Once Bella and I were seated in my Volvo, she turned on me.

"Edward, what the fuck?" she glared with her arms crossed on her chest.

"What love?" I asked knowing my careful ways were irritating her. I hadn't told her but when she was irritated like this, I could hear her thoughts. I was shocked at the potty mouth on her mental voice. I wouldn't dare repeat half of what she said.

"I'm not fucking breakable anymore! Damn it, I can barely feel you holding my hand!" she was quiet for a while before she gasped. Her mind shut off to me as her irritation morphed into sadness.

"Love, what is it?" I asked squeezing her hand tightly.

"That's how you had to be when I was human. Edward, how could you stand it? You must have been so frustrated with me. God, I'm so sorry. If I would have known..." she trailed off as she looked out the driver's side window. She currently resembled a vampire; it was strange how she morphed back and forth throughout our trip. It would take a while to become accustomed to the new Bella.

"Bella, I was never frustrated with you, I won't lie it was hard to restrain myself at times, but I love you so much that it wasn't even second thought. I had no idea what I was missing. I'm sorry that I've been reluctant when you look human. It will take some time for me to adjust. Can you give me time?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for blowing up. Can I blame it on being a newborn?"

"Most definitely."

"Edward, did you tell my dad I was coming back?"

"No, we wanted to be sure there were no problems before we let him know. I hope that's alright, I should have asked," I sighed, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"No, that's fine, I understand. It's better this way. I wouldn't want him to get his hopes up for nothing. Does he know I can make myself look human?"

"No, no one has spoken to him since the change started," I informed her.

"Okay, maybe we could just go and surprise him," she smiled brightly.

"Sounds perfect."

School would be starting back on Monday, so we had the weekend to test Bella. I'd called Charlie and asked if I could come by for a visit. I told him that Bella had made dinner for both he and Sue. I also wanted to give him a surprise from her.

"How is she Edward?" he asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"She's great Charlie. She misses you," I told him.

"We'll talk more when you get here, but I imagine that we'll have some things to discuss in detail."

"Okay Charlie, I'll be down in about five minutes."

I ended my call to Charlie and turned to Bella.

"I feel bad for not telling him sooner," she said sadly.

I cupped her face in my hands, "Love, he'll understand. I think he'd prefer that you didn't get his hopes up."

We drove to Charlie and Sue's ranch style house that was just inside the reservation. Seth was working on an old truck that was similar to Bella's old one.

"Hey Edward, Bella, I thought..." he trailed off as he looked at Bella in confusion.

"Yeah it happened, but I'm apparently a freak and still look like me," she shrugged.

"We'll you look good sis, glad your back, Charlie is gonna flip," Seth said as he draped a heavy arm around her shoulder. I followed them into the house.

"Mom, Charlie," Seth called out, "we've got company."

"Edwa..." Charlie stopped stunned by the girl in his stepson's arm. "Wha...I don't...Bells?" he stumbled.

"Hi Dad," she said with a small wave. I could tell she was apprehensive to approach her father however, he wasn't worried in the slightest as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Honey, I thought I wouldn't get to see you again," he told her as he pushed her back to get a better look at her. "I thought you changed?"

"I did, I'm like Edward now, I just have some weird ability to make myself look like I did before. It only happens around humans," she smiled shyly.

"Well, no matter, you look beautiful. So does that mean you can stay around here a bit longer?"

"Yep, we're going back to school on Monday," Bella told him happily.

"That's great Bells. Does it bother you to be around me?" he asked backing up a bit.

"No, can we sit and I'll explain?" We sat around the living-room as she continued, "Carlisle thinks that my ability is called a shield. My shield protects me not only from other vampires with abilities, like Edward, but also from humans. When I'm around them I look like me and instead of feeling thirsty, I feel hungry."

"That's good news. I'll get to see you graduate! Will you go to college?" Charlie asked. I'd never seen him look so excited before. I could tell from his thoughts that he was more grateful now to have her with him and would try to show her how much she meant to him before she was gone forever. I interrupted Bella to address him.

"Charlie, even when we do have to leave here, you'll still be able to visit with Bella. I'll fly you wherever we are so that you can always have her in your life," I told him seriously. I meant every word; I'd do anything I could to keep him in Bella's life as long as possible.

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot to me," Charlie responded sincerely. We stayed with Charlie until it was time for their dinner. They were grateful for the dinner Bella prepared for them, but understood why we didn't want to stay. We left after a long round of hugs and kisses. Even though Bella was happy that she got to stay in contact with everyone, she'd missed her dad greatly. If I could hear her thoughts I'm sure she'd be thinking about how grateful she was that she wouldn't have to leave him completely, that she would have him for the rest of his life.

"You okay?" I asked her as we started to run back to our house.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how much I missed him until I thought I wouldn't get to see him for a while."

I pulled her to a stop and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She still looked and smelled like human Bella, but I made myself hold her as tightly as I could. I didn't really have words for her I just wanted her to feel my love and support.

"I do," she said softly.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"I do, I feel your love and support. Thank you."

"Bella, I know I didn't say that out loud, are you reading my thoughts?" I asked her with surprise.

"I guess I am. Think something completely off subject so I can test myself," she said with a smile.

"Okay," I scrunched up my face in concentration thinking about the pale blue panties and bra that she was currently wearing. I thought about ripping them off her and fucking her in our meadow. She groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we go right now?" she asked huskily.

"You can hear me!"

"Yes, and that visual was so fucking hot; I want it now!" she growled.

She grabbed me with her newborn strength, threw me over her shoulder and took off for our meadow. I was in such shock that I didn't say anything. I just hung there like a pussy, while my fiancée ran through the forest. She didn't stop until we were in the meadow, where she threw me on ground and ripped my clothes from my body. She impaled herself on me and rode me hard and fast. It wasn't against the tree like I'd imagined, but it was just as good. Maybe it was better, because she was so feral and sexy. I never wanted this to end. But like they say all good things must come to an end and come to an end it did, a rather intense, but wonderful end.

She collapsed against my chest, breathing in rough pants. I knew that when we'd had sex when she was a human, that I would feel tired and almost human afterward. I was glad to see that it hadn't changed. I was happily exhausted.

She rose up on my chest, resting her face in her hand as her elbow bit into my flesh. I winced and she giggled.

"You find it funny that your bony little elbow is digging into my chest?"

"Yep, does it hurt?"

"A little, not too bad," I told her.

"And now," she questioned and dug her elbow into me harder.

"Shit Bella that hurts!" I growled, flipping us over. She laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just completely fascinated by the fact that I can hurt you now," she shrugged.

"You want to hurt me?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, of course not, I just think it's cool that I can. I've been the weak little human for so long that it's nice to know that I can make an impact now. I don't like hurting you," she clarified.

"Okay, love, I was worried that you liked hurting me."

"Nope, never... Hey, your eyes are starting to change back to golden," she said with a pout.

I chuckled before kissing her pout away, "Would you like for me to go drain a human, so they can be red again?"

"Only if it's Mike," she said with a shiver. I laughed.

"You're ridiculous. I bet you're looking forward to seeing him tomorrow," I teased.

"Oh yes! I can't wait for him to ask me out again. I've been thinking of saying yes," she returned my tease.

I growled loudly before biting her neck and saying "Mine" when I bit down a little harder into her neck, she moaned "harder".

I pulled back to look at her in the eyes, "Really?"

"Yes," she pulled me back to her neck. I bit down once more where I had bitten her as a human. I sucked the blood, mixed with venom that was now in her veins. I'd never before tasted something so wonderful. It was even more powerful than her blood. With every mouthful, I wanted more. She was writhing and moaning under me.

"Oh... Edward..." she moaned, repeatedly.

She flipped us over, dislodging my mouth from her neck. She wasted no time biting into mine. I cried out, and then moaned as she drew my blood-venom from me; it was so erotic and wonderful. We were both moaning and growling. She finally pulled away from me and my blood ran down her chin. I leaned forward and licked it off her before attacking her lips. I pounded into her heat roughly, the roughest I'd ever been with her. It was finally sinking into my thick skull that she was a vampire, even if she looked human sometimes.

"Took you long enough," she said mentally to me. I growled; increasing my speed and strength, I didn't want her to be able to make coherent thoughts. Both of us turned into nothing more than snarls, moans, and screams as we bit and drank from each other. Every time we came, it seemed like it was more intense than the last, but this time it was so intense that I felt like I'd die from sheer bliss when it was over.

We lay panting, I'd say it was unnecessarily, but this time it was necessary. I was fucking tired. We were quiet and several feet apart, I'm not exactly sure how that happened, but we weren't touching.

"That was..." I started, but stopped as I couldn't come up with anything to describe that mind blowing experience.

"Yeah, does it get more intense every time for you?"

"Yes it does."

"Will it always be like that? I'm not sure I can handle any more," Bella said. I laughed dryly as I pulled myself to sit up. I looked over at my love, I wondered if I looked like her.

"If I'm covered in grass, dirt, and blood then yes," she responded to my thought.

"So this is kind of new, you hearing my thoughts. Can you just hear them or can you see through my eyes?"

"I can only hear them, but not all the time. How do you turn it on and off?"

"I don't turn mine on and off, it's always on. I've only been hearing your thoughts when you're really emotional. Like during intense sex or when you're upset."

"Weird, we should talk to Carlisle to see what he thinks," she said as she picked the debris from her body.

"Let's go wash off in the creek," I held my hand out for her to take. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I'm not toughing you any time soon. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself," she walked off toward the creek, shaking her ass as she went.

"Keep that up and I won't be able to keep my hands off you. You little minx," I warned.

Bella giggled and took off running, I followed, of course.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) **

**Savannavansmutsmut has a new story called The Phantoms Scars. Summary: First officer Edward finds a scared and broken girl and does everything in his power to help her. Running for your life sometimes means fighting for the courage to actually let yourself live. Edward POV.**

**Give it a try and tell her I sent ya.**

**Reviews are loved and welcome. Thanks**

**B**


	25. Chapter 25: Life Bites

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 25

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

School started back without a hitch. Bella had decided it would be best for her not to wear her engagement ring while we were still in Forks. I bought her a long chain necklace, so she could wear it close to her heart. She was doing well so far. She pretty much looked like her human self all the time. The only exception was when we were home or hunting. Carlisle encouraged her to try and control her shifting forms; so far she couldn't. I wasn't too worried, she had eternity to perfect her gifts.

She could still hear my thoughts. I was quite annoyed with it, especially since I could only hear her own thoughts when she was emotional. Carlisle thinks she'll be able to control her shields in time, but for now, everything is too new and she doesn't really want to work on anything. It's hard to remember that she is a newborn at times because she gets along so well in this life. Although, the newborn-ness is evident in her attention span, she jumps from one thing to another so quickly, it's dizzying at times. She gets annoyed easily and mostly at me. She's becoming quite the biter, and not just biting me, but biting the whole family. She's only weeks old, so it is normal, but God, I wished she'd cut it out. Almost all of us are wearing new scars from her teeth. I'm not sure how Carlisle and Esme have escaped unscathed.

I was pulled from my reverie by a disturbance out in the hall. I ran out of my room quickly when I saw through Mike's mind that Bella had him pinned to the lockers.

"Get her the fuck off me!" he screamed. It was then I noticed that she wasn't looking like her human self.

"Shit," I muttered as I pushed through the students, "Bella!" I shouted. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her off him. Emmett came around the corner just in time to help me, as she kicked and screamed.

"He touched my ass!" she yelled. "Let me down!" she struggled, but even with newborn strength she couldn't get away from Emmett and me. I got as close to her ear as I could, since yelling in my thoughts was doing absolutely no good in calming her, before saying, "Isabella Cullen, stop this right now. You're scaring these children. I've got you and Mike Newton isn't going to lay another hand on you. Now, calm the fuck down."

I was harsh, but it worked, she started to calm down. Several teachers were out in the hallway by this point. Emmett released her when I nodded; I kept my hand tightly around her upper arm. "Mike, are you alright?" I asked with false sincerity.

"Yes, she's stronger than she looks. Damn Bella, do you work out?" he laughed, though from his thoughts, his chest hurt. I listened for any sounds of distress in his system, but found none.

"Yes, well, I think you should still go to the doctor just to be sure. I'm positive my brother would see you quickly. I'll take you if you want," I offered. Bella growled lowly, I dug my fingers into her arm a little more, hoping she'd let it drop.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"No, Mr. Newton, you should see Dr. Cullen. It is school policy that if you are injured here, you must see the nurse, and since she's out sick, you have to go to the hospital. Isabella should go as well," Mr. Greene, the principal, instructed.

I nodded, "I'll take them," I volunteered.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," he nodded.

Alice told me mentally that she'd drive Mike so he wouldn't be harmed any more by Bella. She was having varying flashes in her visions. She was not able to see Bella where was troublesome, since she couldn't be aware of Bella's choices.

We walked out to the cars, "Mike, you'll ride with Alice," I said as I shoved Bella roughly into the passenger's seat. "Stay," I growled under my breath so she was the only one to hear.

"Yeah... sure," Mike replied cautiously, according to his thoughts, he'd noticed that I was less than careful with Bella, and he was worried for her safety. I hated to admit it, considering that I hated the kid, but it was comforting to know that he would look out for Bella's wellbeing.

I sat down in my car and gripped my steering wheel so tightly, it groaned. I wasn't mad at Bella really, it was to be expected since she was a newborn. I was angry with myself for having a false since of security, and not remembering that she was a newborn and she would have urges and impulses that she wouldn't be able to control.

"I'm not sorry," she said with her arms across her chest in defiance.

"That's fine. Tell me what happened," I said calmly.

"Why aren't we leaving? Aren't we supposed to go to the hospital?"

"That's not important and you know it, we're going to our meadow where, hopefully, you can calm down."

"Why'd you call me Isabella Cullen? I'm not a Cullen yet," she asked. Her voice was still strained with anger.

"I was hoping it would get your attention, I'm guessing it worked. Besides, you are a Cullen. I made you, I'm a Cullen, thus it makes you a Cullen by birth," I countered.

"When you say it that way, it makes me feel like I'm fucking my father," she said bluntly. So, there's no filter on newborn, angry Bella. She's speaking her thoughts... lovely.

"Nice," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not calming down. That fucking idiot hit on me and when I turned him down, he grabbed me. Then he had the balls to cop a feel of my ass. He deserved worse. He needs to die," she said with so much venom, it was scary. I gasped.

"Bella, please love, don't say that. I know what he did was abhorrent, but please don't think about killing him."

"I want to, I want to drain every last drop of blood out of his stupid, frail little body!" she practically screamed. I pulled the car over on the side of the road. I pulled her into my lap and held her tight.

"Please Bella, come back to me, don't let the monster take over. He's so much harder to control once you let him loose. Please baby, come back to me," I begged. She was shaking with anger.

Her mind open up to me, it was full of fantasies of different ways she'd like to kill Mike. My Bella was nowhere inside her thoughts. I decided to try distracting her; it usually worked well on our kind. I began showering kisses all over her face and neck, while rubbing my hands up and down her left arm and leg. Slowly, her muscles started to relax. I gently sucked on her neck and she relaxed further.

"Bella," I whispered. Her murderous thoughts were gone now.

"Edward?" she sobbed. I held her tightly until her sobbing subsided. "I'm so, so sorry," she said in a whisper.

"Everything will be fine, love, I promise."

"No, it won't! I wanted to kill him. I wanted to drink him dry. How can you say everything will be okay?"

"Because it will be, those feelings may never go completely away, but they will get easier to ignore. I wish you never had to experience all this. I was hoping that your shield would protected you from everything, but I guess it can't protect you from your own emotions or thoughts," I kissed her lips softly, hoping she could read my thoughts and knew that I wasn't upset with her.

"I know," she whispered.

"Let's go lay in our meadow," I suggested. She nodded, I expected her to run off without me, but she tightened her hold on me instead. I ran with her wrapped in my arms to our meadow. I laid her softly on the damp ground. I wished I would have remembered a blanket, not that we needed the protection, but who really likes to lie on the wet ground.

"It is okay honey, I don't mind," she smiled sheepishly.

"I really need to figure out how to block you," I said as I tickled her; she squirmed and giggled.

"Did I tell you that I talked to Carlisle while you were gone yesterday?" she asked.

"No, what did you talk about?"

"Reading your mind, I accidently let it slip that we bit each other and drank," she grimaced.

"It's okay; I was going to talk to him about it anyway. Have you been craving it?" I asked. I would be embarrassed if she said no.

"God yes, it's almost all I can think about. When you teach, I watch you swallow and I'm just so drawn to you that I'm surprised I haven't jumped you," she said as she sat up and stared at my jugular.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. Although, I'm a bit more experienced in resisting the temptation of biting you, so I think I've faired a bit better," I smiled smugly.

"Anyway," she said as she rolled her eyes, "Carlisle said that he thinks it's because you sired me; we exchanged blood. At first, it was the change; I received your venom and you my blood, and now with us drinking from each other. He doesn't know if it's permanent. He suggested we refrain for a while to see if it fades or leaves completely and then try again," Bella explained.

"That makes sense I suppose. I'll make you a deal; if you'll try to lower your shield so I can hear you all the time, then we'll bite each other again. If not, then we won't bite each other, I want to hear you again. I wonder why I don't have your ability though, maybe being a shield allows you to absorb powers; it has nothing to do with drinking," I mused.

"If that were true, then why haven't I been able to hear you more consistently?" she asked as she traced the vein in my neck, making it increasingly hard for me to remain seated. She smirked knowingly.

"I'm not sure, we have all of eternity to figure this out, let's not bog ourselves down with trivial matters. Let's talk more about today," I insisted. She sighed heavily and flopped to the ground, flinging her tiny arm over her eyes.

"What about it? I almost killed Newton, it's not like it would have been that big of a loss," she said with no emotion, it really scared me when she acted like this. However, it is part of being a newborn.

"While I tend to agree with you on that subject, he would be missed by his family and it would cause great suspicion when you disappeared after having witness' seeing you kill him. Not to mention the fact that the Volturi would hunt you down and kill you for exposure. I don't know about you, but I can't live without you, so I'd prefer you didn't kill the insignificant human. I don't really want to talk about Newton per se, just the fact of what you think you are able to do. Do you think you can go back to school?

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you and the family. I will try harder. Please don't make me go away," she begged, crawling into my lap and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I would never send you away, love. I didn't even think that, what would make you think I'd send you away?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around her just as tightly.

"I don't know; I just figured if I couldn't make it here that Carlisle would send me to Denali. I mean it would be easy to say I went to live with my mom in Florida," she shrugged.

"Bella, Carlisle has never sent one of his children away because of their behavior. If he would have, then, with the exception of maybe Rosalie, we'd all be out on our own. I'm not disappointed in you at all, you're a newborn. We just keep forgetting because you're already so well adjusted. Tell me what you want, the choice is yours love," I encouraged.

"I don't want to leave. I would have been fine if he hadn't touched me. I need to open my mind to you at school so you'll always know when my thoughts are starting to wig out."

"Yes, that would be helpful. How about we practice? Let's try to speak mentally to one another. Maybe if you envision me being able to hear you, then I will," I pulled her to sit in front of me. We both sat facing each other our legs crisscrossed in front of us. I held her hands in each of mine; we closed our eyes and concentrated on the task.

"_Bella, can you hear me?" I asked in a sing song voice. She giggled, so I knew she had, but so far I couldn't hear her._

"_I'm sorry love, I still can't hear you." She frowned, then wrinkled her brow in concentration._

"_EDWARD!" she yelled, I jumped at the loud interruption, "Sorry, I guess you heard me;" she giggled sweetly._

"_I definitely heard you, love, so how are you opening your mind?"_

"_I needed something solid to see, so I imagined my shields in colors, they're usually transparent, my mental shield is blue, my physical shield is sliver. I pictured my blue shield expanding out and I pictured bringing you inside. I guess it worked."_

"_That is amazing, love, you're doing so well with everything. Don't let this little slip with Newton get you down. I'm so very proud of you." I didn't wait for her reply as I crashed my lips to her._

"_Against a tree," she moaned mentally. I rid us of our clothing and then pressed her roughly against an old but sturdy elm._

"_We're going to try to knock this tree down," I told her, never breaking our rhythm. She growled wildly, spurring me on toward our goal. I pulled her legs around me tighter and then braced my hands on the tree, using my body pressing into hers to hold her up. She reached up and grabbed a branch but it broke off and turned to dust in her hands._

"_Wow," she giggled mentally._

"_You're so fucking hot when you use your strength," I told her. I loved being able to communicate silently._

A loud creak resounded in the meadow before the huge tree toppled to the ground, but instead of falling away from us, it fell towards us, sending us to the ground, we were sandwiched between the ground and the tree.

"It would have been nice if the tree would have at least waited until we finished," Bella giggled.

"Who said we couldn't finish?" I winked. I pushed her up and down along my length as we were pinned under the tree. She caught on and used her leverage on top of me to move with me. She was riding me with such force that we were slowly sinking into the wet ground.

"So close Edward, harder," she cried. I increased my strength and we both cried out in our releases.

"Um... that was interesting," I mused. We were so far in the ground that we could only see through a slit between the tree and the wet earth.

"I know in the movies vampires are supposed to sleep in coffins or underground, but this is seriously creepy and if a bug crawls on me, I won't be held responsible for my actions," Bella warned. I laughed loudly.

"You're practically invincible love and yet a tiny bug scares you?" I teased.

"Yes! Now let's get the fuck out of here," she demanded.

I pushed with all my strength, but couldn't move the tree, "I guess it's true that we are more human after sex because I can't move the damn tree," I sighed.

"Let me try... shit! What are we going to do?"

"I hope Alice sees me deciding that we're stuck," I laughed.

"You know we'll never live this down," Bella groaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

A month had passed since we'd gotten ourselves stuck under the tree, and Bella was right, everyone mentioned it anytime there was even the slightest mention of something that could be twisted into a jab about the tree. Alice had arrived seconds after I decided I couldn't move the tree. She laughed so hard for the first thirty minutes that she couldn't lift the tree. After finally settling down, she got the blasted thing off and we were free. She also thought to bring us clothes, for which I was grateful.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked as we lay on our stomachs on our bed; she was doing homework and I was grading papers.

"You can't tell?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not since this morning. I made it through school without you in my head. Did you hear me?"

"No, now that I think about it, I didn't. Did you close your shield?"

"No, at least, not on purpose; I would have opened it up if I needed you though," she smiled softly. I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to... you know..." I asked sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bella beamed.

"Okay love, how about the two of us go hunting this weekend alone?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows, earning a giggle from my love. Our papers and books fell from our bed as we made love. While we were relaxing afterwards, Bella spoke up,

"Edward Spring Break is coming up, can we going away then? We'll have longer." She questioned me, as she lay on her back, looking at a fashion magazine Alice had forced upon her. We still hadn't left the comfortable confines of our bedroom after our vigorous love making.

"I think that's the perfect time for our big hunting trip. Is that alright with you?" I asked as I brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Yep... why in the hell does Alice insist I look at this ridiculous shit? I could care less what designer is the latest thing or how this week's top supermodel passed out from only eating one M&M for an entire week," she sighed in frustration.

"I haven't the slightest clue. If you don't want to read it, tell her no."

She turned to me and rolled her eyes, "How often do you tell the intrusive pixie no?"

"Touché' love, touché'" I laughed pulling her into a passionate kiss. Our kissing turned to pawing of each. I wasted no time in entering her roughly.

The door burst open, "INTRUSIVE! I am not intrusive! This is being intrusive," a camera flashed quickly, before she continued, "Giving you a damn magazine isn't being intrusive. If you didn't want to read it, you should have said no!" And with that, Alice slammed our door shut. Bella and I lay there gawking at the door, we were still naked with me on top of her; I was still firmly embedded inside her.

"You didn't know she was coming up here?" Bella asked me; I just shook my head, "You will get that damn picture from her!" she growled before flipping us over. I was still in shock as I laid on my back staring up at her.

"Let's give them a show Eddie," she purred. My dick hardened more than I thought possible before she rose up and slammed back down on me, making the bed frame groan.

"Oh god... Bella... baby... shit that feel so good," I grunted as she rode me roughly, her breasts bouncing deliciously as she moved. I reached up to palm them, but she stopped me, taking my hands in hers. Using the leverage, she slammed back on me again. The bed whined before a loud resounding pop and thud that sent us sliding down to the foot of the bed onto the floor. I thought Bella would stop but it didn't deter her in the slightest, she kept the pace. Our cries of ecstasy grew louder and our pace more frantic until we both yelled out in our release.

We lay crumpled at the foot of the bed blankets and pillows askew around us. I took a deep breath before speaking quietly, "Well, that'll teach 'em."

Bella broke out into a fit of giggles, which were indeed contagious. After about five minutes, we settled down from our hysterical laughing and sat up to look at the damage we'd caused.

"Em and Rose have definitely caused more," I shrugged in defense.

"Hmm... have they?" she asked cocking her eyebrow.

"What's that look? What are you thinking?" I asked biting my lip as she did to her own so often.

"Well, since they insist on interrupting our time together, or making rude comments. I think that we should just give completely into our insatiable newly mated status, not to mention my newborn-ness. I really I have issues you know," she said with a devious grin on her pouty red lips.

"Not a bad idea, love, not bad at all," I said as I pulled her down to kiss me with every intension of breaking the other side of the bed.


	26. Chapter 26: Esme's wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 26

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

EPOV:

Our bed did indeed brake; it actually went through the floor, but not completely. Esme was not happy with us, but everyone else thought it was hilarious. Our destruction started a contest among my siblings to see who could destroy the most furniture. So far, Bella and I were in the lead, with a broken bed, dresser, and floor. It wasn't a bad start, considering that we'd started the contest only hours ago after our parents left to hunt.

"I need a shower; it's almost time for school. You know, I never thought that I'd enjoy not sleeping, but after last night, I think that will be my favorite part of the day," Bella winked as she bent over at the waist, completely naked I might add, to pick up some clothes from the rubble that was our dresser. I groaned loudly, without standing back up, she looked back over her shoulder, "Is there a problem love?" she asked, in feigned innocence.

"Nope, none at all," I said too quickly. She laughed loudly before she disappeared into our closet, still hunting for her clothes.

"You know, our bathroom is still in pristine condition," she winked as she walked by me, smacking my naked ass.

I growled and followed after her. After three rounds of destructive sex, we sat in the middle of what was our bathroom, water spraying everywhere. Our toilet was completely crushed, the shower was unrecognizable and the only thing that was somehow untouched was our two sink vanity.

"Well, that was refreshing," Bella giggled as she pulled a piece of porcelain tile out of her hair.

"I think it might be a good idea if we shower separately. You can go first," I offer standing pulling her up with me.

"Hmm, I think you're right. Esme is going to kill us," she groaned.

"I'll shut off the water, while you shower in the hall bathroom. We'll go to the hardware store and get some supplies after school. Hopefully Esme will never know," I said.

Famous last words, right, when Bella and I returned from school, Carlisle and Esme were both waiting for us in the living room.

"We're having a family meeting, dining room now!" Esme said sternly. She and Carlisle were both hiding their thoughts, but not their anger. Everyone was seated around the huge antique table. I hadn't realized that my siblings were even home. I'm really losing my touch.

"This 'contest'," Esme said, harshly using air quotes around the word contest, "will never happen again. You've all destroyed my house. I know it means nothing to you, we do, after all, have the money to repair it a million times, but to me, this is my home, my sanctuary that I share with my husband and our children. If you cannot live here without tearing it to pieces, then I suggest you move. I raised all of you with better manners. Bella, I realize I didn't raise you, but Edward knows better," she finished, all her anger dissipated into extreme sadness. She didn't want any of us to leave, but she was dead serious with her threat.

"I've ordered all the supplies to fix the destruction. It should arrive shortly. None of you will be leaving this house until it's 100% repaired. You are to use human speed and strength. I better not see any of you lifting anything that's too heavy for a human to lift alone. Understand?" Carlisle said with authority.

We all grumbled our apologies and went off to our respective bedrooms to change for the labor we were about to slowly endure.

"I've never seen them upset before," Bella mused.

"Unfortunately I have, and it's serious. Esme wasn't joking, she'd hate to do it, but she would kick us out."

"Maybe I should go live somewhere else. Sometimes I break stuff and don't mean too. I forget how strong I am," Bella said sadly. I was about to tell her it was alright when Esme walked through the door.

"Bella, you aren't going anywhere. You are my baby, and I understand." Esme said as she cupped Bella's face in her motherly hands. "You'll get the hang of it, but Edward, you will not use that as an excuse to break your belongings or mine during sex. If you want to do that, then go knock down another tree," Esme smirked as she exited our room. I stood there, just gaping at my mother. Bella snickered.

"Not you too mom," I groaned. I heard Esme giggle from wherever she had gone in the house. It took us two days to clean up our mess, thankfully they didn't make us "sleep" like they did that one time Jazz, Emmett and I had wrestled and torn down three walls and taken out the front door. We had to work at human speed and spend eight hours "sleeping" in our rooms. They wouldn't even let Alice and Rose in with their men. It was horrible but we all learned our lesson then just as we did now. They did make us attend school but in total it took us two days.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fucking hell, Bella," I heard Emmett yell form the game room in the basement. I chuckled as I looked in through his thoughts to see that Bella had bitten him again. I think out of all my siblings, she enjoyed biting him the most. "Edward, come get this brat before I do something I'll regret," Em threatened.

"I'm coming," I mumbled as I hoisted myself up from my bedroom lounge and headed down the steps slowly.

"Geez, that took you long enough," Em mumbled.

I shrugged unapologetically, "What's the matter Emmybear you can't handle the tiny little newborn?" I asked, goading him.

"I can handle her, but I'm not so sure you could handle what I do to her," he smirked.

"Fine, come on Bella, let's go hunt," I held my hand out for her to take.

"No, I don't want to hunt. I want to finish playing this damn game, but Emmy here is being a fucking pussy," Bella pouted adorably with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You can play the game later, love, I'll play with you," I promised. I held my hand out for her to take again.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hunt." she enunciated each word menacingly.

"Alright, we don't have to, just come for a walk with me."

"Fine!" she huffed as she stood, dodging my hand and walked out the door. I sighed heavily, sometimes she was very trying. She got out the front door and immediately attacked Jasper. I don't know why she did this, but he seemed to be her go to when she was upset. She was no match for him really, but today she caught him off guard and took him down.

"What the fuck, Bella!" he bellowed. "Get her the fuck off me Edward," he yelled as he squirmed to get out from under her.

I started to move toward them, when Bella threw her shield up. "Bella love, you need to calm down, let me take you hunting. Take your shield down and let Jazz up," I said sternly.

The shield compressed around me, "Ow! Bella you're hurting me," I said slightly panicked. I could hear her thoughts as they chanted in her head, "Blood, venom, blood, venom..." She was internally debating between sucking venom from Jazz or killing for blood. Mike's name flickered throughout her thoughts. I'd never known a vampire to crave the taste of another's venom but Bella was. I blamed myself for that after having let her drink from me.

"Bella, you're hurting me baby, let me go and you can drink from me. I swear baby I will let you, just let me go. AHHHH" I screamed out as my arm snapped loudly. This seemed to break her out of her fog. Her eyes snapped to me and then widened in shock. She immediately dropped her shield and rolled off of Jazz. I crumbled to the ground gripping my arm; I could tell it was definitely broken; the bone was poking through my skin. I looked up to see Bella curled up in a ball sobbing. I stumbled up to my feet, feeling drained from being in her shield. I went to her and put my good hand on her back rubbing soothingly.

"Baby, I'll be okay it's not your fault," I whispered.

She shot up. "Not my fault? Good God Edward, it is most definitely my fault! Look at you, look at all of you. I have no control over myself. I could have killed you Edward. I wanted to; I wanted to kill both of you. Something is wrong with me. The transformation didn't work... I want you to kill me," she said sternly as she paced back and forth in front of me.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Your transformation went just fine. You're a newborn, believe it or not, this is normal. You're doing so well sweetheart," I promised her as I pushed her windblown hair from her face. "Baby, I swear you are just perfect. You should have seen Emmett in his first year. Not only did he kill several humans, but he ripped off one of my legs and Carlisle's hand. Trust me, you're an angel compared to him," I chuckled lightly, trying to break the tension.

"But I hurt you," she whimpered. I turned to Jazz and motioned to my arm with a nod of my head. He came over and straightened it out for me, it was painful but I didn't let it show. Within half an hour, it was back to normal. Bella sequestered herself to our room, she asked me to give her space, so I obliged... for a while anyway.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah," she whispered.

I sat down on our bed and rubbed her back. "You okay?" I asked softly.

"No." she rolled to face me before continuing, "Edward, why am I craving venom?"

"I don't know baby, but if it will help you feel better, you can drink from me," I shrugged. It was unusual, but it wasn't like it would hurt either of us.

She sat up slowly and took my hand kissing my wrist before biting into my flesh. I grunted from the sharp pain it caused, but otherwise made no move as I watched her drink from me. After a few minutes, she pulled back. I smiled softly, "Better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Edward; I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just too much..."

"What's too much?" I knew it was overwhelming. When you are first born into this life, everything is completely different, louder, smellier... just more.

"Everything," she blew out a puff of air before continuing, "I can smell everything, even fucking dust... and I don't like it, I hate going to school and smelling all those nasty ass teenagers and their arousals. It's gross. I hate hearing everything; like right now I'm completely disgusted that I can hear our parents going at it, that's... ugh," she flopped back on our bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "Laugh it up funny boy. You aren't getting any if you keep it up," she threatened.

"Come on baby, I'm not laughing at you, you're just incredibly adorable. I promise you that you will get use to everything in a month or so, it won't bother you as much and within six months you'll hardly notice. Why don't we get out of here for the weekend, just go up into the woods and live like animals for a few days?" I suggested, waggling my eyebrows, trying to make her at least smile. It worked.

"Okay, can we leave as soon as school's out on Friday?"

"Sure," I kissed her softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we have the whole weekend to ourselves," Bella giggled. We were driving up to Canada and then running deep into the woods, where I planned to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

"After you graduate, I'd like to take a year or maybe more to just be us; explore the world. Would you like that?"

"Hmmm... that sounds wonderful," she said wistfully.

We arrived at the spot where we'd be staying for the next three days and two nights. It was deep in the heart of Canada; it had a small meadow with a beautiful soothing waterfall. It reminded me of our place in Forks. We'd use this as our home base but we'd be exploring other areas as well.

"You think we can swim? I know it's a little cold, but it doesn't bother us, right?" Bella asked, looking every bit of an innocent 18 year old.

"Of course, but on one condition…we swim naked," I smirked.

"Is there any other way?" she asked as she stripped and took off for the water. I followed closely behind her, enjoying the view of her naked ass shaking as she ran.

As soon as we dove into the water, I grabbed her and kissed her roughly. We sank to the bottom of the pond before I entered her. Water sex was... different, despite the fact that we couldn't breathe. It was odd not taking in the smell of her arousal mixed with mine or hearing her moans, but it was amazing.

"Oh my God, that was insane and intense. I wouldn't mind doing that again, but just remind me to open my mind to you, I think hearing each other would be helpful,"

"I'll remember that," I smirked as I pulled on my clothes. "So, what would you like to do? We can explore a bit, hunt, or fuck," I said without a breath, like it was the most natural three things in the world to be doing. I guess for us as vampires, at least, they were.

"I want to talk," she said surprising me.

"Okay... what about?"

"Well, I spoke with Carlisle the other day about what I did to you, and how you could hear me. He knows that I'm a shield, but he thinks that's my only power. He believes that once I let you into my shield that I can hear you because you can hear me. He had me test it out on Jazz. I brought him in my shield and once he was there, I could influence his emotions. He said as far as the venom thing goes that we're just freaks with an addiction. He said we could try to find an AA meeting for us if it becomes a problem," she laughed.

"My father said 'freaks'?" I questioned skeptically.

"Well no, not exactly, I think he said 'different' but 'freaks' sounds better to me," she shrugged.

"Well, I love being a freak with you. It makes sense I suppose. I felt like you were my drug of choice as a human... your blood I mean. I had to have at least that smell every day to survive. Or at least, I felt that way."

"What about now? Do you feel that way now?"

"No, I have you. Besides when your shield causes you to look human and smell human, I get my fix," I winked.

"What would happen if you drank from me while I was looking human?"

"I'm not sure, we could try if you'd like... or we could wait until the others are around us."

"I'd like to try here; I'd like you to hunt me. I know I said around Forks, but that's too dangerous. There's no one here for miles upon miles."

"Okay, so let's hunt and then I'll hunt you, my sweet," I suggested.

"Let's go." She said before taking off into the woods. After we took down a couple of huge bears each and had a rough fuck, we lay naked and panting on the leaf covered ground.

"I love being a vampire," she breathed heavily.

I chuckled, "I'm glad, I love you being a vampire. I didn't know if I would, you know, since I would be taking your life and all, but I do. I fucking love that you are my vampire mate Bella," I smiled kissing her deeply.

"So, do you still want to hunt human Bella?" she asked.

"Yep, how about now," I asked, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Yep," She changed herself into my beloved human Bella. I held her to me and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so glad you can do this. I would have missed it so much," I said nuzzling into her brown tresses.

"Me too, I think I'll run out in the woods and that way you can find me. Okay?" I nodded and she put her clothes back on before taking off.

I gave her a couple minutes head start, as I dressed, before I took off following the smell. My natural predator took over before I'd realized what was happening.

"I know you're close little one," my inner demon said menacingly. I wasn't sure where she was but I could smell her arousal and fresh blood. I panicked for a second, thinking there was a human nearby, but quickly realized I could smell the trace of venom. I'd not realized she could make her venom smell like human blood while 'disguised'. I kind of liked the idea, maybe a little more than I should. I caught sight of her near a huge boulder. She was cowering in fear as bright red line of blood was trickling down her leg. "My Bella, so clumsy," I cooed evilly.

"Edward, please you don't want to do this," she said, franticly trying to move backwards even though there was nowhere for her to go.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong Bella; I've wanted to rip into that pretty little throat since the day I laid eyes on you. I think I've waited long enough, don't you?" I mused.

"I think you'll regret it if you kill me. You love me Edward... don't you?" she said in a small voice that had me almost ending our game. Tears filled her lovely brown eyes, almost cracking my resolve yet again. I mentally told her _'Babe, if at any time you want to stop say the word lion,_' she agreed mentally.

"Love? I do love you, but your blood it's like a drug to me, a drug that I can't resist a moment more." I was crouched down in front of her in a flash; she jumped, startled. "Shh... I'm going to take my time with you. I want to consume every part of you. I will take my time," I brushed the hair from her face, she whimpered as her heartbeat sped up.

"Please... don't do this. Charlie will never stop looking for me, you'll out your family," she tried to reason with me. There was no reasoning. I lost myself to the monster within. I'm not sure I could stop, even if she did say the safe word.

"Charlie won't be a problem. We have our ways." I leaned in and kissed her lips slowly. She tried to move away, but I gripped her tightly.

"Edward, please," she begged.

"Hush, not another word. I will not be stopped. I will have what I want and what I want is to fuck and drain you." I growled.

I pulled her to me roughly; she fought with her human strength; it was no match for the monster. I kissed and licked every inch of her neck before I ripped our clothes from us and buried myself to the max inside her. I paused momentarily as I broke through her barrier, I didn't realize she'd still have one. I felt bad for a split second as I heard her cry out, but the monster didn't care; all he wanted was to fuck and suck, so that's what he did. Just as I was about to reach my climax I whispered, "So damn good, I will miss this, but it's so worth the loss."

"Edward, please," she begged once more before I sank my teeth into her soft flesh. Her blood filled my mouth as I drank greedily, sucking every ounce I could get out of her. Her heartbeat stopped and her body went limp. I was surprised her blood tasted so much like a human, there was only a microscopic trace of venom that I could taste. I gently lowered her down to the ground and looked at her frail, dead body. The inner demon was satisfied and retreated back. I just stared at my lifeless love, thinking about what I would have done had I really killed her the day we'd met. I would have lost the will to live; I would have wanted to die too. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

"Bella?" I asked nudging her arm. I was puzzled as to why she looked like a dead human. Why was she keeping up this façade? Panic started to sink into my brain as I was unable to rouse her.

"Bella, this isn't funny love, come on get up." I said shaking her with no response. "BELLA!" I yelled. I had no way of telling what was wrong, I couldn't read her mind. Her shield must have contracted. I couldn't sense life; all I could sense was that I had a dead human in my arms. My phone interrupted my panic.

"ALICE!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward, calm down. I talked to Carlisle. You drained her; she needs blood to produce venom, she's in a coma-like state. Just get some blood into her," Alice instructed.

I didn't bother saying goodbye as I dropped my phone and raced off into the woods, killing the first thing I came across. I carried the mountain lion back to where Bella still lay. I filled my mouth full and then pried open her mouth, letting the blood pour into her lifeless mouth. She sputtered and began to swallow.

"Edward?" she said, puzzled. I didn't reply I just shoved the cat up to her lips so that she could finish him off.

"What happened? She asked.

"Love, I killed you. I don't ever want to play that little game again. You scared the shit out of me."I said wearily as I clung to her.

She giggled, "I'm so sorry, I was trying to let you hear me but I couldn't. I felt like I was trapped. But I wouldn't mind playing again; it was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had," she hummed in satisfaction.

"You're ridiculous. I'll think about it... I won't lie it was incredible, but I had no idea if you drain a vampire that it paralyzed them. I really don't know if I can do it again, seeing you dead like that, it was really freaky." I squeezed her tighter to me.

"Ahh, baby I'm sorry," she cooed turning to face me and kissing me softly. We made love slowly before making our way back to the meadow.

The next week was our last week before Spring Break. My siblings and parents were leaving early for their separate trips. We had originally thought of taking a family trip during Spring Break, like last year, but in the end, we decided for some couple alone time. Carlisle and Esme were taking Rebekah and Embry with them to visit some of Embry's extended family in California. He thought they should meet her and her parents. After that, they were venturing out on their own.

Alice and Jasper where going on safari in Africa, while Emmett and Rosalie opted to go to the family island. Bella and I were going to my family home in Chicago. I was thinking of using the house as our home while we spent a year or so, on our own. I wanted Bella to choose new paint colors and the type of furniture she'd like.

"Mr. Cullen?" Bella said from the door of my classroom, which effectively ended my inner monologue.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to visit Charlie and Sue before heading back to the house. I have a few more things to back for the trip," she said softly. The room was empty, but I thought it was sexy that she kept up pretense. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you home around 4:30. I have a teachers meeting after school. Will you be okay on your own at the house?"

"I'll be fine. If you're worried, I can have Seth come back with me," she offered.

"It's up to you love, if you think you're strong enough, then I trust you." I kissed her again before she turned to leave.

The teachers' meeting was almost over when my cell phone rang. It was Bella, so I excused myself from the room to answer.

"Hey..." was all I got out before I heard the most gut wrenching cry I'd ever heard from my love.

"I... she's... Oh God, I killed her," Bella stuttered.

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'm on my way, don't move," I instructed before taking off into the woods behind the school. I hope she's was wrong and I hoped to God that she was okay.


	27. Chapter 27: Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Mr. Cullen

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890

Chapter 27

EPOV:

The closer I got to the house, the more clearly I could hear Bella's cries. She was saying "Oh... God I'm so sorry." over and over again. The front door on the house was standing wide open as I raced inside to find Bella crumpled in the floor, holding a dark-haired girl in her lap. She looked up at me with venom filled eyes and blood smeared down her face and clothes. Her expression left nothing to the imagination; anguish, fear, mortification. This made me feel like a hole was being ripped in my chest. I never wanted my love to feel this way.

I made sure my movements were very slow and unthreatening. I know we look human, but vampires are nothing like a human, other than appearances.. It was very possible for Bella to attack me to protect her kill. It was natural and almost impossible to tame, especially for a newborn.

"Baby, I'm going to come near you so I can see the girl, okay?" I asked with my hands out so that she could see I meant no harm.

"Okay, I don't know what to do Edward," she cried.

"It's okay Bella, I'll help you," I assured her as I knelt beside her, gently pulling the girl from her lap.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping that talking would help her remain focused.

"I just came home from Charlie and Sue's. I changed my clothes so I could go on a quick hunt. I never heard her pull up; I don't know how I missed it." Bella got a far off look on her blood smeared face; I knew she was slipping. I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She jumped and then continued, "I was heading out the back door when I heard the knock. I just answered without thinking. Then, I don't know... I just attacked her," Bella said with a sob.

"Honey, it's alright. I've got good news and bad. The good news is she's not dead, the bad news is, if I don't inject her with more venom, she may die. It's your call, Angela is your friend."

"Edward, either way we have to leave. I violated the treaty and brother or not, Jacob is going to kill me."

"You're right we will have to leave, but I doubt Jacob would kill you. We should have never left you alone."

"I told you I would bring Seth home with me, but I was cocky and didn't think I needed him..."

"Bella, we have to decide this now. What do you want me to do?" I interrupted her one more minute and Angela would be dead. She was slowly beginning the transformation, but the venom from Bella had only paralyzed her; there wasn't enough to sustain her life throughout the process.

"I can't let her die Edward," she answered morosely.

"Okay," I said, before pushing venom into her; sealing the wounds, including the one where Bella had bitten her.

"I can't promise this will work, she's lost a lot of blood. Let's get her upstairs to the guest room. We need to get you both cleaned up. Call Carlisle," I instructed before lifting Angela's limp form into my arms and taking her up the stairs to the guest room across the hall from Alice and Jasper's room.

"Bella, come up here with me," I ordered.

"What Edward? Carlisle is on his way. Alice saw this happening, but not until you were on your way to the house.

"Okay sweetheart, I want you to stay with me, you are not to leave my sight. Do you understand?" I asked Bella as I turned her around and held her chin in my hand so that she couldn't move.

"Yes Edward, I understand," she said slightly aggravated.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll need to clean her up. Let's go see if Rose has something she can wear," I told Bella pulling her out of the room with me. We went into the hall bathroom and I cleaned Bella's face and neck.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart. We have all gone through this, well except for Rose, it's not your fault, it is the monster inside that does this. You were in hunting mode; I'm not sure any of us could have stopped like you did. I don't even understand how you stopped," I shook my head in amazement. I know it's a horrible situation, but it was amazing that a newborn could stop drinking.

"She asked me to stop. It brought me back to reality, then I freaked," she shuddered.

I finished cleaning her up then pulled her with me to Rose and Emmett's room. It was the room beside the guest room where I'd put Angela. I didn't think Bella or Alice's clothes would fit Angela since she was so much taller than the two of them. She was closer to Rose's height, and skinnier than all three, but we'd make due.

"What about these?" Bella asked holding up a pair of yoga pants and shirt to match.

"Perfect, love, we need a bowl of water and a rag to clean her up," I told her. We went to the kitchen and grabbed a big pot and a few rags and towels from the linen closet. We went back into the room as Angela began to regain consciousness.

"What's happening?" Angela screamed, "Make it stop! It's burning!" Bella ran to her, stroking her hair. Angela grabbed Bella's arms. "Bella, what's happening to me?" she sobbed.

"Ang, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Bella apologized.

"Why do I feel like I'm on fire?" Angela asked in a shaky voice. I stepped up behind Bella.

"Angela, try to lie very still. I'll explain what's happening. I'm truly sorry for what has happened." I sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in mine as I spoke softly to her. She was trying so hard not to cry out. "Bella, my family and I, we are vampires. Bella is very new to this life and for whatever reason, your sudden appearance was too much for her; she attacked you. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have left her alone."

"Am I becoming a vampire?" Angela asked stuttering.

"I'm afraid so, Bella didn't kill you, but if I hadn't intervened, you would have died. Although this life isn't easy, it is better than the alternative. You'll understand more after the transformation is finished," I tried to assure her.

Carlisle and Esme came home the next day. Carlisle instructed everyone else to stay away until he'd assessed the situation.

"Edward, I spoke with Jacob. He said that he understands that Bella is new to this life, but he holds us responsible for Angela's life. He also understands that our disappearing around the same time as Angela will cause more questions than necessary. He's revoked all of our privileges to roam freely on the reservation. He's coming over in an hour to speak with Bella. I'll be with Angela if you need me," Carlisle told me as he headed up to the guest room.

"Edward, what do you think Jacob will do? I don't think I can face him," Bella sobbed into my chest.

"I don't know love, but I won't leave your side," I promised as I held her to me; stroking her silky brown hair.

An hour later, Jacob arrived. He stayed on the outside of the door. "Jacob, do you want to come in?"

"No, I just want to talk to Bella," he said shortly.

"I'm sorry for what happened; I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Edward, I don't fucking care, it doesn't change a thing. A human life was taken by a Cullen vampire. The only reason I'm not declaring war is because Bella's my sister. Now let me talk to her."

Bella walked up behind me, hiding like a child. I didn't mind, I wanted to shield her. I couldn't tell from Jacob's thoughts what he had planned, which worried me.

"Alone," Jacob mumbled.

"No, she's my mate, I'm staying," I said determined.

"It's okay Edward. He won't hurt me," Bella said softly. I sighed, kissed her check and then walked back into the house. Bella and Jacob walked out into the front yard. I stayed by the front door watching them, of course, I could also hear them.

"Jake..." Bella whispered. He reached out to her taking her hand. I stiffened as he pulled her into his chest. His thoughts gave nothing away, except his deep sadness that she would have to leave and never return.

"Shh Bella, I know you're sorry. I don't want to hear that. I just want you to know how much I love you, but if you do this again before you leave this area, I'll have no choice but to declare war. The only reason the Elders agreed to my plan was because she was changed and not killed. I love you Bella, but do this again, and I will personally rip you apart and burn you to ash," the last part was said with no emotion, as if he was talking about some mundane, everyday task. Bella sobbed in his chest saying "I'm sorry," over and over. I watched, ready to pounce on him at any inkling of a threat.

"I know honey, I know. I am too. I am too," he said with a pained voice. He pulled back, kissed her forehead and then ran off into the woods. Bella fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. I ran out to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh baby, it's okay. You're okay. I've got you, you're safe," I whispered to her trying to calm her down.

"You should let him kill me. I'm a monster," Bella whispered.

"NO! You are not a monster. If Jake thought that, he would have tried to kill you, not hold you and tell you he loves you. You can't help your nature. I'm sorry I brought this on you," I told her while trying to hold back my own sobs.

"I wanted this Edward. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"That's right Bella it was a mistake not intentional. You're not a monster. Monsters mean to do what they do. You know the saying 'only human'?" she nodded, "well it applies here as you're only a newborn; a vampire. I don't know any newborn that would have been able to stop like you did, you didn't kill her."

"I am the reason for her death. She's going to be a vampire by force, not by choice," She turned in my lap so she could look at my face. I smiled softly.

"I know baby, but she will adjust. Angela is a loving person, I'm sure she will be just as kind in her new life."

Angela's transformation took four days, instead of the normal three to complete. Carlisle said it was because of the amount of blood loss. Carlisle and Esme stayed with her and talked to her throughout the change. She woke up a little disoriented, but after her first feeding, she was doing better than we expected. She was pretty tame for a newborn. She was very much like Bella was when she first awakened. Of course, after Bella had been around for a while, she started to lose control so we were keeping a close eye on Angela. She didn't seem to have any active gifts, but much like Carlisle, her compassion would help her stay on the right path.

Everyone returned home a week after Angela awoke to her new life. After that, they all returned to school. Chief Swan called the school and informed them that Bella had gone to live with family elsewhere and wouldn't be at school any longer. I was sad that she wouldn't get to walk with her class. However, she would be graduating, I was homeschooling both her and Angela. We'd convinced the wolves to let us remain in the area to finish the school year.

We had been able to fake Angela's death with no problem since Charlie was the Chief of Police. Bella hated that her father knew what she'd done. He was very understanding, and didn't blame her at all. That seemed to make her even angrier, she hated that we all forgave her so easily, even Angela. Angela actually loved being a vampire. She missed her friends and her family, but she'd become so taken with us that you'd never know it by looking at her that she was a newborn.

"Are you excited for your last day?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to take you away. It's just going to be you and I for a while and I can't describe how thrilled I am about that," I beamed.

"When will we leave?"

"Monday, your dad and Jake want to say goodbye. I told them both that they would have to visit us once were settled in our new home," I told her kissing her lips lightly.

"That sounds great. Thank you for being such a wonderful..." she giggled. I raised my eyebrow in question. "I was going to say husband, but we aren't married... yet."

"Ahh, well Mrs. Soon to be Cullen, I plan on changing that very soon," I winked. I smacked her pert little ass as I walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You all set?" I asked Bella as I sat the last of our suitcases by the door. We'd packed up the house, leaving only the furniture. Since we weren't allowed to come back, Carlisle left our house and the things inside to the reservation. He told them to use it as they saw fit. Jacob had thought it would make a great place for pack business. Though, he was considering living in it himself after "the vampire stench left". I chuckled at his thoughts.

"Yep, I guess anyway," Bella shrugged adorably. Angela and Alice came down stairs giggling excitedly.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked to the whispering pair.

"Nothing, I'm just excited because Alice said she sees a new man at the Denali's that I may be interested in getting to know," Angela answered her with wiggling eyebrows.

"That would be awesome Ang; it sure would make me feel better if you found your mate after what I've done," Bella sad sadly.

"Not to worry mama, I've always secretly wanted Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to adopt me," Angela winked. She'd taken to calling Bella mama and me pop, she said since we sired her, we were technically her parents now. I thought it was pretty funny, however Bella did not.

"We are most glad to add you to our brood, Angela." Carlisle told her giving her a side hug and kiss on the head.

"Well at the rate our 'brood' keeps growing; we are going to have to get separate accommodations at our next location," Esme sighed. She hated us being apart.

"I guess that depends on where we decide to settle. Either way my dear, your children will not begrudge you a visit now and again," Carlisle reassured my mother sweetly.

"What about Rebekah and Embry?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Well they've decided to come with us, since Rebekah has also been banned from the reservation. Embry doesn't seem to mind, and from what he has said, Jacob was pleased with the idea of keeping tabs on us," Carlisle informed.

"Hey, whatever happened to Paul?" Bella asked.

"I killed him, what else?" Embry asked with a laugh as he bound up the front steps.

"We're all set Pop," Embry said in Carlisle's direction.

We finished packing up the moving truck with our clothes. I saved a small duffle bag for Bella and I, she didn't know it yet, but I'd planned on us going off by ourselves for a little while. The family headed off for our cousins while Bella and I turned the opposite direction.

"Um Edward, what are you doing?"

"You and I are going off by ourselves for a little while. I have things to show you and we have places to explore," I waggled my eyebrows, making her giggle, which was my desired effect.

"Where are we going?"

"First, we are going to the car shipment place so my car can be shipped to our new location, then we are going to the airport."

"Edward, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"You'll be fine love, Carlisle loaned us the family jet."

"Okay, where is this family jet taking us?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise," I winked. She rolled her eyes at me. I faked a scowl.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Isabella. I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"I'll roll my eyes all I want, and I don't mind you doing something nice for me. I just hate to be surprised," she huffed.

"I should take you over my knee," I teased.

"It's more like I'll take you over my knee. I am stronger," she stated, reminding me of girls back in the late 80s/early 90s when thy said "duh" to things they'd hear that seemed obvious. I laughed.

"Keep laughing pretty boy and I'll prove to you I'm right," Bella grumped annoyed.

"Love, calm down, I'm sure you could whoop my ass, but if memory serves me correctly and you know it does," I added cockily with a wink, "you liked it when I spanked your sexy little ass."

"Shut up and I don't remember," she denied unsuccessfully as she shifted to her human-self, turning bright red in the process. She did this on occasion when embarrassed, but I didn't mentioned it to her, until now.

"I think your blush tells a different story," I chuckled, running the back of my finger over her very warm cheek.

"Shit, no fucking way! Are you freakin' telling me that I turn human when embarrassed? Fuck my life," she pouted.

"It's not so bad, love. I personally love that I get to keep human Bella."

"I don't love it, I hate it. You're a shit," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to stare out the passenger window. I tried to suppress my laughter, but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face for anything. I loved how feisty and grumpy her vampire nature made her. I hoped that once she was in complete control that she never lost her spunk.

We dropped off my car with no trouble and then took the rental to the airport. Bella had a rough time, since the rental reeked of human, but she did wonderfully. We pulled right onto the tarmac to board the plane. Our pilot was a good friend of mine, Ben; he was turned by a nasty vampire that was trying to create an army. Ben was the only one to survive the Volturi, when they came to destroy everyone. They let him go because he has the gift of persuasion. He never uses it unless it's necessary or just to mess with Emmett.

"Ben!" I shouted over the noise. I clasped my hand in his outstretched one. We loaded the plane before I introduced him to Bella.

"So, this is the lovely lady that's finally melted that stone heart of yours?" Ben asked while eying Bella.

"Yep, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is..." Bella interrupted me.

"Ben Cheney?" I turned and stared at Bella.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked just as confused as me.

"We went to elementary and middle school together. You remember Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber?"

Ben thought for a minute, I could see his fuzzy human memories as he tried to remember the girls.

"Mike Newton?" Bella practically growled. Mike popped up clearly in his head which caused the rest of his memories from that time to come to the surface.

"Right, yeah... I remember now. After my parents moved, I kept in touch with Angela for a couple weeks. Then we lost contact. How is she? We dated all of middle school," he said remembering a younger, but still beautiful Angela.

"Um well... she's good, she's a vampire, but she's good." Bella mumbled.

"WHAT? A vampire, what the hell happened?" Ben shouted angrily.

"Let's take off and I'll explain," I told him.

We took off to our secret destination as I told Ben the story. He was actually excited that he'd see her again and it made me wonder if the man in Alice's vision was Ben. I hoped so.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Not beta'd yet please excuse any mistakes.

Mr. Cullen

Chapter 28

EPOV:

Our flight was over quickly as we talked to Ben. Bella and he caught up on their lives since middle school. She was upset that he was turned by force, but glad that he'd have Angela. Alice had confirmed that it was Ben in her vision. Almost immediately after landing Ben was ready to take off to see Angela. He'd spoken to Alice and planned to swoop in and sweep Angela off her feet. I was happy for them both, they deserved something good in this everlasting life.

"Okay Love, I'm going to blindfold you for your surprise," I told her holding up the thick fabric. She huffed but didn't say anything more. I tightly secured it around her head. Then led her to the rental car. We'd be picking up our new cars in a few days. As a wedding gift I'd gotten Bella a new vehicle which I was sure she'd love.

We drove in silence until we reached the street of my childhood home. It wasn't an overly crowed street, but we would have neighbors close by. I wanted to live here with Bella, but I wouldn't push her. After what happened with Angela it was the last thing she needed. I wouldn't have her make any permanent decision until we got back from our honeymoon.

Ah, our honeymoon. The more I thought about the beaches off our private estate the more I couldn't wait to get this wedding over, but we still had a week before then so I would just have to make due. I'm sure we could find something in that time to occupy us.

"We're here," I told Bella softly.

"Hurry, I really don't like this blindfold," Bella said slightly panicked. I was such an idiot. Of course she would have a hard time, she was a newborn and taking a sense was almost like cutting off a limb.

"I'm sorry love, you can take it off now," I told her my voice full of regret.

"I'm alright Edward, I know I'm safe it's just a little nerve wrecking." she assured me with a soft pat to my forearm. "This... oh wow, it's beautiful. Is it what I think it is?"

"What do you think?"

"Your family house?"

"Yep, this is where I was born and lived until I died." I confirmed as we walked up to the porch.

"You're not dead, and don't argue with me. I thought we agreed that we did not die we just changed." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes love," I said appeasing her. I never agreed that I wasn't dead. I just agreed that I had been changed. It wasn't worth the argument. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"It's perfect. Please tell me this is where we are going to live!" Bella shrieked in excitement. Very reminiscent of Alice, as she jumped up and down clapping. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"If that's what you want love. We don't have to decide today. I'd like to go on our honeymoon talk and think about everything before we make our final decision. If we do decide to live here then we'll have to do a lot remolding, it's not been lived in for a long time."

"That's fine I don't mind fixing it up. I mean it's not like we sleep." Bella giggled.

~8~

"How are you son?" Carlisle asked. We were standing in my room at our beach estate house. I would be officially married to Bella in less than two hours. We'd flown her dad and Sue down for the ceremony. It was wonderful to have everyone here for our big day.

"I'm good. Excited, can't wait for the honeymoon." I chuckled.

"I bet, how long will you two stay here?"

"I'm hoping at least a year, but I guess we'll just have to see," I told him with a wink. Causing him to laugh.

"It's wonderful to see you so happy. I'm proud of you son. Your mother and I are both so proud and love you both very much," Carlisle said his voice full of emotion. He pulled me into a strong fatherly hug.

I stood on the beach in my kaiak pants, white oxford shirt untucked with the first few buttons undone, just as Bella had instructed me. (She really took to fashion after all the forced shopping trips Alice dragged her on.) I'm sure if I was human I'd be sweating bullets by now. I don't know why I was so nervous. I knew she was going to show up. I'd been in her head all day, it was the only way I held on to my sanity. She wasn't letting me in much, but on occasion I would hear her think of her love for me.

Finally her lullaby, I had written her, started to play. She started to descend down the sandy isle on her fathers arm. My world stood still as I watched the slow procession. The smile on my loves face was enough to bring venom tears to my eyes. She too had tears in her eyes, but they were real as she was in human form. She looked radiant in her white dress. It hugged her body in all of the right places falling just below her knees. It was perfect. She was perfect.

The ceremony felt like a blink, it was over so quickly. We'd decided not to have a formal reception. Instead we had something more like a family get together. We danced, sang, told embarrassing stories, and much to my great disapproval we did the traditional cutting of the cake. Bella said it was wonderful, but I thought it tasted like cardboard, sweet cardboard, completely disgusting.

"Thank you," Bella purred in my ear as we danced slowly pressed tightly to each others bodies.

"For?"

"For everything. This beautiful wedding, giving me this incredible life, for flying my family to spend this day with me. For everything... just everything." Her voice full of emotion.

"Your welcome, but it's I that needs to thank you. You've given so much; there are no words to describe how grateful I am to you or how much I love you. You're my world Bella."

We danced slowly for a long time before Charlie interrupted to dance with Bella and I with my mother.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart. I was so worried for so long," Esme cooed as she cupped my cheek in her palm.

"Thanks, Mom. Thank you for putting up with all my years of being a moody little bastard." I chuckled. She laughed and slapped arm playfully. I kissed her cheek as my father came to steal her for a dance.

After dancing with every woman in attendance, I finally got my Bella back. "Ahh, home at last," I whispered into her ear as I pulled her indecently close.

"Yes, definitely home. When do you think we'll be starting the honeymoon? I'm not trying to rush off or anything, but um... I feel a little on edge, a bit wild. Like I could jump you right now, and not care who was around to see," Bella whispered as she lightly sucked on my ear lobe.

I stopped dancing. Turning to the crowd I said, "Well, it's been a lovely evening thank you all for coming. Your welcome to stay longer, but it might get kind of loud." With that I threw Bella over my shoulder, and ran vampire speed into the house; straight to our room. I threw Bella on the bed before pouncing on top of her.

Giggling Bella said, "that was some exit, my dear. Were you in hurry for something?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm in a hurry to claim my wife. You said you felt on edge a bit wild, that's the call to mate, my love. It's been there all along. We proved that already, but now that we're married, and you've been a vampire for a while now, the instinct to mate with your love is stronger. You wont be able to resist it much longer," I informed her with a smirk.

"Oh, you think so?" She smiled deviously.

"Oh I know so love, in a few minutes you will do whatever it take to get in my pants. Just wait and see." I sat back kneeling between her legs, waiting for her desire to become to much for her to handle. I could see her eyes darkening as I stared intently at her.

"So how long do you think this uncontrollable urge to screw your brains out to take affect? How much longer until I can't control myself?" She was still smirking cockily. I continued staring, waiting until I saw what I needed to see. Right now she was still in human form, as she'd been all night, I needed her to be in her vampire form; for her eyes to be pitch black with want. I hoped that it wouldn't happen until everyone was off the beach and on the other side of the island, but I wasn't so sure it would. Bella was in vampire form. Her eyes were almost completely black. I felt mine turning as well. There's no telling what damage we would do. Who knows we may not even stay in the house.

Five minutes was all it took before she lunged at me knocking us both to the floor.

"That didn't take long, now did it?" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up and fuck me already." she growled. Bella's inner demon was out with a vengeance. I growled back as I flipped us over so I could hold her back a bit.

"What a dirty little mouth on such a pretty little girl." I taunted. My demon was out and he wanted to play. This was the first time in since hunting humans that I'd let myself completely go.

"Shut the fuck up, and put your cock in me, you bastard," Bella screamed trying to force me off her.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your lover?"

"Edward, I swear to God..." Bella started but I inturputed her holding my hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Okay love, I want it too you know."

"Then stop playing, and fuck me." Bella roared. I'd never heard anything so sexy in my entire life. I smashed my lips to hers forcibly prying them apart, darting my tongue deep inside her hot little mouth claiming it as mine and only mine. She gave as good as she got. We went through the wall that connected our bedroom with the balcony crashing through the floor to the ground below. It still didn't deter us. Somewhere in my mind I heard Bella's father gasped and yell for her. I'm sure to him we looked like wild animals. The only saving grace for Bella was that we were both clothed, although that didn't last long either as she ripped my shirt from my body, right there in front of our families.

Charlie still stood frozen watching the two of us, actually the whole wedding party was watching. I'm not typically an exabishtionist, but at this point I could have cared less. I only wanted one thing and that was to get my aching cock inside of my mate and nothing would stop that from happening. I ripped her clothes away and suddenly everyone was gone... gone at vampire speed. I was never more grateful for my family.

"I love you, fucking love you." Bella panted.

"I love you so much." I returned.

We fucked on every surface of our house and the beach. I'm not sure how many times we came or how long we'd been at it, but I did know that it wasn't enough. I'd never have enough.

"More," I growled. I pulled Bella roughly to me where she laid on the shattered kitchen countertop. A plus to being made of stone. We could have fucked on glass and been just fine, actually we had done that twice.

"Yes, Edward. Harder."

"I love that you are so durable now," I grunted as I slammed into her over and over harder and harder. It would have ripped human Bella in half.

I flipped Bella over and entered her ass roughly. She screamed out, "Oh God, that fucking hurt!"

"You can take it, you're not breakable any more. You can take whatever I want, when I want it," I growled pounding in her fast and hard. She screamed and moaned as she shattered around me time and time again. I didn't give up I needed more. I had to reach my release.

"Make me come Bella, dammit, make me fucking come!" I was shouting so loudly that the walls shook.

Bella reached between her legs grabbing my sack and pulling on it relentlessly. "Yes, that's so good." I felt my body start to tighten signaling that I was close. I had never come so hard in my entire existence.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled. It was then I noticed that she was under me buried in the sand. I laughed pulling her up to lie on top of me so we were now face to face.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"Perfect."

Bella looked around at our aftermath before speaking, "so um... how long has it been?"

"Let's see if we can find my cell or a clock. Shall we?" I stood extending my hand to her. We walked around the mess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The living room was basically in tact, minus the coffee table. The kitchen would need a new island and countertop, but other than that it was okay. We walked down the hall to the master suite the door was missing as well as part of the wall. Inside the bedroom the bed was leaning; missing half the headboard, the french doors to outside were gone. The bathroom door and most of the wall between it and the bedroom were also gone. The dresser, chest of drawers and both night tables were shattered. The room looked like it would have to be completely redone.

Bella poked her head out of the demolished wall from the bathroom, "Looks like we'll have to shut the water off, its flooded in here," she laughed.

"Where's the water coming from?" I asked shaking with laughter.

"The sink... and the toilet."

"Alright, I think I can just turn off the two and we'll be good to go." I told her as I searched for the shut of valve. I sat back on my feet as a knelt in the floor looking for some way to stop the water without shutting off the whole house. Not that we needed the toilet or the sink, but a shower would be wonderful. I shook my head laughing, "love it looks like we have broken the off switch. We'll have to shut off all the water." I finished just as a fuse blew causing sparks to fly from a torn wire hanging from the ceiling. Bella screamed and jumped in my arms. At this point I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breath, not that I needed to, Bella laughed along with me. It was wonderful.

It had been five days since the wedding when we'd finally come down from our mating frenzy. It was shocking because we'd lost track of all time. It wasn't unusual though. I'd heard that some newly mated couples could go for weeks. My guess is because Bella and I had slowly built up to this that it didn't take us as long to come down. Don't get me wrong I still wanted her badly, but I could control myself, for now anyway.

It took us three days, of non stop work, at vampire speed to fix everything we'd destroyed. On top of two days for delivery so five days wasn't that bad in the grand scheme of things.

"What do we do now that we're finished fixing up everything?" Bella asked. She was lying on my lap as we sat on the beach watching the sunset after our final day of work.

"Whatever you'd like. We could explore a bit. I think there's a waterfall not far from here, or maybe we could do a bit of hunting. Whatever your little heart desires my love," I cooed as I stroked her hair.

"I'd like to sleep. I miss it. Is that weird?" Bella asked sounding confused as she sighed heavily.

"No love, I missed sleep at first. I missed a lot of my human traits after I settled down enough to think clearly. It will pass. We can find ways to fill up the night so you won't think about sleep," I told her seriously. I wasn't trying to be coy, but my little perverted love only had one thing on her mind.

"Oh really, and what pray tell could we do to fill our night?" she asked stroking my chest.

"We could study new languages or find some sort of hobby together, love." She pouted adorably.

"Oh, well, I guess we could do that." She sounded so upset. I felt bad but started to chuckle despite the fact that she was obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry. We will still have plenty of time for losing ourselves in each other." I assured her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

~8~

Our honeymoon lasted four months, but felt like four days. We saw all there was to see on land as well as the ocean. I had never laughed so hard in my life as I did when Bella tried to swim the first time. She did perfectly fine swimming, but would forget that we could hold our breath indefinitely. She would gasp taking in mouthfuls of water flailing about as if she were dying. Of course she didn't find my laughter funny, and I was forced to 'sleep on the couch' that night. But as a whole we had a wonderful time.

As I sit and watch Bella unpack our suit cases, into the new furniture of our newly remolded bedroom of my childhood home, I can't help but think of how my life has changed in such a short time. If you would have told me two years ago that I'd be happily married to the most amazing woman on the planet. I would have laughed in your face. I never thought I'd have the kind of love that my family shares with each other, but here I am with a love that is so deep that I can't contain it most days. Our bond has grown so much in the time we've been on our own that it is physically painful for us to be apart for any length of time. Carlisle says it's normal and it will get easier, but I can't imagine feeling less.

Alice has been having strange visions of us with a child in our arms. We can't really make sense of them, so we've not told anyone in the family. I can't do that to Bella. False hope is worse than no hope. I would love to give her a child, one that is part of us. I know that can't happen, but if this child in the vision is really ours, and not us babysitting for some human friend, then I want it more than I have words to express. To share the joy of raising a child with Bella would make our lives complete in a way I never thought possible. Only time will tell. Alice is sure that this vision will not transpire for sometime.

"Edward?" Bella asks. I realize then I've been staring rather intently at her.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright? You look like your in some sort of trance," she giggled.

"I'm perfect. I was just thinking about how far we've come. I almost can't remember my life without you. I never want it to be that way again." I tell her seriously. I wrap my arms around her and pull her down to sit in my lap. She immediately wraps her arms around my neck.

"You won't have to be that way ever again. I'll be with you until the end of time."

I smile before crashing my lips into hers loosing myself in her once again. No matter what happens in our lifetime I know that we will always have each other. I will forever be grateful for my choice to become Mr. Cullen in dreary Forks, Washington.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you've enjoyed reading Mr. Cullen as much as I have writing. I'm not sure if a sequel will be in the works or just a epilogue or two. I'm working on an outline right now. If you have any ideas let me know. If I do a sequel I want it to be light and funny, some drama, nothing to serious. **

**Thanks again. **

**B**


	29. an:announcement

Just letting you all know that I'm posting the first chapter of The Adventures of the Cullen Clan, today.

It will be a little different than Mr. Cullen, more drama, maybe a little more angst, definitely darker, but it will still have fun times.

It will be alternating POV's but mostly Edward and Bella.

Please try it out. Let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm so excited! The Journey of the Swan was nominated for The Tomato Soup Awards for Best Slow Burn. Please hop over to their site at TheTomatoSoupAward(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Click on Read more then click on Click here to vote. I'm in section 18!

Thank you for your support and a humongous thank you to the reader that nominated my story.

Let me know you've voted!

Thanks

B


End file.
